Never Regret
by JeromeSankara
Summary: A drunken night leads to something a little bit more difficult to explain than a hangover... Zero and Kaname are left to pick up the pieces as an earthshattering revelation leads both of them wondering whether to regret what had happened... Mpreg, rated M for sexual content, M/M sexual relationship, I do not own Vampire Knight
1. Until the Last Drop is Gone

Hello everyone! I know, this might seem familiar. But as the writing has become harder on me from a few things going on in my personal life, I began to think that maybe I should show you some of my older work. This is done with the help of a friend of mine, Jason Rayne. I have decided to start posting our roleplay onto a while back, letting the page creator of Vampire Knight (YAOI) post it onto her fanfiction page. But as I had forgotten the password and decided to work on it myself... I thought it might be best to redo it onto my own page~ This will be updated greatly, as most of this story has already been written and just needs to be edited, and I thought it might be a treat. Please read, review and subscribe for more! This was originally located on vkyaoi.

-J 

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Today had been a difficult day for the pureblood king. It was a day where nothing had gone to plan, not one miniscule detail had been remotely correct. So instead of risking more things falling off the rails, Kaname Kuran had called off all classes and shut himself off in his personal headquarters.

Here no one would aggravate him, he could go over his plans carefully and see where the problems had arisen from. Even as the door to his quarters had been knocked on continuously, the male refused to answer, to allow whatever aristocrat that had been waiting outside to bombard his thoughts. It was by the sixth person that Kaname allowed his eyes to look up from his marbled chessboard, to glare at the mahogany door that had been situated opposite him. Because the person on the other side of that door should not be here. That very person was the one Kaname detested most.. Zero Kiryuu.

Not only had he come here to rub in the fact that the pureblood had upset Yuuki today, but no doubt the 'D' would want blood as well. But today was not the day to trifle with the purebloods emotions, he could easily snap if he loosened up the reins of his control. Does Kiryuu really wish to die? Letting a devilish smirk cross his face for the smallest of moments, Kaname allowed the large doors to swing open, though never leaving his position behind his large desk. Dark ruby eyes quickly glanced up into equally dark amethysts, the boy was hiding something and Kaname planned to find out exactly what that was.. One way or another Kiryuu would tell him of his thoughts, even if the pureblood had to force it from him.

"What do you want, Kiryuu?"

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

What the hell was wrong with Kuran today... First he had mocked Yuuki for getting ran over by the other girls and now he was sulking in his damn office? The hunter wasn't all that happy either, though. After pushing his way past vampire after vampire, threatening a bullet through the head at Aidou, he now had to deal with the last vampire he ever wanted to see again...

Damn Kuran.

Stalking his way up the stairs, the sharpened amethyst eyes glared over I the mahogany doors that contained the pureblood he wished to destroy, though that wasn't unlike any other day, though. This time, he had an idea... And the bag slung over his shoulder would help him do that. Of course his hand was shoved into his jacket where he knew the handle of his gun was simply inches away from his fingers... Just in case he needed back up.

But once those doors had been opened, his amethyst eyes stared down at Kaname with poison. "I'm not here just to see your sorry ass, that's damn sure," he muttered as he stepped his way into the room without fear. But what the hell was he going to do... And what was in the bag? And why was he choosing now to make an attempt of Kaname's life, like he always did, that would end differently than the others.

If it were any other person, Kaname would have blown a hole in their body until they got the hint to leave him alone until he were ready to have company. But Kiryuu.. His actions had made the male slightly curious as to why he was here, though it was still quite rude of him to step freely into the room without warning. Emotionless eyes continued to follow the hunter until he halted in the middle of the room, only then did the pureblood allow his eyes to wonder to the bag propped up against the others shoulder. How curious, it wasn't often the hunter brought items with him when seeing the pureblood.

"Then enlighten me, why are you here? I will not ask you again, Kiryuu." This banter was growing on the purebloods nerves, his day had been bad enough without seeing the hunter. Not to mention he had to work on issues he had ruined earlier this morning.

"I'm waiting"

When did Kaname ever greet him with a good mood... Then again, when was Zero ever in a good mood with anyone? His sharpened eyes glared daggers into Kaname as he saw the ruby eyes trail from him to the bag on his shoulder, only to make his hand tighten into the strap that held it to his shoulder, as if reluctant to let him see it at all. Zero wasn't about to tell Kaname until he decided that it was time... Then again, he needed to get this over with.

"...Yuuki told Cross about what happened this morning, and for some damn reason, he thought you might have enough emotion to be upset," Zero scoffed as he looked to the bag on his shoulder, then glared back to Kaname. The tension in the room was a little too tight for Zero to be completely happy with... But he would just have to deal with it. He slid the bag up from his shoulder and dares himself to move closer to Kaname, only starting towards the desk.

There he plopped the bag onto the table, and there was the sound of bottles hitting against the table. What the hell? "...he thought you would need this. A lot of it. And I have to make sure you drink enough of it." A disgusted look contorted on his face as he quickly took his step back, as if too disgusted by kanames scent to even be near him. Though soon he stepped back and leaned his broad shoulders to the wall, crossing his arms over his chest, giving more of a sign that he wasn't about to leave.

A curious eyebrow quirked at the invitation the hunter laid out before him. Perhaps he should see what exactly had been in that bag, the clinking of the glass was enough of a giveaway that the contents would not explode in the males face when he opened it up, and if it were Kaien that suggested it then perhaps it wouldn't hurt to see what hid beyond the confines of the soft cotton bag. Extending a pale hand forward, Kaname eventually slid the bag closer and pulled open the bag that lay before him. Though his face remained perfectly stoic, the purebloods insides churned at what his eyes fell onto. There before him lay bottle upon bottle of potent alcohol, whiskies and bourbon, all the way to the more dangerous goods like tequila.

"You expect me to drink this? I do not need to mask my feelings with the likes of alcohol, Kiryuu. Please tell Kaien thanks but no thanks." Closing the bag quickly and pushing it away from him, Kaname glanced up towards the hunter that situated himself against the wall, Kaname frowned lightly. Why was he refusing to move, it was obvious Kaname would not let his self-control slip by in-taking such liquids.

And that was where Zero remained. He did not move from his spot on the wall as he stared down at Kaname, the flicked his gaze to the bottles, then back to Kaname. There had to be a way to get Kaname to drink them... Because Zero was neither moving nor speaking. And he didn't seem to be very likely to obey Kanames wishes just because he had told him. Though his eyes did narrow a bit as he looked at Kaname, waiting for him to finally accept what he had been given.

There was no way in hell that Zero would be taking it back at all... And instead he remained on his 'perch' to watch over Kaname. It was rare that Zero really listened to what Kaien told him but this seemed to be a rare occasion.. Maybe. But he seemed set enough to not move even for a moment. Maybe it would be best to just humor the hunter just this once and drink a little bit... It wouldn't kill him after all.

And they all seemed to be more expensive and sophisticated, something Kaien would know that Kaname would much rather have. And it seemed to be harmless enough... Kaname is old enough to drink enough that he wouldn't get too drunk but also to help him cope with upsetting his precious Yuki. So why not just try it once... And get Zero off his back.

The longer Kaname sat there and waited for the hunter leave, the more frustration built up within him. It wasn't long before he realized that the damned hunter would not leave his presence until he had gotten what he came here for, something the pureblood did not wish to do in the slightest. The very thought of ingesting alcohol was almost incomprehensible for him, to allow such a liquid to take hold of his emotions so easily.. But perhaps it was better than killing Zero from the irritation he could feel boiling up within his system. Tearing his eyes away from the male and back down to the rather large bag, Kaname once again reached forward and pulled out a bottle. Whisky.. Something that would not be completely terrible at this moment.

Pulling a small tray towards him that held several small glasses, Kaname poured two drinks of the brown liquid and darted his eyes over to the male against the wall. "If i have to drink, then i suggest you do too. Otherwise ill destroy each bottle right now" It was only fair after all, who knows what information Kiryuu would get out of him once the alcohol loosened his tongue.

That quickly forced the young hunter to stiffen up, his eyes shooting down at Kaname in a moment and glaring down at him. This was for Kaname to drink, not him... And now Kaname was making ire that the hunter drank along with him. What the hell was he going to do about this? He couldn't just say no... Or Kaname would just get rid of the bottles...

Growling softly as he glared down at the pureblood, as if he hadn't already been doing so, the hunter soon started to lift himself up from his position and walked his way over to where the pureblood was sitting with the bottles all spread out before him. If he was going to drunk something then he might need to start slow.

"...fucking lucky I've had this shit before," Zero softy swore in a way that might even surprise Kaname to be so frustrated. And with that he soon swiped away the small shot and expertly took the drink as if it was a shot. He must have a hell lot of experience in drinking than he was about to spill out... There was a lot more to Zero than Kaname ever knew after all.

Such nasty comments always seemed to amuse the pureblood, after all no one but Zero Kiryuu dared to speak to him like this, it was a death sentence for all that tried. "I believe you are meant to thank someone who offers you a drink Kiryuu, correct?" Reaching his own hand forward to curl around the small glass, Kaname slowly brought the liquid to his lips and took a went down far smoother than he would have imagined, the faint burning sensation of the potent mix trailing down his throat slowly as he felt the liquid settle in the pit of his stomach. Of course it took him quite a while longer than Zero to finish his drink, but sure enough it had been gone within a few moments. Perhaps it wasn't such a bad idea to relax a little.

Though after pouring both males another slightly larger drink, Kaname couldn't help but look up at the male who had been in his company, slightly curious as to why he had gone along with watching him drink. "Tell me, how many of these do I need to take in order for you to be satisfied?"

"Enough," was the grunt that slipped from Zero's lips as he reached out and took the next shot from Kaname, though he wondered how many of those he really needed... Enough to make Kaname unconscious while hopefully not knocking himself out cold. He still had a job to so and that wasn't getting drunk with his enemy...

Though as he took the 'shot' and downed it quickly, he set it down and pushed it towards Kaname. "...keep going," he muttered, almost as if he was starting to fall into old habits. There was a reason to why he was drinking so easily when he really shouldn't be drinking at all yet... But instead he was refusing to say a word and instead pushed it a little closer to prompt his point.

"And I'm not thanking you for shit," he soon growled after Kaname as he waited for another round. Though he seemed to have moved his hand from his jacket... It meant that he would need to make sure Kaname did not feel danger while they were drinking. It would mean Kaname would have to trust him just enough until he just couldn't figure out just who he was talking to...

Kaname didn't plan to drink so much to the point of not realizing who was in front of him, but of course Zero wouldn't allow him to articulate such a thought as he shoved his glass at him once more. Perhaps if he gave him something with a little more strength, something that wasn't quite as forgiving as whisky would be.

The pureblood would have to be careful of course, although he had been quite an age he had no experience in drinking profusely. It was something he would not allow himself to do as it was known for letting those subjects' morals and control to slip. But it was only Kiryuu with him now, the man he despised the most. Therefor he wasn't completely at risk with undoing each plan he had worked so hard at making.

Taking a different bottle from in front of him, Kaname poured the two a rather large shot of tequila. It was good stuff, the stronger type of brand. Hopefully it would be enough to ease Kiryuu into relaxing. The last thing he truly wished to do was spend his time with a scowling hunter who continued to glare at the elder vampire.

The stronger it was, the better to getting his goal. Because Zero soon took that drink away and brought it up to his lips and downed it as well. He was taking these shots like they were water... Though the tequila had a tougher time getting down. "...ugh, hate that crap," he muttered as he set the glass vain down and slid it a little closer to Kaname. He didn't seem to be waiting for Kaname to take his drink or not... Instead he was perfectly fine just drinking away. He hasn't even been drinking for a few months now, though it seemed like he couldn't dare to be away from it right now. He was relapsing maybe... Or maybe he just wanted the dry spell to be over. Swallowing down the remaining tequila from his throat, he soon looked around. If he was going to be here a while, then maybe he should sit...

"..Got a chair?" Zero asked, his voice not quite as rough but still intense. He wouldn't lose his edge just yet... Though he seemed to slowly be softening just a little bit. A few more drinks and he should be relaxed... The last thing he wanted to do right now is to be caught being relaxed when he was with Kaname. Who knows what would happen...

Downing his own drink with a slight scowl upon his face at the strength of it, Kaname glanced about the room before looking at the large couch that sat in the middle of the room. "Sit there, i'll bring everything over and sit with you." It wasn't exactly like Kaname to wish to sit with the other, but right now it seemed the liquids pooling in his stomach had started to do their both glasses and the arrangement of bottles in his arms, Kaname stood from his previous position and casually walked over towards the couch and seated himself next to the slightly more relaxed silverette. This closeness perhaps wasn't the best idea he had ever had, but the saying had been keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Pouring them yet another drink each, Kaname took the glass into his hands and started to sip away at the liquids. How unlike him, to be able to let go and do something so.. childish. He was well aware that this may have dire consequences but the alcohol also seemed to make the male not care as much as he should.

The enemies were much closer than they ever should have been able to stand... At this point, Zero would have shot out of his seat and snarled at Kaname, probably adding a hard scratch across the face if he had the chance. In fact, a fight should have started by the time he had handed Zero his next shot, which he quickly accepted. But as he downed that drink as well, Zero didn't seem to be quite satisfied...

These were weak drinks compared to what he wished, and as soon as Kaname started to delicately sip into his glass, he stood himself up from the couch. Muttering to himself something that might have sounded slurred, the hunter walked his way across the room and over to the alcohol. He hadn't stolen the good stuff just for it to be wasted... And so he soon took out a bottle of vodka, pure straight vodka, and walked himself back over. Picking up his cup, he almost stumbled back into his seat, his mind growing too fogged to realize what he was doing other than drinking. It was because that was about all he wanted right now... To drink. And he wouldn't let Kaname hog it all as he unscrewed the cap and tilted his head back, only to lightly pour in a mouthful of vodka straight into his mouth.

To say the pureblood was mildly surprised at what the hunter was doing was an understatement, he didn't think it wise that the hunter drink that whole bottle of vodka by himself. In fact if he were to get alcohol poisoning and die from it then Kaien would surely blame him for something like that. But for now he let him be, allowing the silver haired male to down his drinks. Kaname in the meantime had continued to drink three more shots of bourbon. Though it wasn't enough for him now, he needed more. Glancing sideways at the hunter, Kaname frowned. It wasn't polite not to share, especially since Kaname was the one who invited him to drink. Leaning over slightly so that half of his body was roughly pushed up against the other, Kaname reached out to grab hold of the vodka bottle.

"N-no,, Let me have some of that, Kiryuu..." Though he tried to glare desperately at the other as their faces stay inches apart, all he could really muster up was a faint narrowing of his eyes. Though the heady breath of the hunter continuously blowing in his face was slightly disorientating, Kaname tried to pull the bottle from the others hands.

Both were going to regret this in the morning. A lot more than either of them exactly knew. But they would soon find out as Zero drank more and more, sometimes doubling kanames shots as if it was a game of who could stay sober longest. He had completely forgotten of his plans for Kaname... To destroy and kill him when he was off guard, which was obviously now. But all Zero wanted right now was the rest of the vodka.

But soon Kaname started to complain to Zero that he wasn't sharing... And as he leaned over his body to grab the quarter empty bottle, while Zero was pulling it as far away as possible if course, he couldn't help but feel something... Feel the warmth press against his body, the surprisingly hard muscle that rubbed underneath the silly fabrics of his clothing... It felt... Tempting. It made Zero's thoughts vanish in his mind for a split moment, but it was all that they needed...

Because the rubies caught the amethysts and the opposite was just as true. The slight glare that they passed to each other was filled with constricting needs and desires, both momentarily focused on the drink but quickly changing. And as Zero froze in his position, he found he couldn't test his gaze away. And soon, his fingers loosened onto the neck of the bottle, before it slipped away...

Crash.

The sound if glass shattering and the alcohol quickly rushing its way onto the floor was ignored as the two only seemed to be focused on each other. And through the drunk haze their bodies were relying on, their glares began to soften though the heat did not. "...you can't have it, Kuran," zero attempted a growl but his voice had been reduced to a drunken slur. Though the next thing he did was something that he may never wish to remember and would refuse to pick up a glass of alcohol again... The hunter moved his face a little closer, and then hesitated. It was his last chance to come to his senses... But he did not. Instead he suddenly leaned into Kanames own body and met their lips into a soft but heated kiss. Oh, how They would regret this the next day when they came to their senses.


	2. Fluff Mode Activate - Boop!

Chapter two~ Hope you are all ready for a little lemon action and some fluff on the side :3 Enjoy~

-J

EDIT: Im going to try something new :3 I will answer review comments here!

Guest: Actually, if you are looking for something like that, you should check out When the Wounds Refuse to Heal... That will have a Kaname mpreg :3

* * *

><p>The pureblood king had no idea on what he was feeling, these conflicting emotions that bubbled up as he looked into the warm lavender pools before him. It was somewhat familiar, a sensation the male had buried away and though the key had been destroyed. But the more he stared at the male the harder these feelings were to ignore. And as the form started to lean closer, Kaname too moved in inch by inch, eventually allowing the two lips to crash together in a sweet but slightly messy kiss. The alcohol dismissing all rational thoughts in both males heads as that kiss got deeper and deeper.<p>

In fact as moments trickled by at the two on the couch continued to kiss passionately, each battling for dominance against the other, Kaname seemingly won. Two bodies crashed own upon the couch, the purebloods legs finding ground on either side of the others hips. Though they continued to kiss earnestly, nimble fingers finding purchase on the material beneath each others touch. Vampiric urges took over, mixing with the effects of alcohol as claws soon snapped away impatiently against each others clothing..

Just how far would this alcohol induced session last? This alcohol induced session was already going too far... And it seemed that the more that the spilled vodka flowed over the floor, the more things were getting out of hand. But Zero wasn't about to go down so easily... at least he was refusing to get topped at this moment. Grunting softly as he slowly pushed his arms against Kaname's chest to roll him to the side, he soon found that it wasn't working...

So he tried hooking his leg across Kaname's hip, trying to roll him over and to allow Zero on top. But as soon as Kaname pushed his knees onto both sides of his hips, he found that he had no escape... Trying to fight back a groan, he only struggled against him for a few moments longer before the alcohol and the heated kiss soon soothed his efforts. Instead he arched his back enough to let their hot bodies press together, feeling the heat in Kaname's skin...

What the hell were they doing. Why was he doing this? These questions should be going through their heads at the moment, but the only thought Zero had was more. He wanted more of Kaname. And as his hands hooked themselves into the front of Kaname's bright white and untainted, for now, uniform, he knew that this fabric was just getting in the way...

Riiiiip. A rip rushed straight down the center of the uniform jacket, not even bothering to use the simple buttons. But his sharpened claws managed to clip into the vest as well, one less layer to go through... But as he allowed one hand to work on ridding the clothing from his chest, the other was starting to trail down Kaname's side, then adjusting his angle... Before a hard grab came into Kaname's crotch. Would he react? Kaname prided himself for his self control, but as he suspected earlier; he had none while under the influence of alcohol. The hand that had managed to grope him firmly did indeed bring out a reaction in the male, one he wouldn't have been entirely proud of if he were in his right state of mind.

Immediately the vampire let out a low throaty groan, thrusting his hips forward and into the palm of the other. He had been more aroused than he originally thought, only fuelling his desire to make the hunter beneath him writhe in pure ecstasy. "Shh.." Although Zero hadn't made a sound, Kaname let those words pass through his lips as if reminding himself that there were others in the moon dorms that had excellent hearing. The last thing either of them would want was to be caught out in such an act, especially being so vulnerable with the enemy. Kanames hands now having rid the hunters shirt, allowed his hands to slowly trail down the others chest, following down further and further until brushing above the hemline of the others trousers. From there he hooked a long finger beneath the band and snapped open the button that hid away the item of his desires..

A soft hiss that came from his own lips was the only thing to counter Kaname's hushing. He refused to be silenced for no real reason... Especially for this... If he wanted to talk, he sure as fuck was going to talk. Feeling him thrust up into his hand only made a shiver rush its way down his spine, and a groan soon followed out. He wanted every bit of Kaname he could reach, all of that hot... thick... muscle... One muscle in particular. The layers of clothing peeled off between their bodies, most of them thrown off the side of the couch while others were simply lopsided on their bodies. But there was some more clothing to get through... Wiggling and squirming beneath the pureblood, it didn't take the hunter long to kick off his own pants all the while starting to pull down onto the loops of Kaname's pants.

And of course Kaname had damn underwear to get through... Though much to Kaname's enjoyment, Zero didn't seem to be bothered in not wearing underwear at all. It left his obvious arousal pressed against Kaname's stomach, all while the hunter was digging his way into Kaname's underwear. Grunting softly, his fingers soon searched and eventually found the hardened lump he desired. Though just as his fingertips started to trail over the hardened muscle, his vivid amethyst eyes suddenly opened and looked up at Kaname, a new flare of pure ecstasy flooding through him. He forced their lips apart just enough to let a couple ragged words slide through his lips.

"...B-bed. Now."

If Kaname hadn't been in such a drunken stupor, he would have punished the hunter for ordering him around like some common vampire. In fact, even though he had been overcome by the toxins running through his body, Kaname still let lout an aggravated grunt towards the male as he soon stood up from his previous position on the couch. Luckily for him the bed wasn't far away.. Kaname simply couldn't wait much longer.

Darting his hand forward so it gripped onto the males wrist, Kaname quickly yanked the other up and next to him as he made his way over to the bed.. But he felt something else as he did so.. As much as he despised the man he was currently holding onto, the pureblood felt a softness towards the other.. Something that wasn't completely foreign to the pureblood. Pulling open a door that had been attached to the room they had currently been in, Kaname walked in and pulled the other gently along with him as they stepped inside the dark and sensual bedroom of the pureblood's. The large four post bed awaited them in the center of the room, the black and crimson silken sheets curled over the bed in such elegance that it would almost be a pity to soil them.

But once again neither found the urge to care about such trivial things, the look in their eyes was apparent as soon as they spotted what awaited them.. And almost impatiently the two moved onto the bed, Kaname pushing the hunter down beneath him as a sign of dominance. Soft but passionate lips quickly crushed themselves over the others, silencing any protests the hunter wished to make about being in such a vulnerable position. But they were in Kaname's room and it was his time to do as he wished.

So without waiting further he allowed his hands to roam over the sculpted body beneath..

"W-watch it-" he tried to growl out before the passionate kiss continue. He could taste the alluring alcohol in Kaname's lips and breathe it in... The same thing that was causing all of this was the thing that Zero couldn't help but take in as much as he could. He almost wished he had grabbed a wine bottle before they went to the bedroom, but he would deal with it... Maybe they could have a glass between rounds, or five.

...Zero already was thinking of how many rounds they were going? He must be smashed.

His arms quickly wrapped tightly around Kaname's broad shoulders, pushing him tighter into his own hot body. He wanted to feel Kaname as much as he possibly could, even if that meant he would have to become an uke... Or at least the first time. Because if he had the chance, he would fuck Kaname like there was no tomorrow. Feeling those hands touch his body, though, was quickly starting to change his mind. Kaname knew what he was doing... And he wasn't about to stop him, though he soon started to curve his hands down into Kaname's spine. From there, he let one hand slowly draw his claws down, spilling blood while the other one curved down into the muscles, then drawing down to Kaname's stomach... Feeling tight muscles that his alcohol induced mind desired.

Of course Kaname's hands desired far more than just the outside of his body.. That's why after slowly running them over the defined muscles of his chest, down to his navel and around to his back, Kaname's hands began to move lower still, cupping around the firm cheeks as the pair still eagerly kissed. Even then he felt the need to take things far further..

Breaking the kiss and allowing both males to catch their breaths, Kaname settled for planting small but tender kissed across the hunters chest, occasionally brushing his fangs across the perked nipples, teasing him. All the while one hand dipped even lower down the others behind, cupping firmly before slipping between the confines of his cheeks, only to slip a single digit inside the tight walls..

A loud snarl came from Zero's lips as he felt Kaname push a finger inside of him, something that he hadn't been prepared to feel just yet... He had been about to kick Kaname straight in the member to get him off but Kaname was lucky enough to stiffen him up again with the passionate kiss. He immediately forgot his goal of kicking the life out of Kaname, probably a bit of his old self coming back for a moment, and soon regained his alcohol desires.

Slowly Zero let out a groan as he felt the combination of kisses, the fangs to his nipples, and the finger pushing itself deeper inside his body, though he didn't exactly appreciate not having Kaname wet his finger first... But hopefully the alcohol would make sure he wouldn't feel pain. Hopefully it wouldn't also dull all the other sensations he was after either...

As if learning from Kaname, he quickly grasped onto Kaname's cheek tightly, giving it a firm squeeze before sliding his hand down between Kaname's legs. It slid across his skin up to where it touched Kaname's 'package', where he started to quickly massage his hand into what was left as soft skin. He would make Kaname pay for starting already... He was happy with what they were doing now, Kaname preparing and kissing the others flesh while Kiryuu squirmed beneath him. But before he had really had a chance to speak, those cruel but surprisingly soft hands cupped his most sensitive spot and massaged away.

Allowing a loud gasp to leave his lips, Kaname quickly muffled his cry against the others shoulder blade, only getting his revenge by placing yet another finger into the male as he began to work quicker on prepping the rather feisty hunter.

He was easier to prep than the male originally would have suspected, the walls of the male adjusting to the movements sooner than usual. Though that may have been the alcohol clouding his senses. Regardless of that though, he continued with his task, the males mouth pressing against the hunters heated neck as he planted several love marks across the skin, ones which would surely stay there for days.

Doing his best to keep his male occupied, he had allowed his tongue to start stroking across the column of Kaname's throat, licking across and sometimes giving a nip or two. He attempted a love bite, but it seemed that no matter how hard he tried, the mark would start to heal, causing the hunter to curse now and then at his failure. But it would only make him try harder, sometimes spilling blood from time to time...

Though the next finger inside his body was met with Zero quickly arching his back and another startled hiss coming from his lips. He even panted softly as he felt the fingers stroking inside his body, and judging by the hard prodding into Kaname's stomach, it was arousing him to the point of boiling over already... "F-fuck..." he swore softly but in pure arousal, something he had never quite felt before. And soon enough Kaname was sure the hunter was ready for him. Pulling back with smouldering ruby eyes, Kaname looked into deep pools of lavender and smiled. "I want you. Now."

Between pants, Zero slowly smirked back at him and arched his back up to press his body seductively up to Kaname's. There he gave him a quick rub, pressing their swollen members together in a heated embrace. "...Fuck me, pureblood," he breathed out and soon gave a deep nip into Kaname's neck, fueling him onward.

That's all he needed to hear, and before those words had even finished spilling from the hunters lips, Kaname gripped hold of the hunters thighs and shifted him up into a more vulnerable position. "Oh.. I plan too, Kiryuu.." Letting that seductive purr pass through his lips, Kaname pulled himself into position and slowly inched his way forward. Feeling that hot body slide into his was something Zero had expected to be full of agony as the pureblood would savagely rip him apart... But instead of snarling out at Kaname, kicking him with all of his strength, the pureblood had instead eased his way in slowly and delicately, as if he was precious to him... Faintly confused though not about to complain, he couldn't help but sink his teeth in deeper as Kaname pushed himself in as far as he could.

He wouldn't lie to himself, this was immensely pleasurable to him, albeit he had never done this with a male before. As soon as every inch was seated inside the other, Kaname let out a throaty groan at the sensation. Zero took him wonderfully, as though he were made specifically for Kaname.. "A-ahhh.." The drunken moan poured through his lips loudly as soon as the male started to rock his hips slowly. Sure fingers gripped hold of the hunters waist as the pureblood brought Zero to him in strong but sure motions, pulling their bodies together in a slow but passionate moment of love making. This was far better than he ever expected..

Raven bangs hung down from the pureblood's eyes as he dipped his head with each thrust, partially covering his ruby glinted eyes as they sparkled at the equally as beautiful male.. none of this made sense, the conflicting emotions nor the way his heart felt with each touch of caress from the other. All that the pureblood knew was that at this moment, things were extremely pleasurable.

I was only going to become more pleasurable as Zero jerked slightly underneath Kaname, a surprised grunt coming from him. He had felt it... The movement as his swollen body rubbed against the precious nerves made his back arch suddenly, a soft hiss sliding from his lips as he hit that perfect spot. "...A-again," Zero commanded the pureblood as he braced himself for another hit, only to feel Kaname pull him up against his body, sinking deeper between his legs...

"A-aahh..." Zero gasped out, a drunken note to his own moan as he tilted his head back just slightly, pressing it back into the blankets of the bed. How could it have ever felt like this... So... passionate, so perfect... Much more than he could have ever dreamed... But soon the movements started to get a little swifter, though that mostly could have been Zero pushing his hips up against Kaname as much as he could. Groaning out as he made each push harder than the last, he quickly pulled his arms up around Kaname's shoulders, tightening them.

He wanted more of Kaname, more that he might not be willing to give... And as he pulled himself up a little more as the rhythmic beats continued, he managed to lean up and press his lips messily but passionately to Kaname's own. He refused to be just a body to be used... Zero wasn't the only one who strived for more, Kaname was hungry for it.. His body, his touches.. Everything the other hunter would willingly give him. And with each push the hunter gave against Kaname, the pureblood pushed back with equal force, rocking them back and forth in a swift and passionate movement.

Sweat sleeked bodies pushed against each other, gliding smoothly as their motions took on a slightly harsher and desperate rhythm. It was then that Kaname broke away from their kiss, his arms curling around the hunters hips as he gained more strength. Those hands were used to push to male down with such force it made Kaname cry out each time, each thrust making the hunter squirm..

"Z-Zeroo.." Breathless moans were forever passed through Kaname's lips the deeper and harder each thrust got, this passion was something far greater than either expected, each touch more powerful than initially welcomed. Biting onto his own lip as one particular thrust almost pulled him undone, Kaname seemingly made his own mouth bleed, a fang penetrating the delicate flesh beneath. It was only then that he felt the shift beneath him, it seemed that Zero had noticed the fresh wound..

Blood... The scent alone made Zero's body coil up slightly as if he was recoiling away from the scent, though only adding to the pressure between their bodies. His eyes turned a deep red and lust gushed into his gaze. He needed that blood, just as he needed as much of Kaname as he could get right now. A growl rumbled in his throat as his fangs grew underneath his lips, starting to softly slice into his bottom lip and allowing a soft bead of ruby red to run down.

Things were going to get wild..

And they started as Zero suddenly pushed himself up, rocking himself onto his own knees and grabbing hard onto Kaname's shoulders. As the movement carried them, they soon found themselves with Kaname laying flat on his back, though with himself even deeper inside Kaname than before. That alone made the hunter moan out, his breath already brushing against Kaname's lips. Though as Zero positioned his hips to force Kaname in as deep as he could, he couldn't help but suddenly lean in and bite down into Kaname's bottom lip.

It could easily be the start of things falling off the edge as Kaname would feel hard claws digging into his shoulders. At the same time Zero was lifting his hips and pushing them back down, riding Kaname as he wished. Things were moving swiftly. And as Zero started to suck the blood from his bottom lip, it seemed like his claws were only digging deeper... Such was the instincts of a vampire. But what Kaname didn't expect was the sudden onslaught of pleasure, the way the male above him pushed down with such force that it left Kaname arching and moaning out in complete bliss. Of course it didn't help that Kaname bucked up into the other with each downward push.

Arching his neck to enable the hunter to drink a little more freely, Kaname's own claws pushed down into the others waist, bedding themselves in as he moved them to assist in each thrust.

Raven hair sprawled out freely behind him as the pureblood's head lay to the side, crying out in bliss with each motion the other made. Their movements had a hot and heavy rhythm to it, a certain rhythm that would make one cry out making the other repeat what they did to ensure that very pleasure again. For something that started out as a few drinks the usually hostile males seemed to be crying out each others names a lot in this situation.

"H-harder...!" Zero would hiss against Kaname's neck as he would ram his hips down onto Kaname's, even as blood was running down the inside of his thighs and against Kaname's pale skin. Things were getting a little more heated than either were prepared for... But neither were about to stop either, even as blood trailed down from where Kaname cut into his hips.

It wasn't like Kaname wasn't losing blood either, though. And as he drank more and more, he suddenly felt a piercing tightness into his abdomen, something he had never felt before in his life. He grunted softly in his discomfort and bit his teeth deeper into his neck. He didn't want to complain... But with every thrust, it was only making things that much more complicated and painful. His hardened member was swelling hard to Kaname's stomach, rubbing a little uncomfortably...

Why was this happening now? Confused and a little timid about it, he tried to ignore it as much as he could even though Kaname would already see his problem or at least have a good guess, especially as soft liquid started to wet against Kaname's stomach, timidly and barely able to pass through but it would soon be followed by more... Feeling that liquid definitely gave Kaname an idea on what that little bit of squirming was for, in fact it fuelled the pureblood to follow the hunters instructions and take him as hard as he could without taring him apart. At the same time though one hand freed itself from the others flesh, creeping in between their bodies to grasp hold of that firm but weeping member.

And with precise timing Kaname began to stroke and fist the hardened flesh in time with his own thrusts, wanting to undo the one riding him as quickly as possible. After all it wasn't long before he would soon feel his own release, what better way than to finish it than with the one you were having sex with? Or so his drunken mind told him. That would be true if it were with someone you loved, but he was with Kiryuu.. His mind had yet to let that fact sink in as the two continued to writhe around on the bed, bucking and pushing, biting and nipping.. Even the amount of sound that left their lips was more than enough to last a lifetime.

It might be the right way to end sex with the person you love, but with a one night stand that would hopefully be forgotten by morning? It seemed rather that it was just going to be lucky if they even fall asleep together, if they don't find their drunken way away from each other once this was over. Zero might just end up jumping out the window then curling up in the woods to sleep it off... If he doesn't break his neck that is.

The strokes and fisting only made Zero's back arch suddenly as he let out a hiss. Kaname must have done this before... It seemed to easy for Kaname to get what he wanted, though he wasn't sure what it was. It only made the discomfort increase, to the point that it would all spill over within moments... But it took only a little bit more prompting before it finally did.

The first sign was the sudden stiffening of his body as a powerful urge overcame him. The second was the loud groan of Kaname's name, powerful though absolutely sensual. The last was the warmth that erupted from Zero's body as his body trembled faintly beneath Kaname's touch, as if unable to stop himself from expelling everything that he had...

Of course Kaname was going off of pure instinct, imaging if it were himself in the same position as the hunter and what he would want most.. And as if his gamble paid off right, Zero exploded right into his hand and against his chest. But surprisingly enough none of that disgusted him, in fact it fuelled his need for release.

Bucking his hips up at an increasing pace as Zero emptied himself against the pureblood, as soon as that loud but seductive groan reached his ears, Kaname too cried out the others name just as he thrusted one last time. Spilling himself into the hunters confines, Kaname continued to buck and groan until he finally fell upon the bed.

Pants immediately left the purebloods lips as the two collapsed back onto the bed, still loosely joined as the hunter continue to stay laying upon him. He was exhausted, his drunken mind tempted him to pass out now, not caring about the consequences that would surely await him in the morning.

...That was... different.

The rush that filled him when he felt the pureblood suddenly gush into his body, filling him from head to toe in heat that refused to ebb right away... But then it seemed to ebb too soon, and it was all over. They were left panting and trying to calm their still excited bodies, even though both seemed to be too exhausted to do anything about their excitement. Even as Zero knew that he was not fully free from Kaname's body, a part of him didn't want to be...

Vivid amethyst eyes looked up into the rubies as they panted, locking them in a powerful gaze. They probably wouldn't be able to go for another round, as if either of them were about to try... Instead, both laid there, almost lifeless but still in each other's arms. So now what did they do? Just lay on top of each other until they finally give up and roll off?

Well... Zero's drunken mind had something else in mind. And as he stared into the rubies, the more he wanted to put it into action. So soon the hunter leaned forward and pressed his swollen lips against Kaname's slightly bloody and swollen ones. Kaname was all too willing to comply with the touching of their lips, his head only moving forward to eagerly greet the others in a passionate but slow kiss. It was working his body up slightly, the sensual way the other trailed his tongue over Kanames fangs, all before plunging deeply into the purebloods mouth. Zero just wanted as much of Kaname as he could... and he would make sure that he wasn't just a cheap fuck. He would make sure Kaname would never forget this.

Because his hand was starting to slide onto Kaname's side, curving and trailing before resting onto the side of his upper thigh, just underneath his cheek... Before his claws started to carve.

Kaname gave a quick jolt at the pain that made its way onto his thigh, a sharp scraping as Zero started to make a mark into his flesh. Without breaking the kiss the male quickly moved his own hand down to grab hold of the hunters, grabbing onto the hand as it carved. In an attempt to stop him though one of Kaname's claws had knicked into the flesh of the hunters palm, spilling a little blood in the process.

As if sensing what he had done he immediately let go, only to open his eyes and move his mouth away from the others a little. "W-what are you doing..?" Pressing a kiss against the others just quickly to ensure he knew there was no anger in the pureblood's feelings, Kaname eagerly awaited a reply...

A few beads of crimson hung on the edge of the cut, a little deeper than Zero had expected but he had surprised Kaname after all... Though he didn't stop with the kiss even with his fingertips being wet with Kaname's blood. The smell of his blood was intoxicating, especially for a Level D... But to know that he was the one spilling the blood that made it even better, that no one else would dare to.

Amethyst eyes opened up just faintly as he looked back at him. Their lips separated just slightly to let him breathe out a few words, even though a strain of saliva still attached their lips. "You won't ever forget me this way... about this... and no one else would take you. You're mine now," Zero sluggishly said back at Kaname, a slight smirk starting to cross his face until he quickly came back into the kiss.

Still while refusing to budge off of Kaname's hips, he slid his hand free from Kaname's grip enough to let his hand drop down to Kaname's thigh. From there he needed to just add a couple more cuts... Soon his claws started to get to work into his thigh again, making smooth, tactful strokes as he cut along the cuts that he had already created... But soon two letters were carved inside.

ZK. And just to make sure Kaname wouldn't bleed out, the hunter delicately rested his palm against Kaname's wound to put a bit of pressure against it.

That perhaps wasn't the best thing for the hunter to do, that kiss had been wonderful until the pureblood felt that hand press against his open wound.. in fact he had been about to remind Zero that no one had in fact taken him, he was the seme. That was all cut short at the contact that quickly followed.

It was as though a surge of electricity had passed through him, the point straight where that cut had been. A loud gasp broke through his lips as he felt that surge, the kiss breaking immediately. But it didn't take long before the feeling passed, leaving the male in a daze. It didn't hurt, in fact it was quite a pleasing sensation. Wide ruby eyes glanced up at the male that had still been seated upon him, wondering if he was the only one to feel that happen..

The hunter had in fact stiffened up at the same moment, cringing at the sudden sensation that had taken him by surprise and his hand had instantly snapped away. The electricity that had shot throughout his entire body felt like it was about to burn through him and it left a slight ache, especially in his torso... But as it traveled its way up to his head, it suddenly vanished.

Sucking in a deep breath at the sudden sensation, his dazed eyes looked back at the pureblood that he still rested on, only to see him looking straight back... He must have felt it too. Swallowing a little hard, the hunter soon realized he was still sitting himself on Kaname's hips, with part of him still inside him. He needed to get off before he got stiffened up and wouldn't be able to move...

Wincing slightly, the hunter delicately slid himself back on Kaname's hips, even though the alcohol was good in numbing most of the pain from dismounting him. Though soon enough, the hunter slipped his way onto his side beside Kaname, not yet ready to sleep... There was a suspicion that all of this was going to be ruined by tomorrow anyway. Letting out a muffled half satisfied gasp as the other slid off of him, Kaname turned his head to the side and looked at the other. He didn't seem like he wanted to leave any time soon. So without even thinking about the consequences the next day would bring, Kaname gripped the edge of the thick blanket and pulled it over their bodies.

Turning onto his side a little more comfortably, the pureblood continued to wonder what that feeling had been, why that spark had ran through their bodies like lightning but immediately vanished not long after. If he remembered any of this then he would surely look it up tomorrow.

"Thanks for coming over and spending time with me tonight, Zero.." Dropping the last name pretenses, Kaname happily pressed his lips to the others shoulder, giving that last bout of affection before the male wearily closed his eyes, wishing to sleep if he could.

Spending time with him? "I'll do it all again if you want me to, Kaname..." he sighed softly as he let himself fall into Kaname's warm and comforting body, letting himself partially lay onto Kaname's body as they started to settle in for the night. He had never experienced this feeling for someone, to not want to tear them apart for even touching their bodies... That could be from the fact that they both were still very drunk but it would be seen in the morning if they were willing to stay this way.

The amethysts fluttered for a moment as they carefully watched Kaname close his eyes in an attempt to sleep before he quickly returned the favor, leaning up and delicately kissing Kaname's cheek. And from there, he slowly slid himself against Kaname's equally naked body, tangling their leg a little bit as if to make sure they would not separate... And the finishing touch was as Zero reached across the top of the blankets and intertwined their fingers, each holding the other's hand.

Somehow Kaname had made him feel special, something that he had not felt in a very long time... Like he meant something to someone, unlike how he had been feeling for more than four miserable years. That alone was a debt that Zero felt he needed to repay to Kaname... Maybe he could start now as he delicately rested his forehead against Kaname's, winding his arm beneath the blankets around Kaname's chest to keep them close. From there, he let his eyes flutter closed, allowing sleep to swamp over his body and overtake him...


	3. Morning Awkwards

Harsh rays of sun glinted mercilessly through the open window in the largest room of the moon dorms, each ray shining upon the occupants in the large four-post bed without any restraints. Though the sole occupant had been unaware that he was not alone, enjoying his moment in the comfortable bed. The weight across his chest and the hand within his own had been something his mind had masked, ensuring the male would not wake up to such a feeling. Even the faint breath that brushed across his face had been forgotten for the moment.

But what he did wake up to were those harsh rays shining upon him, he had been sure that he would have closed the curtains last night, it was a ritual he performed daily without fail. Kaname Kuran was not one to forget anything, in fact it was quite unheard of. But it seemed that he had forgotten a lot of things last night..

Without opening his ruby eyes, Kaname attempted to stretch his legs, only getting the feeling that they were dead, as though something had been laying across him all night. That's when he had remembered the drinking last night, perhaps this was part of the after effects, though if it were that and the slight pounding of his head then that would be completely acceptable to the male, what was some lost feeling for forgetting all of your troubles?

Settling for that fact, Kaname soon started to flex his hands and arms, but that too seemed to be impossible. With a faint frown crossing over the males face, Kaname tried once more to move his fingers and arms.

It was then that his mind had started to click the facts in to place. Being slightly hung over only proved that his brain had yet to be functioning at full capacity. His right hand had been full of a soft substance, something resembling hair, the other slightly harder, something like.. Hands. And as though that clicked into place, it hadn't been long before he felt to soft brush of air against his face, the breathing of another person.

He wasn't alone.

Hesitantly the male began to creak open his eyes, wincing momentarily at the blinding light that flocked his vision. Half blocked out by a solid mass, a head.. Allowing his eyes to focus on what he could see, that mass soon started too change, to form into something that was strangely familiar.

Strands of silver tufts were fanned out in front of his face, blowing about with the faint breaths by both occupants on the large bed. On further inspection, Kaname looked down lower. Two toned torsos slightly pressed up against each other in an embrace far too intimate than anything he was expecting. And only then did he realize why his legs couldn't move, they were tangled up with the other males. His hands too had been wound tightly with the others, holding it up above their heads as the males arm rested against Kaname's chest.

It was also then that he had realized that neither were wearing any clothes at all, making it painfully obvious as to what had happened the night before. Clearly the alcohol had effected him far more than originally planned.

But one question remained. Who was it?

Glancing further down at the body entwined with his own, Kaname's sharp eyes soon narrowed down onto the slender neck, his body jolting slightly as he spotted something he most certainly did not wish to see. A hunters mark.

He was sharing a bed with none other than Zero Kiryuu..

* * *

><p>Zero normally did not dream... But this time, he did. It was confusing patterns that overtook him, and strange scenarios that he could not yet understand that filled his mind. But maybe that was because of the alcohol... The hunter didn't need to be awake to know that this was from the drinking, though he was not certain of just how much he had drank and why his head was pounding so mercilessly... Actually it wasn't just his head. His entire body was aching with him... Something that did not usually come with drinking.<p>

He must have gotten into a fight on the way home from smuggling alcohol from the bar... Though he did not clearly remember just where he had drank, all he needed to know was that he in fact had drank himself into a black out. So now he was laying in an alley somewhere, probably hungry, cold, and about to vomit up all of the alcohol he had drank... But then... Why was he laying onto something warm. Inviting even. Something he only wanted to get closer to...

That thought was the first thing prodding to him to awaken from his drowsy rest. The next was the feeling of motion beside him, a pressure against his hand and even his head. A breeze was brushing against his cheek, warm compared to a midnight chill. He couldn't be in an alley way... As pieces started to form their own puzzle in his head, there was the slow realization that he couldn't be alone...

But to test if, the hunter dared himself to move just softly, as if trying to gain a sense of what position he was in. His legs were feeling like they were bound, a hand was captured and someone was grabbing his hair... Was he a prisoner? Swallowing a little hard as he realized that he could have gotten into trouble, the hunter dared himself to open his eyes...

He opened one just partially at first, only for the light to burn and quickly make him shut it again with a flinch. Then again he decided to try again... This time he did both eyes and refused to flinch away from the light. Instead he started to see colors even as his head pounded worse. There were dark colors, light colors... Then there were two rubies. They were staring at him... And with a flash of cold like ice water being dumped over his body, he realized that they were eyes.

...Kuran's eyes.

"...fuck, it wasn't a dream."

* * *

><p>For once in his life Kaname didn't know what to do, he had sat there for the last several moments simply contemplating in his next moves, trying his best to ignore how intimately he and Kiryuu were intertwined. But it proved to be impossible. Instead the pureblood stared ahead, trying to comprehend how they would even get into such a compromising situation, how enemies would end up bedding each other..<p>

But he could not dwell for long, soft movements started do stir beneath him, as if trying to move as Kaname had earlier. He lay still, ensuring that the hunter came to this conclusion on his own, it was crucial that he did so, Kaname did not want to be the one to tell him.. In fact the pureblood had tried to escape thus situation multiple times as the hunter slept, only for him to tighten his legs or hand around his own.

Though before he properly had a chance to ready himself, amethyst eyes soon stared into his own, followed by a rather gravelly sentence. "If only it were... I would kindly ask you remove your legs from my own so I can move" ..This was awkward to say the least, neither truly knowing what to say or to admit what had happened between them. The hangover too had a large impact on their behavior. Neither wanting to yell or gauge the others eyes out merely because the noise would prove to be too bothersome.

Letting his fingers slide out of the silver hair and his fingers to unwind from the hunters, Kaname waited for his legs to be freed, enabling him to finally scurry from the others embrace. Of course he would have to be careful as to what his body exposed, he was still naked after all. But one was already beginning to pull pieces together through the awkward silence of the room, and the revelation left him... well...

...Ho. Ly. Shit. They fucked.

That was the first conclusion that came to Zero's fogged head as he found himself staring at the way that their bodies were pushed against each other, their hands intertwined and refusing to be freed. They looked like... Well, a couple. How on earth could this have possibly happened... Just because they had a drink or two, did that really mean they were that fucked in the head to... fuck? These thoughts alone were making his head pound harder, and he tried to scold himself for having so much to drink.. This was about as far from his plans that he could have ever thought.

The thoughts had been drilling into his head too hard for him to realize that Kaname was talking to him right away. Instead it took a slight movement from Kaname to bring him back to their horrid reality and to the fact that their bodies were very much still intertwined. Actually, he could feel Kaname's heated body against his, feeling his hips press against Zero's, and then feel the softness of his...

...fuck, what the hell was he thinking about now.

Shaking away the thoughts as fast as they approached, the hunter wasted no time to untying the knot their legs had formed, soon pulling them free and managing to create some space between them. But the coldness of the bed where he shifted into almost made him ache, as if he longed for the warmth once again... But that was the hangover speaking. Not him. He refused to think about that.

"...You get out first," Zero awkwardly grunted and forced himself to move his gaze away, instead staring at the curtains of the bed. He seemed to be quite clear about covering up his body with the blankets to make sure Kaname did not see more of him than he already had... Though he wondered one thing. Did he get to top Kaname or not.

Kaname, though, was refusing to think of such things, nothing happened. They merely fell asleep in the bed and got too hot, resulting in their lack of clothes and the closeness of their bodies. It was a ridiculous excuse of course, but the pureblood's mind would not allow the truth to even pop into his head. That was until the warmth that had been encircling had suddenly gone, resulting in a yearning he could not quite understand.

He didn't particularly want to be the first to get out of bed, to expose his body freely in front of the other male. But he had no choice, neither of them wished to stay in the bed any longer than necessary. Drawing in a deep breath, Kaname eventually slid himself up into a more comfortable position before sliding himself out of the bed. The silk sheets slipping off of his exposed body as the male stepped onto the carpeted floor. And that's how he stood, stark naked in the blinding light, each little ray licking at his skin warmly.

To say that Zero didn't let his eyes dart to Kaname for just a second was... A lie. Maybe it was the way that the vampire got to his feet or just that he was now alone in the bed, but no matter what the real reason was, he couldn't control his eyes sliding over and gaze over Kaname's body... The way the sun shined against some still wet muscles, his dark hair now glowing a slight chocolate hint... How the muscles in his back curved down to his supple, firm...

Fuck he was doing it again.

Embarrassed and upset at himself for having a pathetic temptation like that, the hunter curled his body away from Kaname and instead worked on sitting himself up. His body was slow to obey him as he started to work his way up to a sitting position, all while dragging the blanket up over his shoulders. Though the moment that he had rocked himself onto his rear to sit up was the moment that he realized just exactly what had gone on that night, as if there was doubt to begin with.

A sharp pain rushed into him as he sat, causing him to wince as he felt that burn. It was surprising but also disappointing at the same time, knowing that Kaname had indeed topped him... At least Zero had the comfort of knowing it would never happen again. Biting into the inside of his cheek to keep from voicing his sudden pain, he started to work his way up to his feet. That burn was riding on each of his muscles, some he didn't think he had ever used before... But he knew better than to complain, even as he had to bite a little harder as he worked to wrap the blanket protectively around his naked body. He didn't need Kaname to feel any better about topping him than he already would...

Without sparing a glance back at the hunter, Kaname pulled two robes from his wardrobe and placed one on himself and tossed one over onto the bed. They were expensive material, one in which hugged the males form quite nicely, emphasizing each of his tones muscles.

"Put that on. I.. Don't know where our clothes have gone" Yet another fact that only pointed to them having had sex the night before.. Kaname though would not voice that opinion to Zero, things were awkward enough as it was now.

Kaname didn't seem to be acknowledging what had happened at all even when he had passed him a robe. He was trying to forget this had ever happened already? Narrowing his fogged amethyst eyes, the hunter couldn't help but let out a soft hiss. "...destroyed. Are you happy now?" Zero sharply retorted a little harder than he had anticipated as he quickly pulled the robe out of Kaname's awaiting hand. He was waiting for Kaname to start gloating, even as Zero's cheeks burned hot with shame that he ever let this happen...

That gloat never came. In fact Kaname had decided that none of this had ever happened. Regardless of how childish that would be, he just did not wish to face the fact that the pair had been intimate. Zero on the other hand seemed to have already made his mind up as to what had happened between them, that much was certain by the red tinge coloring the males alabaster face.

Dropping his hand to his side once the other snatched the robe off of him, Kaname eyed the male from the side. There had still been faint marks against his collar bone and lower neck. Kaname would not liked to have guessed just how low those marks had gone.. The fact that he was allowing some of this information to process into his mind about what had actually happened surprised him.

Things were going to get awkward.

"Happy? No. I do not enjoy ruining expensive clothing" Though he refused to mention that the hunter may have been the one to have ruined his clothing and vice versa. Or the fact that their clothes had definitely not been in this room, only meaning they had gotten naked somewhere else and decided to use the bedroom afterwards.

Taking a step forward to close the blinds from the harsh suns rays, a fragment of memory slithered its way to the pureblood's mind, a low and sensual moan calling out his name in the dark of the night. Passionate but rough kisses littering over his skin... Faltering in his step as the males cheeks soon colored their own shade of red, he quickly turned to the silverette with an unreadable expression.. But Zero couldn't believe it. Kaname was choosing to forget that this had ever happened. What, this was just going to be swept under the rug and forgotten about? Or would Kaname stay quiet long enough to get Zero out of the room, then go blab to all the vampires about how he had raped the hunter and made him beg for mercy... And even if he didn't remember many details, if any at all, he at least knew that it wouldn't have dared ended like that. Not while he was still breathing...

"I think its best I leave you to change. Clothes can be found in the wardrobe" Turning back and striding out the door, Kaname made his way back into his study. He really had no where else to go right now, but he certainly didn't wish to be there whilst the other changed.. Without glancing towards his couch, Kaname sat down at his desk and placed a palm over his face, trying to keep the intimate memories from returning to him...

"...I don't need your damn clothes." Zero's growl was unusually bitter as he tied the knot to keep the robe closed, a little uncomfortable with how snug the robe fitted his body. That stupid fabric was going to leave a rash... He hated fancy clothing, though he also knew that what bothered him the most was the fact that his clothing would be soaked with the scent of Kaname, something he wanted to stay away from as much as he could...

Keeping his gaze away from Kaname, he stared at the window instead that was placed into Kaname's room, wondering if he would be able to keep away from the eyes of others if he would slip out there... It was already obviously into the school day for the day class, and the vampires would all be asleep... If he was going to get out of here, he needed to do it now. Trying to hold back a retort at Kaname to spout off a few last words, he instead waited for the door to close behind him.

Now he could get the hell out of this place and get back into his own bed... and forget that this ever happened.

In a quick movement, even though soon proving rather painful, the hunter stepped over to the window and did his best to unlock it and start to slowly pull it open. If he could just get out of here and get across the bridge without being seen, then he shouldn't have any trouble from Kuran... It wouldn't be a good idea for him to come onto Sun dorm territory anyway, not if he wanted Zero to take aim with his Bloody-

...Fuck. The hunter froze just as he was about to start sliding himself out, his eyes widening. His gun. It was still... wherever his clothes are. He can't leave it here...!

* * *

><p>To sit and do nothing went against every grain in Kaname's body. If he weren't so ashamed at what may have happened.. Who was he kidding, what definitely happened.. Then he would be in that room accusing Kiryuu of getting him too drunk. But he couldn't do that now, he had willingly left that room as the shame started to creep into him.<p>

But the longer he sat at this desk and stared into the palm of his hand, Kaname couldn't stop the flickering of noises and images that passed through his head, the touches that sparked a deep yearning he thought had been buried away for years, kisses that felt as though they would melt his very soul.. And each little noise the other had made sending his own arousal over the edge.

But why would he feel such things? It wasn't as though he had wanted to do this with Kiryuu. In fact he would be the last person the pureblood king would have bedded. Yuuki would be his first choice of course.. But these feelings he felt for the night before, why was he feeling that now?

Getting angry at himself, the pureblood king settled for allowing his mind to go blank, not allowing such impure thoughts into his mind. Though what he did not hear was Kiryuu dressing.. Just what was he doing in his room? He hadn't left for the male to take his leisurely time, in fact Kaname wanted him gone so that he could shower and get the stench of a hunter from his clothes.. The last thing he wanted for to smell like Kiryuu at the changeover.

Luckily for Zero, the images were coming back much slower... Though right now they revolved about the passionate kissing, the ripping of clothing, the murmurs of desire into each other's ears... And for some reason, a flare of heat poured into his body for just a moment as the memories flickered by. Flinching at his own denial, the hunter quickly shook his head and sat down gingerly onto the bed. He didn't need to think this crap.

But even as he banished the thoughts from his head, he could still feel sparks of heat gathering into his stomach, a little too deep than normal... Squirming at the strange sensation, he tried to block that out just as fast. He needed to focus on getting out of here, not on what had happened. Last night was over, and it sure as hell would never happen again.

It was then that he found that he had been staring at the carpeted floor, noticing a few flecks of stains here and there as well as some shreds of fabric. What was he going to do... All he needed was his gun and he was out of here, but he wasn't going to just walk in and grab it... was he? Swallowing down the distaste of having to face Kaname again after such a horrible experience, one that even made Zero shiver at the thought, he came to realize that it was something he had to do...

The door creaked open slowly, followed by the silverette sliding his head out the door to take a look of just where Kaname was. Even as his head pounded instantly at the new light, nearly making him cringe back, he knew he couldn't just step away now... Gathering up his courage and putting on the emotionless and indifferent mask he carried, he stepped forward all while tightening his robe around his body.

"...My gun," Zero uttered the words as he stared down at his desk rather than back at Kaname.

Perhaps the hunter shouldn't have tightened that robe.. Doing so only made each contour of his body come into focus, the way the dip in the robe exposed the males fine and chiseled chest, plunging into a depth that was just begging to be uncovered. And only Kaname's touch would be able too...

Blinking and shaking his head at that thought, Kaname couldn't believe just where he allowed his mind to wonder so freely, to have such perverted thoughts about this male was something that he simply could not allow. It was Kiryuu of all people, his mortal enemy!

"Very well.."

He couldn't bring himself to say anything more, afraid his voice would give away the uncertainty in his mind.. It was hard enough keeping that stoic mask upon his face while in this situation, he hadn't felt this ashamed of himself for a long time. In fact he couldn't remember such a time he had loathed himself like this. Not to mention the way his flesh stunk of the very male standing before him.

He could still feel some of the fluids on his skin.. Whether it be perspiration or sweat, blood or.. Other liquids. It was the very reason he needed to shower. Class would be starting for him in no more than 4 hours and he needed to gather his senses by then.

And there was that heat in the pit of his stomach, starting to crawl deeper into his body and urge him to do... acts. Acts he wasn't about to decide to even remotely think about. But even when he didn't wish to, they already were starting to sneak into his head, especially as his hands tightened on the tight knot keeping his robe together... The thought of suddenly pulling it aside, letting it fall to the ground...

To push Kaname into that chair and let his body melt against...

Fuck. Again.

Grunting softly that may have been a thanks or just a cuss word directed at the pureblood, the hunter immediately turned away and started to search on the floor. The gun had to be somewhere... If he remembered, then he had last been at the desk... Though as he scanned the room, he quickly saw the pile of shredded clothing laying in scattered heaps on the floor. That must be where it's hiding...

With a grunt that he would have to go through Kaname's shredded clothing as well in a search to find it, he quietly stepped his way over to where the clothing laid in ruins. And thankfully enough, it only took a few shuffles through the clothing to finally bump his hand against his beloved gun... Letting out a sigh of relief, the hunter slowly pulled himself back up to his feet and stuck the gun into the look of the knot keeping the robe together. Wasn't that a perverted image...

"...I'm out of here," he muttered as he soon turned himself away to walk back into Kaname's room. There the window remained clearly open, signaling just where Zero planned to escape.

The pureblood couldn't help but bite his lip at the sight the male painted.. Though he had to try and control such thoughts in the presence of the other. Not to mention he hated Kiryuu.. Even the way he was looking at the pureblood now as making his skin crawl. Such aggression shown to someone he was meant to bow down too, such a rebellious male.. What Kaname wouldn't do to give him a lesson or two..

Though that would have to wait, Kaname just wanted that hunter out of his site before his control slipped from his fingers. It would be so easy to dart over to him and remind him just who his leader was.. Who could control him with a mere thought, to kill him with a cold glance.

"Very well." Raven eyes followed the retreating form, reluctantly roving over the outline of the male.. But soon he was gone, and Kaname too seemed to feel the absence of the others presence, like a weight being lifted from his mind.

Only then could he think properly, to assess what had happened between the two and why. Of course Kaname continued to lie to himself, to ignore the feelings that had been budding over the years. There was just no way..

He hated Zero Kiryuu.

Hearing a muffled thud upon the grass below though allowed Kaname to sit up and make his way back into the bedroom, knowing there would be no unwelcomed guest awaiting him. He needed to shower and clear that stench from his skin.

* * *

><p>It had been two hours since the males last encounter with the hunter, having awkwardly allowed Kiryuu to flee without so much as an argument or confrontation as to what had happened between them the night before. As much as Kaname had tried to deny such things when he woke up, it was now impossible to tell himself otherwise, the images that flocked his mind ensured that.<p>

After changing the sheets of his bed and stripping off the clothes that still stunk strongly of that damned hunter, Kaname had lounged on his bed for quite some time, trying to think of what he could possibly do, how he could possibly act around the male knowing what had happened. Better yet, would he tell Yuuki about what they had done? Could he possibly lie and say that the pureblood raped him?

With a frustrated growl, Kaname slid himself from the bed and strode his way towards the bathroom. He still stunk of hunter, and with having to leave in another hour for cross over, Kaname needed to rid himself of such a strong stench.

Leaning his slender and naked form forward to turn on the water, Kaname quickly stepped under the warm and welcoming water, allowing the comfort to seep into his very pores.. Relaxing him. Shifting a little under the flowing water, the pureblood couldn't help but wince at a slight sting on his upper thigh.

That wasn't a usual sensation the male felt, in fact feeling pain was something he rarely felt. Any wounds he would receive were healed seconds after he had received them.

Turning off the running water and stepping out onto the cool tiles, Kaname quickly stepped over to his full length mirror. Eyes soon raked over his naked form, searching for what could have caused such a feeling against his thigh. And sure enough, a small mark had been engraved into his alabaster flesh. On closer inspection, those little scratches formed into letters...

ZK

Shocked eyes continued to stare at that little mark for what seemed like an eternity, hands soon moving down to brush against the small mark. But as soon as contact was made, Kanames body jolted as though it had been hit by lightening.

Aggravation flooded the male at seeing that mark.. Not only did Kiryuu trick him into drinking, but he marked his skin in such an intimate area? Making his way back into the bedroom and pulling on his uniform, Kaname Kuran briskly walked out of his room and into the halls. He was going to confront that damned bastard before the cross over, to give him a piece of his mind.


	4. Mark of Lust

Creeeeeeek...

The two gates parted open without hesitation, but much to Kaname's surprise... There was only one man there. No girls flocking the gates, no Yuuki... Because they had all been scared away. There was no way that Zero was going to allow anyone near him... Especially when he had a bone to pick with Kaname, more now than ever. And it was the only reason that the hunter stood alone as the gates parted wide to allow Kaname out and into the sunlight, sunlight that he was currently sheltering himself from...

Sharpened amethyst eyes stared out at the gate as the lone vampire stood outside, obviously picking for a fight with the hunter... The look on his face told Zero that enough. He must be trying to cover his tracks... A vampire must have heard them, or smelled the scent of their blood, something. And now he would kill the hunter for letting that happen. But Zero wasn't about to go down without a fight.

"...What the hell do you want," Zero growled suddenly as he saw the pureblood start to approach him, anger in his voice. He couldn't describe the brimming fury that was building and had been digging into him for the last couple of hours... It had morphed from the shower, trying to clean out the painful scratches into his sides and bandage them, knowing that they more than likely scar into him... When he had been forced to stare at the mirror, knowing that Kaname had touched his body...

It left shudders through is body, especially when he had started to remember just what had happened throughout the night, how he had ENJOYED it. How could he even do that... And that was what led him to here. To make sure that Kaname understood that this would never get out, and that it was never going to happen again and it will never be mentioned between them.

Being here was to public, anyone could look down from a window and spot the two conversing as if they were closely acquainted. Not wanting that in the slightest, Kaname instead deterred off the path and walked his way into the forest, knowing that the hunter would follow. And sure enough that ominous aura could be felt from behind him, the waves of aggression practically rubbing off against the vampires back.

For a moment he thought it unwise to turn his back on the hunter, to allow himself to be vulnerable whilst the male was so aggravated. But Kaname was strong, if the hunter would try to attack him then Kaname would easily evade such an attack, or merely heal up from the wound the other had inflicted. After walking deeply into the forest surrounding the school, Kaname turned with narrowed eyes at the hunter, allowing part of his own anger to bubble into his aura. He could have easily forgotten all of this, to never think about it again if it weren't for that marking.

And the fact that it hadn't healed was the icing on top of the cake, Kiryuu would have used some sort of hunters spell to stop that mark from healing, and Kaname wanted to know what..

"You.." Pinching the bridge of his nose to stop the aggravation from seeping into his voice, Kaname took a deep breath in and forced himself to speak. "You marked my flesh in a very intimate spot. It has yet to heal and I want to know what you have done to make such a mark to stay permanently engraved into my flesh, Kiryuu"

The mark...?

The aggression that poured out of Kaname's pores was enough to try to rake a chill down his spine, but he instead felt fury pushing into him instead. What right did Kaname have to be upset. He hadn't been the one that had been tricked into going to bed with the pureblood, with his mortal enemy... With the creature that he sought to destroy, not to bed.

A growl slid from his fanged lips as he stared back at Kaname as he started to speak, though he forced himself to lean back against a sturdy oak and cross his arms across his chest. He just needed to keep his arms glued to his side, not to let them itch for his gun in an attempt to kill him... Because that sensation was starting to plot its way into Zero's head right now.

"...What mark. You clawed me, how do I know that you're not making shit up," Zero growled, not bothering to keep his aggression under control. His head was still pounding, all he wanted to do was sleep... But he needed to get this done and over with, to throw a punch or two if it finally came to that. He didn't want to remain silent and let Kaname think that he had won and that it would be perfectly fine to do this again...

"Go complain to your blood suckers, not to me," Zero soon added as he started to shift his way off of the tree, pressing his hand to the tree as he shifted up. That slice in his palm was tightly bandaged up right now, though Zero knew nothing about just why he had been sliced there. If Kaname remembered anything about that mark, though, he might remember the sudden jolt that rushed through both of their bodies when Zero had touched it...

But he wasn't about to give Kaname the opportunity to pin a mark onto him. Throwing back another hard glare, the hunter soon turned his head back to the way he came and started to stalk off in his attempt to abandon the conversation.

A soft hiss slipped through his lips as Zero started to walk away. There would be no way that the pureblood would allow him to get off so easily without so much as an explanation as to what he had done to his flesh. So as the male started to step his way forward, Kaname too darted towards the other male, gripping hold of Kiryuu's wrist.

What he didn't expect was the surge of heat that soon flowed through his body, straight to the pit of his stomach.. Stirring up feelings that he certainly had not wanted to feel at this moment, especially after last night..

Faltering in his step, Kaname let out a small muffled gasp, attempting to regain his sense of composure. He didn't know what that was, nor why it had happened as soon as his flesh had contacted Zeros.. But one thing was for certain, the building tension in his lower region was something neither would have expected.

A rush of heat almost overtook Zero as soon as the contact was made against his wrist. It was enough to make Zero sharply take in a breath, almost straining his lungs at the sudden intake. But the heat was so... intense. Much more than he had ever thought was possible... But then again, he did faintly remember the heat that had overtaken both of them... last night.

Biting onto his lower lip and letting go of the hunter, Kaname glanced up from beneath his eyelashes at Zero, trying to grasp just what the other had felt what he had felt.. What had shocked him the most was the smouldering eyes that met his own, making the purebloods stomach knot up with just one glance.

Both quickly took steps away to separate their bodies. But that did little good as Zero could already feel the heated tightness knotting up in his abdomen, almost making it feel like he was about to explode with the tension... It was something he was now familiar with, even as he stepped back and away from Kaname.

Then Kaname only made it worse as he looked back up at him and their eyes locked up... The ultimate blow was that neither of them could look away from each other's powerful gaze. Zero's throat went dry instantly, and he tried to swallow a little moisture into it to make him be able to speak again...

"...I-I think you should... go..." Zero slowly tried to growl, but it turned into a breathless mess of words. Neither of them were moving though... and as their hearts pounded and the tightness into their abdomen only got worse, it seemed like it was an explosion waiting to happen.

Kaname couldn't reply to his, his heart seemed to be stuck in his throat as he continued to look at the male before him. Nodding a little at his request as though he hadn't heard him, the pureblood refused to budge, not knowing if he could physically move without compromising his thoughts.

There was something egging him forward, as though telling him to touch the male before him, to feel if that tension between them would happen again.. So that's exactly what he did. Hesitantly the males hand reached forward, inching closer until his nimble fingers contacted the back of the hunters hand softly. It wasn't an attempt to hold his hand, he merely needed to test his theories.

And sure enough that shock ran through him immediately, pooling in his groin and knotting his stomach.

He tried to growl, to show the other just how uncomfortable he truly was at being in this situation. There was no need for this to happen to him, to them.. Such hate could not be allowed to turn into passion, to turn into something more than either had wanted..

Fingers brushed against the back of his palm and it instantly brought back that heated tightness once more, though ten times the amount. It piled over their bodies like they were hammering down. They were heating up, as if their bodies were on fire... And it seemed like only each other were the chances of extinguishing it. ...But they didn't want it to extinguish, not yet.

The hunter found himself swallowing again, and then again, trying to withdraw himself from the heat that was pooling into his body. But there was nothing that he could do, that heat was only swelling deeper inside him, tightening him, trying to make him lunge and attack... But he couldn't.

An uneasy growl slid from his lips, but he soon realized that it was a little harder to catch his breath. Because an emotion was choking him...

Lust.

Deep lust were swirling into his body, something he was trying to deny fully. But the longer he stared into Kaname's ruby eyes, the longer he found that he could not resist him... And that was when the thoughts were pulling at him. No one was here. No one was listening. There would be no one around them when Zero took out his revenge... And it was those thoughts that fueled him onward.

Throwing all the sanity, all the caution, all of his better sense to the wind and giving into the heat, the hunter took the step forward and then another, leaving no space between their bodies. In a swift movement, he pulled his arm tight around Kaname's waist and pulled him hard against his body, pressing his other hand to his cheek and making sure that he was angled just right.

Without giving a second thought of what Kaname would do to him, he listened to the heat and brought their still swollen lips together into a passionate and hard kiss.

Kaname was not one to deny such a feeling, especially when it over-took his body in an unnatural wave, urging home onwards like a freight train. But for once in his life, he had not made the first move. Instead he had allowed the hunter to trap him in his arms, only to equally press his heated body against the males.

It was then that he moved forward, allowing his instincts to take over. And as he moved forward, Zero too started to move, only allowing their lips to press together much like they had yesterday.

Heat immediately pushed through his system, fueling him onwards as the pureblood managed to push them both backwards, stepping their way over to a large tree as their bodies pushed up heatedly against it. Trapping the hunter against the rough bark. Although Kaname was the one encircled in the others arms, he attempted to hold his own, to dominate the hunter once again in this heated embrace.

"I.. Don't know how to act around you.." That small truth passed through the males lips between kisses, only resulting in his mouth moving down and sucking on the others neck softly, savoring the taste his body had started to yearn.. Just... Why was this happening?

Every touch exploded into his body like a fiery burst, scorching into him unrelentingly but he also refused to let it stop... He wanted to feel his hard, warm body against his own, feeling the muscles clench and relax, feeling those surprisingly soft and warm lips press hard against his, screaming out passion that both now obviously felt... But being trapped against the tree bark was something that he absolutely refused to happen.

Even as he felt relief to feel the lips passionately meeting his own, thrusting their bodies together as Kaname only pressed them harder, he refused to let Kaname take him again without a fight... But the words that passed from his lips, and the kisses that flocked over his neck and sucking away, it almost changed his mind. But he needed to focus on what he was going to do, what he would do to Kaname...

"...I-I do," he growled lowly into Kaname's ear as his breath already started to feel a little heavy in his chest. He needed to act now before things got out of hand, even if he wished them to get out of hand quickly... The hunter quickly yanked himself from between the tree and kaname, then pushing hard onto Kaname's back to where his front slammed into the tree. This would be his time to take the pureblood, to feel what Kaname had been feeling...

It finally was his chance.

Without giving Kaname a chance to recover himself, lips pressed a little hungrily to the back of his neck, sucking and kissing across the flesh usually hidden behind his thick, dark hair. His arm had rotated across Kaname's hips, thrusting them against his own where he could already feel the heat pooling. yet he made sure the space between the tree, Kaname, and Zero was as minimal as it could get... But that didn't stop them from having fun.

Zero's hand was already starting to slowly caress across the front of Kaname's hips, as if trying to slowly ease that little lump out of hiding...

Groaning at the intense touches the hunter littered across his body, Kaname almost lost himself in the intense pleasure. But he couldn't allow that, not now.. Not when he knew what Zero had in mind for him. He was a pureblood, the most dominant of them all and he would not be topped so easily. Pushing himself back slightly against the hunter, Kaname attempted to turn himself around.

This only resulted with a nip into his neck and a hip pushing into his backside to keep him pushed to the bark. If it weren't for the increasing heat and the urgency in which he wanted to feel this hunter against him.. Kaname would have continued to put up a fight for dominance. But now.. He allowed Zero to have it, to prove that the mark on his thigh was there for a reason.

The hand now coaxing against his more intimate spot didn't have to caress for long, within moments Kaname could feel the strain against his uniform pants, making him shift a little uncomfortably against the bark to an attempt to alleviate the budding discomfort as Zero continued to mark and nip at his skin.

"J-just.. Screw me already dammit!" If there was any doubt in the hunters mind as to what Kaname had wanted, it would now be gone with that simple request. The heat had been burning too long, to scold and burn the purebloods flesh as the contact he so yearned for continued to evade him.

He had just hoped the hunter would be gentle.. After all Kaname had no experience in this.

Just because he had no experience didn't mean that Zero would be gentle. No, he would draw this out as long as he possibly could, to tease him like Kaname had tried him... Because with every click of that memory that were easing their way into his head, he found only the more reason to make Kaname wait for what he wanted... A sharp nip into his earlobe was his first response from Kaname's obvious beg for sex. He was just so needy...

Thankfully for him, Zero was just as needy for Kaname's body against his own.

"Keep your ass on, I'll take it soon..." Zero teased as he whispered into his ear, then nipping again into his earlobe. To tease into his sex partner once more, he pushed his hips slowly into Kaname, letting him feel the hardening lump starting to form and strain against his black uniform. He might want to take that off before it stained with stains that weren't going to be easy to explain... Bleach wouldn't cut it.

His hand soon cradled the lump growing in his own hand, massaging over it as if to relieve the discomfort that was quickly growing. But he also wouldn't go easy on him either... Not like Kaname wanted. But as if to give his partner some more teasing, he started to slide his other hand into Kaname's belt, undoing it slowly and letting it slide away, landing in a heap onto the floor.

Once his pants had been loosened, he allowed his hand to slowly slip into the side of Kaname's pants, underneath the fabric of his boxers, and started to round over Kaname's temporarily virgin cheeks, giving them a firm squeeze.

The head that had previously been pressed against the bark of the tree lulled back onto the hunters shoulder, Kanames eyes staying half closed in pleasure with each little rub and massage the male gave to him. He should have expected as much, to be teased to the point of desperation, to allow the pureblood to bed over and over for release.

But after the initial refusal to meet the pureblood's needs, Kaname refused to ask again, instead pushing his body back to rub suggestively against the hunters groin. He could feel the others need as If it were his own, doubling the urges he had been having whilst by himself.

Reaching one of his hands back, Kaname immediately grabbed for the others package.. only to massage and coax it as convincingly as the hunter had been doing to his own member. Though not to just stand there and allow Zero to do as he wished without punishment, Kaname moved his head to the side and nipped into the others neck, gliding his tongue across the hunters pale expanse as the movements in his hands and hips continued.

If Zero wanted to play it like this, then Kaname would be all too willing to comply. He wasn't the only one that knew how the males body worked.. Even if Kaname only knew from self experience.

He wanted to hear Kaname moan to him. Hear his body echo its hope for sex. He needed to know that Kaname lusted for him more than anything else... But he refused, at least so far. Growling softly as Kaname nipped into his neck, he couldn't help but slowly move closer and nip into Kaname's own neck, but didn't stop as his fangs started to pierce the skin.

Blood soon rushed between his lips as he tasted the pureblood's blood, swallowing it down ravenously to taste his arousal. But he could also taste... Kaname. All of him, he could take as much as he wished. Because now Kaname was his, that mark on his hip was living proof that he was and he would live up to that mark.

Speaking of it...

The hand that had been squeezing into Kaname's firm cheek quickly released, though stiffened up once more as Kaname cupped into his own member, starting to play with the member just beneath the fabric, only for it to push a little more into Kaname's palm, obeying his touches. But he wanted to feel something, before he took off Kaname's pants... Even as Kaname's pants were starting to loosen to the point that they were beginning to slide down, he refused to strike just yet.

Instead he let his fingers fall down Kaname's hip, hoping that his memory was clear... But then his fingertips soon reached the ridges, the sharp grooves that Zero's nails had made. A sharp spark rushed into Zero's body as he touched them, and a hollow moan muffled to Kaname's throat. And so he started stroking across them... Stroking slowly...

ZK.

Such slow torturous movements were cruel to say the least.. Each time Zeros fingers brushed up against those marks the pureblood let out a muffled moan, on occasion biting his lip with the intensity of desire that followed with the touches. It only resulted with Kaname thrusting his hips up against the others hand, hoping desperately to find some kind of relief for his budding problem.

But Zero still denied him, to make him squirm and cry out in ecstasy with each on going touch. To think that today he had set out to tare Zero apart, to make him forget what they had done last night in their drunken states.

But here they were, Passionately pushed together in a hot embrace, totally sober and aware of what they were doing with each other. And Kaname couldn't deny the intense feeling of pleasure, of closeness he was currently sharing with this male.. For now he could not imagine doing this with anyone else.

"Please.." The heated groan pressed against the hunters neck, causing the pureblood to shover at the closeness.. how easy it would be to take his blood, to give in to his deepest desires. But he would not, that may risk ruining this embrace.. Something he wasn't willing to do.

Zero could only reply with a seductive growl rumbling deep into his throat, all while still taking in Kaname's blood. If he wished to beg, then what would Zero be to deny that.. Especially as every caress over that precious mark only made him groan out, momentarily releasing the wound to let him moan out his pure desire. His desire only made his hand stroke faster against Kaname's arousal, momentarily covered by fabric but not for much longer.

His hands were already making quick work of that.

Releasing his hardened member was hard to do, but it would be worth it soon... Because his finger tips were already catching the loops of his pants, giving it a few tugs only to realize that Kaname's hard arousal was keeping the pants from coming off... With a soft grunt, the hunter changed tactics and popped the button on the front, having it already been straining. And as he slid down the zipper, his pants finally were loose enough to slide down just enough...

And as Zero grabbed hold of the loop and started to slowly make its way down over Kaname's hips, revealing the firm cheeks that he would soon be taking, he worked on unzipping his own pants. Nervousness made him fumble slightly, but he decided not to make Kaname have to wait much longer without anything to please him...

So as he worked on his own pants to make sure he was fully prepared, he slipped his hand to Kaname's cheeks and slowly pushed in a finger...

The wind that blew across his lower extremities only made that burn grow deeper.. To know that everything he yearned for in this moment was coming had driven Kaname to actually moan out the other males name, forgetting the pretences he held up earlier. For all that mattered now was their closeness, the intimacy they shared.. Everything for one another.

Before he could voice another of his low but pleasurable groans, a single digit soon pressed against his virgin entrance, probing and prodding until it broke through, causing Kaname to jolt forward at the strange but slightly pleasurable sensation.

Luckily for him being a pureblood allowed his pain receptors to dull out the unwelcomed sensations, letting pleasure to instead take over in its stead.

"Zeeeero! Where are you, we need to get to the cross over!"

...fuck.

Before Kaname could get lost in the depth of passion, one shrill voice called out the hunters name, searching for him so they could control the day class students. And for once in his life he had not wanted to hear that voice, nor did he want to hear the female. Instead he yearned to hear Zeros voice whisper in his ear, to hear the hunter groan out in pleasure and bliss..

Feeling the male behind him stiffen up and pull his body away, Kaname let out an audible groan at the sudden retreat of the males body and heat.. He felt cold. Despite the warmth that was hammering into his more intimate regions.

"God.. Why now.."

Quickly put hesitantly the male pulled up his trousers, trying to hide away his still straining erection. Once he had fixed himself up the best he could, Kaname turned his smouldering gaze on the hunter, allowing him to choose if this was to continue.

It was like Zero's soul was being wrenched out as he had been forced to move away from Kaname, biting down into his bottom lip as he had to do it. He wanted to go back to Kaname... To grab him, take him and destroy it as much as he wished. He wanted Kaname more than not getting caught but he knew that Yuuki could never see this happen between them...

Swallowing down the heat as much as he could as he tried to rebutton his pants with slightly shaky fingers, he soon found their gazes connect, Kaname looking straight back at him. He could see his lust, see his need for Zero to finally be able to take him... "K-Kaname..." he groaned out as he tried to take another step closer to his sex partner, lust still glowing in his amethyst eyes.

He also felt cold to be away from Kaname, even as he strained to pull his pants on and hide his own obvious arousal. But then Yuuki called for him again... "Zero? Where are you! You better not be asleep!" she called out, her voice getting closer and running a deep chill down his spine. If they were going to do this, they had to leave... But... Yuuki would not...

"...S-she won't stop looking for me... We can't..." Zero choked on his words as he looked back into those perfect ruby eyes, his heart ramming against his ribs. He just needed to touch Kaname a little while longer, feel those swollen lips to his own, feel the curve of his muscles on his body, and touch that mark... The mark that sends sparks throughout their body with any single caress.

If they had to stop now, Zero wasn't going to leave it at just this.

Even as the sound of Yuuki's voice was starting to grow closer, he found that he just didn't care long enough... Because he suddenly dashed forward to Kaname, forcing their lips together into a passionate kiss that seemed to last a few moments too short before it was forced to break again. "...you can't tell this to anyone," he breathed between the kiss.

This would be their dirty secret. Because it was obvious neither of them could stay away.

Ruby eyes closed at that kiss, only to lean himself into the embrace and push up a little suggestively against the hunter. He knew they couldn't continue now.. But who said that it had to be now? There was no rule to say that if they hadn't finished what they started here then they couldn't later on. Though.. Kaname couldn't help but be a little taken aback with all of these strong feelings, to know that for some reason he just couldn't keep away from the hunter.

Zero too seemed to have come to this conclusion with his next statement. But Kaname didn't need to be told twice, he knew perfectly well that if news got out it would not got well. Perhaps not for himself but for Zero.. The vampiric community might not be so happy about a 'D' having been intimate with a pureblood, as well as taking his blood without permission. That fact alone was enough to put him to death.

"Come find me.. After cross overs. I'll be in my chambers. Don't make me wait." Pressing his lips once more against the hunters own, Kaname straightened his uniform and turned to walk away, disappearing within seconds as he went back to the moon dorms. He still had appearances to keep up after all, the students may get suspicious if anything were to change.

After the cross over. It was perfect for them... It would make sure that there wasn't a single vampire around to stop them from doing whatever they wished and also keeping Yuuki out of his hair. They would be completely alone, without having to deal with the outside world trying to poke its way in. After a few final kisses, the two separated, but they both knew it wouldn't be for long.

Kaname darted away instantly, disappearing away from him. But that didn't mean the heat was going away. Instead it was getting hotter, almost choking him as the ancitipation started to take over inside him. He just wanted to get back to Kaname... To finally take him or possibly let Kaname take him.

Once arriving in the lobby with the other students, only then did Kaname tell them that he had 'business' to attend to during class so therefor he would not be attending. Without further explanation the pureblood made his way back up into his room.

And to make sure Zero hadn't forgotten him.. The pureblood had been quick to stroke across his mark, hoping that Zero could feel the pleasure course through them.

Minutes were ticking by as the cross over was taking place, after Zero managed to straighten himself up enough to meet Yuuki again. She didn't suspect anything... But at least hopefully things would turn out for the better and he would not be caught. Though as he was handling the cross over, he soon felt that perfect heat starting to swirl over his body, and his cheeks flared red... his entire body felt hot...

"Zero, are you feeling okay?"

Yuuki's voice snapped him out of the thoughts of heat that was tingling up his thigh, making a chill rush against the heat. The hunter turned and stared down at the gentle chocolates that looked up at him, frowning faintly. She was reaching out her hand to him, reaching out to touch his forehead... "You look feverish..."

Damn it. Growling softly, the hunter knew that he had to get some space between Yuuki as much as possible and focus on completing the cross over. Shuffling a little step back, the hunter pressed his own palm against his forehead, as if checking his own temperature. He needed an excuse to get Yuuki off his back.

"...I just need to go lie down. Finish the cross over," Zero slowly grunted out and shook his head, trying his best to shake away the heat that was rushing into his body but that sudden heat that was caressing over his thigh, over his body... Was Kaname doing this to him? But before Yuuki could have done something against him, he had turned himself away and stalked away... he would head to the woods and wait out the rest of the cross over, and let Yuuki give up.

Only then would he be able to go back to Kaname. 

* * *

><p>Whew so much sexiness! Hope you all are enjoying this so far, I'm certainly having fun :3 I will also announce that a new project will be coming up within the next few days, hopefully if I can get my hands on a computer again... Another mpreg, but I won't quite say just who will fall pregnant this time :3<p>

Reviews answered:

gleish26: Hopefully I can do you proud with this upload! I'm happy that you're so excited for this :D

ben4kevin: Sorry I made those mistakes Dx It's hard to catch those things since this had been written a while back and I'm going through and editing it now, but there will be babies :D

Guest: Hmmmmmmmmmm... maybe. :D

Fuyumi A: The mark was something I had been looking forward to do onto little ol Kaname :3 I always saw Zero being marked all the time and thought it wasn't fair for Zero to take all the 'abuse' Dx

47: Next chapter is here! And hopefully I will be able to keep updating at least a couple chapters a week :D


	5. Forgotten Lover

Footsteps were following Zero... He could hear them as he started to step away, much to his unhappiness. He didn't need Yuuki following him on his way back to the Moon dorms and ask what in the world he was doing... But as soon as he heard them getting closer, he forced himself to let out a soft growl. "...Yuuki, I'm fine, just go ba-"

"Trying to find privacy for us that desperately, Zero?"

Then he brought in that scent. Kaito.

How could he have forgotten about him... The last few hours had completely pulled him out of the rest of the world, refusing to let him see what was going on in the world... And to realize that he already had someone close to his heart. Kaito, his closest companion... The man that was protecting him.

Steeping his way closer and closer to his lover, the elder hunter finally caught up and slipped his arms around the others waist, pulling him flush against his chest as a firm kiss was planted against the tattooed side of is neck. He tasted wonderful, the perspiration covering his neck had a slight tinge to it..

Chuckling deeply against the hunters throat, Kaito planted several kisses up the pale expanse of flesh, hoping to successfully arouse the hunter in his arms.

Kaito's arm that circled around his chest just as he turned around to look at him tightened to pull him against the older hunter's toned body. He wanted them to have... privacy. So they were doing it again? The one thing about the two was that the protection was not only emotional, it was physical... Kaito did his best to protect his body, even if it meant covering it with his own.

"...K-Kaito, I need-" he tried to tell him as he squirmed faintly beneath his touch. But then the kisses pressed to his neck... and instantly he was taken back. Taken back to the arms that would hold him, the soft lips that pressed to his hair. When his tears would slide down his cheeks, and he would be held by the one man that protected him...

Kaito knew what had happened to Zero, and he was the only one that had pulled him through that dark time. Maybe it was why he allowed Kaito to touch him as he did... Zero's arms slowly worked their way around Kaito's shoulders, pulling him closer to his body as he lost himself into the scent, his lifeline. And slowly his lips pressed themselves into Kaito's soft cheek, following down to his square jaw and then to his neck...

He loved it when Zero willingly gave in to him, to allow the hunter to do as he wished and have them as close as possible. He had still been hesitant, but slowly.. Slowly his lover had started to give in to his desires, allowing them to truly be a couple. This was one of those times.

"Shh.. Let me take care of you, Zero.." Moving his arms further down the hunters sides, Kaito backed the male into a small tree, pushing their hips up together at the same time their lips met in a slow but loving kiss.

All those years ago Zero had been so broken, he had been the one to pick up those pieces and mend him, to get close and finally win the males affections. Or so he thought. There were always times that Zeros hesitancy had made the elder hunter second guess his feelings, times that Zero had not been affectionate towards him at all..

But now was not one of these moments. And as the kiss continued, Kaitos hands slowly moved down the other males body, tracing each and every muscle as he moved down towards his goal. It had been far to long since he managed to touch his lover, it was time for them both to give in to desire.

Pulling open the others fly and fisting him over the prefects uniform, Kaito pulled back from the kiss with a lusty gaze..

There was a reason to why Kaito would doubt the feelings, though. Throughout all Zero's life, Kaito was his protector... his brother, almost. And that was all Zero could ever see him as... Even now. He saw Kaito trying his best to mend his broken body with careful touches and caresses. Though there were times where things started to get out of hand...

Like now as Kaito's fingers started to slide down into his skin, the fingers slowly slipping into... scars. Scars that Kaito had memorized almost as much as Zero did, knowing the cause equally as well. It was something Kaito tried to stop... But every time this happened, Kaito would find another scar that he couldn't prevent. Now this was his chance to mend the scars and make Zero forget.

Zero barely felt his back touch the bark, even as their lips pressed together. With each soft kiss, it was as if the pain that was built up into the blackness of his heart was starting to be hushed away as his protector held him, adored him... Though as his hand continued to slip farther down, touching into his fly and starting to fist his already slightly hardened member, he couldn't help but shift a little uncomfortably beneath his touch.

"..K-Kaito," he groaned out softly as Kaito wrapped his hand around his member, mimicking the same way that... that Kaname had touched him mere minutes ago. Why was he doing this... But then again... Why was he letting Kaname touch him. Kaname was not his protector. Kaito was. And so he knew that he had to... let Kaname wait. If this is what Kaito desired then it was his responsibility to let him have what he wished.

And so he slowly allowed his hips to rock forward into Kaito's, letting him rub into his member as his own hand caressed down Kaito's back, trying not to remember the differences between Kaito and Kaname's bodies and tried to instead focus on Kaito.

By this point the elder hunter had driven out all sound that his lover had made, his hands only working faster to ease away the others tension. This seemed to help the most, to make Zero feel as though he was loved and cared for.. Because he was, Kaito loved this man more than he ever should.

"You feel so good.. It isn't often you're ready for me.." He couldn't help but notice the half aroused state the young hunter was in when he arrived, like he was anticipating the touches he would soon receive. This in turn fueled the male on further, to yank down his lovers jeans fully. Only then he moved his hands to grasp hold of the hardening length, brushing his fingertips over the flesh like a soft but loving caress.. All while his other slowly crept around to the others behind, grasping the cheeks as he slowly moved his fingers closer...

He could practically feel it, the arousal that seemed to flow from the hunter, going straight into his own body. He did not know why this happened, how he could possibly be feeling this if Zero was so far away.. but he was and he wouldn't be complaining. It was taking far to long for the other male to come, cross over had finished quite some time ago. He could see that much from his window, so where was the damn level 'D' when Kaname finally needed him?!

The moment that the pants fell was the moment that Zero stiffened, his amethyst eyes flashing open in a second. Were they really going to do this? Now? It was rare that Kaito ever forced himself so far with Zero, and normally they would settle for a soft kiss, maybe a grab here and there... But going all the way again? It was the first time in quite a while... And Kaname needed him to get back...

...wait, why did Kaname matter now. Kaito cared much more for him than Kaname ever had the capability of. He was just a warm body for Kaname to take... Nothing else. But to Kaito, he was... Special. He was something to Kaito, not just a sack of flesh with an opening. So why was Kaname still on his mind. Refusing to give the pureblood the satisfaction of distracting him from what truly mattered before him, he let his eyes close and rocked his hips once again into Kaito's hand... Feeling that other hand sliding its way to prep him...

Meanwhile a certain pureblood had been pacing his study, stalking the room back and forth as conflicting thoughts ran through his mind. He should not be so reliant on Zero.. To want to touch him and be close to him, to feel the warmth he offered. But here he was, more turned on than ever.

Losing his patience a little, the pureblood settled for stroking that same mark on his thigh over and over, though it proved to torture him in his own way, surely it would tell Zero just how much he needed to be there.

Zap.

A bolt of heat rushed through him as he suddenly jolted in Kaito's arms. He felt such passion and lust but it was for.. The one he had marked. The burst of lust told him that he did not belong here but back to the pureblood that was calling him. And that sensation was just too powerful for Zero to ignore.

It was as if instinct now was taken over his body as he started to almost violently struggled in Kaito's grasp, trying to pull himself free from the sexual urges that Kaito smothered him with. He wanted Kaname... Even if he didn't know why, he at least knew well enough that these urges were strictly for Kaname. No matter what, those urges... Had to be met.

"...I can't... Kaito... Later..." He groaned out a promise that he probably would not be able to keep as he slowly wrenched himself free from Kaito. Without waiting to see the hurt look on his face, he clumsily started to pull up his pants and rush back to the moon dorms to where Kaname waited for him.

* * *

><p>The pureblood didn't have to wait long before he could feel the males presence approaching him.. He could practically feel the lust seeping from the others pores.. As though he could not wait to rip the pureblood's clothes to shreds and have his way with him.<p>

But Kaname had other plans in mind. He would not allow himself to be dominated like this, he was a pureblood.. The highest rank of them all, not so easily topped by a mere 'D'. He still had his pride, regardless of the overwhelming situation that was taking hold of the two males, the overwhelming urges to be close, physically and mentally.

Before he knew it though his door had burst open, the hunter only making his way over to the male pureblood with a look of pure lust in his eyes. That look alone made the pureblood's inside squirm and knot, fueling that desire even more than he could of imagined.

And like wild beasts the two were immediately in each others space, lips pressing needily against flushed flesh, fangs nipping at anything they could possibly reach. It was hot and heated, something neither could control as both bodies came crashing against the nearest object they could push against.

Luckily enough for them both it was the door to the bedroom, only doubling the urgency for getting into that very room. Kaname had been the first to speak, mimicking those same words Zero had said to him in their drunken stupor.

"Bed. Now."

It was then that Zero knew that he wouldn't be the dominant one, though it also seemed that the male didn't care, the lust making it impossible to stop in defiance.

Black and white fabric was slaughtered and torn apart from their bodies as they slowly melted away their sanity. the heat was stifling in their bodies, refusing to let them snatch a bit of sense. There were no questions in their head this time about why they were doing this, why they felt this sudden urge and lust for it... But it didn't seem to matter any longer as the fabric fell away.

It left the two almost completely naked, save for a few shreds that were clinging onto them here and there, as they managed to pull their bodies into the room, even as Zero knew that he would not be lucky enough to become the seme tonight. Maybe the next time and the time after that... Even if both obviously had no clue just what was going on, it was obvious something was wrong. Two enemies do not become fuck buddies over night. But it seemed to be exactly what was happening as they tumbled their way onto the bed, Kaname quickly pinning the young hunter down against the mattress even as he tried squirming his way for dominance.

Kaname would have none of it... which Zero was somewhat thrilled to feel. Kaname would not give in to him right away, giving him more the chance to show Kaname exactly what he could do against him. It was enough of a chance to let him do what he wanted as well... And as the kisses started to cross over his neck, leading up to his ear, he prepared himself to sink his fangs deep into Kaname's neck...

But as Kaname approached the bed much like a predator hunting its prey, one small thing registered in the pureblood's mind, something that immediately made his eyebrows narrow at the thought.

A specific taste on his tongue, one that didn't belong there at all. It belonged to a hunter he knew all to well, one that had continuously been around the silverette on multiple occasions. That in turn made Kaname lean over Zero hungrily in response, wanting to mark what was his as soon as he possibly could. But he had to make sure Zero knew exactly how he felt about this..

So in one fluid movement, Kaname trailed his fingers down the heated hunters body, groping his manhood firmly in one hand as he kissed along the hunters neck.. Making his way toward the males ear lobe and nibbling softly, Kaname whispered a few words firmly..

"You're mine.. And i will NOT share."

He knew about Kaito. He knew. There was no way that he could hide it right now. Instantly his body stiffened up beneath Kaname, his eyes flashing wide open. What was he going to do? If he did something to Kaito...!

But then a sharp nip went against his earlobe, and the heat wiped away the thoughts from his body. It forced a low moan from his lips, his head tilting back into the sheets. He wanted to feel Kaname all over his body... But he couldn't lay there either. And as he leaned over to Kaname's neck after managing to hook his arms around his shoulders, he couldn't help but lick deeply into Kaname's neck, sucking away to make sure he left a mark...

And soon he had drifted his hands down Kaname's muscular back, flicking off fabric here and there before it finally came to his hips... In an instant, he suddenly struck, his clawed hand grabbing hard onto both cheeks while his fangs suddenly lunged into his neck.

A sharp hiss passed through Kaname's lips at the pain, causing the male to jolt in his position above the hunter. If he truly wished to disobey the pureblood then Kaname would merely have to teach him a lesson, one in which he would not easily forget. Though that was easily said than done..

His own hands were quickly raking themselves over the hunters body, nicking into delicate flesh here and there, drawing out several dribbles of blood on its way towards his true destination.

And within seconds his hands had grasped hold of the hunters hard member, stroking back and forth with such precision the body beneath him squirm with ecstasy. But he wasn't done yet, instead his free hand traveled back up those lean muscles, lingering on those delicate cuts he had previously made before nudging into one perked nipple.

From there Kaname allowed his fingers to tease that nub, to roll it between his finger and thumb, rolling relentlessly to draw out as much passion from the other as physically possible.

Whilst Zero was at the pureblood's ear though, he had to ensure one thing.. He needed to know if the body below him was thinking of him as they spent this passionate time together.. Regardless of how this situation came about, Kaname would not tolerate him thinking of someone else during this time.

"Say my name.."

Zero, don't do this... Don't do this to Kaito, he's the only one that can protect you...

Those words were being shoved out of Zero's head even when he strived to pull them back. He wanted to let his sanity come back to him and dig deep into his body, pulling him out of this meaningless lust... But he found himself giving in the more that Kaname started to caress over his body, grabbing, pulling, touching...

Another soft moan slid from him as he felt Kaname's relentless hand rubbing into his nipple, even though sometimes nicking against a cut or two. But it still felt... glorious. It felt better than Kaito had ever touched him, never feeling quite that perfect... Even though the touching was soothing against his body, Kaname's brought the heat and the lust that he desired.

The pumping on his member wasn't making it much better for him to keep calm, as he started to pant away a little heatedly, pushing against his hips as much as he wished... But just as he was about to sink his fangs back into his neck and take more of his blood, or maybe just decide to bite somewhere else while his hands clenched onto his rear, the perfect whisper came to him.

...Say his name?

Another groan came from him as he felt a tight squeeze against his body, almost making him spill out the name right there. But he didn't feel... like he wanted to yet. He was here for sex, not to get friendly with his enemy. They were just for fucking. Why the hell would he have to say his name?

Then the clenching got tighter, and Zero's teeth clamped together to try to force back another groan. But through the soft groan that had managed to push its way through, Kaname could hear one word.

"...K-Kuraaan..."

That's all he needed, all he had ever wanted from the hunter as their bodies continued to meld and clash together in such passion, such heat. But what he hadn't expected was the flare of warmth that ran through him at that word, to hear his name be moaned out by none other than Zero Kiryuu. It was as if it made this whole ordeal alright, to give in to every desire that either male had.

Before Zero had a chance to bite into the purebloods flesh once more, Kaname dipped his head, capturing those luscious lips with his own. The bloodied flesh gliding softly against Kaname's own mouth as he licked relentlessly at the other throughout the kiss, tasting himself from the hunter.

God knows what had possessed either of them to do this, to be like this. But they were hopeless against it, they could not fight the lust and need that coursed through their fiery veins throughout these moments together. What had made it worse was that it had only been the night before that they bed, only to wake up disgusted at one another. How could such lust happen so quickly?

It wasn't as though they were in love, it was merely something that had happened, something they were fine to go along with without questions. For now that was.

Kaname knew that he would not share this man though, for a vampire, bedding with a pureblood was of highest honor, Kiryuu should be more appreciative of what he was allowing, not to mention the blood he had been taking. So it was Kaname's responsibility to ensure that he would not bed with anyone else, to betray this unspoken agreement.

Zap.

A surge straight through his body, straight to the core of his stomach bolted through him like lightning. Zeros hands must have accidentally brushed against that mark, causing both males to moan out in bliss at the very feeling.

So from there Kaname drew one hand up from the males nipple and slipped it between their mouths, moistening the digit expertly before trailing it down to the males firm behind.

That damn mark...

Even sober, the two could feel the power of the mark between their bodies, and every time that Zero would curiously let his fingers glide over the mark did he feel the spark that rushed through both of their bodies, making them moan out their names. It only added to the thick passion as their lips pressed hard to the others, trying to prove to the other almost that they were the better lover and deserved to be on top.

Why were they doing this to begin with. Why were they doing this with each other, and why did it feel so right when it should be disgustingly wrong...

Moans were passed between their lips as they kissed their way through the passion that swarmed through their bodies, as Zero's hand passed over Kaname's body to make sure that every single piece of clothing was removed as he was already sure that Kaname had driven him naked in moments. He wouldn't need to strip any more... Kaname had taken care of that for him before he had the chance. It was strange that Zero had nothing to complain about.

But then he felt Kaname's finger slide between their lips, and he couldn't help but quickly lick over his finger, making sure that there would be no way it would not be fully wet. He needed to make sure this would be pure pleasure, not getting pain instead... even if he loved bites and clawing, that meant nothing to getting the pain of being stretched uncomfortably.

But then the feeling of that finger slipping away and instead rounding onto his cheeks made him shiver and wrap his arms tightly around Kaname's shoulders, only pulling him closer. This was it... He would be completely sober for this, feel everything he had missed and remember everything. Finally he would be able to feel the pure passion he should...

And as they kissed again, the hunter slowly started to rock his hips up against the pureblood, rocking them harder up with each rock, making him feel Kaname's hardening member against his own... It felt completely amazing... And he knew that there was more to come.

"...F-fuck me..."

He didn't need to be asked twice, slowly he moved his finger inside of the hunter, being careful to cause no pain. He only wanted the other to feel pure pleasure, to squirm with each touch and caress he provided him with. This night was going to be everything they needed, everything they hoped for. And not a shred of it would be forgotten, Kaname would ensure that much.

Stroking the inside of the males tight hot walls, Kaname let out a groan at the overwhelming sensation, knowing that soon.. Soon that would be his member pressed into the confines, feeling the pleasure he so desperately needed.

"All night, Zero.."

Well, there goes last name pretenses for the pureblood, having purred that into the others ear between a fiery kiss. Though what did that matter? They were about to have sex, there was no need to keep such formalities up right now.

Pushing another finger slowly but gently into the hunter, Kaname began the process of stretching the other, to massage every part of the male before him. Occasionally he rubbed up against a certain bundle of nerves, causing Zero to cry out and squirm a little more in the pureblood's arms.

After a few moments of heated kissing and thrusting hips, Kaname withdrew his fingers from the hunter and gazed into smoldering amethyst eyes. "Are you ready?" Perhaps the almighty pureblood was more soft hearted than he let on.

Zero didn't realize just how much he was squirming beneath his body until Kaname had drawn out his fingers from his body all too soon. That alone had been perfect... Feeling him rub against the nerves that made his body cry out for more and when Kaname would softly moan out as well... It was perfect. So what if they would hate each other in the morning when this was all over. It would just mean that this would be their last chance, adding more excitement.

There was no doubt in Zero's mind that he was being used, but he was use to it. He was use to being a warm body and right now, he was just happy that he could finally enjoy it for once... He would enjoy this until Kaname finally pushed him off the bed, growling at him to leave.

As Kaname left Zero's body, the ruby eyes suddenly met the amethysts that were alighted with passion and lust. This was it, Kaname could finally give him what he wished... but he seemed to be so soft, so gentle... So beautiful...

A quick nod came from the hunter as he started to adjust himself beneath Kaname's body, and quickly pulled his legs around his hips. He tightened them securely, as if to make sure that there would be no way they could separate yet... He wanted them to stay close... And he wanted to feel Kaname's heat inside him like he had wished for all this time.

Finally... he could feel like he was needed.

To Kaname, Zero truly was needed. Not in the emotional sense, nor really the physical.. It was a confusing situation, Kaname not exactly knowing why he was drawn to this male, but regardless of it all he needed Zero more than he would ever admit it. Slowly and carefully Kaname leaned down, pressing his lips softly against the males as he moved his hips slightly, pressing his tip to the entrance that would soon fully engulf him, somewhere that he wished to feel more than anything right now. But he knew that Zero shouldn't feel pain for this, he wouldn't allow him to.

With each gentle kiss and touch that passed between the two, Kaname rocked himself forward inch by inch, slowly feeling the warmth surround and welcome him. It didn't take long before he was seated fully inside the other, only to let out a low throaty moan as the pair broke apart from their kiss. How he needed to feel this, how desperately he had tried to tell himself otherwise only to have this feeling prove just how wrong he was. Rocking himself back and fourth in slow sensual movements, Kaname allowed his hands to caress over the delicate contours of the other others toned stomach, committing the feel to memory.

It had been a long time for Kaname.. Thousands of years since had been with someone like this, and it surprised him just how soft and delicate he had been with this male.. Though he didn't know why he felt such attachment to him, he knew they would need to discuss things like this at a later time, for now though.. They were quite preoccupied.

That became apparent as Kaname reached one of his own hands back and stroked the mark against his thigh, only to move his other hand further down once the original had planted itself on the side of the males head, grabbing Zeros straining member.

Who knew that the same beast that Zero hated beyond comprehension would be the same that he begged to touch him, to arouse him... To make him feel as he had never felt before. But now h could finally embrace Kaname completely sober, feeling exactly what Kaname was willing to offer... And as he slowly slipped himself into Zero's body...

It was as if he had been plunges into heaven.

"A-ahhh..!" Zero groaned out to his fuck buddy as he felt his length push in deeper, then deeper... And then he finally pushed in completely... His back arched onto the bed as Zero's fingers clenched into Kaname's shoulders, starting to draw blood. How could it really feel like this. So amazing, so lustful... It felt like his entire body was at Kaname's control for any whim that he wished. And as his hand grabbed onto his body...

He squirmed against Kaname as he started to pump his swollen body, then groaning as he touched that one spot, that spot that made him feel alive... "K-Kaname...!" Zero groaned out as he slowly rocked himself up against his hips, pushing up and down, making sure that he would keep Kaname happy as well. He wanted this to keep going, not to get frustrated enough to just roll over and push him out of bed...

The pureblood would never dream of such a thing, for the pleasure that had been running through his body at the males movements drove him mad. Each little jerk or push drove Kaname to the point of biting into his own lip, trying not to cry out and break the windows with the overwhelming feelings. And with that the skin underneath his extending fangs broke, blood dribbling down onto the male beneath him in a steady stream.

"Z-Zero.. A-ahh.." Rocking his own hips back and forth in a smooth but never-ending rhythm, Kaname's hand continued to please the male, his fingers stroking and dancing across his hardened flesh between each stroke. It was as though only Zero could provide this pleasure, pull this much passion out of him when they were like this, and Kaname had no plans of pushing the hunter out of his bed any time soon.

With each pleasurable push into the male beneath him, Kaname couldn't help but lean down and plant kisses onto the delicate flesh beneath him, the expanse of his chest to the nape of his neck. Though, the main area of focus was the males soft and swollen lips, they were the one thing that Kaname kissed softly, caressing his own lips against the hunters in slow but gentle movements.

Soft shivers continued through Zero's body as he rocked his hips harder against his hips, feeling the body above him move faster to please him as much as he wished... And as those kisses continued to flock over his body, trying to cover his body in the intense pleasure, he soon felt those fangs sink deep into his own body... The blood burst between his fangs, bubbling into his awaiting lips.

A soft cry slipped from his lips as he tilted his head back, his breath starting to turn into a pant. That pure arousal that Kaname was thrusting into him with every hard thrust... And he just wanted to get more and more into his body... Taking in as much as he could... Soft groans continued to rush from his lips as he pushed his hips up harder and harder against him.

But then the lips pressed against his own, forcing him to kiss deeper and trying to take as much as he possibly could while he had the chance. Every part of him begged for more, as much as Kaname could give. "...K-keep going...!" Zero groaned between the kisses as he gave an extra thrust up against his hips. This couldn't end... Not for a while... Not until Zero decided it to be the end.

Kaname would go as long as he could, to keep pushing himself to the limits as he continued to pound relentlessly into the warmth below him. There was no way he would give this up, it was as if his while life was depending on it, craving as much as he could. If it were up to him, he would never stop this endless roll of passion, to always keep his body embedded into the hunters.

Pumping himself into the hunter quickly, Kaname couldn't help but groan out the others name in complete bliss, passing through their lips as they continued to meld together quickly. The heat was stifling, like it was engulfing their bodies. Neither wished to escape it, instead they fueled it on further, their kisses and embrace.

Fisting the other even faster than before, Kaname decided that he wished to undo the other as much as possible, to cause him as much pleasure as he could while he continued his own thrusting into the willing body. Zero needed to feel as much enjoyment from this as he himself needed..

A loud cry came from the hunter suddenly as he felt his hand pumping him harder, trying to do the best that he could to make Zero rupture. And he wanted to... But why so soon... After he released, then wouldn't Kaname get off? Wouldn't he end it all since he was through? But now... Now he just wanted to give into kaname's obvious demands to make him finally explode.

But he still attempted to struggle against the temptation even as his body screamed to just let himself go, to give into what Kaname wished. And as he rocked his body up against Kaname once more, a sudden tightness rushed into him. Groaning loudly as he tried his last attempt to keep himself together, he finally realized that he just... couldn't stand not giving in any longer.

The hunter cried out Kaname's name as if no one was close enough to hear as he suddenly released his seed into Kaname's palm, rushing against his lean stomach. The claws sank deep into Kaname's shoulders, allowing blood to dribble over his sleek shoulders. But he forced his claws away as he tried his best to recover, even as his breath continued in pants, trying to instead to stroke against the muscles of his back...

A satisfied smile passed over the pureblood's face as soon as Zero spilled himself onto the males stomach and hand, though he refused to stop in his own relentless thrusting. Instead, the pureblood drew his soiled hands to his lips and tasted the milk substance splashed across his palm, his smouldering eyes looking into the younger males with a mischievous glint.

A bright red blush flushed over Zero's face as he saw the white substance splattered across his hand, the thick substance barely keeping from dripping down onto Zero's body. But as he brought his fingers to his lips... that blush grew pure red in an instant. The mischief in his eyes made his stomach tighten up within an instant, and he couldn't help but squirm a little beneath his body...

He didn't know what possessed him to do such a thing, nor why he had enjoyed the taste.. But regardless of what he had just done, Kaname slowly lowered his lips back to Zeros in yet another passionate kiss. His hips pushing up into the hunters quickly, hitting that desired spot over and over in hopes of making the other hard once more.

"...K-Kaname, wait, d-don't...!" he tried to struggle against it but then their lips melted together and the saltiness was passed between the kiss. Surprisingly, he wasn't filled with disgust... Instead, the fact that Kaname was pounding into the nerves that had been begged for his touch seemed to distract him from that. But as soon as he gained a breath, the hunter couldn't help but break away just slightly.

"...T-that was... disgusting...!" he panted out as he tried his best to glare at the pureblood, only for it to break into a smirk and even a chuckle. This was a strange moment to chuckle, in the middle of sex. But all the while his hands had continued to stroke long strokes against his muscles, sometimes letting cuts cross over the muscles and let more blood leak out... It was beautiful.

And as soon as the smirk deepened, he soon leaned back up and kissed hard back to Kaname, suddenly thrusting his body up to him again, merging their bodies once more.

The pureblood was quick to comply with what the hunter wanted, thrusting himself in mercilessly as he let go of all of the restraints he was holding on himself, the fear Zero had been manipulating him, using him for nothing more than his body. He understood the hunter had probably thought the same as he had, but truthfully he had no hidden agenda behind this, i was just pure unplanned pleasure.

Moving his hand back down to the hunters member, Kaname grasped the hardening appendage and started to pump his hand softly, bringing the flesh back to life.

It wasn't long before the hunter had started to react to these motions and the never ending pounding he was receiving, that member hardening into his hands greatly before Kaname quickly started to move his hands in motion once more to the timing of his own thrusts.

"Argh..! Zero!" It was hard to keep his passion from exploding within him, each pound against the others warmth undoing him with each firm thrust. Pushing their lips together hotly, Kaname continued on with his pleasurable motions..

How much could Kaname take before he would finally become undone... Zero was trying his hardest, continuously rocking his hips against Kaname's, making sure their firm, lean torsos rubbed against the others, slowly but surely making his hands curve into Kaname's body... He wanted to feel whatever Kaname had to offer him, though he wondered when Kaname would wrench himself away when sense came to him. It was just his body to be used for this, anyway. It was all that happened to him and all that will ever happen.

So he knew he had to enjoy this burst of pleasure while he had the chance...

All while his member was swelling to the point of nearly releasing once more, the hunter tried to think of one more thing to do to finish this off... And as he tried his best to think, he began to realize that there was one thing he had not tried. While tryin to distract Kaname from his future motive, the hunter continued to passionately kiss into his partner's lips, all while rocking his hips up both into his hand and hips.

As he did so, he began to slowly sneak his hand down Kaname's side, slipping along the edge of his tones muscles, until he reached the hip... Slowly but surely, his fingers traced into his muscles that led to the front of his rapidly moving hips, until he found the base of the same desirable object bringing him pleasure... And slowly he pushed his fingers into the soft flesh, massaging deep...

"N-ngh! N-no please.." He could feel himself coming undone from those simple touches., almost immediately coming undone from those devilish fingers. Needily the pureblood pushed his hips up against the others quickly, crying out with each movement. He couldn't last, there was no way he could physically draw himself out like this any longer.

But if he was going to release, then he would bring Zero undone with him. Wrapping his fingers a little more firmly around his sex partners swollen member, Kaname pumped mercilessly from base to tip, trying to get the same reaction he had previously given.

Sure enough Zeros movements had started to get jerky, his own moving speeding up infinitely. Kaname too had reached his peak, every thrust getting more desperate as time went on. Before he knew it the pair had cried out in unison, burying their faces in the crook of one another's neck.

It was like nothing he had ever experienced, the rush of heat pouring out of him and into the other, though it wasn't gone completely, it just didn't scorch his flesh as he felt it did once before.

Panting breaths calmed after several moments, Kaname having rolled from ontop of the male and to his side, dropping down exhaustedly as he gathered his senses. He was exhausted, that session had taken a lot from him and it was difficult to regain a sense of what was right and what was wrong.

He didn't care though, instead he merely pulled up the blankets over the two heated bodies and curled to his side, his back pressed against the others side. "G-goodnight.."

...they were done? Just like that? The hunter was left blinking as Kaname suddenly rolled off of him and curled into bed, mumbling a good night. His breath was still in a pant as he tried to piece together the fact that Kaname was already finished... All that trouble just for one round then going to sleep? Zero still had energy for another! And that fire was still in his veins as he watched Kaname lay beside him, perfectly happy to just sleep away the rest of the night...

Well, Zero wasn't.

"...you're not getting off that easily," the hot growl hit into Kaname's ear as arms wrapped suddenly around Kaname's shoulders, turning him over and pressing his chest down against the bed. There was no way in hell that he was sleeping without getting his own turn in... Without a doubt, Kaname was his to destroy now.

Pulling the blankets off of Kaname in an instant and leaving his vulnerable body bare, the hunter couldn't help but smirk as his eyes found his perfectly mounded cheeks, already scratched by his hands. This was too easy... Trying his best not to lick his lips in anticipation, the hunter did not hesitate to push his hand down into Kaname's lower back, hooking in his claws. Taking in whatever sudden fight Kaname had left in him in stride, the slightly sore hunter quickly started to spread Kaname's legs unceremoniously apart.

Kaname would already get the hint of what was coming... And the fact that Zero was soon sliding himself between his legs, pressing his hips seductively against his own, would only help make it that more clear.

Ruby eyes soon flung open with the shock at what had just happened. Not only had he left himself vulnerable to the hunter beside him, that very same male took advantage of it. Having his chest pressed down into the bed only made the male squirm more, that was until hooks firmly dug their way into his flesh to stop him.

"Not dry!" That was the only request he could possibly muster right now, there was no way for him to escape his partners grasp, he was far to exhausted right now to even think about using his powers to free himself from the hunters embrace.

But he at least wanted to be prepped, he had given Zero that so he would expect it in return. He also had a feeling that the hunter wasn't going to be as gentle with him as he had been. Of course Kaname's body could handle much more than Zeros so perhaps it wouldn't be so bad..

There was also the issue of pride here.. Once again his brain had decided to work and allow shame to seep in about being taken by a lower class, but part of him didn't care, that part wanted this, to feel what Zero had for him and him alone..

So with a little hesitancy, Kaname opened his legs just that little wider for the silverette.

Pride had nothing to do with what was about to happen here. The pureblood was about to find that out above nothing else... And it was with a dark smirk across his face that the hunter moved his other hand down to Kaname's thigh, his fingers slowly stroking across the mark that crossed his skin. He would tease the pureblood like he had never been teased before...

It started with the slow rocks of his hips, grinding Kaname's hips back against his temporarily soft member, pressing it teasingly to his unprepared entrance, all while caressing the scars on his thigh. And only when he pulled himself into the proper position did he decide that he needed to get Kaname prepared... Or some way at least. And Zero knew exactly what he would do to make sure it happened.

It was why the hunter soon released his back but not his thigh, continuing to caress and ease over the mark. Then he slipped his hips away, adjusting himself before he planted his knees in front of Kaname's face. This was going to be fun no matter what Kaname thought. Zero didn't hesitate to move his hand down and grasp onto Kaname's chin a little harshly, pulling his head up to where he would meet his eyes. That dark smirk was across his hips before he pushed his hips closer to Kaname.

"...wet me."

Wide eyes glanced into those mischievous amethysts for a moment before Kaname's brain even comprehended what the hunter wanted. It took only a second for him to glance down at the appendage in front of him then back up to the others eyes. He was nervous to say the least, never before had he done something like this.. Nor had he had it done on himself. This was going to be a new experience for him.

There was also the fact that the other wasn't going to stretch his virgin entrance, only choosing to go in wet instead. It might not hurt, he hoped. His powers would do a good job at dulling such a thing, he just hoped that Zero would at least be slow.

Warring with himself as he continued to look into the others eyes, reluctantly Kaname moved his head forward, opening his mouth as one hand moved up to cup the slightly softened appendage. It didn't take him long to force himself to do this, to push forward and engulf the hunters member completely in his mouth.

From there he sucked lightly, feeling the hunter harden in his mouth, it seemed that whatever he was doing, he was doing it right. Using his tongue the pureblood started to lick across the hardening flesh between each suck, bobbing his head with precision. Though he was unsure when to stop, Zero had been well and truly wet by now but he seemed to be enjoying this too much. Perhaps he would wait until the other pulled away.

Tight fingers soon wound their way into Kaname's dark hair just as the skilled fingers touched his member, only to instantly tighten as he felt the warm tongue starting to slowly cross over his swelling member... Had Kaname done this before or was this the best first try in the history of... Well, sucking. It took a large amount of strength to keep the hunter from moaning out, though he did tilt his head back just slightly. So this was what it really felt like...

A hollow groan soon slipped from Zero before he had the chance to stop it, rumbling freely from his throat. The hunter was unconsciously pushing his hips forward in time with Kaname's precise motions, only adding to the pure pleasure threatening to erupt inside him... But as he soon found himself swelling into Kaname's mouth, a slight pulsing starting to rush into him, he realized that this was getting too far...

He wanted to become wet, not to release so soon and ruin his chances of finally dominating Kaname.

"E-enough," the low groan commanded as Zero forced his hips back, partially sliding himself out from Kaname's lips before the pureblood would follow, releasing him. If Kaname wondered if he had done something wrong, it would only take the hungry look in Zero's eyes and the redness in his cheeks to tell him that he had done better than fine... Much better... Forcing himself to bite into his bottom lip to keep another moan from escaping, he couldn't help but shiver as he felt the slight movement of the fangs that had momentarily slid across his member... It had made him almost refuse to continue in dominating him and make Kaname continue instead.

But it was his turn now.

With rushed movement, the hunter had soon resumed his position with his hips sitting precisely between Kaname's open legs. His hand had pressed into Kaname's lower back this time, stroking into the muscles while his other was caressing that precious mark on his thigh... And only when he knew he was stimulating his partner enough did he finally growl out with a smirk.

"...ready?"

That didn't have to be the last time Kaname had done such things for his partner, in fact the pureblood had enjoyed doing such things and would do it again in no time if he got the same reactions from the hunter. Who would have ever thought the pureblood king would lower himself to satisfy a D? Either way, he didn't care now..

Squirming himself around in the bed at each touch and caress the other have him, Kaname let out a small whine like moan as soon as that mark was touched on his thigh, making fire rush straight into the pits of his stomach. His member stirring beneath that same touch..

"Y-yes"

Glancing back at the hunter with gentle but unsure eyes, Kaname moved himself into a slightly more desirable position for penetration. He didn't want to admit this, but he felt scared. Never before had he been taken and he wasn't sure how such a thing would feel, how much it would hurt him.

Though as strange as it sounded in his own head, Kaname felt he could trust this male, to let his slightly more vulnerable side out in front if him without being burnt. Such a feeling was foreign to him.. He didn't trust anyone.

Turning his head back to the pillows before him and burying his head into one to muffle a scream if it were to hurt. Kaname moved his behind back slightly as an indicator to start.

Instinct told Zero to grab Kaname as hard as he could, thrust into him, and ravage his body until there was nothing left to him. But there was something else telling him different... To be careful, to ease his way inside. To be as gentle with the virgin pureblood as he was able to... So that he did not harm his partner in any way other than causing pure passion inside him.

Seeing Kaname adjust himself into the perfect penetrating position only made the hunter smirk in slight delight. Kaname was eager for this, it seemed... After all, he could always say that he had fought against the hunter, ripped into his body for hours before the hunter had managed to overturn him once, only once. Then it would seem as a fair fight... But Zero was not looking for fair.

This was the first and probably only chance he would have to be able to top someone in his entire life. He wouldn't waste it but he also knew it wouldn't be the best... He would just have to learn from what had been done to him. His fingers slowly rounded their way around Kaname's hips, lifting them up slightly. His entrance was a little... Small... Maybe he should have prepared him. But there was no time for that, and as Zero bit his bottom lip in anticipation and a little hesitancy, the hunter slowly leaned his hips forward...

And slowly, his tip pushed into the pureblood's virgin body, then a little more... Then a little more...

Closing his eyes tightly as he felt the male grab his hips and lean closer, Kaname kept as still as he could while waiting for that first contact. He wasn't a stranger to pain, but strangely enough this seemed a little more intimidating than getting a limb or two ripped off. He idly wondered what had been taking so long in making a move...

But then he felt it.

Bit by bit Zero started to push into him, Kaname immediately gasping and trying to lurch himself forward at the sudden pain, only to have the hunter clamp his hands down on his hips and stop him. It stayed that way until the hunter had been fully embedded into him. It was hard for Kaname to come to terms with that burning pain, the stretching of something that had not been stretched before.. Though soon that pain started to dull, turning into something else that the male quickly started to register above all else.

Pleasure.

Thanks to his pureblood abilities, Kaname's body had quickly accommodated the length that had been pushed into him slowly, changing that pleasure for pain within moments. A startled moan quickly tumbled through his lips before he could stop it. It was then that the two seemed to think alike, moving slowly against each other in heated movements.

Each push was like a bolt of head to the pit of his stomach, stirring his own arousal to full attention. It was something that felt so strange yet perfect. To have Zero being the one to do this made all of the pureblood's worries melt away momentarily.

The tightness nearly forced Zero into releasing at that very moment, and he let out his own startled moan. If it had always felt like this when Zero was entered then... Maybe he would understand why it was desired so much... But Kaname...

He was so warm, so perfectly desirable. Every time he would slowly rock his hips forward into Kaname, he wished that he could remain within that tight, hot embrace with Kaname's body against his own. Within time their hips merged together, and neither of them were about to slide away from each other, not now... Though after a few slow rocks against each other to make sure Zero was fully situated inside Kaname's body he realized that things were much too slow.

They needed to pick it up a bit.

Abruptly between Kaname pushing his hips slowly back against his own, Zero let out a soft commanding growl and quickly shoved his hips hard into Kaname. Then he could feel the heat skyrocket. Kaname took him smoothly, or so he thought, as he started to pull his hips back and forth faster than the last time, gripping tighter onto his hips to gain some support. And as if to add a little to the heat that was scorching into Zero's own body, the hunter slowly leaned himself down between beats, only to sink his fully erect fangs into Kaname's uncovered shoulder.

Fangs scraped against bone for a moment as the hunter thrashed his hips against Kaname's, picking up the beat faster and faster to where he feared that he was leaving Kaname behind, though he no longer cared. This was his only chance, and he would do everything in his power to make her it would be enjoyed... And from what he had learned, brute force was the only way to make sure it would be pleasurable.

A cry out in pain was all he could possibly do as the hunter rammed himself into his tight confines, a ripple of pain running through his body as he was stretched far too quickly. What had been pleasure mere seconds ago had turned into a scorching pain, only to be doubled as his shoulder had been bitten into harshly.

Though as expected his body had started to work in ways that literally made his breath come out in a low but satisfied grumble.

Stirring other parts of his body to life, Kaname began to pick up his own pace, pushing his hips once again hungrily into the male behind him. He needed this contact, strived for the touches and heat Zero supplied.. "M-More!" The harsh growl ripped through Kaname's throat with one last forceful thrust back.

His body could take this, any damage it felt would be healed within moments, so with that thought alone, Kaname used his strength to push back into Zero with the same amount of force he was using with him..

That cry of pain only made the hunter crave more of Kaname's body, to take as much as he could from the pureblood. He wanted the heat of him, the pressure, the intensity that only a bloodthirsty vampire would do to him. He wanted the pureblood... He wanted his body... But he wanted more than that as well.

Growling softly as he felt the hard thrust against his own hips, he knew that he could take as much as he wished. Kaname obviously wanted more from him... Wanted as much from him as possible. And for the first time, he felt someone... need him.

Claws scraped deeper into Kaname's hips, grabbing hard into the sides of his hips. He would give Kaname everything he had, until Kaname begged for forgiveness. And Kaname wanted it just as hard... His fangs bit into Kaname's flesh as much as he wished, tasting the blood that was tainted with such dark pleasure. And that was when it picked up a notch...

The hunter intended to ravage Kaname tonight.

It was why he suddenly pulled his hips back in the middle of Kaname's thrust against him, to the point that his hardened tip rested just barely inside him... Until he thrust his hips forward, plunging his length deep within him, all the way to the base... Now Kaname could feel real passion. Or pain. Or both.

Who knows.

Kaname must have been a masochist. There was no other explanation on how this torture was driving him wild more and more. It was hard to keep his cry outs from shattering the glass in his windows, his passion building up even more so than he would ever imagine.

Crying out the others name in ecstasy with each harsh thrust, Kaname did his best to keep up with the male behind him. It felt as though he was being ripped from the inside out, his body only mending that pain and replacing it with pleasure.

But at the same time Zero had continually thrust up against that special bundle of nerves, shooting pleasure down to his very core.. He almost released himself on the spot, though self restraint allowed him to keep himself composed in that aspect. This was by far the best sex the pureblood had ever had.

"Zerooo... A-ahh.."

Rocking his hips back with a little more urgency, Kaname dipped his head and bit into the pillow below him.. Needing some form of relief. He could only hope that Zero kept going with this wonderful torture, to pull this out as long as physically possible. Because right now... Kaname couldn't stand to be parted from him.

Watching Kaname bite into that pillow was hotter than Zero could have imagined... To hear him beg out his name, hear him moan and groan... It was beautiful. And it only made Zero work harder to make sure he would keep moaning, keep begging for more. A hard growl roared into his ear as he pulled his fangs from his shoulder before he bit into Kaname's earlobe, doing his best to keep from damaging it but still feeling blood run between his teeth. After a few bites and a suck here and there, he started to move his mouth down to his neck, then to his cheek again...

He littered his skin with bites and marks that he wished to see mark his skin for an eternity, but he had already marked what was his. Claws grazed their way over the mark that crossed Kaname's thigh, letting Kaname's skin peel back and blood run into the crevices of the scars. All the same time he had not stopped thrusting, pushing himself in and out of his body... To make Kaname scream for him...

"Quit... Holding back..."

The growl smothered into Kaname's ear as he bit once more into his earlobe, then gave another hard thrust into his hips. He could already feel the bruising that was starting against his aching hips, trying not to wince because of it. It was because he knew this wouldn't happen again that he wasn't going to stop. Not until his body stiffened up dead from the force he was using... Not until he couldn't move any longer.

Zero didn't know what he was asking of the pureblood.. To allow him to lose control was something he didn't want to do. After all he was far stronger than the hunter would ever know, far more dangerous to him than he would let on. But those whispers alone sent a chill down Kaname's spine, causing his movements to become a little more urgent..

If he let go a little then that wouldn't be so bad, would it?

A growl ripped through the pureblood's lips as that mark was scratched and touched, the passion surging throughout his body was not normal, he shouldn't be feeling so hot at a mere touch. Yet it seemed Zero was the only one making him feel this way, this hunter was the only one who could drive him mad..

It was as if Kaname's body called out to him, to draw him in like no other. So as the two continued to push and thrust, Kaname took the opportunity to glance back at the male, his ruby eyes smouldering once they caught those rubies, conveying Kaname's need right now, for all he truly felt as though he wanted was Zeros touch, his closeness..

It wouldn't be long until the pureblood released, the way Zero was pushing onto his nerve bundles over and over was something that was quickly undoing him, though he wouldn't complain at all, he needed this..

Such heat that was flowing through Zero's body should be illegal. It was a drug that he didn't want to stop even for a moment, not when he wished to continue this forever. But both were going to have to reach their boundaries at some point. And as their eyes met, it only proved the point that it was coming soon... Zero could feel it.

It was the tightness in his stomach that told him first as heat pooled between his legs, rushing into him... And he tried to hold himself back. He was going to make Kaname release first... He would not give in... Growling softly back to him, the hunter leaned over and forced their lips together, straining to reach as much as he could. Though it at least made him keep shoving deep into Kaname...

But then he could feel himself unravel.

He could feel the heat slowly slip just slightly from his body, letting it loosen... Letting it slip away.. The hunter forced their lips to separate as he let out a loud moan, trying to keep himself together... Just a little longer... But he never had to learn how to restrain himself like this. It was too hard... And he wasn't going to try any longer, not when it felt this good.

So he finally let himself... Let go.

Who would have known that such an act would put Kaname over the edge himself, to feel his body being filled up only made the heat pool greater in his own stomach, forcing him to cry out in an attempt to stop, but he couldn't.. Leaning his head back and letting out a cry of ecstasy, Kaname released himself with such force that it made his knees go weak..

It wasn't long before everything he had was poured out onto the bed, only to push himself back into the male behind him to ensure he took everything Zero had to offer him. But he was exhausted, the amount of blood that had been taken from him on top of the physical exertion he had put himself through..

With a groan of relief as he finally went limp, Kaname dropped down t his elbows and buried his head into the soft pillows, still keeping his lower half raised so he wouldn't make a mess over his body.

He had no idea on what Zero was going to do, whether he would stay or leave, abuse him or be kind.. But Kaname didn't care, whatever Zero chose to do he would deal with it. They were both sober for this, both knowing what they had truly signed up for as soon as they made it to the bed, but the question remained.. Why was this happening to them?

They were left panting against the heat that was slowly leaving their bodies... But neither of them were about to slide away from each other. Zero felt like he was going to collapse at any moment but he didn't want to push him into the fluid... While still panting, the hunter slowly rocked himself back onto his knees, delicately starting to rock himself back and eased his limp body from Kaname's confines. He wanted to go back... That tightness, that heat...

It almost made him whine as he managed to pull himself free from his body. A soft pant slipped from his lips and he almost felt dizzy for a moment... But he slowly managed to pull himself back to reality and looked back to his partner still panting on the bed. He was weak... So was Zero. They both needed to rest... And slowly the hunter slid himself a little closer to Kaname's side, pressing a hand into his side.

"...l-lay down. It'll be easier," Zero murmured as he looked back at him, a little concern in his eyes. He gave a soft push against his side in an effort to push him over, trying not to look at the mess they had made. Maybe it would be best to at least take off that sheet and put it to the side... The last thing they needed was to rest in their own filth, though Zero wasn't about to sleep. They needed answers.

They needed them now before this happened again and they lost control.

He didn't roll over when Zero pushed him, instead he mustered the strength he could and dragged himself off the bed, pulling the sheet with him, it easily slid from beneath Zeros form as it was a fine silk.. It was almost a pity to see it soiled so much. But regardless of his thoughts, Kaname slowly pulled the sheet off and tossed it to the floor, only to crawl back onto the bed.

His weak legs gave out not long after he managed to pull himself onto the bed, laying down next to Zero as his body quickly began to work its magic and heal his aching limbs. With one quick movement the male pulled up the blankets over their aching forms, trying to get back some of that warmth which escaped them when they left each others embraces.

"Thanks.." His breath was still labored as he glanced into the males amethyst eyes, holding them for what seemed like an eternity.. But eventually Kaname looked away from the other, trying to understand just why he was acting in such a way, it wasn't like him at all.

Amethyst eyes fled away from him just as quickly as the hunter rolled onto his back. It ached of course... And he couldn't help but wince a little bit. Grunting softly, he let his eyes close and tried to relax a little again... But he couldn't relax. Because the heat was gone and instead was a horrible pit in his stomach. What were they doing. Why were they doing this at all... Just why...

Pressing his palm against his face, he gave it a hard squeeze and tried to make himself snap out of it. This was horrid. This was wrong. "...Kuran, what are we doing," he slowly grumbled out as he tried to search for the walls to pile up around him. He would need to keep his body under close evaluation and make sure he would not feel a single thing. It would only bite him in the ass.

Zero sat himself up quickly on the bed, though making sure there was some space between them. He would not touch that mark. It had to be something. It was after that mark had been created... There would be something they had to do about this. They were enemies. Nothing else, not fuck buddies. They would not do this again to each other even when it... Felt so damn good.

Closing his eyes slowly as the hunter asked him that question, Kaname ran a hand through his raven locks and sighed softly. "I don't know, Kiryuu. But I cannot control these urges as best I try." It was a horrible feeling, for the male who was known to be excellent in self control and holding back his urges, only to fail each time he laid eyes upon his enemy.

"The more I think on it, the more I find it harder to stop. And if this is to continue.. Then what I said earlier still stands. I do not share" He was sure Zero would not want to continue this, truthfully he didn't either. But even now as Zero sat near him, he felt the aching to touch him, to hold and caress this male..

Gripping hold of his own hair a little hard to try snap himself out of such thoughts, Kaname turned his head to look at the hunter. What was he thinking? It was obvious that he had some experience in this kind of thing, but he also knew he was in no position to ask him about it. instead he merely settled for gazing at the hunter.

A soft growl slipped from him as he heard that Kaname could not control himself. So it was mutual. Neither were going to be able to keep control... There was just no way. Not even Zero could stop himself from touching that disgusting, blood sucking... Handsome... Tempting... What was he doing! His teeth gritted together instantly as he tangled his fingers into his silver bangs, tugging and nearly ripping them out from the root.

But he wrenched his hand back out and refused to look back at him... He refused to let this continue. "...then we better damn figure it out because I'm not here to be your toy," Zero growled out at Kaname, doing his best to pull over the mask of hard anger and scowl over him. Bit he also knew there was nothing they could do about this right now... Not for tonight. Tonight they needed to try to forget the misdeeds and rest instead.

It left Zero slowly sliding back underneath the blankets, allowing himself to lay down. They needed to rest. Trying to fight back a soft growl once more, he eventually turned himself onto his side and let his eyes close. He wanted to sleep. "...but we can't do anything tonight. Just... Get some sleep," he grumbled out, a little harder than he had thought to give out at first. But too many thoughts were boiling. Too many things were going on.

It was Kaname's turn to be angry,though, Zero had no right to be harsh with him and presume he was being used. No one was able to speak to him this way and Kiryuu was no exception. "If you were a toy I would not have allowed you to do as you just did. I am treating you as my equal here and I would appreciate some leniency" If Kaname was truly using him as a toy, the hunter would be a mess on the floor, bloodied and bruised..

Hearing the others suggestion on sleep, Kaname agreed instantly. He was tired, sleep would be the best thing for his aching body right now, allowing it to heal up completely in time for tomorrow. They could deal with these things later, figure out why this was happening to them. It was not a normal thing after all, it was quite unheard of.

"Good night then, Kiryuu." Rolling over on his side to face away from the hunter, Kaname closed his eyes and tried to allow sleep to over come him, he needed to rest and relax. To allow peace to finally over come him so he can not think about the events that had just passed.

* * *

><p>Steamy steamy~ My treat for waiting so long. The computer labs are always booked solid when I try to write ;-; But hopefully now this will help ease the pain~ So who is curious on just what Kaito's roll in this is going to be? Will it separate Zero and Kaname? And will they ever figure out what the hell that mark is doing? Hopefully the answers will come in the next chapter :3 Thank you everyone who is currently reading this, and I just want to remind everyone that this was written not only by myself but with my friend Jason who has helped me, he normally writes Kaname's roll which is why the writing might seem odd. If there are any errors, please tell me and I'll try to correct them!<p>

-J

Reviews answered:

ben4kevin: While it is true that Zero is normally the mother, I do like to do some things out of the ordinary :3 keep an eye on my other stories, some may surprise you :3

sakurayuri89: xD Zero got to ravage Kaname~! Of course Kaname may not be so willing to let Zero do it again so soon .-. But who knows who will have the babeh :3


	6. Answers Hidden

"...Z-zero, harder...!"

Kaname's moan was still rattling in his throat as his wrist pulled against the chains shackled onto his wrists, though Zero was not about to care. Instead he refused to let the pureblood escape from his clutches, not yet... Not even as blood slipped down the wounds from Kaname's neck. His fangs remained firmly locked into his neck as he refused to slacken his grip.

Another moan roared out of Kaname's lips as Zero's hips slammed into the hot confines of his walls once more. It was beautiful. The sweat that was licking down their skin only made it sweeter to the touch. And as their bodies moved in motion and Kaname struggled against the cuffs engraved with the hunter's mark, he knew that it could only get better...

The taste of the pureblood was hot in his mouth, tingling on his tongue. Their bodies were intertwining, the sweat gliding across their muscles... They crushed together, pulled apart, then crushed again... Then they moved faster, and faster. The kisses were frantic as both knew they were reaching the end... It was a race against time as their lips locked, Kaname shaking in his cuffs, bodies mashing together in a fit of passion...

And the heat climbed higher... and higher... and higher...!

Until...!

"..K-Kuran...!"

The cry burst from Zero's lips as he suddenly sprang upright on the bed, sweat glossing his skin as he was left panting for air. His heart rocketed in his chest as he tried to gain his senses back to what had just happened... until he slowly saw the dark presence of his own room stretched before him.

With a groan Zero flopped back into his bed, feeling the sweat that soaked the sheets beneath him. Another nightmare... Or at least that was what Zero chose to believe. They had been happening ever since that night with Kaname, finally having sex but sober... Though it was nothing to celebrate. Zero wanted to just go die.

He stared at the ceiling, trying to forget the memories that were already flocking into his head... But then he started to realize something. The reason to his... sudden awakening.

...he needed a shower.

The pureblood experienced a similar dream that night, having allowed it to continue to the point that his own needs had woken him up. But there was no time for him to linger on them, to allow his urges to be relieved. So instead the male merely put up with the ache as he got ready and went to class. It was a long several hours being stuck in that stifling room, especially when he knew he had plans to meet the hunter after his classes.. They had agreed to meet once more, deciding that they needed to figure out what was going on between them, why their urges still continued to eat away at them regardless of their reluctance.

They hadn't been intimate since that time all those nights ago, the night they both took each other as equals, enjoying the penetration and touches from both sides. But it had been far to long, each meeting getting increasingly difficult for him to stay calm and composed. There were times that a breeze had picked up the hunters scent, carrying it over towards the pureblood. It took every fiber in his body to not jump the hunter then and there. Other times he caught sight of the others chest, an angle catching and allowing hungry eyes to gaze at what they needed..

It was like second nature, one in which he tried very hard to hide.. But at least now class had finished, allowing Kaname to leave the class and quickly go to the agreed destination. A place in the forest away from prying eyes. So that's where he waited, hiding from the sun and waiting for the ex humans arrival...

The hunter had decided he wouldn't care if he was late any longer. Instead he made sure he stayed in that shower as long as he wished, taking in the coldness that crossed over his still heated skin and trying to sooth his pounding heart... He just needed to relax... But these dreams... They were getting more frustrating by the day, and he wasn't sure why.

Now he couldn't even fall asleep during class any longer... Those dreams would haunt him then.

But eventually he stepped out of the shower and retrieved his books he had gathered from the library and a few from Kaien's own private study. Of course there was no asking Kaien to let him take some books... Since when did Zero ask for anything anyway. He sure as hell didn't ask for this to happen. But he had gathered the supplies he would need and hopefully it would help...

Kaname's scent alone was driving him wild. It was something he thirsted on, craved on, and it wasn't about to stop for a moment. And as he stepped outside, dressed in his black Day class uniform in his usual fashion, his bag flung over his shoulder, he almost wished that he could go back to his room and just go back to sleep... He didn't want to deal with the pureblood...

His silvery hair was still glossy faintly with shower water as he stepped towards the spot where they would meet. He didn't have any new ideas of what to do... but he hoped and prayed that Kaname would. And soon enough he saw the pureblood huddled in the shadows, just like the vampire he was... With a grumble, Zero tossed down his bag and sat himself down on his usual stump, sending a glare to the pureblood. "...Find anything or what?" This was about how they greeted each other lately, trying to ignore the passion by shoving it away under hatred.

Nothing was more pleasing to the pureblood's sense of smell than a freshly washed Zero.. And by luck, that's exactly the first thing that met his nose. Or perhaps it was bad luck, because right now he wished nothing more than to jump on the filthy D and take him where he sat, wiping that glare from his face and instead replacing it with one of pure pleasure. But that's not what they were here for, Kaname had more self restraint than that.

Turning his face to glare at the young male, Kaname was immediately reminded of why they were here.. And for once, this time he had uncovered something. But that something made the males blood boil, it was impossible. There was no way it was true and Kaname refused to be treated like some common dog.

"I have found some information... About marks" That mark is what started all of this, Kaname was especially careful these days to not touch it at all, the slightest feeling against it always felt light he had been burning up, the need for Zero fully overtaking him. But what he found out disgusted him, which in turn soured the males mood.

"Apparently hunters use marks to tame a vampire. A pet if you would. But I feel no need to bow down to you as a dog, nor do I comply to every whim that you may have. So this is not the reason, though I do believe we are on to something."

Reaching behind his back and grabbing a large book, Kaname tossed it over to the other male, allowing it to land by his feet. he could look through that himself and see if there was more information they could use.

...A pet?

This was getting more worth getting up in the morning for with every moment that was passing. It almost wiped the glare from his face as he stared down at the book that was thrown before him, and he made no hesitation to lean down and quickly pluck it off from the ground. So this would have the answers they were searching for... And search he did, for exactly what he wanted to hear.

The more he read about this situation, the more the hunter began to smirk... and smirk... And the smirk continued to darken with every moment that passed as he flipped through some pages. Though not everything quite fit together, some of it made sense... Enough sense that made the hunter look back up at Kaname with a smirk.

He tossed the book quietly back to Kaname's feet in a moment, all while leaning himself back against the trunk of a tree standing behind him. He couldn't believe how his luck was turning for him... How beautiful this all was going to be for him... And he defined it all in just a couple of words.

"...So you're my bitch."

A dark hiss passed through the pureblood's lips at his words, the deathly glare taking over his features at the same time. He would not bow down to anyone, he was the highest rank possible, there was no possible way he would do such a thing, especially to a filthy 'D'. Stepping forward to the hunter slightly, Kaname bared his teeth.

"Did you not hear me, Kiryuu? It doesn't add up. This isn't the explanation we were after! And if we are naming 'bitches' then I recall you crying out MY name with pure passion not so many nights ago." It was true, a master would not call out their servants name so willingly, with so much emotion. This was merely a book that would help them get on the same track, to allow Kaname to find the truth easier..

It was obvious that Zero had taken this a different way, to think he held some type of leverage against the pureblood. How wrong he was.. If he truly wanted to put this to the test, then Kaname would show him exactly who was boss, just who held the leash here.

"I recommend you read this again but pay more attention this time around, you are wrong and I will not answer to you"

Who was the one Kaname was calling a bitch? In an instant the slightly playful mood was lost from the hunter, replaced by a hardened glare that sank deep into the rubies that looked back at him. Pulling himself up from his seat within an instant, fury met fury as the two stepped towards each other, their eyes locked. His own lips peeled back and revealed his sharpened fangs, knowing he might have to gain some dominance if needed.

"The only bitch was you when you were begging for me, and I heard you call out my name more than a few damn times too, Kuran!" Zero growled back at him with no hesitation, knowing full well that the blame was shared to just who had been calling for who that night. That was something Zero was not prepared to give up on the thought just yet, nor would he ever want to...

"How will reading it again do anything different? What, you want me to go through all the hunter's books I brought to prove it to you? Hunters tame the vampires, that's why we're here. I tamed you." There, that was it. Taming. Zero had tamed the pureblood when he had seduced him into bed...

...Hell, this was actually a better idea than assassinating him was.

"Tamed? If you think I'm tamed then command me to do something, prove to me that you're my 'master' for I feel no need to bow to you, nor will I ever bow to the feet of a hunter" it was the ultimate disgrace for him to do such a thing, someone of his rank lowering themselves to that level. It was why he stepped closer still, standing straight as he seemingly towered over the other male.

It was hard for him not to keep the color from his cheeks though, the very mention of what they had done sending a shiver down his body. But it wasn't the time for this, there was no need to try and think back on what had happened, that time had passed for them and it was time to solve things.

"Look through the books again. There will be an explanation for this, it was your hunter genes that did this to us after all. This is your responsibility." So Kaname had decided to blame Zero for this, having gotten it out of his head that he had also been the one to lean into that first kiss, equally wanting Zeros body. In fact their first time he hadn't been marked, so there was something there before hand.

"Hurry up, bitch"

This was not going to end well. Not as the glares lashed down at each other and neither of them moved even for a moment. Neither of them would fall to the command of the other... And just for Kaname to think it would disgrace his kind to bow before Zero, the hunter was no different. To have a vampire overpower him was a fate worse than death. And Zero wasn't going to take it.

"You do it, bitch."

Zero almost spat the words out of his mouth before his hand suddenly lashed out of his side. He would prove that Kaname was his bitch, no matter what the cost. No matter if he lost his arm because of it, he would prove it to him. Without giving himself a chance to think of the consequences, knowing that it would be more than enough time to make Kaname react against him, Zero reached out...

And grasped hard onto Kaname's thigh over the mark.

His hand squeezed tight through the white uniform, clutching onto him like there was no reason to ever let go. This was something that now neither of them would have control of... That mark has been becoming more sensitive by the day, and even the movement of clothing against it would irritate it in some way... But now let's see what happens, who will conquer who.

A loud gasp left Kaname's lips as that mark had been grasped. There was no time to stop Zero from doing this, by the time he had realised it, it was far too late. And now, his legs started to shake and almost buckle with the intense feelings passing through him, the way heat coursed through his system like a stream of lava in his veins. But that heat alone was only directed to the male holding him, it was why he began to walk backwards, pushing the other against the tree.

Only a few seconds had passed before Kaname crashed his lips down against the hunters, unable to stop the passion that was currently coursing through him. It seemed that being in contact with Zero was the only was he could release any part of this torturous pleasure. But he allowed the other to know just how much he hated this.

"Dammit!" between each Kiss Kaname was sure to pass out a whisper or growl, allowing himself to catch his breath at the same time.. "Why you..?" Another kiss, this time passing down the others neck as a heated love bite was placed upon the others flesh.

Pulling back to look into the others smouldering eyes, Kaname let out a small hiss. "I am not your pet!" Crushing his lips against the hunters once again, Kaname attempted to relieve himself of this feeling.

Zero unfortunately didn't realize his mistakes as he slapped onto the mark... And that was his worst mistake yet because the heat was already rushing into his entire body. And that wasn't all... It was all for the pureblood that stared at him with just as much lust reflecting in his own eyes. Of course Zero found himself unable to hold back for another moment as he lunged for his partner...

Their lips crashed together as their arms grasped onto each others body, trying to grab as much as he could find and within reach. Kaname's white uniform started to tear in the tight grip on his back though it tightened as Kaname pushed him to the tree. He wasn't about to get pinned... It was why they spat curses at each other between passionate kisses. It was a strange thing to watch...

They would claw at each others clothing, growling out curses as they littered kisses over their neck and lips. They would bite from time to time and their blood would run free... It seemed like they had completely forgotten what they had been intending to do, finding what was wrong with this. Instead the hunter found no way to restrain himself as he rocked his hips up hard into Kaname's, as if egging him on...

"...p-prove that you're not a bitch."

Growling harshly at the hunter that had started to grind against him, Kaname could only trail his fangs along the expanse of the others neck, drawing out precious beads of blood while his tongue hungrily lapped away at the fevered flesh. He knew he shouldn't bite, in fact it would probably ruin what they had going right now, so instead he settled for this, taking what he could without hurting the other... Much.

"You want.." Kiss "proof?" Nip "you will regret those words.."

Smirking darkly as he pulled away from the hunter, Kaname stepped back and allowed that look to turn into a lustful but menacing smile. Standing perfectly still, Kaname simply used some of his 'ability' and held the hunter against that tree. His aura keeping him perfectly still despite the way he was obviously straining.

"That, Zero is what you would call dominating someone." Keeping that smirk on his face, Kaname stepped forward and trailed his hands down the entirety of the hunters body, his fingers lingering in his more intimate area more than completely necessary. Of course he allowed Zero to move his head freely, wishing to see how much he would thrash around under each touch..

"Ah.. I love that look. Please, keep looking at me as though you wish to kill me, it turns me on even more.." He knew Zero liked his touches of course, and only to prove his point the pureblood walked to the hunters side and leaned over.. Only to suck seductively on the males earlobe, catching his fangs teasingly in his earrings..

The hunter couldn't believe how easy it was to be trapped like this, an animal in a cage... And he refused to go down without a fight. Snarling out at the pureblood, the hunter strained himself against the invisible binds, trying to heave and pull against them. His muscles strained as he tried to fight against it, though he was beginning to find that it was no use... He was glued to the tree, and he would not be able to escape.

The hard glare dug into Kaname as he started to move his hands over his body, trying to replace possible groans with hisses and swears. It was hard at first, but he focused on the hatred he had for this man... And trying to turn the heat that he felt towards him into a burning hatred. He didn't care for him, he wouldn't...

But the moment that his hands caressed over that one area was the moment that broke him too quickly. A loud moan gushed from his lips as he tried to thrust his hips into Kaname's hand, only to lightly tremble in his grasp instead. It felt too good... Too amazingly good to be hate... And he tried again to struggle against the restraints as best as he could, his hands trembling as he wished to reach out and grab him...

It was like music to his ears once more. Hearing the male groan out in lust with the touch Kaname wished to provide him with.. It only told him that this was what he wanted, what Zero truly needed.. And so it would be his duty to provide it, that was what the mark was for after all. Or that's what Kaname had told himself as he continued sucking on the males earlobe.

"Now.. Lets see if i can make you cry out my name again, Kiryuu.." Ghosting his hands slowly down the others body, slipping his hand underneath the black school uniform, Kaname traced the hunters muscles with his fingers slowly, mapping his body so it would be fresh in his mind. He was very toned, it was quite impressive.

Moving his mouth to the hunters neck and sucking away on the flesh beneath, Kaname's hands ventured lower and lower, bumping into the button that held his desires closed off. "I'm going to show you I'm not your pet... Ill show you just who you want to do this with.. Ill show you... That you're mine.."

And just like that, Kaname flicked open the button of the males trousers and snuck his hands inside..

Those words cruelly ran through Zero's head no matter how much he tried to shake them out and disobey them, but he also lusted to hear them... To ear how much Kaname wanted him, to hear him say that he wanted Zero to squirm, to know how he would torture the young hunter before him... It was all so beautiful... But try as he might, he couldn't do anything to Kaname to show how much he wanted this, being unable to move a muscle.

Yet his heart pounded in his chest, rushing blood to a few other places rather than the usual, something that Kaname would already plainly see... At least he wouldn't be restricted of that movement. And as those perfect hands rounded over his muscular body, feeling the fine lines that slowly led down to his hips, he couldn't help but give out another soft moan, a wordless cry for Kaname to continue his torture.

Zero continued to fight against the restraint, his hands twitching more and more as they wished to wrap around Kaname, to grab him and tear off his clothing... And even as he had been kissing his neck, sometimes biting it, he strained to lean over and return the bite, though with pure defeat. So instead he watched the lust that danced in Kaname's eyes, roaring like a flame. And he also watched the growing arousal in Kaname's own pants, wishing to be spent.

"...l-let me go," Zero slowly growled out to him, lust thick and heavy in his voice. It was all he could muster out as his leaned muscles strained against the restraints once more to take his partner and show him he would not so easily be pinned without Kaname's powers...

Such a challenge.. The way the hunter was obviously trying to rebel against Kaname's ties only fueled the sadistic side in him, his body begging out to allow Zero to do just that little more.. So that's what he did, after curling his hand firmly around zeros hardening appendage, giving a few teasing squeezes, Kaname simply dropped the binds of his power and stepped back, releasing zero all the same.

"I'll show you.. My strength is not merely mental ability, Zero.." Keeping that lustful smirk on his face, Kaname lunged forward, Zero seemingly doing the same as their mouths melded together in another hot and passionate kiss. But it didn't stop there, between Zero ripping through the pureblood's uniform, Kaname started to push back the male, using much of his strength as he did so. It seemed Zero wasn't all too willing to be dominated once more.

Scratching, nipping and biting each other all the while, the pair allowed hungry hands to follow every inch of each other's bodies, Kaname's hands planting themselves on the hunters perked nubs, pinching and twisting, pulling out soft but desperate moans from the hunter.

It was then that Kaname froze, a scent reaching his nose and quickly approaching. It seemed that someone had spotted the hunter entering the forest and decided to come after him. Breaking that passionate kiss and looking behind him, Kaname let out a low hiss. Knowing there was nothing he could do to stop the intruder, the male turned back and kissed the hunter passionately only to disappear seconds later.

"Zero? Are you out here?"

Wondering into that clearing only a few seconds later, Kaito Takamiya walked through the trees, smiling happily when spotting his lover. "I've been searching for you"

Zero's usually highly keen senses seemed to be failing him lately... Or maybe he did nothing to care that someone else was coming towards them. He was far too locked into the current passion that was being thrown to each other, locked in a heated embrace that even horses tied to their bodies in a full gallop could not tear them apart.

As Kaname's hands curved into his muscles, it felt like his touch was creating such fire within his body... It made him moan out for more, while making sure that he tortured Kaname's own body underneath his touch. His claws were too busy tearing into the white uniform, faking purity that he knew the pureblood no longer had, as he reached his mouth up to Kaname's neck, about to sink his erect fangs straight into his neck...

But then Kaname had stiffened up, a hiss leaving his lips. It left Zero confused as the touches drifted away from his body, only to double the confusion as Kaname kissed him hotly but shortly, then disappeared moments later. What was getting into Kaname...?

Then he heard the voice he didn't want to hear at this point. Kaito.

Only then did he notice just how he would look to Kaito... His arousal was obviously exposed, his clothing in ruins, and now his friend was about to see him look like he was a hooker that had been thrown out before getting his money. Trying to think as fast as his still confused mind would take him, he quickly backed his way into bushes tall enough to hide him up to his waist, but knew that there was no way to cover up his chest.

Then he saw Kaito, his eyes locking onto his... Fighting down the blush as best as he could, the hunter used this moment to try to fix his arousal into his pants as much as he could. Gulping down his emotions, he tried to think of an explanation...

"...L-Level E got on campus. I chased it out," he stammered, knowing there was nothing else that would make sense to his obvious disarray.

Chuckling at his lovers obvious discomfort at being partially unclothed, the young hunter stepped over to the bushes and shrugged off his jacket, handing it over with a smirk. But he also couldn't help but notice the flush in the others cheeks, how his breath was partially laboured. Was he.. Aroused? Stepping closer still, Kaito allowed his eyes to wonder over his mates body.

It was then that the smirk got even more pronounced, realizing just how hot and heavy the male before him was. "My, my.. Have some pent up energy to use, do you? We did get a little cut short last time.." Last time they were close was.. Well it was strange, Zero suddenly dashing off into the bushes without so much as an explanation as to why.

In fact Zero had been acting a little distant lately, he had been seeing less and less of the silverette. So maybe this was his bodies reaction for being away from him so long, neither having released any of that pent up frustration lately..

So he stepped forward, cupping the males cheeks in his hand as he leaned over and pressed his lips softly against the others, a smiling ghosting on his lips. "Ive missed you.."

Oh damn, oh damn oh damn. He really wanted to do... that again? The hunter swallowed a little hard as he tried to stumble himself a step back, only to feel his pants get caught on the branches of the bush. This wasn't going to end very well, or at least for Zero. If Kaname scented Kaito on him, then...!

...wait. Why the hell did he care. Kaname was after him only for sex, and Zero knew that. It wouldn't matter to him, not when he knew Kaito could take care of him, not as a fuck buddy but as a friend closer than anyone else could see. With those thoughts in his mind, the hunter forced his worries to ease away as Kaito kissed his lips, only for Zero to softly kiss him back, an event rare for them to do so suddenly.

Kaito would be here for him, Kaname will not. Kaname didn't own him, he never will...

"I've missed you too," Zero softly murmured back to his close friend as he let their lips press together again, and his arms soon started to wind their way around his old friend's waist. Kaito has always been his protector, and he knew he could rely on him, no one else... It wasn't a question of who he should be with, it was how he would get Kaname off his tail.

Though as he pulled Kaito closer against his body, he couldn't fight back the sharp twisting pain that was forming in his stomach.

It was moments like these that the elder hunter treasured most, the times that Zero was willing to have him as much as he had been willing to give. So as time went by and the two eagerly embraced, kaito found himself being drawn in by this silverette, his heart swelling with love the longer the stayed entwined. And as what felt like hours passed, the two eventually made slow but passionate love..

It was rare that this happened, Zero was still so fragile.. So easily broken. It was why kaito had always been there for him, his protector, his best friend and his lover.. As he would always be, for Zero was the most important person in his life, no matter how damaged their past had been.

And as they lay breathless on the forest floor below, Kaito eventually pulled himself away from the young hunter and sat up, smiling at the other with an adorning look. "Let's not spend so much time apart again, it's hard to protect you when I can't see you" smirking a little as he pulled on his clothes, Kaito leaned over and kissed his lovers reddened cheek.

It no longer mattered to Zero if Kaito was the one to dominate him, because he made Zero feel truly equal no matter what was going on between their bodies. And as his heart thundered in his chest as their bodies moved in their slow, syncopated rhythm, he couldn't help but feel the warmth that Kaito gave him, to know that his partner would never leave his side. Though as their lovemaking continued, they eventually slid into their climax with ease, then had to force their bodies to separate.

They laid there in each others arms for as long as they wished, never caring about how they were in the open, to be stumbles across. Because there was no one else in the world at this moment that Zero gave any concern about. As he laid his head into Kaito's tones chest, he couldn't help but slightly blush at Kaito's words. "I won't ever leave your sight again..." Zero returned with a chuckle, fairly nuzzling into his chest.

Zero found no need to decide what e would do now. Kaname would not dare approach him with Kaito's scent on his body, and he did not belong to the pureblood. He would choose now, and he would not dare slide away from Kaito like he had mistaken before. He didn't give a shit about that mark, not when Kaito was here beside him, to never leave him again... It was how it was meant to be after all.

Kaname wouldn't dare come near him again for Zero's body. 

* * *

><p>Yay more fluff! But things will definately start going downhill in the next chapter :3 I already am starting to work on piecing the chapter together so if you stay tuned for about a half an hour, that chapter should be brought right out~ It will definitely be a bombshell and answer some questions once and for all :3<p>

-J

Reviews answered:

gleish26: Thank you for wanting to read this story~ Your English is fine don't worry xD But yeah, Kaname doesn't really seem like much of the mothering type...

ben4kevin: At least you don't have to wait as long this time :3

sakurayuri89: Kaname definitely has some masochism going for it xD It might be some time until Kaname allows it again, though, and there might be a couple problems in the way of that happening soon, too... :3


	7. Whoops

"...bucket..."

The soft groan was temporarily the only sound in the room before a heaving overtook the silence, followed by whatever the stomach's contents falling into the bucket that had been passed to him just in the nick of time. It left Zero hunched over the bucket that had been placed onto the bed between his knees, vomiting for the fourth time in the last half hour. Though at least he wasn't alone in his torture...

A soft hand was rubbing against his back as he tried to swallow down the bile that was fighting its way back up his throat and the sick hunter could hear soft encouraging murmurs as well being whispered into his ear. His bleary eyes opened up as he managed to catch his breath, momentarily being spared the vomiting that had been lunging its way out of his stomach, to look back at the one that was helping him. Kaito's soft hazel eyes met his own, full of concern and worry.

"...I look like shit, don't I," Zero slowly groaned out as Kaito leaned forward, taking the bucket from between his knees and setting it back onto the floor to where it wouldn't spill. All through the early morning, he had been vomiting and running a slight temperature. The temperature was fading, but the vomiting was not... It was sucking out Zero's strength in ways he couldn't imagine, and he knew he didn't look all that strong to begin with.

He could feel the gross sweat slicking his skin, the sickly tone to his skin, and even how his breathing was labored. Though he was soon too weak to even sit up properly as he slouched his way back into his bed, laying down onto his side and letting the warm arms envelop his body, trying to give him as much support as Kaito could muster. He just wanted to lay down and die... Though he wondered what he had done to get himself this sick in the first place.

There was nothing Kaito could do but curl his arms protectively around his mate, to support him through this strange sickness as best he could. But the question remained, what had caused this? Kaito had gotten it in his head that it had been his fault for making love with the hunter out in the open all that time ago.. He hadn't even attempted to cover up his lover and keep the cold away afterwards, it was why he felt guilt now, why he was always apologizing.

Pressing his lips against the others clammy cheek, Kaito let out a soft sigh. "Is there anything I can do? You haven't been feeling well for quite some time and I feel helpless right now.." Maybe they should go to the infirmary to get medication, or at least something that would help his lover sleep.

They had been curled up on the bed for days now, originally Zero only feeling a little weak. Now it has gone downhill, his health plummeting to the state it was in now. "You don't look like shit, you look as handsome as ever" hazel eyes continued to stare into his lovers, contemplating why this was happening.

"If this continues for the rest of the night maybe we should go to the infirmary, it will probably be best..

Zero hasn't been able to go to classes for the last few days because of this flu or whatever they decided to call it, but it wasn't like Zero had been going to classes anyway... Instead the real trouble seemed to be in patrols. Kaito had to step in for him multiple times because he would be too weak to leave the room. At least it was better than leaving Yuuki alone to fend for herself... Who knows what she would do.

Closing his weary eyes, he tried to pull in comfort of his protector laying beside him and trying to help. "...it's okay, I'm fine," Zero softly croaked as he slowly rested his head against the crook of Kaito's neck. There he rested, trying to gather his strength and look as 'fine' as he could at this moment, which.., wasn't much. It was worse than Zero would admit but he had even been shooting down the idea of going to the infirmary every time that Kaito brought it up. This time, though, he said nothing against it, only tucked himself closer to Kaito's warm and comforting body. He was getting that weak that he wasn't refusing to go to the infirmary anymore... That's... Scary.

His soft breath brushed against Kaito's neck as he remained into his embrace, trying as much as he could to keep his breathing level. Kaito needed to know that he was alright... But as his body stiffened up and the hunter began to gag again, it was clear that he was no better than before. In fact he seemed to be getting worse... Leaning over and quickly grabbing the usual bucket he gave Zero to throw up in, Kaito quickly began rubbing at the others back to assist in bringing up the fluids that were threatening to erupt. "After this, we are going to get you looked at, even if that means me fending off all the old bats that will be trying to hit on you"

It wasn't a secret that Zero was one of the more attractive day class students, hell he was even more attractive than some of those vampire bastards that pranced around the academy. He despised them almost as much as his lover, and nothing would have pleased him more than to shoot one of them in the head if he spotted one out past curfew. Lucky for them he hadn't..

Pressing warm but loving lips against the younger hunters silver hair, Kaito grimaced as the other started throwing up the bile liquids in his stomach. This had gone on for long enough, it was time that Zero got medication instead of suffering in silence. He hated when his lover was sick, though this was probably the first time he had seen him physically sick like this.

That was the one thing that Zero could not shake off... Why was he sick to begin with. He had rarely been sick in his life other than a cold here or a fever here in extreme conditions. It was his twin that had been seriously ill, not him... But here he was, unable to keep stomach acid in his stomach as he vomited that up too. Zero needed to get to a doctor before whatever was going on got worse.

After a few more moments of vomiting and then a few bouts if dry heaving into the bucket, the hunter reluctantly slid himself back down into bed, a fresh sheen of sweat across his face. A soft groan slipped from him again but he immediately regretted it. If Kaito was going to drag him to the infirmary to get looked at, he was going to fight it the entire time... Zero hated the doctors with a passion and Kaito would easily know why.

He would know the few times they would be in the hospital together, when Ichiru would be inured or sick, or even when Yagari or Zero's parents had gotten seriously injured. There have been countless nights stayed at that hospital and Zero wasn't about to step into another doctor's office unless he was in a coma or even dead.

Zero looked exhausted anyway, if he did wish to put up a fight then he wouldn't be much of a worry. Kaito could easily drag him or even carry him to their destination. They were in the headmasters headquarters anyway, the infirmary was only a building away. "C'mon, lets get you some medication before you throw up a lung" Smirking a little at his lover, Kaito soon took away the bucket and shifted his arms around the hunter.

After brushing off the groans and grumbles from the other, Kaito began to gently shift the male in his arms. Luckily enough for them it was late at night and no day class students would be around to see him carrying the other lovingly in his arms, though that's not to say the blood suckers wouldn't see..

Eventually the male had gotten his lover out of the building and down to the infirmary that awaited them. The familiar beeps and sounds of a medical area quickly reaching their ears. ignoring further grumbles from the silverette, Kaito managed to find a nurse who instantly moved them to a bed, only to check over the others vital signs.

Zero barely complained, which in itself was troubling, as Kaito gently carried him off into the infirmary to get treatment. His eyes had fallen shut by the time that the older hunter had carried him into that infirmary and it seemed like the hunter had finally found some sleep... He needed to rest after almost throwing up his stomach time and time again. He had barely shifted in Kaito's arms other than a soft swear as he was brought into the infirmary and heard the monitors buzzing away.

They all brought back memories that Zero no longer cared to remember, ones too horrid to recall all of them... His father after he had been in a car accident, his mother in a hunting accident... Yagari after he had tried to kill an aristocrat that had stepped onto hunter land... They all made him grimace. But he didn't want to face these memories now... Just to rest instead.

With a shallow sigh, the hunter forced himself to relax into Kaito's arms before he was slid into the bed, ignoring as he felt hands against his wrist and chest to get better readings... He just wanted to sleep and wake up back in his own bed with Kaito resting next to him, healthy once more.

But as the nurses examined him, they seemed to be puzzled... He just seemed to be... Vomiting. Everything else was normal, almost perfect actually, but he was still vomiting... As Zero soon napped away into the slightly soft bed, the nurses discussed amongst themselves before they simply agreed on the obvious. The flu. Though they were still confused as to why this was the only symptom...

The flu? Kaito wasn't happy with that explanation at all. In fact it was the one thing the male completely rejected. After all being this sick from a common flu wasn't right, it didn't happen like that. But of course whenever he voiced that opinion the nurses merely brushed him to the side and told him that they knew what they were doing.

So it was with reluctance that the hunter accepted the diagnosis, sinking down to the seat next to his lover as he watched him sleep peacefully. He was still so helpless, the only thing they prescribed to him was simple flu medication, nothing to help with the vomiting or weakness. "Its going to be alright, Zero" mumbling those soft little words, Kaito quietly slipped his hands into the others.

They stayed like that for the entire night, sitting in silence as Zero occasionally spewed up whatever was left in his stomach. If things didn't pick up he would take him to Kaien, hoping to get permission from the elder hunter to go to the hospital off campus. He just hoped the silly old man would allow such things.

The silly old man might help them more than they would ever think... But for right now, it was only Zero trying to get over this flu without a cause. That didn't seem to be going over quite so well though... Instead the hunter had continued to vomit up whatever liquid would gather up in his stomach when he would get too sick to keep it in long enough.

It was all too strange... Especially as the nurses finally, out of exasperation, said there was nothing they could do than let him get it out if his system. They simply said to get him plenty of water to keep him hydrated or maybe try some ginger pills, which they thankfully provided, to help. From there they attempted to help Zero off of the bed and to lean against Kaito, while giving him a bucket for the way over. From there, it seemed to be out of their hands...

So as Kaito almost dragged Zero along towards the hallway to get back to his room, he also found himself with a decision. He could easily take him to kaien right now to get him looked at and see if he could be taken to a real hospital or take him back to his room and hope that Zero would be able to recover in time... But who knows which is best.

Kaien perhaps was their only choice right now, Kaito just wouldn't accept what the nurses had told them back in the infirmary. Besides, Kaien could probably look after Zero in his own room, that way when Kaito had to go on patrol in Zeros stead the male could rest easily knowing that the headmaster was looking after him.

So on that train of thought Kaito continued down the halls, taking a turn for the headmasters office when Zero wasn't really paying attention. It was a quiet walk on the way, the younger hunter not really paying much attention. But soon enough they had arrived at the elder males door. Knocking quietly at the males door and only to have him answer in his frilly night gown a few moments later, Kaito soon explained the situation to the elder male. He took them back into his headquarters, and from there Kaito explained what was going on with his lover..

Strangely enough, the hunter didn't seem to notice where they were going right away... He seemed lost into his own drowsy world as he laid against Kaito's side, leaning much more than usual. Though he did start to notice the closer that they came to Kaien the they weren't going to the direction of his room, an rather the opposite.

"K-Kaito, this isn't..." Zero mumbled out as he tried to tug against his partner, only to realize that they were stopped in front of a door. Kaien's door... And that was when the same man opened the door, allowing both of them inside. Though he seemed to be obviously a little drowsy, he still greeted them as warmly as he could until seeing Zero's pale and weak form. Before he had the chance to ask what was wrong, Kaito was already explaining.

It made the elder hunter frown slightly at first but he soon focused in letting Zero lay down into his couch to rest. "Has he eaten anything that would make him sick? Something in the cafeteria that just didn't look right?" Kaien quietly asked as he soon knelt down by the couch and started to check his son for a fever or for a drop in his pulse or anything that could give them a clue...

Crouching by his lovers side as Kaien looked over the young male, he quickly shook his head at the question "Nothing, Ive eaten the exact same as what he has and I feel perfectly fine" It definitely wasn't the common flu, there was no way that the symptoms would be so severe. You hardly spewed when having that, not to mention he would also be coughing and have a runny nose to boot.

It was like this for hours before Kaien gave up for now, telling Kaito to head home and rest until morning. Of course Kaien said he would look through his medical books for hunters, seeing if this illness was something that had only effected a hunter. It would explain why the medical staff in the infirmary would not have found anything. But at least they could rule out falling to E status, the silverette hadn't needed blood at all.

Reluctantly the male complied to the headmasters wishes, looking regretfully at his mate as he slowly walked away from him. He knew he wouldn't sleep a wink, knowing he couldn't be there to protect him lover throughout the night when he needed him most.

Kaito wouldn't have someone beside him tonight, something that had been happening for the last week or two. Zero seemed to be getting much more attached to Kaito, barely wishing to leave his side and even becoming much more physical as well. But then that sickness had started and things seemed to have gone downhill from there...

But now Kaito had to leave his lover probably for the first time within a couple of weeks, letting him rest as much as he needed to... The hunter in question was already starting to doze off on the couch, able to find a little rest after almost constant vomiting. He seemed to barely react as Kaito started to step away, which by itself was worrisome. Was he worse than they thought?

But a few days started to pass by. Kaien had been constantly trying to search for something to help his ailing son, but other symptoms were starting to occur... Zero was getting frequent headaches and his back had been aching. This was adding to the discomfort the young hunter was suffering... But at least now he was resting in his old room not too far from Kaien's study, napping away a vomiting fit.

Maybe Kaien had found something...

And find something he had.

Kaien sat at his desk, staring down at an item he had in hand for the past few hours, obviously trying to come to terms with what he had just found. As expected he had taken numerous tests on the hunter, some more extravagant from the last. But he wished to cross off each possible illness that had been listed in one of his most trusted books, of course he was running out of options and the further down the list he got, the more unlikely they would be.

But reaching the bottom of the list he found that he wouldn't have to look further, for the answer was staring him right in the face. It was rare, actually the ways to go about such a thing was something he hadn't thought would ever happen, let alone Zero having the genes for making it possible. Pulling himself up from his chair and fixing his glasses, Kaien tucked away what he had been holding in his pocket before heading down the hall to his sick son. He deserved to know, it was something that he would have to deal with anyway..

'knock knock'

Allowing himself in the room, Kaien quickly made his way over to the bed and crouched down beside the sick male. "Zero, I have the answer to your problem, but you must promise to believe me.." Waiting for the male to open his eyes up, Kaien reached into his pocked and pulled the item out, only to put it into the young silverettes hand.

"Zero, you're pregnant." 

* * *

><p>...Whoops?<p>

:D

-J


	8. Mistakes

...What the fuck was Kaien smoking.

The drowsy amethyst eyes stared back at Kaien for a few moments, not a single flicker of emotion crossing his gaze as he watched him. Maybe his 'father' was getting closer to Alzheimer than he thought and was slowly losing his mind... Or maybe he was just trying his best to get a grandson or granddaughter that he was willing to make Zero believe it.

The sick hunter slowly glanced down at what Kaien had passed into his hand, though still too drowsy to really care what was going on at this point. In his hand was a single pregnancy test, one that women of course used to see if they were expecting or not... And sure enough, just like Kaien said, there was a little plus mark on the indicator, though... Zero still didn't care.

This was just a stupid joke he was pulling anyway.

Zero didn't hesitate to let the test drop to the floor, not caring if it might break or not. But the drowsy and fogged eyes looked back up to Kaien with no amusement in his gaze, nor was there anything else. Instead of giving him an answer right away, he slowly curled himself back into his blankets and turned himself to where his back faced Kaien.

"...You need help. I'm not fucking giving you a grandkid," Zero grunted out as he pulled the blanket over his head, irritated that Kaien had disturbed his much needed rest for this idiotic prank. Maybe Kaien needed to spend more time with Yuuki instead of him.

This was a typical reaction Zero would give him. After all who would ever think that a male would be pregnant let alone Zero. Placing a weary hand on the others shoulder, Kaien gently started to shake the young male, hoping to not make him any sicker than he already was. "Zero, this is no joke. Perhaps if I tell.. Kaito of this you will listen to me. I swear on this academy!"

Kaito did deserve to know after all, Kaien knew the pair were close but never had he imagined that they were this close. Perhaps the sibling like behavior between the two went far deeper than what he had guessed. "Look at me Zero" Letting his 'serious tone' take over, Kaien tightened his grasp upon the others shoulder.

If Zero desired proof other than the test, Kaien would happily give it to him. The book would explain the situation thoroughly, not to mention there would be tell tale signs on how it would happen. There were only a few things he would really needed to read. Apart from him carrying that very rare gene, there was also the part about needing to mark a partner. He hadn't spotted anything on the young hunter, but it may easily be hidden..

Maybe it was because Zero was tired... Or maybe it was his sickness that was causing him to not give a rat's ass on a single thing that Kaien was telling him. Whatever was the reason, the amethyst eyes soon blistered into Kaien's own gaze, raking over him. This was not how he wanted to be awakened, to have his guardian try to taunt him with wishes of having Zero be pregnant. What, did Kaito tell him about the fact that he was with Zero?

"I'm not fucking pregnant. And if you drag Kaito into this then I'll slaughter you," Zero spat suddenly at the older hunter, knowing that this joke was going just a bit too far. Kaien needed to clean himself up and fast if he didn't want Zero to get out his gun... But what Zero didn't know was that he was in fact not lying to the younger hunter.

Pulling himself back down into the blankets, he grumpily threw the blankets back over his body and pulled them tight so he wouldn't be able to have them ripped off easily. Even if him and Kaito have been involved physically, that didn't mean it was enough to get him pregnant by a long shot... And a man wouldn't be able to get pregnant anyway, even if Kaien wished it was possible. He wanted to just stop thinking about all this crap and just go to sleep...

Narrowing his eyes at his young son, Kaien gripped hold of those very blankets and yanked them hard down from Zero's body, making him completely vulnerable to him. "Zero! Listen to me, this is not a joke and I am not lying to you. Have you made a mark on Kaito? This is all happening because of that, you carry a rare gene which allows you to carry"

Maybe bringing up the mark may be the only thing that brings Zero into perspective, hoping that the hunter may just pay attention to him now. It was his only hope after all, Zero didn't seem to care either way, thinking that perhaps this was all a joke to him.

...Mark? What the hell was Kaien talking about now. What ma-

...Fuck. Fucking holy crapping shit.

Instantly, all the color drained out of his face as he stared at Kaien for a few moments, refusing to speak a word as it slowly started to sink in. How would Kaien know anything about the mark... The mark that he had imprinted onto... O-onto...

...Kaname.

Leaning over and picking up the pregnancy test Zero dropped before, Kaien held it up again with the same serious look on his face. Zero needed to believe him, they had a lot of stuff to deal with now after all, not to mention how Kaito would react to this situation. Perhaps Zero should break the news to the father-to-be.

No, this couldn't be happening, this was just a bad dream. And the mark that had been left on Kaname now meant nothing. This wasn't going to happen to him, and there would be nothing he would ever have to deal with to bring up that 'fling' with that pureblood. Before Kaien could say another word to try to convince him, the hunter suddenly slapped the test out of his hand, forcing it to hit the ground rather hard.

But Zero wasn't done there... Finding the strength to get himself out of the bed, the hunter slowly rose up and stalked his way to the other side of the room where the test had fallen, then began to stomp onto the test again... and again... and again... Repeatedly stomping onto it until the test broke underneath his feet, finally destroying the evidence of what Kaien spoke of.

"Ah! Z-zero, no.. Wait don't-! That's got pee.."

"...Get out," the low growl rumbled in his throat, and slightly crimson ringed eyes stared down at Kaien as if his possible looks could slaughter the older hunter where he stood. His body was rigid as if he was about to attack at a moment's notice, trying to force himself away from the truth that Kaien had just told him. That this mark... had caused this to happen.

It just wasn't real.

Grimacing as the hunter continuously stomped on the test until it was no more, Kaien blinked innocently at his 'son' before sighing. "No, we need to talk this through, we cant ignore it as if it hasn't happened. You are having a child and we need to inform Kaito" If anything, Zero shouldn't go through this alone, after all it would need both parents.

He was glad that Zero finally understood though, it seemed as though something he had said triggered the hunters attention. Of course he didn't realize he would be so angry, in denial yes, but to be violently angry like this? If it were someone else in the males company they would surely be frightened, but for him he had grown to be used to Zeros moods.

It was going to take a lot from everyone, to deal with such a strange thing. There were many things he had yet to mention to the young hunter, how his body would change to accommodate the child or how his moods and sickness may get worse. But then again the sickness could be treated the same way females often treated their own symptoms.

Only when the test was completely destroyed and he could feel the pieces trying to pierce into his foot did he finally stop, glaring back at the elder hunter with no hesitation. Kaien didn't understand... He didn't understand that this wasn't Kaito's child. That he hadn't marked Kaito at all. He didn't understand how all of this was a complete mistake, and this shouldn't have ever happened...

Crushing the test more beneath his foot as if trying to send out all of his anger at the broken pieces, he let out another dark growl. "You don't understand, Cross..." he snarled out in an attempt to cut off his words before they could fully spilled off. This was nothing for Kaito to know, nothing for him to realize about. He needed a subtle way to tell Kaien that he was wrong...

"...I'm not having Kaito's... baby."

That word was hard to choke out, not being able to come to the realization that he could even possibly be... pregnant. None of it made sense. There was no proof, not that he was going to accept. He wouldn't allow this to happen, not on his entire life. He would much rather die than have to deal with this.

Of course Kaien took that the wrong way completely. Stepping his way over to place a hand upon the young males shoulder reassuringly. "But you are, Zero. I wouldn't play such a harsh trick on you. But we can all work through this together, I'm sure he will be happy no matter what happens." Kaito wasn't a bad boy after all, a little cold when it came to his own ideals but that was expected after his past.

Of course if Zero were to tell him the truth.. Then he was surely not going to believe it. After all Zero and Kaname were as close to enemies as possible. But of course Kaien stayed blissfully unaware not even thinking of other possibilities. In his eyes Kaito would be the perfect father for Zeros child, after all they would have made it with love, right?

Giving his son a small half smile, Kaien only wished to support and help his adoptive son. Like he had done all of his life, he would be there for Zero regardless of the difficult situations.. and this by far was one of their more difficult moments..

"It's not Kaito's!"

The shout exploded from him before he could catch it and hide it. But as those three words left his lips, his entire face went pale and he knew that he could no longer hide that truth any longer. Now Kaien would be able to figure out his entire dirty secret, what had been happening behind his back... Why he wouldn't come to patrols, why Kaname wasn't coming to meetings to Kaien for updates...

It was because they were too damn busy fucking each other against a tree.

Swallowing hard, the hunter slowly started to back his way away from Kaien, starting to move himself back over to the bed. He just needed to go back to sleep... to rest and relax, and try to forget that this was happening to him... Maybe it would be better if Kaien believed it was Kaito's, but he couldn't change that now. Kaien would have to either accept the lie or it simply wouldn't be possible.

But why couldn't Kaito be the father instead. It would be better for both of them, not just for him and Kaito, but for this... baby. Damn it, he still couldn't believe that this was happening. Why did he have to deal with this now. There were so many other things he had to deal with... He had to deal with Yuuki staying away from Kaname. Deal with his own falling. Deal with Kaname getting off his ass. And now he would have to deal with... a baby.

It wasn't.. Kaito's? But who else would-

Kaname Kuran. He was the only logical explanation at this point, Zero didn't interact with many other males on campus. Frozen in place, Kaien looked at his son walk away and make his way over to the couch, sinking down slowly to process what he had just been told. But it was Kaien that found himself at a loss, not knowing what to say or do.

"We need to tell him, he has to know."

Zero needed the support, he wasn't sure how close the two were but at least Kaname would be able to financially support them if nothing else. But the Kaname he knew.. he never left anything undone, this would be no exception to any of it.

"It is Kaname's.. Right?" He thought it best to check, just in case he had been jumping ahead in his assumptions. By this point he had felt bad on all the times he had insisted on telling Kaito, how good a father he would be.. But now he wouldn't be part of this small family, leaving Zero to tell the pureblood prince himself.

Zero knew exactly how good of a father Kaito would be to this baby... And he intended to keep it that way as long as he possibly would be able to get by with it. Though Zero knew that the moment Kaname would find out, it would mean that the pureblood would try to get his hands on this child, to steal him away... It would be all too easy for Kaname to do if he knew.

Which was why... He wouldn't tell him.

"...later," Zero swiftly lied as he slowly started to slide his way into the bed, laying defeated into his side. This couldn't be happening to him... He felt like there was a dark wave plunging over him. He couldn't take care of a child, not Kaname's child or any child for that matter. Kaito could help him... And... Zero cared about Kaito.

It would be devastating to him if he found out he was not the father. The hunter slowly started to tug the blanket back over his weary form, trying to ignore the fact that Kaien was still in the room and more than likely would keep asking questions. He just needed rest and to think. He just had to think of what was happening to him and what would be the best thing to do now, now that everything's changed.

Nodding a little in agreement knowing that Zero just needed time to think, the elder male walked over and patted his sons shoulder gently. "Ill be here for you if you need it, you know where my office is. Just don't forget to tell Kaname of this" A few days would be enough time for him to let the other know, enough time to let things sink in..

Fixing the shawl on his shoulders a little, Kaien quickly began to depart the other room and return to his own. He too had a lot to think about, not knowing how to handle such a situation. He couldn't discuss this with anyone, not even his old and close friend Toga.. if he knew that Zero had been impregnated by a pureblood then there would surely be hell to pay.

Closing his door behind him and heading over to his desk, the old hunter started to look through that book that tipped him off on what had caused this in the first place, glancing through the step by step stages of the pregnancy in hopes of helping Zero out in any way that he could.

* * *

><p>What was he going to do...<p>

Zero was staring at the wall against his bed in silence, feeling his stomach churn with more than just sickness, apparently now 'morning sickness' if what Kaien said was true. If he was really pregnant, then... He would make sure Kaito believed he was the father. He didn't care what Kaien thought, he couldn't let Kaname get a single hold on this baby. It would be the death of him...

Zero may not truly be a mother but... He had enough sense in his body to feel the protective urge already.

Because he now knew he couldn't deny it, at least not to himself. He was pregnant and there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't get rid of it, it wasn't the baby's fault for being here in the first place... It was just going to take some time. Time for Zero to get use to the idea of expecting and time before he could fully tell Kaito. Both were going to be hard...

But if Kaito truly cared for him like he said, then it wouldn't be impossible. Convincing Kaito might be the easiest way of all to do this. The hardest part... Lingered inside him. The baby itself. Zero wasn't ready... But apparently that didn't matter. Because now, he had eight months to get ready.

And as Zero hesitantly allowed his hand to rest onto his flat stomach, he knew that time was coming fast. 

* * *

><p>Hello hello~ Sorry for the week wait, but now it seems like we have some clues to the puzzle~ But who knows :3 I'll get another chapter up in a bit~<p>

-J

Reviews answered:

JayAndy: Yes you do mister Dx

Sake-chan: In the next chapter or two you will soon find out :3

ben4kevin: Yeah I think it's natural for Zero to be pregnant too xD I use to think of it the other way until I realized I could torture Zero more :D

chijinoa: Update is here~! Thank chu so much, I always love to see what people are thinking and what people might think will happen next :3 The reactions will all be priceless~

sakurayuri89: I've been trying to update my other fics but my muse has been perishing harshly Dx I have chapters started on almost all of them, it'll just take being able to sit down at a computer for more than an hour to prod myself along ;-;'


	9. Daddy Issues

It had been too long... Far to long. Kaname hadn't laid eyes on that hunter for a month now. Of course the need to bed with the male had been far less intimidating than it once was. Even the mark had less of an effect on him lately. But that still didn't stop the memories running through his mind, the way Zero squirmed from under him, moaning and crying out his name loudly..

As reluctant as he was to admit it, he missed him. Even if it was physical longing.

It was why he had decided to go and find him himself, the pureblood had grown sick of Zero avoiding him, having that brunette take his place patrolling instead. There was also the fact that part of the halls had been closed off every time Kaname had gone near Kaiens office, in fact he could scent Zero but he had always been steered away from going near.

Kaname found himself walking off towards the elder males office, an emotionless mask covering his face as he did so. his aura though, it said otherwise. The aggravation pooling around his very being had been something that would make a vampire cower, to flee away from a purebloods wrath.

He wanted answers from Zero. There was no need for him to ignore Kaname like he had been, the pureblood had done nothing wrong to make him act in such a way.

Arriving in the large building, Kaname was at the door in no time, knocking three times as he waited for an answer. He knew Zero was here.. He could sense him.. Regardless of the reasons the male was hiding, Kaname was going to get what he needed, even if he needed to use force to do so.

* * *

><p>This pregnancy shit was getting old fast.<p>

Vomit was coughed up into the bucket as Zero sat on the edge of the bed, leaned over to make sure he wouldn't miss the bucket. His arms were wrapped right around his aching stomach, silently cursing Kaname's name to hell for every ounce of vomit that filled into the bucket. He had been like this all morning and Kaien knew this was one of his bad days...

Over the last two weeks, Zero had been fairing better now that he knew what exactly was causing his sickness. His vomiting had decreased and he had even been able to attend some of his later classes. Today though was one of his worst days... He had barely been outside of his room more than once to get something to eat, or rather something to help him recover.

Kaien had been taking great strides to make Zero as comfortable as possible in this obviously difficult time. He had been getting Zero every meal he wished, whether it was something to sooth his stomach or just something he was craving for, further proof that he really was pregnant. He had gotten medications in advance for prenatal care of the child and had even gone as far as to start planning to turn Yuuki's old room into a nursery.

Sometimes it was smothering but Kaien was the only one he could rely on at this point, most certainly not the man at the door at this moment... A hiss split his lips as he scented the pureblood outside his door, knowing that Kaien must have accidentally let him slip by. Zero had told him to never let Kaname get close to him... But here he was.

"...fuck... You..." Zero coughed out between vomiting, wishing that death could just take him already.

That was.. unacceptable. There was no way he would leave now, not when he was standing on the other side of the door mere meters away from the person he wished to speak to. Though smelling the vomit and hearing him dry reach was enough to tell Kaname just why the hunter had been avoiding him. Of course he wanted to have it confirmed.

"No"

That firm word was the only thing that left his lips before the pureblood forced the door to open, though he didn't break it. Stepping into the dimly lit room, ruby eyes quickly glanced around before landing on the hunter hunched over on the bed over his bucket full of sick.

"Why are you vomiting?" That simple question may be something the pureblood regretted later, but right now his curiosity had gotten the best of him. He had never heard of someone of his nature getting sick, human or vampire.. He was both so it would be rare that it would happen. of course it wasn't impossible, though Zero also didn't carry any other flu like symptoms.

What was Kaname's problem today?! Couldn't he understand that he just wanted to rest and recover and not get raped instead? Or was it that it should be just fine if Kaname demanded sex from him because he was just a little level d and should obey him. Whatever the reason, hard eyes glared up at the pureblood that burst into the room.

No way in hell was Zero telling him what was wrong... There just wasn't a single chance in hell. So why should he have the right to barge into his room when there was nothing to say. "...I'm sick, you asshole," Zero wheezed out as he tried to hold himself back from vomiting again. Kaname was the absolute last person that he wanted to see, probably in his entire life. Why wouldn't he leave him alone...

But soon he felt the sickness starting to crawl up his throat again and he knew he was about to be sick once more... So after dragging the bucket closer to him, he leaned himself back over and soon vomited up whatever was left in his stomach, probably the crackers he had attempted to eat to help quench his sickness. Wasn't the sickness supposed to stop once the morning was over? Or was he just that fucked.

For once, Kaname didn't have sex on his mind. Regardless on what Zero thought the pureblood merely wished to know why the other had been avoiding him so much. He hadn't done anything to harm the young hunter after all, their last encounter was brief but full of passion, nothing that would cause such a reaction from the male on the bed.. But sick? The thought alone made the elder male quite curious..

Stepping his way over to the bed and sitting down as Zero started to throw up, Kaname hesitantly moved his hand up and patted the others back to assist on getting the fluids out. Of course he told himself that he was only doing this because the quicker Zero was better the quicker they could get back to what they had been doing earlier.

"How did you get sick? I didn't know hunters caught common colds..though I do suppose you are still partially human so it's to be expected" perhaps having sex in open areas wasn't the wisest move the pair have ever made.

But the one thing that bugged him most while he was here was the lingering scent that stayed in the room.. One of Kaito.

Damn it, Kaname wasn't going to leave him alone, was he. Instead of possibly leaving and letting him rest and recover, he was going to demand every single answer he could get out of the hunter. Zero's body stiffened at the familiar touch against his back. His arms were still tight around his stomach, knowing that Kaname would simply think that his stomach was hurting instead of questioning him.

"...I-I don't... know," he lied as he finally managed to catch his breath. Pulling another breath into his lungs, he couldn't help but wince as he tasted his own vomit. What the hell was wrong with him lately... He couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat, and it couldn't just be from the pregnancy. Maybe it was because he knew sooner or later, he had to tell Kaito... or Kaname. He just prayed that Kaien didn't spill first.

Looking down at his side, he eventually picked up the towel he had been using to clean himself off after each vomiting session, using one side to wipe off his mouth and the other to blot away the slight sweat on his skin. He needed to curl up and die, not have Kaname bothering him. "...J-just get out so I can sleep," he growled out at him, though barely finding enough breath to tell him that.

Knowing there was nothing he could do or say for the young male, Kaname reluctantly complied with his request. Zero didn't wish to see him or even explain what was going on. So with no hesitation Kaname quickly sat up from his spot on the bed and looked back at the silverette. "Well, get better soon. If you need anything tell Kaien to call me" after all there wasn't anything the pureblood couldn't get.

Stepping away and to the door, Kaname firmly grasped the handle and eventually slid himself out of the tiny room. It was then that he heard other footsteps. Keeping up his current path while knowing he would run into the other person, Kaname eventually come face to face with Kaien cross. Who if course looked a little startled to see him.

"I've just seen Zero, he doesn't look well at all. Perhaps if you kept him in a warmer room it may help his nausea." Of course Kaien would have no idea as to Kaname not knowing the reason why, after all zero had promised to tell him. But of course it didn't matter, it seemed that the hunter was sure on his plan to keep Kaito in the know instead of the true father..

...Kaname was reacting to all of this much better than Kaien had expected.

The elder hunter couldn't help but blink a few times at his nonchalant take on being told everything, and instead of asking a stream of questions, he simply gave advice to help Zero ease through this morning sickness. Does that mean that everything was settled already? If Kaname was leaving already, though, then that might not mean the conversation went well... though he didn't seem all that angry or upset... And Zero hadn't clawed him...

Maybe things went better than he had at first thought. Kaname might have been expecting this to happen all along if he knew about the hunters more than he seemed to show. Though does that mean they agreed to both take care of the child? Or was Kaname instead pushing Zero and this baby aside, agreeing to only pay child support but refusing to do anything else. Then maybe all three could be happy... Kaito could father the child, Kaname could support, and Zero wouldn't be nearly as stressed as he was now.

It brought a little bit of relief to Kaien that maybe they had found some sort of agreement, though he hoped that Kaname would take more responsibility... Perhaps if he just... coaxed them along. "We have tried that but his morning sickness has been getting worse, lately," Kaien said with a soft sigh, a little worry crossing his face but also knowing that they would do their best to treat Zero. Though he didn't quite know yet that he had just dropped a major blow to Kaname... After all... Morning sickness only connected to one 'disease'.

But the amber eyes looked back up to Kaname and he gave a slight smile, excitement bubbling within the older hunter. He could finally help Zero! He could make sure that this child would have a proper father! "So, are you excited?" he quickly questioned, a grin crossing his face. How long would it take for Kaname to connect the dots... or prod Kaien for more.

After all, he would have absolutely no idea what the hell he was talking about.

"...What..."

Kaname had been around long enough to know what morning sickness was and how Zero was acting earlier seemed to fit in with that, but for Kaien to ask him if he were excited..? Was this old man playing some sick joke? Kaien should have known in all the years he had gotten to know his pureblood friend that he was not one to play a joke upon.

Zero was a male, there was no physical way he could be with child, let alone Kaname's child. Kaien had been losing the plot for years now but to take such a leap in something like this surprised even Kaname. "Have you been taking your medication, Kaien? Women get morning sickness with pregnancies, Zero is quite clearly a male with an upset stomach. Did they not teach you such things at the association?"

Of course Kaname had no idea on the hunters quirks, how their bodies reacted or even formed over the years. After all he only needed to know the basics on those who hunted their kind, not the minor details. It may take this male a bit of convincing to believe such a thing.

It took a lot to catch Kaien off guard... And this, unfortunately, did just that. Bedside all the color drained from his face and that one speck of hope that he could make everything better had shattered away. He had probably just single handedly destroyed any chance of easing Kaname into the idea of fathering Zero's child. Kaien had to think fast and find something that could help... Patch to the situation he had just created.

"..u-uh..." Kaien stammered as he tried to force his slowing mind to work. There was normally never a time that this happened to him, that he didn't know what to do. But he had jeopardized everything with a few single words. So what was he going to do...? Swallowing hard, the elder hunter forced himself to look back at Kaname, take a breath, as if he was about to say something...

Only to quickly turn away and start walking back down the hallway as if nothing had happened. If Kaname believed it was a joke, then it would hopefully smooth out in itself and Kaname would not bring up any more of this. He hopes that Kaname would forget this conversation had ever taken place, but t was obvious to where he was heading... Back to Zero's room. He needed to try to cover up his tracks and hope that Kaname didn't follow him...

But Kaname wasn't going to forget that so easily. As soon as Kaien took off up the halls Kaname was quick to follow. If this was a joke the old man would only have to tell him, so why was he stalking away as if he had seen a ghost? Perhaps there was more to this sickness than Kaname originally thought. So he continued on, following Kaien to the ex humans room.

Of course he ignored Kaien's protests of him coming into the room, it was only when both males entered that the elder male quietened down to a soft whimper. Why was he acting so bizarre? Given he usually was quite strange, but he was acting as though Zero would rip his head off at the mention as to what had just happened.

"Have you heard what hes trying to spout?" Deciding to ignore Kaien and instead ask the silverette about what was going on, Kaname couldn't stop the slight amusement from making its way onto his face, after all this couldn't be true. Though Zeros reaction to that news would amuse Kaname none the less.

"K-Kaname, just let him... H-he needs..."

"Apparently you're pregnant"

The amber eyes widened as those words slipped from Kaname's lips, and he couldn't stop himself from looking back at Zero... The hunter had actually managed to curl himself up into bed again, and had been in the process of covering himself up with a blanket before the two rudely entered his room. They had been met with a hard glare and a growl, but that had silenced the moment Kaname started speaking...

Zero's eyes stretched wide as he stared at Kaname. How could he... there was no way he could...

...Kaien.

Blistering fury rushed out from the hunter as he stared down at Kaien with such aggression that might make even the elder hunter think twice about stepping an inch close to him. "...What the fuck are you doing?!" Zero snarled at him, though he couldn't keep a sudden rush of distress out from his voice. Kaien told him! How could he! Every single plan he had worked out had been completely destroyed because his asshole of a guardian had spilled to Kaname!

The distress in Zero's voice was the thing that affected Kaien the most, having been use to Zero's deathful stares at him. This was not a time for Zero to be stressed, not for his health or for the health of the baby... But maybe this was going to be something that Kaname and Zero needed to work out by himself, without Zero using him as a scratching post. "I-I'll just... wait outside..." he squeaked out, his voice a little weaker than he thought possible.

In an instant he was out the door, closing it a bit harder than he should have, though making sure to keep his weight against the door and keep Zero from trying to chase after him. Though Zero remained on the bed, his face paling, as he was left with his child's father probably starting to pull the pieces together...

This was awkward.

None of this made sense, why was Zero just staring at him like he had seen a ghost, much like Kaien had been earlier. better yet, why was Zero not denying a word that the elder male had said. Standing there looking into amethyst eyes, Kaname eventually back himself up to lean against the wall, part of him clicking the pieces into place one by one.

But how could this be possible? Zero couldn't be pregnant, in fact it was impossible. Males couldn't conceive, they didn't have the means to, so why was Zero looking at him as if to say that what Kaien had said was true. In all of his existence, Kaname had grown to know one fact.. And that was, nothing is impossible.

"Zero? Is he.. Telling the truth?"

He felt idiotic for even asking such a question, but the look on the hunters face was telling him otherwise, the way it paled as he said those words.. In fact if he hadn't thought such a thing impossible then he would have believed it without a doubt. But then another question remained...

Who was the father?

The hunter slowly flinched as he stared back at Kaname, forcing his gaze away and instead staring down at the floor. He knew he looked completely guilty. There was nothing he could do to deny what Kaname was telling him... He just would have to struggle through it as much as he could and make sure that he denied as much as he could. But this... was something he couldn't deny.

"..mhmm.." Zero slowly mumbled, starting to pull himself back into the bed and starting to curl the blanket around his body. He just wanted to rest and to recover and to think of how he was going to bring this up to Kaito. He would be the father of this child no matter what... But he also had to think of how he was going to hide Kaname from thinking he was the father.

What if the baby... looked like him.

"...It's not yours so you don't have to fucking panic," he growled out softly to him as he started to slide himself down on the bed to lay down. The only time that he had stopped vomiting, he was being destroyed by Kaname's questions trying to pull him apart and let out the truth. Closing his eyes, as if defeated, he slowly laid onto his side and pulled the blanket over his body. He just needed to rest...

Letting a deep frown cover his face, Kaname continued to stare at the hunter as he pulled himself under the blankets and away from Kaname's prying eyes. "How is that possible? Ive never heard of such a thing." his mind was rejecting this as fast as he was given the information, every cell in his body telling him that males cannot conceive, it was a fact nearly everyone on earth knew, so why was Zero saying he was... Pregnant?

Better yet... Allowing that frown to turn into a more thoughtful look, Kaname couldn't help but breathe out his next question, of course immediately regretting it as soon as he spoke it. "How do you know that it isn't mine..? Why would Kaien congratulate me."

Was Zero denying everything because he knew Kaname was not involved with him romantically? Or perhaps he would think the child would be neglected if in Kanames care. Then there was the fact that if this whole situation was true, would he be planning to tell that other damned hunter of everything? Perhaps Zero wanted to have him as the father.

That would be unacceptable, if Kaname had indeed been the father of this child, if there was a child at all.. He would ensure he would be involved. After all it would be his heir..

"Because Kaito loves me, you fuck me, so fuck off and get out."

That sudden burst of a snarl was strange from the weak hunter as he slowly curled himself deeper into the comforts of his warm blankets, though the thrashing emotions were starting to whirl in his body faster than before... That was something he had not been looking forward to but had been feeling recently. His change of emotion. Those hormones had been battering his senses for far too long...

So Zero slowly shut down from the pureblood, as if forgetting that he was ever even there to begin with. It wasn't like Kaname would ever be allowed to be close to him ever again... If anything, he might even consider leaving the academy soon. He just needed to get out and maybe be back with his closest companion. Kaito will take care of him and this child... And he knew that Kaito was hoping for a baby one day. This was just one step closer.

But as Kaien leaned against the door, he slightly frowned as he listened to the two. Zero really wanted to just leave Kaname and have Kaito with him instead? He almost wanted to push open the door and tell Zero to maybe reconsider what he was saying. After all, Kaname had been marked, but maybe Zero was hiding something... What if he had marked Kaito too?

What if they had no clue who the father is?

"I am not leaving, even if you blatantly ignore me. I deserve an explanation"

This was all so confusing, the fact that Zero had not denied that it was possible for him to be the father but instead told him that he would prefer Kaito to be because he loved him. That had made his blood boil, although the words were true, Kaname would refuse to butt out of a possible child merely for that reason.

Of course he had no emotional attachment to the male curled up on the bed, but if he were to possibly be with his child then Kaname would give him everything he desired if the result was an heir. After all, regardless of who the carrier was a child was a child, and if it carried his genes then it would be a child of vampire royalty.

As time went on and Zero continued to ignore the pureblood, aggravation almost won out in the elder males attitude. So instead of lashing out at the possible mother of his child, he directed his attention towards the door. There was someone hiding behind that door that could easily answer his questions.

"Kaien, since you enjoy listening, why don't you come in here and explain what is going on. It seems Zero refuses to answer any question that I ask.

The hunter knew better than to say anything to Kaname, not a single word. He would refuse until the day he died. Kaname needed to leave him alone and forget that Zero had ever let them have sex to begin with... Because the damage was done, Zero was indeed pregnant and he had even taken multiple tests to prove it to himself after destroying the first test. Pushing his head into the pillow, he forced his eyes to close and to ignore everything happening around him...

He couldn't believe he was doing this for a stupid sack of cells smaller than his thumb.

Though Kaien on the other side of the door couldn't help but let out a sigh, knowing that Zero would be increasingly stubborn now. If he didn't want Kaname around him to even touch the baby, then that was his choice... He was the one carrying it, though he knew Kaname would not stop until he got his hands on that child.

"...Kaname, please come to my office instead, so Zero can rest. He's had a difficult day with his sickness and he needs to sleep," he softly said, hoping to ease a little sense into the angry pureblood. Zero's health meant more to him than anything else at this point, and he worried for what this could be doing to him to distress him even more than he was already being put through. After all, a few weeks ago, he thought he simply had the flu...

Now he was pregnant and no longer knew who the father of this baby was.

Seeing the grave look in the elder hunters eyes, Kaname decided that perhaps it best to do as he asked just this once. Of course he would not let this rest, if he had to employ a doctor to get a test as to who the father was, then so be it. That's to say if such a thing were even true. Though Zero wasn't often one to go along with such a joke, especially when it involved Kaname.

Turning to follow Kaien up the halls after giving Zero one last look, the pureblood eventually arrived in the rather large dimly lit office. From there he made his way towards his usual seat and sat down, waiting for Kaien to do the same. As he sat though he couldn't help but notice the pile of books that sat upon the desk, all opened to pages that carried similar information.

That information though Kaname couldn't see, the words covered up by other books before he could get any useful information from it. So he had to settle for an explanation from Kaien, hoping that he would be able to know of some truth behind all of this.

For if it were true.. Kaname had a new plan to set out.

All of those plans might have to wait for a while... Because Zero wasn't about to let Kaname even touch him, let alone take the baby that his own body was protecting. He would do everything in his power to give this baby a life away from the vampires... The vampires would poison him with their desire to kill the kind that his mother lived as, to kill the hunters. Then what would happen to him...

A long sigh slipped from Kaien as he briefly adjusted his glasses, trying to find a proper point to begin. As custom, the elder hunter took out his box of blood tablets and set them at the edge of his desk for Kaname to take and use the water pitcher in the table int he center of the room to make himself some blood tablet water. But even he knew that this was not an ordinary discussion... This was going to be far from that.

"...Kaname, you may not believe me but each of these books I have on this table describes Zero's current... condition. There is a gene that is activated at puberty in a very small percentage of hunters, giving them the ability to conceive, but we had thought this trait had died off years ago." Kaien explained slowly so Kaname could soak in every detail, his eyes wandering to the multiple books that were stacked on his desk.

Quietly he picked one of the bigger ones and marked the page with a slip of paper, only to hold it out across his desk for Kaname to take. "Now we have yet to pinpoint what makes him conceive, such as a fertility point. There are few accounts to where this can happen spontaneously, while others have made a blood mark on the father's body." Maybe this would start ringing some bells with Kaname...

A blood mark.. His mark.

There would be no way for Kaien to know about such things, he was sure Zero would not disclose such intimate information with that old man.. So perhaps this may be true. Looking at that book that had been slid over to him, Kaname started to read his way through all of the information before him, sorting out which of it sounded familiar.

There were several things which applied to them both, of course some applied to that other hunter as well. Had he also been marked? Though in this particular book it said that it was only possible to mark one person in a life time. Of course it also stated that care must be taken with such things because once that mark was made there was no way to take it back.

Looking up at the old headmaster as he slid the book back to him, Kaname thought that this was his only chance to discuss the situation calmly. God knows Zero would merely ignore him every chance he got. "I see. So he is indeed pregnant. But earlier you asked me if i were happy, would that mean the child is mine? Zero is quite adamant at saying the opposite. Kaito being the other contender in this situation." If Kaname had known just how far the hunter had been going with this other male then perhaps things would have worked out differently.

Actually, that was probably a lie. Kaname couldn't stop that physical need whenever it arose. Being hopeless against the lust that filled him at the mere sight of the other. And that book also explained why the mark wasn't as strong now, Zero already being impregnated would remove the need to have sex.

No glass was being shattered, no windows broken, so far Kaname seemed to be taking this rather well. Kaien tried to hide his surprise as much as he could, though he had seen the slight loss of color in his face when he had mentioned the blood mark... and unfortunately that only added onto the idea that Kaname was indeed the father, something that he knew Zero would refuse unless they had certain evidence.

With a soft sigh, the older hunter leaned back into his chair and sat the book back onto the pile, adjusting his glasses once more. That seemed to be a nervous tick of him, but this was an extremely delicate situation to hold. There were now four lives in this mess that could easily be ruined if this did not work well... Kaito, Kaname, Zero and the baby. If Zero's body was already fragile with carrying the child, who knew what stress he was undergoing at this point.

"He is indeed pregnant, but I truly don't know who is the father at this point. After reading through the information, chances are that Kaito being the father is about the same chance as you, if I am correct that you have been marked," Kaien said softly, leaning into his chair a little farther as he pulled these thoughts together. If they were going to find out, this would have to be done delicately.

"Though I would recommend not interrogating Zero or Kaito on this matter, as we will not know just who the father will be. Zero especially. Whether he likes to believe it or not, he's fragile at this state, and the fact that he had been unable to leave his room all day is a sign to that," he finished as he slightly narrowed his eyes at Kaname, a hint of warning in his gaze. Zero was still his son whether he chose to believe it or not, and he would protect him from danger, even if that danger was Kaname.

Regardless of how Zero was feeling at this moment, the pureblood needed to know. In fact he demanded to know who the father was. After all if Zero hadn't been sleeping around then neither of them would be in this situation. So it was settled, even if Kaname didn't do it himself, they would be finding out who the father of this child was.

"No, we need to find out. i will call someone to take blood from him and get the results to us in two days time" He didn't even have to be in the room for such a thing, Kaien could merely say it was for the babies levels or he could choose to tell him the truth. Zero needed to know who the father was after all, it was his responsibility.

Of course Kaname was close to anger, his eyes sometimes flickering to a deep crimson at the very thought of Zero denying him being involved in the childs life if it were indeed his. If it was then the pureblood would not be so easily pushed out of its life, knowing that it may just be his only chance at an heir in this lifetime.

"And yes, to answer your previous question, i am indeed marked. If Kaito is not, what would that mean for me?" He could easily ask the other hunter on his way out of here if that were the case, allowing him to narrow it down. But, did Kaito even know of this situation?

"Not now. Wait until it absolutely has to be settled. If you try to mess with that baby and take out the fluid, there's a risk of harming or even possibly aborting that baby with one false move and I will not let you do that to him or her," Kaien firmly said at the end of Kaname's words, knowing that it was either now or never that he fully proved his point. Kaname would not be touching this baby unless it was safe for both it and Zero.

Kaien could see the crimson flashing in his eyes, and he knew that he was pushing the pureblood a little closer to the edge than even he was comfortable with, but this had to be settled between them at least to spare Zero from further harm. He already knew that Zero was sorely regretting the mark that had been placed onto Kaname's body, even when he had no clue as to what it was for.

As Kaname answered yes to the next question, he knew that the chances of Kaito being the father were dwindling, though he wouldn't say as to how much... "It means your chances are slightly higher than Kaito's, but he still has a fair chance. I believe we should wait until his third or fourth month to check, as it would be an appropriate time to do so. It might also be appropriate to allow Zero a scan, though with the person he chooses accompanying him. He is a mother, he deserves that at least."

It was so hard to say that, that the rough Zero that they all knew actually was going to be a mommy...

"Three months, no later. I will not waver on the timeline." After all that was plenty of time for him to get used to the idea that he was indeed a mother, also the fact that he may have both males in his life for good. Though it was more likely that it will be only be one of them. "In the time that neither of us know who the parent is, i will still play my role as a father, regardless of the lack of evidence."

He had to ensure the child would be strong after all, if it did end up as his own he would make sure that it had been looked after from day one. But if it turned out to be Kaito's then there was no loss to the pureblood, he merely helped out the two males more than he should of.

"If you desire a doctor that can be discreet, i know of several. In fact i know of some that may be old enough to have dealings with this type of situation. I will also organize for all the medications and tests he needs." At least Kaien can say that Kaname was not playing his role, even if it wasn't his to begin with. But he also knew that it was better safe than sorry in times like this.

Kaien knew that Kaname expected himself to be the father, even though he knew that Zero was hoping against hope that it was Kaito... If he had never spoken up, maybe then they would have never known about Kaname possibly being the father. Kaien would have believed it was Kaito and that was that, Kaname would never even know. Allowing Kaname to take out his wishes to the hunter, he eventually accepted them with a soft nod.

"I may accept, but it's Zero that you need to persuade, not me. And I demand that you do not upset him as much as you might wish or your possible child might be the one to pay," Kaien warned softly as he slowly sat up in his chair again, intending to end this meeting while they had the chance. Kaito would be coming soon, he was off at the market getting a few things for Zero to help him feel better...

And he had a very good feeling that he was about to find out Zero's secret.

"Now, if there is nothing else that you wish to say, then I suggest you return to the Moon dorms and prepare for class, as it would be strange if you did not," Kaien added as he glanced to Kaname once more, slowly standing up from his seat. This had been a long day for all of them and Kaien wished nothing more than to send Kaname on his way and return back to Zero.

"I shall talk to him in the next few days, i trust you will tell him on where his medications will be coming from." Nodding his head in a bid farewell, Kaname sat up from his seat and turned to walk to the door. From there it was a short walk back to class, though a thousand thoughts had been running through his mind, why this was happening, and best yet.. Who was the father.

If it worked out that he was indeed the father then he would have to re-plan his whole future, to plan out what he would do and how he would accommodate Zero and this child. He wouldn't toss Zero away like an old rag, he would still be the mother of this child and not someone to be tossed away.

But as he made his way to the class he tucked these thoughts away in the back of his mind, focusing on the task of acting like the stoic president of the night class as he was known to be.

Tossing away Zero was the biggest thing that Kaien feared at this point and he knew that Zero must be thinking the same thing... That the moment the umbilical cord was cut and the hunter was no longer carrying his child that he would be out the door and onto the streets. He would not be able to hold his baby at all and would instead have to abandon him or her to Kaname, the last person he would want to hold his baby.

Heaving a sigh as he watched the pureblood walk out the door from his office, he knew that it was about time that he checked on the male they had been discussing... He already knew just how upset he was going to be that Kaien had accidentally let the pureblood into his secret but it was something that was going to have to come out eventually... It may not be wise to wait until he started showing.

So as he slowly walked out the door, the older hunter caught his breath into his lungs and tried to bravely walk into Zero's room to face his punishment...

* * *

><p>A few days ticked by, and Kaname had tried to visit a few times. This would be the point where Zero would lock his door or ignore the pureblood entirely. But he had been hoping for someone else to visit him, so they could talk... It had even come to Zero resorting to texting him, asking 'Can you come over? I really want to talk to you about something. It's important.' Hopefully that would drive him to come over...<p>

Kaito had been on edge for days now, forever worrying about his lover. This 'flu' had gone on for far to long and it was getting to the point that the male wished to take Zero to the hospital to be seen, in fact that's what he had planned to do in a moments time until he got that text message. Little did he know that very message would change his life more than he would know.

After texting back a quick 'I'll be there in no time' Kaito jumped up from the bed and started to dash his way towards the building he knew his lover had been staying in, one where he may be in for quite a while longer than either expected.

Knocking on the door three times once he had arrived and stating who it had been, Kaito quickly entered the room and shut the door behind him. Only then did he turn and take note of how Zero looked, it was still as bad as he had been the first day, if not worse. Why did something like this have to happen to him? He had been through enough already and it just wasn't fair to have him go through more.

Walking over and sitting on the bed beside the male, Kaito looked at his lover with an empathetic gaze. If only he could make him feel better...

"What did you need to tell me, Zero?"

Kaito might be able to make him feel better far more than he ever thought possible, but only if he believed what the hunter was about to tell him... and even Zero knew that it would be a stretch. Kaito may love him, but even he was a realistic man who knew better than to believe what idiotic words were about to come out of Zero's mouth. But then again, if he did not believe him up front, then maybe it would be appropriate to let Kaien in and handle this issue... He knew more about it than Zero did.

The hunter had been resting in bed by the time that Kaito had come in, his eyes heavy and almost wishing to just go back to sleep, though that not in his stomach wasn't going away... He knew he had to talk to Kaito and get all of this over with so he could finally rest and relax. His eyes fluttered open as Kaito walked into the room before he sluggishly pulled himself up to a sitting position. He had not vomited this morning yet, but he was feeling incredibly nauseous...

Shifting a little closer to Kaito as he sat beside him, the sickly hunter slowly moved his hand closer and grasped onto Kaito's, an act that was rare for Zero to do first. Usually he let Kaito take control of touching each other... "...Do you promise you'll believe me? I know it's fucked up as hell and even I still don't believe it but apparently it's what's causing all of this... You can even ask Kaien if you want to know for sure," Zero slowly asked as he lifted his gaze back to Kaito, locking with the precious hazels. This was going to be harder than he imagined...

Kaito was quick to comply to the contact Zero made, his hand gently squeezing the others as he looked into those precious amethyst eyes that he had grown to cherish. But the words that came out of his mouth were confusing, it wasn't often that Zero tried to convey something with such importance, so he knew that no matter what he said he would be telling the truth. After all Zero rarely lied.

"I promise I will believe every word you tell me." Keeping his eye contact with the other, Kaito couldn't help but notice just how pale the other had been, how desperately ill he looked. But if he knew what was wrong then the solution would be easy to find, wouldn't it? Zero wouldn't have to suffer any longer than he had been, everything would go back to normal.

Or so he thought.

Little did he know how much the next few words would impact him, how they would shake him to his core. But of course that hadn't happened yet, so he was stuck looking at his lover with an expecting look as he continued to wait.

Well.. This was it. Zero would either be able to tell Kaito what was going on and have him believe every word he said or instead he would have to accept the fact that Kaito will not believe him and so lose the hope of having a decent father to guide this child. Sucking in a deep breath, the young hunter adjusted himself in his seat and managed to keep their eyes locked.

Zero eventually opened his mouth, and the words bubbled up to his lips... Then he hesitates. No, what was he doing. He didn't know how Kaito was going to react to him. How was he going to react to being told that he was going to be a father... Then what would happen. It would change their lives forever at this moment... But he had to try to tell him. Taking in another breath, he slowly forced words from his lips...

"K-Kaito, I'm... I-I love you!"

Fuck. What the hell was wrong with him. Trying to scramble over his mistake, even though it probably was something that was the truth anyway, Zero quickly added on "a-and..." He was in a deep load of shit if he couldn't figure out what to do... So he finally decided he would just... Spit it out.

"...a-and I'm pregnant with your baby."

...smooth.

It was like he had frozen in place, not knowing what to do or say. He wanted to believe this was a joke, to laugh it off with his lover and say that he was hilarious. But he couldn't. The look in Zeros eyes and the way he looked so desperate told him that this wasn't a joke, that for some strange reason he truly was pregnant. It was why the male eventually got his body to thaw out bit by bit.

"You're... Pregnant? How? I mean- ... I know how but you're a male and, and is it even possible?!"

Feeling like an utter idiot at the continuous slurs and stutters, Kaito looked into those desperate amethyst eyes.. And chose to believe every word the other was telling him. After all he had heard more crazy things that turned out to be true, so why should this be a lie?

Moving forward and flinging his arms around the ex human, Kaito smiled into his neck. "I love you too, Zero.." If this truly was a joke then he could brush it off, but if it were the truth then the pair had a lot of work to do, to be able to organize everything and sort out what they would do, where they would live..

But one fact remained.. They would finally be a family.

Kaito actually... Believed him? Shock was written across his face as Kaito suddenly flung his arms around his neck, followed by Zero slowly but gently curling his arms around Kaito's waist, pulling him closer. He breathed in his strong scent, letting it caress inside his body as he sought strength from him to be able to explain... This was an extreme difference from when he had told Kaname but he had expected that.

"...I-i guess that there's a old hunter's gene that lets males carry children... And I guess I have it... So I don't know if you have it too but... I guess I'm really pregnant, and you're wearing a condom from now on," Zero tried to joke at the end as he slowly started to scatter a few kisses against his pale neck. He couldn't help but feel the butterflies in his stomach as he leaned into Kaito's touch, his warmth traveling into Kaito.

This was going to work. This would finally work out for him. There was a glimmer of hope that Kaname would finally leave him alone if there was the possibility of this being Kaito's baby... And he would pray that Kaname would understand. He wanted to start living and even if it would be hard, at least he could have Kaito supporting him.

"Why? Its not like I can get you pregnant while you're already carrying." Smirking a little at his still shocked lover, Kaito tightened his arms around the male and smiled. No matter how strange this situation was, Kaito would accept it, after all if he was going to be a father he had to be supportive of everything.

"Did Kaien find this out? I would have thought the old man would spill the beans earlier to me, it isn't often he can keep a secret" That too was a surprise, he had see Kaien almost every day since he had left Zero in his care, given he had been a little pale for the last few days, the young hunter never thought anything on it. Little did he know that he had spilled the beans once, it just wasn't to himself.

"Are you happy? It's a shock.. But ill be here for you through the whole thing." If ever he had thought that Zero needed support it was now, in the past he had needed it too but never had he been stuck with a situation like this where another tiny little person was involved.. "That reminds me, how many weeks are you?"

So many questions were being thrown at him but at least he was slightly prepare to tell him what was going on... Maybe he could finally relax a but and think of the future. They have a lot of things to prepare for, between finding out where they would have the nursery to finding a hunter doctor able to deliver the baby... But it was good to start somewhere.

"Kaien was the one that found out first and told me, so he knows... I'm just surprised he kept his mouth shut to you," Zero sighed as he rested his cheek against Kaito's shoulder, closing his eyes as he intended to rest a little bit against him. But at least now he could freely talk about what try were going to do...

"I'm still pretty shocked. But I'm happy now that you're here... And I think I'm about..." Zero tried to count in his head, intending to use the earliest time that they had made love to reference off of. Slowly he counted the weeks, then slowly sighed out, "I think it... Six week. Maybe give or take a week," he murmured as he closed his eyes, hoping that things would get better.

Continuously holding the male in his arms as he spoke, Kaito listened intently to what the other had to say. So six weeks.. That only made things all the better, kaito would be able to be there from the very start to help Zero through this all. "That's great.. So we need to start with vitamins and maybe a scan later. Unless you have that organized?"

He was prepared to do everything for Zero after all, get him what he needed and financially support him. Zero couldn't go on missions now after all, the danger it brought was far to much than what he was willing to let the other undertake. He would simply take over each mission he was given, the association wouldn't mind as long as it was completed.

"Wait.. Does that mean you'll be called mummy?"

Snickering a little at how feminine Zero was now turning, Kaito pulled back further to glance amusingly into the others eyes. What better way to lighten up Zeros mood than to make him feel a little better with a light joke.

Amethyst eyes slowly narrowed back to the hunter as he stared back at him. It wasn't quite that he was upset... more irritated that it seemed that he was a lot more female than he ever wished to become. But at least Kaito was going to help him as much as he could... "...If a woman has a dick then I guess so," he eventually said with a smirk as he leaned in and gave a soft kiss onto Kaito's lips.

At leas they were finally going to get this life together... Things were finally going to cheer up... Things were going to look up for them at least long enough to where they could start living by themselves, starting a family and everything. Maybe they would really going to survive together, be married, have children... Wait, why the fuck was he thinking this far in advance?

"Kaien got me my medications, and I think he's trying to find a good doctor... Someone from the association," he sighed as he scattered a few kisses against his cheek again, sliding a little closer to him. "...Though now we kinda need to get something figured out. I'm not staying here the entire time," he murmured, knowing this would be the last place he wanted to stay when Kaname is still around.

Unfortunately for Zero it wasn't Kaien who was organizing the doctor to come, but instead Kaname. It was true that Kaien had searched for someone who was from the association to help Zero but he came up with nothing, having left him turn to Kaname for the help he was originally going to provide. Though if the pureblood knew that Kaien hadn't conveyed who was doing this for him then perhaps he may get a little aggravated..

But as always Kaito was blissfully unaware of the truth, thinking this child was his without a doubt. So of course he had been thinking ahead too, where they would live, what they would do.. He even found himself wondering on the gender of the child. That had been something Kaname and he had in common, the pureblood king wishing for a male if the child was indeed his.

After all he wanted an heir..

Nodding to Zeros questions and thoughts as they came out, Kaito planted a kiss against his lovers shoulder while looking up at the male. "You're right, theres a few places we can look to live. some pretty close to the association so its easier when I have a mission."

The thought of Kaito going out on a mission... it brought a lump straight into his throat. What, he was going to leave for missions even though he was pregnant? What if he got hurt? "K-Kaito, you can't go out there... What if something happened to you?" he stammered as he looked back at his lover, a deep frown across his face as well as a look of concern. IF something happened to him...

Then what if Kaname tried to take away their child if he or she was already born. There would be no one to protect them, and Kaito was the only one that could protect him. Frowning a little more, he eventually leaned forward and kissed his lips softly, as if trying to convince him. There had to be a way to convince him to at least stay until the baby was born... When Zero was helpless...

Kissing him a little longer, the hunter eventually slid back and glanced back at him, still a little worried. "Can you just... wait on the missions? I can still take them for a few more months. I can, I swear," he tried to convince Kaito, though having a feeling that the older hunter would refuse the moment the words left his lips.

"No way, I'm not letting you go out there now. Its too dangerous. Besides, you're going to be too tired to even think about leaving for a mission. I swear I wont get injured, I'll even get Kaien to look after you while I'm gone" Zero had never truly liked being alone after all, even when the others thought he was stalking off to get peace he had either went to him or white lily.

Placing his hand down upon Zeros shoulder, Kaito tried to move him back to lay down into the bed. "You need to sleep some more alright? I'll go and fetch He some food for you. Ill be looking after you now, Zero. You wont ever need to worry again." After all his role of lover had now changed for the better, he was now in the position of father, and that he did not take lightly.

On his way he may as well tell the headmaster that he knew about Zero being pregnant and that he would do everything in his power to look after his lover. At least this way Kaien didn't have to worry about what he said to the hunter.

Of course now Kaito was going to even be more protective than usual, but for some reason, Zero didn't completely hate it... Instead he felt a little bit safer than before. Kaito would keep Kaname away when he couldn't, or at least long enough for him to get over the fact that he would not get this baby. With a soft sigh, he eventually laid down, letting his head rest into the pillow. Now what was going to happen...?

"...So does this mean we can't have sex anymore and I can't top you yet?" Zero sighed softly, but with a soft smirk across his face. At least they could still joke... and hopefully he wouldn't be too delicate with the younger hunter. He was still strong... just not exactly right now. In fact he didn't even want to roll off of the bed to get another drink of water. At least Kaito would help.

He tried to think of something that would keep Kaito here a little longer, hopefully making sure he would stay... It was hard without him around with him, especially since he still had to keep up the front of Kaito being the father. So as he thought, he eventually caught a subject only they would be able to talk to him about. "...a-and do you want a boy or a girl?" There. That should keep him here a little longer.

Why was it now that Zero chose to open up and talk about sex? Actually, come to think of it.. Today had been quite a big day for him. "Ive read that chicks get pretty promiscuous when pregnant, so no doubt we will have sex"

Zero never voiced out his opinions of love nor did he truly go out of his way to be overly affectionate or to touch him, yet here they were.. Zero having said he loved him, grasped his hand and being very reluctant to let him leave his company.

So he decided to stay, not wanting to upset Zero even more than what he was already feeling. "Well, I think I want a boy. What about you?" Though it seemed that he was not the only one he desired a boy, Kaname too had wanted that. But that didn't matter now, Zero wouldn't be thinking about the pureblood at this stage.

Taking a place next to his lover and laying down on the bed, Kaito put an arm around the others shoulder as he waited for his answer. He may even sleep here the night if the hunter desired to be around him so much, who was Kaito to deny Zero any of his desires?

Kaname had been pushed to the back of his mind as he sank into the curve of Kaito's body laying beside him, quickly allowing his head to rest against his shoulder. From there he let himself get comfortable beside the older hunter, letting his eyes close as he focused on the warmth beside him, the warmth that he knew he will need in the future. Kaito was his protector, and he would do all he could to keep... him away.

Soon the two started to talk, starting with the gender of the baby, with Zero of course wanting a boy as well, someone to carry on the hunter line. This child was going to be an amazing hunter... With Kaito's blood and even a little vampire in him, he would become maybe even more powerful than both of them.

Their discussion continued for the next few hours. They would talk about this and that, whether they would take their child to the same hunter's town they both grew up in... What the baby might look like, who's features will it capture... This continued until Zero's voice began to slur and he never bothered to open his eyes again. Instead he curled himself up to his warm lover, intending to finally rest...

* * *

><p>Zero is going to have a lot of issues to deal with :3 So it may be some time until I update my other fanfictions as homework has been driving through the roof ' Also I haven't been feeling well for the past few weeks. I will try to keep a notebook with me and write down ideas as I come up with them and even write while at home so I can just type it up from the notebook~<p>

So yay :3 Thanks for reading and I'll update soon!

-J


	10. A Game of Chess

It had been a very long two weeks. The pureblood King Kaname Kuran had spent his time running through multiple scenarios in his head, figuring out what he truly wanted and how he actually felt. Of course everything morsel of truth that popped into his head had immediately been shot down, the pureblood refused to face the truth of his own feelings, much preferring a lie in its stead.

But one thing stayed true in those two weeks that Kaname had not spoken Zero.. And that was the fact that every day he had attempted to see the pregnant male, only to be shot down each and every time. Whether it be no answer and a locked door or a string of abuse. On certain days he had even been blocked off from Kaien, telling him Kaito was with him.

That thought alone boiled his blood. How was it that Kaito had been allowed in with the hunter when he had equal rights in such a thing? Kaito had no more of a chance at being the father than he had. In fact Kaname was sure he had more of a chance considering he was certain the hunter hadn't been marked by Zero. But regardless, said hunter refused to let him in.

That was until Kaname had called through to Kaien, asking once again to see Zero and discuss things with him. They needed to talk things through and get on better terms. And as much as Kaname wished to deny it, he missed the silverette's company. He would never admit such feelings to himself of course, but it seemed that he held the male much closer to his heart than he would ever let on.

After that call and having the usual answer given, Kaname hadn't been expecting another call, but that's what he had gotten no more than ten minutes later. Zero had finally said yes to seeing the pureblood.

Finally...!

As if his body had a mind of its own his heart started to react at a much quickened pace, perking up to the thought of seeing the male. He was quick to stop that though, calming and reminding himself that this was merely a visit, one in which could turn sour at any given moment. For all he knew Zero only said yes to abuse him or throw something at his head. Hormones tended to play part in his attitude after all...

But without hesitating sooner, Kaname decided to grab one of his portable chess sets and made his way towards the headmasters quarters. If they were going spend time together then they may as well do something.. Because if they were alone with nothing to do then things would quickly turn to hell.

It wasn't long before he arrived at the door that had so often been locked or slammed in his face, only now he knocked and it opened beneath his fingers. Zero was expecting him, and that alone made things a little easier on the pureblood.

The look on the hunter's face wasn't one of... pure hate. Instead he had simply allowed himself to look as uninspired as he wished. All he wanted was to rest for a while longer but then Kaien had to ask if he wanted to see Kaname today... And since he hadn't puked this morning, maybe Kaname could make sure that it wasn't because he didn't have anything in his stomach in case he pukes while Kaname's trying to convince him to let him take the child...

Slowly he drifted away from the pureblood at the door, knowing better than to start spouting off swears right away. He would let Kaname do the talking... and if he got too bored, then he might as well just relax for a while. Maybe sleep. And as he started to lay himself back down into the bed, he soon realized that Kaname was following...

With a small smile Kaname soon made his way over to the bed and placed the board down, wordlessly setting the pieces up without looking up at the other male. But soon enough he had finished and needed to look up. Pulling his confidence up as well as his head, Kaname kept that smile on his face as he soon addressed the pregnant male.

"I thought we could play while we talked, it will keep us occupied"

Of course he had his stupid chessboard.

Zero barely held back a groan as Kaname started to put the chessboard in place while he laid onto the bed, watching him with a bored expression across his face. "...You better not take forever to make a move or I'm out," Zero grunted as he let his eyes close, resting against the bed as he tried not to look too excited for this game, which really wasn't all that hard...

Was there anything more boring for Kaname to choose for them to do? Dragging his pillow over and placing his head onto it and letting it sink, he waited until he had finally gotten himself comfortable. Then after Kaname set up the pieces, he did not hesitate to lean over and move a pawn forward without waiting for Kaname to say who would make the first move.

"...Your turn."

Kaname wouldn't hide the fact that he was happy that Zero was allowing him to be here, regardless of how many times he had told himself to rein in his usual emotionless mask. But regardless of his thoughts that small smile crept onto his face as he watched Zero make the first move. Of course Kaname cringed slightly, having seen how the hunter didn't think about the move, instead moving ahead with it quickly.

It was much like the hunter himself actually. Nodding his head once he had been addressed, Kaname looked down at the board and decided to move a certain pawn, having ran the possible moves if his opponent through his head already. He had hoped his move didn't take as long as what Zero thought it would, after all he didn't wish to be thrown out of here as soon as he entered.

But he wasn't about to stay silent throughout this whole encounter, in fact he wished to know everything about the pregnancy so far, this was partially his business after all. "How have you been feeling now? Has your sickness eased up at all? I can organize some medications that might help you" the need to help this male had been getting stronger and stronger after all.

But the one thing he didn't wish to keep quiet was the mention of Kaito.. Kaname knew how Zero felt about the other and it wouldn't help Kaname in the slightest if they argued over the other hunter..

Zero's amethyst eyes were glued onto the board as he stared across it, knowing that he had to keep up with Kaname and also trying not to fall asleep... Closing his eyes, he waited as Kaname started to think through which one he wanted to move. He just wanted to wait for him to decide... But slowly he heard that piece move and plop onto the board. Finally he made his move...

Fluttering his eyes open again, he only needed to see just what the move had been before he moved closer and started to move the piece forward. It was only a single moment before he pulled another pawn forward, making sure it was on the other edge of the board before he closed his eyes again. He just wanted to rest a little longer...

"Get going..." he mumbled as he curled himself closer to the pillow, tucking it against his chest a little bit. He chose to ignore Kaname for a little while about the pregnancy... It was something he would rather discuss with Kaito than with Kaname. But maybe Kaname could hook him up with some doctors... He just needed to make sure that his baby would be perfect.

"...I'm feeling better than before, but Kaien already got me medications. I don't want to drown in a bunch of pills," Zero grunted as he looked away, curling himself a little closer to the board instead of facing Kaname. Things were still tense between them...

It figured that Kaien would take the responsibility for providing the pills. But Kaname wasn't about to say anything against that, in fact Kaname would stay quiet for the sole purpose of keeping the peace. Maybe one day he would tell Zero of some of the things he had already provided for the silverette.

Glancing down at the board at Zeros moves, Kaname quickly followed suit. It was second nature to plan out in advance so he was able to move quicker, unless of course Zero made some unexpected moves. Which.. Knowing Zero it was a very possible thing. But he wouldn't let on about the way his mind worked, after all the pureblood was a very complicated being.

"I see.. If you need anything more I can organize it within moments. There are a few doctors I know which have dealt with situations like this, if you need one please tell me." Knowing the hunters there may not be any who have been around that long that have seen this type of thing. Kaien was one of the oldest after all and he hadn't heard of it.

"Your move, Zero" it looked as though the hunter was close to falling asleep on him, the way every time Kaname had been silent for a while Zero seemed to close his eyes and get close to sleep. He just hoped that he wouldn't doze so soon, after all he had a lot to speak about.

"Yeah, exactly what I need, a stuffy ass vampire trying to shove his hand up my ass," Zero scoffed as he looked down at the board again, his eyelids still a little heavy. He had been in the middle of a nap when Kaien had told him that Kaname wanted to see him and it didn't exactly help his mood of having to deal with the pureblood... But the damn Kuran was here and he couldn't change that now unless he fell asleep.

It's also what he wished to do as he listed to the pureblood rattle on as he started to move around the pieces on the board. How long would it be until he found the 'proper' move that he wanted... And as soon as that piece was set down, the hunter opened his eyes and moved a piece just as quick if not quicker. Zero seemed to know what had been going on in this game.

"I'm getting a hunter doctor who won't have to deal with a vampire baby because there won't be," Zero grunted as he looked up at him for a moment, then quickly narrowed his eyes and closed his eyes again. He just needed a little while to nap... And maybe he would get over the fact that he would not be the father of this baby if Zero had anything to say about it. Though he was concerned about that mark...

It was a little disheartening to hear him say that.. After all Kaname still had hope for being the father. Though now he wasn't sure why.. Originally it had been because he wanted an heir, now he felt the desire to be a father.. If it worked out that he was and Zero still desired to have nothing to do with him, then he would still be in that child's life, to look after him or her and treat it as if it was the best thing up ever happen to him. Not to mention the financial support he could provide for Zero and the child.

"Do you truly think I'm not? It's a possibility after all and I do think it's very possible for me" he wasn't about to keep talking though, knowing Zero may get angry at him for it. Hormones played a great part in his moods now after all. It was just a pity that none of it was empathy towards the pureblood. Bit hate is hate and there's nothing Kaname could do to help how he felt.

Glancing down at the board once again and making yet another calculated move, Kaname glanced back up towards the silverette with a small smile. "It wouldn't be the worst thing you know.. If it turned out that I was the child's father..."

Was that pushing it too far?

...Yes. He was pushing it too far.

Piercing amethysts stared up at Kaname in a second, refusing to let his gaze look away from Zero for even a moment. It was as if he was about to murder the pureblood sitting next to him... And as he slowly started to lay himself back down onto the bed, he let out a soft growl. "...You will take him and dump me on the streets, that's your idea of being a father?"

Growling at the pureblood seemed to be the first sign that his mood was changing... The second was when Zero relentlessly moved a pawn forward and claimed one of Kaname's own pawns, not caring if he probably sent himself straight in danger of Kaname taking his piece as well. All he wanted was to prove to Kaname that he didn't need him... There would be no way on earth that Zero would ever need him.

"And just because your genes might be in him, that automatically means I just hand him over? Fuck that." Zero snarled over yet, a little crimson flickering in his gaze. He seemed to have been needing a fight... Kaito had been so delicate with him and there was nothing that he could do to fight him. But now he had the chance to get some things off his chest, and Zero was going to start right now...

"...Just because he might be half of you doesn't make you king of him. You might be a father but that doesn't make you a dad unless you can prove it to me. And so far you're not proving shit, just that you're the same pureblood asshole commanding everything just like always."

Kaname had been taken aback, never expecting that kind of reaction at all from the make before him. Leaving the chessboard untouched for the moment Kaname instead chose to address each thing Zero had accused him of, which was quite a bit..

"You think I want to snatch him away and forget about you? That had never been my intention, Zero. In fact I had planned on helping you through everything" that much he knew was the truth, even though he wished for an heir more than anything, he would not dump the hunter into the streets and forget about him completely. There was no way..

"Tell me how I can prove this to you, I'll do it. I want nothing more than to show you I'm able to look after a child, to help you as well. Don't you think I haven't helped so far? Those medications came from me, not Kaien. Just give me a chance." Well, so much for pureblood pride. Kaname had never once begged for anything, yet here he sat before this pregnant male begging for a chance at something that may not be his. But it seemed Zero truly did despise him, regardless of the pull they felt towards each other because of the mark.

Zero was trying to ignore that damn pull as much as he could. He wanted to get Kaname off of his back and maybe he would be able to rest in peace. Looking back at the pureblood, he couldn't help but glare a little longer. He just needed to get Kaname off of his ass, and he would accuse him as much as he wished to and as long as he wanted to.

"You will take him. Because he's your fucking Kuran you've been wanting, that's all. All you care about is yourself and what you want, and this is just another thing you want. Well you can't have him, this is one less thing you can have. You can't have me, and you can't have him. So why don't you leave before I get mad."

It didn't seem to matter that he was begging... Or not right away. He seemed to be too focused on protecting this baby, though who would doubt why? He was stuck between having a perfect family life or having that be snatched away just because of the blood that ran through that little life's veins. Maybe Kaname would just have to think a little outside the box to prove it to him...

"It's not like that! I refuse to leave until you understand me Zero! I won't snatch our child, I couldn't do that. I want for me to be part of its life, to know who I am and my role in all of this. Give me a chance. I won't let you down" the more heated things were getting with this argument the more truth seemed to slip from the pureblood's lips.. This may not and well for either of them.

Keeping his ruby eyes locked into fiery amethysts. He just wanted to convey how he felt, what this would all mean to him.. He felt as Thoth be was the one going to be tossed to the side, the baby snatched away from him.. Because that's what Zero was going to do.

So both feared the same thing in a way, though now it seemed with the way Zero was speaking that he had accepted the possibility that it may be the pureblood's child. In fact it sounded as though he thought it probably was. But that may have been in the heat of the moment, nothing Kaname should take seriously

Another soft growl rumbled in his throat as he stared back at him. How long was it going to take for Kaname to get the point that Zero did not want him around... He wanted Kaito. Kaito would be his lover and his child's father. His eyes remained narrowed as he tried not to listen to Kaname, but something begged him to at least attempt to... Attempt to listen.

"...How do I know you won't do something to me. You're a pureblood, you could just control my mind and make me your sex slave until that baby's born, then kill me." Zero couldn't help but bare his teeth as he started to sit himself up on the bed, keeping himself at complete eye level with him. He needed to make sure this was as clear as possible.

"...I don't trust you. You don't trust me. Why are we even trying when it's easier to just give up. Why don't you just get the hell out of this room and leave me alone and get out of my life. The door is open. Why don't you just get out of here," Zero slowly growled out as he leaned in a little more, narrowing his eyes sharply... Why can't he learn.

Narrowing his eyes a little in return, Kaname was quick to lean in bad growl towards the male. "I'm not leaving. We will sort this out now as I refuse to leave unless it's sorted. I will not use you as a sex slave and kill you, if I wished for such things I would have done it by now. Done you see? I'm telling you I want to be involved, to be part of this experience"

Dammit, he had told himself he wanted an heir and that was it, he didn't want to rely on Zero as much as he had been, in fact he didn't want to yearn to be so close to him. But he couldn't deny how he felt at this very moment, how he despised himself for bring weak.

Keeping his serious gaze on the other male intently, the pureblood attempted to low his truth to convey itself in his eyes, to show Zero that he could be trusted.. He wanted to be trusted. Yet another thing that he was unsure why he was feeling it, but regardless of what was happening now, he couldn't stop the truth from coming out.

How could the hunter possibly trust the pureblood... His eyes were still sharp as they connected to the man across the bed, and it was a horrible tension at the pure closeness... It brought a twist in his gut as he remembered that this closeness probably was the reason that he was in this situation in the first place with a baby on the way. How could he forgive Kaname for this...

But... he couldn't punish the pureblood from something he was not yet doing. Zero was not even showing. And when this child turned out to be Kaito's like Kaito deserved then there was going to be nothing to argue. It left the hunter to slowly rock back into his seat, creating distance back between them. He couldn't help but feel his stomach feel upset as he pulled away... probably more morning sickness...

"...Just... stop making me want to puke and keep playing." This was as close as Zero saying that he would temporarily trust the pureblood as he was going to get as he began to maneuver her way back to lay into the bed. His arm silently tucked around his stomach as he tore his eyes away and set them onto the chessboard instead. He didn't want to keep arguing as much as he had wished... He just felt sick.

Kaname didn't deny him from they request, thankful for the male at the sudden stop to the argument. So play chess he did, it wasn't long before he made his move, having known what to make before the small argument broke out between them. But at least now Zero had stopped denying Kaname what he wished, it was now up to the pureblood to show Zero he meant what he said.

He wouldn't disappoint the hunter either, in fact he would try his hardest to prove he was worthy of caring for this child as much as Kaito was. Either not knowing who the father was until that test finally came. Kaname wasn't even sure if Kaito knew that it may not even be his child, though Kaname wouldn't bring that up now.

Glancing back up at Zero once that move was made, Kaname attempted to bring a little happiness into this moment, though it would be a long shot that's for sure. "Would you like me to cook you something to eat? Going hungry wouldn't benefit you or the child"

"Ramen."

A mutter grunted from his lips as he focused his eyes onto the board in front of them. He just wanted to play and for them to play in silence... Though his movements were rather brisk, as if he was angry. He didn't want to believe that Kaname was going to be the father of this baby and he would be taken away from Kaito. Even if he may not fully love Kaito, he loved him enough to know that he would be a perfect father...

Keeping himself focused on the board, he quickly placed a knight down onto the board, keeping it in the shot to be able to take down the queen... It was his most powerful piece, meaning that once he took it down, it would be all over. Many pieces were already being taken down between them, and it seemed to be about the same on both sides...

Maybe Kaname had found his match in chess. After all, being a hunter meant that he needed to make sure he was a step ahead of the enemy. To be able to destroy the Level E. It was something he had been taught how to control since he was very young... But then again, he had been taught a lot of things when he had been young. Who knows what else he had been taught in that time...

"I'll make this move then go and cook for you, try rest while I'm gone though, you look exhausted" looking back down at the board while mentally making a few moves of his own, Kaname decided he would move his rook in position to protect the queen, a move that might make this game go in his favor. But he wouldn't stay to see the hunters next move, instead be would do as he wished and cook for him. He hoped it would help their situation at least.

Sitting up on the bed and making his way over towards the door, Kaname looked back at the hunter and smiled. "Try to sleep, alright?" Without another word the pureblood slipped from the room and made his way down the hall to the headmasters kitchen.

He was sure Kaien wouldn't mind if he used it just this once..

Half an hour passed as the male began cooking away, mulling over what had happened in the bedroom before.. It was difficult to get his head around it all, there were so many things he wanted to address. But right now it didn't matter, instead he focused on dishing up the hunters meal, garnishing it off nicely. Once satisfied he began to make it back to the bedroom, hoping he didn't lock the door once he had left.

For some reason, as Kaname approached the door, he would have found it to be... Open. It was open and inviting, a stark contrast between what the hunter inside was like at this exact moment. So as the pureblood started to step his way over to the door, he would have to wonder if the hunter would ever bother to truly listen to him. They were obviously like enemies... Why was it worth all this trouble for an heir.

As he slowly creaked open the door, though, he would come across a rather surprising sight... Zero was laying in bed, fast asleep. It seemed that his tiredness from his sickness had finally won over him and allowed him to finally rest. His breathing was unusually soft and light as he laid in the comforts of his old bed, one arm wrapped around a pillow and holding it to his chest. The other, though, was delicately laced over his still flat stomach...

It seemed that even though Zero wished to deny it, he still had maternal instincts already.

His face looked soft, much different from the scowl that had hardened it moments ago. All of that sickness may have taken his toll but at least he seemed to be more at peace... His arm would softly shift around his stomach as he slept away his misery, sometimes resting his hand against his flat abdomen as if he wished to feel the tiny life move within him... After all, it was only that tiny life that Zero was putting himself through all of this. He would protect that delicate life with his own.

He hadn't been expecting that sight at all, it instantly melted any defenses he had been keeping up. Zero couldn't be a threat now, not while he was like this.. So innocent and peaceful. It was why Kaname headed over towards the bed and sat the ramen on the night stand, then quickly moving the chessboard off the bed before it had gotten kicked off. But he couldn't leave, not now.. Not when he had the perfect opportunity to do as he wished.

Moving to the edge of the bed so he was directly opposite the hunter, Kaname hesitantly moved closer, reaching forward to gently grab hold of the hunters arm and move it off if his stomach. Luckily, apart from a few louder than normal snores Zero didn't stir under that touch. Fortunately for him, that now left his stomach fully exposed to do with as he pleased.

So he did just that.

Moments later his head was pressed gently against the silverette's stomach, wanting to be close to that warmth that Zero held so close.. But what he didn't expect was the smallest of sounds that reached his ears, like a fluttering of the smallest wings or perhaps the softest of gallops from horses.

The babies heartbeat.

Being a pureblood had it's advantages, but never in a thousand years did he think he could hear the heart beat of his unborn child, as if further proof that this was indeed happening. And furthermore, the warmth that filled him to the brink of spilling over was unbelievable. He had never known such happiness...

It was why that after minutes upon minutes had passed by, he eventually pulled back. But it didn't stop there, no. Instead he pressed a firm but loving kiss on the males stomach, as if kissing the child that had yet to grace the world. One last smile and moving back a little, Kaname hesitantly move mad forward and place a soft but equally affectionate kiss on the males forehead..

It must be Kaname's lucky day... Because the hunter had barely moved beneath his touch, whether it was his head resting to his stomach or the soft kisses on his body, he never stirred. Maybe it was finally Kaname's chance to take his first steps into being a father... Though like all pregnancies at this stage, Zero's stomach was still flat, unable to show the growth of the child resting inside him. Maybe next month he would start to show... Maybe.

But the heartbeat was still strong as it thundered on inside Zero, who was still unaware that the little heart had developed enough to start beating. Maybe he was a little farther along than he had expected... Or Zero just didn't know how to count weeks properly. Whatever the reason was, it was still obvious that the baby, whoevers it is, was strong. That was all that Zero wanted...

As the soft kiss left his forehead though, the hunter was soon starting to stir. Hopefully he would have no clue what Kaname had done or Kaname might not be able to have another heir after Zero gets done with him. But it didn't seem like he knew what had happened as he eventually opened his eyes, looking back at Kaname who had disturbed his nap. But at least he didn't seem to be very awake...

"...did you get my ramen or what," Zero grunted, further showing that he knew nothing of what Kaname had done.

That was far closer than Kaname would ever want it to be, but fortunately it seemed as though Zero had no clue as to what had just happened and he hoped he would never know.. Because if he did then there was no doubt in the pureblood's mind how Zero would react to such a thing and it wouldn't be in the good way..

"I cooked it you don't need to worry" reaching over And grasping hold of the still heated bowl, Kaname handed it over carefully while being mindful not to spill it. The thought of feeding him did come to mind though that would never happen.. Zero would probably attack him for even thinking such an indecent thing. After all they weren't lovers so Kaname had no right to do such things. "It's a little hot so just be careful not to burn your tongue"

Zero seemed to be coping well with this, how he was keeping his body healthy and well rested. But there was one thing Kaname hadn't been sure about.. And that was the fact that Zero may not have been drinking blood.. Whether if be his or Kaito's child didn't matter for that, Zero was a vampire so the child would need some kind of regular life force.. Though if it were Kaname's the need for blood would be stronger. With a grimace and the first flicker of doubt running through his mind, Kaname decided to ask the question..

"Did you... Want my blood?"

That was when Zero worried the most when it was Kaname that had cooked it... Frowning a little bit as he looked into the bowl, he tried his best to make sure that there was nothing inside that was going to knock him unconscious. The last thing he wanted was for Kaname to try to take the baby out of him and put it int a woman who would be more than happy to carry his child...

But his next question had quickly brought a glare back at Kaname in a heartbeat. How dare he try to say that he needed Kaname's blood... Growling softly back at him, he quickly took the bowl out of Kaname's hands and slid back. "...I don't need your blood and I don't want it either."

From there he soon started to pool the food into his mouth, starting to eat through what he knew would be an amazing food no matter what Kaname did to it... Then as he continued to eat, a strange growling sound came from his stomach... then a grumble... then a groan... And soon the hunter was starting to turn green at the sight of the ramen. Something must be wrong because Zero sure didn't look too good...

Paling at the sight of the hunter quickly turning a sickly green, Kaname took the bowl from the males hands and quickly replaced it with the bucket he knew the other used to vomit into. He knew it wasn't a bad batch of food, he tasted it himself and everything had been cooked to perfection, regardless of how much his own tastebuds detested the taste of common food.

"Maybe the flavors are too rich for your stomach, I'll make you something else." Ignoring the fact that Zero had refused something he may very much need.. Kaname instead chose to lean over and gently pat the others back. He truly didn't look well, Kaname should have known that ramen wouldn't go well with a churning stomach, especially a pregnant one.. In fact Zero may just find that he might not be able have that dish throughout his whole pregnancy.

"H-how about crackers? I know Kaien said they helped you before" continuing with rubbing the males back, hopefully easing out some of the sickly feeling. But to do such a thing when merely wanting an heir was unheard of..

It was then that Kaname knew it was more than that, he no longer wished for an heir to carry on his name, he didn't want to merely put up with Zero. No.. Instead be found himself wanting to do this, to support the hunter through this obstacle and to be there for that child, not as a leader but as a caring father.. Freezing his hand for a moment as he came to that disturbing conclusion, Kaname attempted to act as normal as he could, all while knowing the truth of his own heart..

But he would never let on, never to Zero the truth for fears of being taken advantage of.

Not being able to have ramen? Had Kaname gone mad? Zero couldn't begin to think of a life without his precious dish by his side, to be able to nurse away the pregnancy pains throughout the months ahead. How could Kaname say that he wouldn't be able to have ramen because it was too 'rich' for his stomach. That was complete crap and Kaname knew that!

It forced a soft glare at the pureblood as he tried to swallow down the ramen that was trying to fight its way up his throat, constantly battling it down again and again... Though as he struggled, he soon began to realize that it was only wasting time. And so with a soft groan, he leaned his head down and soon started to vomit up into the bucket. It looked like three days was his only streak of not vomiting so far... Though he would blame Kaname for this of course.

"W-what did you... Put in this," Zero tried to growl but only choked on his words. Soon he was back to the bucket again, vomiting his precious ramen up along with whatever had been forced down over the last few days... With a few short coughs he tried to slide the bucket down onto the floor, but the rumble in his stomach was too much to push away and he eventually set it onto his lap.

"G-go get crackers, damn it..."

He didn't seem to notice Kaname's mistake of starting to rub his back in an attempt to help ease his suffering but he was also vomiting, something that would easily take his mind off of such a thing. Closing his eyes, Zero attempted to force in a steady breath, only for the smell of vomit to nearly vomit once more.

Not answering the first question Zero chose to bark at him and instead respond to the second instead, Kaname sat up from his spot on the bed and darted out of the door to get the crackers. He wondered if Kaito had to put up with this at all in the time that he spent with Zero. But the answer was more than likely no, Kaname having to be the one putting up with such horrid moods.

Once the pureblood had managed to retrieve the crackers from the kitchen cupboard he soon made his way back into the bedroom and handed them over to the sickly male.. If he didn't feel the way he did about this situation then he would have left long ago.

Who had ever heard of a pureblood doing all of this? Let alone to a mere level D. He was the one meant to be having stuff done for him, not the other way around. But strangely enough Kaname didn't seem to care, happy to be able to do this for the mother of his potential child.

Zero had once again been vomiting by the time that Kaname had brought him the crackers, taking a little while longer to be able to get everything out. It seemed that he had vomited up meals for the last day, maybe two, emptying his stomach from the food he needed to keep both of the little lives going... It made him wonder if there was a point to morning sickness. Then again, it was the only reason he had found out about the baby...

Trying hard not to grunt out a thank you even though he was desperate for the crackers, the hunter soon put the bucket onto te ground, pushing it far enough away that he wouldn't have to look at it, before e started to desperately devour the crackers. He needed something in his stomach, something to fight off the possible vomiting to happen again or the fact that there was nothing for him to digest and feed the baby... It made him wonder if he was unintentionally starving him because he couldn't keep it down.

After about six crackers, he slowly started to slow his eating, though not by much... He wished to just relax and rest, though he doubted that would be entirely possible with Kaname still here... Pulling himself up properly onto the bed, he absentmindedly looked to the chessboard that had been partially slid away to keep from falling off. Wanting to distract Kaname from his weakness, he slowly lifted out his hand and moved a random piece, not caring where it went.

"...y-your move."

It was hard seeing Zero like this, but of course he was quick to reg and cover it up, to try and pretend that he was perfectly fine and strong. But then again Kaname didn't expect him to let down his defenses in his company, knowing the hunter didn't trust him at all. It was something he would need to earn, which started with him acting like a father.

Taking his cue to continue with the game of chess, Kaname glanced forward and moved a piece without much thought. It wasn't like him at all to do something like that, but Zero was obviously distracting him. "Are you sure you're alright? If there's anything at all I can do.." For someone who isn't known to care or worry about others he was certainly doing a good job with Zero.

Looking at his ex enemy with nothing but concern in his eyes, Kaname shifted a little closer to the male. He didn't care if he was to close to the other, if he was going to get pushed away then so be it. Zeros health was most important after all, this baby had to be safe through this whole thing.

The amethyst eyes had caught the concern that had been crossing Kaname's gaze, causing the hunter to immediately look away. HE was trying to trick Zero, he knew it... He wanted that damn baby so he was willing to do anything he could to get to it. Almost instantly at the thought, he had wound his arm around his stomach and tightened it, as if putting another barrier between Kaname and the baby he was protecting.

"...I-I'm fine," Zero grunted as he looked away and stared down at the floor, continuing to eat more of the crackers that Kaname had given to him. What the hell was with him getting sick with this... Why with ramen? Why couldn't it be something like Kaien's cooking to give him an excuse not to eat it? Coughing a little more to keep the fluid from clogging into his throat, he soon turned himself just slightly away...

But he didn't move away from Kaname, not even as he shifted a little bit closer. Instead he stiffened for just a moment, letting out a soft growl in warning to keep his hands to himself. Other than that, he was still quiet... Closing his eyes, the young hunter tried to soak in the comfort of at least having someone here with him... Even if it was just Kuran.

He ignored that grown of course, knowing just how much Zero truly needed the support. The young hunter would have to get used to Kaname being like this after all, he wasn't about to revert back to his old self, not when Zero needed him to be here for him. Sure he would much prefer Kaito to be here but Kaname didn't care less. Zero was stuck with him for the moment and there was nothing he could do to change that.

But Kaname also knew that his time would be coming to a close, Zero would no doubt force him out eventually.. He was quite surprised that the young male hadn't already. But it didn't matter now, he needed to focus on what the one beside him needed. "Perhaps water? If you don't get enough fluids then they may put you on a drip." That wouldn't be a pleasant thing to deal with I between vomiting, to have to be weary about chords hanging from your body.

And once again Kaname decided to test his luck with the male, moving his hands back onto the others back to rub gently. Zero was a little cold, something Kaname wished to change more than anything, but once again he knew that his concern about him was not wanted in the slightest.

Water? He needed to get a hell of a lot of water to recover himself... Swallowing again to make sure that nothing more came up, the hunter eventually started to shift a little onto the bed. He needed to just get some food and some water... That's all he needed. "I'm getting it myself," he growled out as he started to slide himself out of bed, wincing a little bit as he felt a little sickness in his stomach.

He hadn't left that bed other than to go to the bathroom across the hall... That had been something that had been increasing, the need to go to the bathroom. But he soon sluggishly dragged himself out tot he doors, knowing that he needed to create some space between him and Kaname.

There he tried his best to walk his way over to the kitchen, though knowing it was a ways away... And all he wanted right now was to get a drink of water and go back to resting his aching body. It was obvious that this pregnancy was having a much worse affect on him than most other pregnancies, probably because of the taxing work on his body...

Kaname couldn't just let him go by himself, it was obvious as he make made his way out the door that he was struggling. So Kaname slid himself from the bed and followed silently. It was about half way that the pureblood had decided to intervene with the others task, stepping his way forward so he was now with equal stride of the silverette.

"Here, don't try complain either.. You don't want to collapse and hurt your child out of stubbornness now do you?" Hesitantly sliding a little closer to the hunter, Kaname wound his arm around the others waist and propped him up to assist in walking. After a few grumbles web attempting to pull away it seemed Zero finally gave in and placed his arm around the pureblood's shoulder.

Kaname couldn't deny how happy he was that the hunter finally complied with his help. Though such feelings were strange for him to feel over such a small thing. But regardless of what he was feeling right now, Kaname continued to walk the other into the kitchen and over towards the sink. It was there that the pureblood started to pour the male a drink, all the while continuing to hold Zero close.

The hunter was slowly grumbling and growling away at the pureblood that was standing beside him, but he knew that he was ultimately defeated... Grunting softly instead, he eventually walked along beside the pureblood, all while trying not to breathe in the disgusting scent of pureblood vampire. He hated this pureblood... so why was he trying to help him. "...He won't get hurt," he couldn't help but mutter.

But he needed to at least rest for a while.. and Kaname was willing to help him get what he wanted. So he stayed silent as Kaname started to get him a drink, then taking it from his hands instantly. He just needed to drink that now... Before Kaname had the chance to drag him off to get something else.

Soon that glass had been emptied and set onto the counter, though almost wishing he had saved enough to bring it back to the bedroom. But as he looked back to Kaname and was about to tell him to bring him back, a scent passed into his lips... Oh no... It couldn't be him. Not now. Instantly Zero started to try to slide from him, trying to get out of his grip. "I-i'm fine now, you should go back," he stammered, knowing that he didn't have much time to get away..

Frowning at the other but being fully aware of who was coming down the hall, Kaname refused to let the male go. Perhaps it was cruel to force Zero to stay against him like this but Kaname didn't seem to care.. It was obvious that kaito didn't know about the baby might being Kanames. It was obvious whenever he spotted the hunter by lack of a glare..

"Zero, you know that you can barely walk from being in bed all day, perhaps if you took a walk with me sooner then we wouldn't have to do things like this" he may have spoken a little louder than completely necessary, but then again he was adamant in allowing Kaito to find them like this in the kitchen. It wasn't fair for him not to know the truth after all.. Kaname wouldn't back down merely because of the others feelings.

This was a battle after all, neither being able to deal the finishing blow though. Instead that would be the results of that test, to see who was truly the father. All Kaname could do now was get Zero to trust him.. He may just be going about that the wrong way by doing this though.

"L-let me go, damn it!" Zero suddenly snarled against Kaname as a hard glare stared down at him and he started to yank and pull against his grasp. Kaito couldn't see him like this... he needed Kaname to let go of him so he could greet his lover, not be blamed of cheating. Zero had no control of when they would suddenly be swept away into fucking of course, but what if Kaname really was the child because of an accident...

But through his struggling, he soon realized that all he was doing was tiring himself, and he could already hear the footsteps approaching. And as his face grew white, he knew that things were going to get a hell of a lot worse as he soon saw the hunter look around the corner, searching for him but instead finding Kaname and Zero almost... embracing.

"..What is going on here?" Kaito murmured slowly as his hazel eyes looked at both of them, crossing between Zero, and then Kaname, where it turned into a hard glare. What was Zero doing with Kaname? And why was Kaname holding his lover? "Kuran, let go of him, he shouldn't be out of bed because he isn't feeling well, so let me bring him back. Now." Looks like he didn't know about Kaname possibly being the father too... And Zero wasn't about to tell him.

Quirking his eyebrow up at the obviously aggravated male in amusement. It was painfully obvious that he hadn't known.. Perhaps Kaname should assist in the truth coming out. After all it wasn't fair on either of them like this, if the baby was indeed the pureblood's then wouldn't Kaito take the blow terribly if he hadn't prepared himself for the possibility.

"I'm well aware of the... Situation. In fact I was here helping Zero get a drink and something to eat so he would no longer feel sick. He didn't take well to the food I cooked for him earlier." Giving Zero a light squeeze and caress over his waist where it would be in plain sight to Kaito, Kaname glanced down at the paling male. "Shall we head back to the room then?" Without waiting for an exact answer from the one in his arms, Kaname vegan to step his way over to the door.

His pureblood urges had screamed at him to claim what was his, to eradicate the enemy as soon as it showed it's head. He was a proud being, one that found it hard to time down his possessiveness. But at the same time he knew that this wasn't the right way to go about winning Zeros trust, he just.. Couldn't help himself.

The feeling of a hand passing over his stomach instantly made Zero freeze, and the protectiveness that had swarmed over his body was almost about to throw him off of his feet. But Kaname had just touched his baby... And there was no way in hell that he would let him do that. Immediately, the hunter struggled against his body and let out a hard hiss.

"D-don't touch me!" Zero snarled out at him as he fought against his grip. That was the moment that it seemed that everything fell out of Kaname's favor in this encounter as Kaito rushed forward and grabbed onto Kaname's arm, starting to wrench away his grip, growling out to not touch Zero like that ever again. Maybe this wasn't the best idea to gain a little more of his trust... Protectiveness was not helping.

"You bastard, get away from him!" Kaito growled out at him as he started to pull off his arm, while Zero tried his best to get out of the way and back to his precious lover. And soon Kaito had managed to pull him away, holding him within his grasp all while both glared back at both of them. This had gone all wrong for Kaname... But things may just get worse for him if he didn't leave and abandon this now.

Narrowing his eyes at Kaito for even thinking it would be alright to touch him, Kaname bared his fangs at the careless male. He was a pureblood, a loyal one at that. Even if the other didn't have to follow vampire protocol, it was obvious that such a move wouldn't be welcomed happily. This had indeed gone too far.. But if he were to leave then he wouldn't do it without leaving the final blow. He would deal with Kaito later..

"Zero, I recommend you tell this... Filth, the truth of the situation. Don't you think it would be best for all involved?" Sneering at the brunette, Kaname pushed forward and began to make his way out the door, though not without whispering final words to the silverette. "Don't forget, if you need something, I'll be here for you. Always."

And like the he was gone, not a second had passed before the make had disappeared from their sights, returning to his own room within moments. He had gone about this the wrong way, but at least the truth would hopefully be out there. 

* * *

><p>It looks like Kaname might still have a chance at winning over Zero...! That is if Zero isn't too thickskulled to see that Kaname wants more than a simple heir. But who knows, Zero isn't exactly the most understanding of people, after all... But we will see just what happens! I will try to get the next chapter out today, I planned on trying to write on War Wounds, but my muse is failing again... If I can't progress on that, I'll post the next chapter to this! And here's a hint. It's scanning time. :3<p>

-J

Reviews answered: (I love doing these :D)

ben4kevin: Yeaaah Kaname's is a little OC unless it's done perfectly, which I don't think I can do xD Zero may not have twins or triplets this time, but that doesn't mean the thought hasn't left my brain just yet :3 This will be a continuing story after all~ Maybe even a trilogy~

gleish26: Kaien didn't stay quiet and Zero is a dumb ass xD Then again, he has been hurt too many times during his life, I don't think he really wants to take a chance with Kaname hurting him again...

Sake-chan: That babeh will be sexeh :3 Boy or girl, it doesn't matter xD

Larn555: I love Kairo so much xD I might even explore that a bit more in another fanfic, I've had an idea to do a branching off of this, like if decisions were made differently, etc...

irmina: They are a very steamy duo ;3 And the truth might be pretty damn earthshattering~

Siraun: Update is here!

cherrypopper99: You are very welcome :3 please have another~


	11. Counting Back the Months

The time had finally come.. The time for the scan.

A week had passed since Kaito had learned the truth about Zeros pregnancy, after walking in on Kuran and Zero in the kitchen, arms wrapped around each other.. Or that's how he saw it in his mind. It was that day that Zero had told him that the child may not be his, in fact it was a 50/50 chance that the very child he had already grown to love may not be his own.

It was like a blow to the stomach, to think the man he had loved and cherished for majority of his life had actually cheated on him, and with a vampire no less! Especially Kuran, he had been sure that Zero had hated him most of all.. But that hate apparently turned to lust, causing the two to get together multiple times. Though it seemed that Zero hadn't told Kaito anything of the mark and its influence on the pregnancy, not wanting to make his hopes disappear.

Of course Zero had been sure to tell him there was no feelings involved, he still hated that pureblood, but Kaito felt the tension in the room, the way Kuran had obviously been trying to prove ownership over what he thought was his. But then again Zero seemed to flinch away from his attention which helped to assist the elder hunter to easily come to terms with what was going on now.

Kaito didn't hate Zero, he could never hate him.. So he decided he would still stay by his side, supporting him throughout all of this. If it turned out that the child was not his own then he would still stay by his lovers side, no matter what.

So it was now that he found himself in the young hunters room, prodding him awake slowly so they could get ready to have the scan in one of the rooms down the hall. He was ecstatic that his lover had chosen him to view the scan with him, deciding not to let Kuran in the room at all. Instead the vampire and Kaien would be looking at a screen in a completely separate room.

Neither of the young hunters wanted that of course, the doctor having refused to do it unless the pureblood could see. It seemed that the only doctor available was one Kaname had on hand, the hunters not having one available that knew anything about this type of pregnancy. So it was with reluctance they accepted to have a blood sucker looking at their child..

Ten minutes to go and the silverette had finally started to wake, his amethyst orbs foggy with sleep as he looked up into hazel eyes. A small smile spread over his lips at the look of his lover, which in turn warmed the hunters heart greatly.

"Cmon sleepy head, its time to view the baby"

It was that day already...?

Zero couldn't stop the soft yawn that slipped from his lips as he looked up to his precious lover, or the stretch as he tried his best to stretch out his sore muscles. His lower back had been aching like crazy lately and it had been bothering him most when he got up in the morning... Sighing, the younger hunter started to slowly sit himself up on the bed, hoping that his slight headache would disappear soon.

He had been coming to terms of what had been happening to him, the pregnancy and the possibility that it was Kaname's. But with the hope of having Kaito still stand beside him warmed his heart completely, knowing that he wouldn't be abandoned to the pureblood that he absolutely hated... Resting his hand against his temple, he attempted to rub out the headache that had started to plague him, and the worries started to rush back.

Every mother was worried for their first scan... To make sure that their baby was alright and that there was no obvious illness. There was also the fact that he hoped there would only be one... The thought of having two, especially with Kaito being the father, brought a hard lump into his throat.

Though he soon moved his arm back around his stomach, only to notice that he couldn't... fully get it around like he had before. Blinking in surprise, he slipped the blanket away with his other hand, revealing his naked torso but also the slight bump that had started to round his stomach... And unfortunately, his reaction was sickness at the sight, knowing that he could not hide it any longer. He had actually started to feel bloated for the past few weeks, and had thought he had seen the beginning of a baby bump... But he had chosen not to believe it, as it should have been only his second or maybe third month at the time. He shouldn't be that far along...

Trying to bite back words to tell Kaito, knowing that he didn't want to be seen as fat just yet, he quickly covered his stomach back up and glanced back to Kaito, his eyes still fogged. "...Can you grab me some clothes? My back is still aching..." he slightly complained as he rested his other hand against his lower back, trying to rub out the tension.

Turning quickly to look around the room, Kaito soon found the wardrobe only to quickly walk over and pull out some clothes. They were loose fitting, the male knowing that he would have to pull up his shirt to have the scan anyway. And it seemed as though Zero was starting to wear more of the looser clothes.

Handing them over to the male, Kaito took a seat on the edge of the bed to wait for his lover to dress. "I'm looking forward to today, it's going to be good to see the baby, our first look at him.." It would also be nice for them to know what sort of time line they were on, to see how long they had left to prepare for the child. Not to mention Kaito could count back in his head to see if the baby really is his..

Shaking his head at the thought, Kaito told himself that those things didn't matter, that he would be by his lovers side through this for out the entire thing. But what if the baby was Kaname's? Would that mean they would have to share custody or put up with his visits? How would he react and would he try to take the child away?

There he goes again... Finally dismissing the thought from him mind as Zero finished dressing, Kaito turned back and held his hand out to his tired lover. "Lets get going, no doubt the blood sucker of a doctor will be waiting for us. He's pissed enough as it is that the bastard that told him to come here wont be in the room"

Those swears were music to his ear... It had been hard not being able to swear at the doctor, knowing that he was the only way of making sure that his little boy would be alright. Of course both of them had assumed it was a boy, by the fact that the parents would both be male no matter what... It would make sense that it would be a boy. Though that might still be one of many 50/50 chances that might not go Zero's way...

Smirking at Kaito's comment, he soon accepted the clothing and started to clothe himself, not caring if he had to strip in front of Kaito. He had already obviously seen all of his body... That may be the reason they were in this predicament in the first place, of so Zero chose to believe. "You have no idea how much those two blood suckers have made me want a cigarette and a drink..." Zero sighed, already knowing he would probably be hit. But it was also hard to fight his addictions...

Zero had to stop without warning, without the possibility of continuing. That baby would be the first to get hurt and who knows what would happen to him already from Zero using alcohol and cigarette... But hopefully that would have no affect on this baby for his past mistakes. Soon Zero was starting to pull himself onto his feet, though quickly wincing at his back and starting to rub it to ease it away. "Where the hell are we doing this?" Zero muttered, trying to ease out the pain...

He already knew this was going to be a long day. The last thing he needed was to be in complete pain during it all.

And he did get a smack, given it was only a light whack across the back of the head. It would have been hard for Zero to give up, but it was worth it wasn't it? They could finally be a family together, a nice happy and healthy family. But the stress Zero was feeling was something Kaito had felt also and he knew it wasn't good for Zero..

"It's just a few rooms down the hall, they needed to be close for the signal to pick up for the other monitor" Trying not to hiss out his words at how inconsiderate Kaien and Kuran were being, Kaito wound his arms around his sore lover and began to assist him in walking down the halls. It hadn't been long before they arrived at the room Kaito was shown earlier, and as luck would have it... The dirty blood sucking doctor was already waiting for them with a scowl on his face. Great.. This was going to be a comfortable scan for Zero, he could already tell..

Assisting Zero to lay down on the bed comfortably, Kaito took a seat near his lovers head, glancing at the doctor. That said doctor had been scowling and setting up the monitor and chords to enable the others to see before looking at the silverette's.

"Top up. Now"

The moment that the two walked into the room, the hunter had already smelled the disgusting scent of vampire, and his eyes soon locked unfortunately with the doctors eyes. This was going to be a very long day as he let out a soft warning growl, only to be ignored. Though Zero knew what to do for revenge...

Deliberately he winced at how Kaito would lay him a certain way, sometimes asking him to rub his back all while keeping his eyes locked with Kaito so he would know the hint. But eventually the doctor growled, warning them the Kaito may be forced to leave by him if Zero did not lay still... After that, the two grudgingly went silent. It allowed the pregnant hunter to roll up his shirt, but not without a dark hiss at the doctor, spitting out 'fuck you.' at least the doctor seemed to have been called that a thousand times as he remained utterly silent while Zero prepared himself, though never tearing his gaze from Zero in that dark, disgusted glare.

Filthy level 'D' why would the purest vampire of them all request his services on a piece of dirt like this? The elder vampire continued to glare at the hunter on the bed, staring dangerously at him as though he would want nothing more than to slaughter the ungrateful male. But he didn't understand why Kaname had been pulling these sorts of strings in the first place for the couple before him?

Then there was the question as to why the pureblood king had wanted a monitor in the other room. But it wasn't his job to question his leader, instead he would do the task at hand.. He would also do the secret task Kaname had instructed him of, though he was adamant about the fact that Zero mustn't be told..

So as the young and rebellious looking hunter slowly lifted his shirt for the scan to begin, the male in the white coat placed a rather large blob of cold gel on the others stomach and placed the wand down upon his flesh.

Almost immediately an image flashed up on the screen, though it would not be for them to see. He needed to look at this himself and inform Kaname... The doctor immediately pulled out his keyboard and began to type out what was being seen for his master to view. Of course he didn't say a word to the two in the room until he heard and aggravated cough, one which caused his head to snap up and turn the screen for the other to see.

Then finally they could see the screen...

And soon saw the... gray blobs.

"That's the baby."

What the hell was this? "...Where," Zero grunted as he tried to sit up a little bit to be able to see better. It was hard to read these damn things, even when Zero had been trying to study them on his laptop to be able to recognize his baby easier. But all he could see was gray blobs everywhere... Was just one the baby or was he in different blobs? The doctor didn't say anything other than that the baby was on he screen... But Zero's frustrations were getting a bit too dark.

Though meanwhile in the other room not too far away, there was a completely different reaction...

"Oh Kaname, it's going to be a girl!" Kaien nearly squealed in his delight as he watched the flickering image. Of course he had no training to be able to tell but it was also common sense... He too had been studying on ultrasounds and he could make out the baby's form in the blurs. Sitting not too far away was Kaname, though he wondered if he would start the lengthy story that it would be his child... After all, it did seem a little big for this stage...

The narrowed eyes of the doctor glanced up at the two confused hunters on the bed, knowing that he had to answer each and every thing they asked. If Kaname-sama hadn't told him to do so then he wouldn't bother at all.. But regardless of his own desires he must follow his masters instructions. So it was with reluctance that he moved his hand to the screen, trailing along the body of the baby.

"That's the child there. It is measuring at sixteen weeks, right there is its head and down here is the feet. Anything else..?" narrowing his eyes and typing onto the screen what he had just told the two hunters the doctor started moving the wand around the small swell on the stomach of the male.

But of course it was eating away at him why Kaname had told him to do such a thing for such filthy creatures weren't hunters enemies of pureblood's? Letting out an aggravated sigh the male turned his hard gaze on the two in the bed, noticing the way the male next to the silverette's squeezed the others hands softly. Disgusting.

"I will be administering a needle soon, you will have to hold.. That still while I do it. If he moves there will be a risk to the child." Turning to his bag the doctor was quick to take out the syringe and other items.

Meanwhile in the other room...

Kaname had been sitting on the edge of his seat, eagerly looking at the screen in awe. Kaien seemed to be right though there was no absolute way to tell at this stage in time, but it didn't matter.. Kaname didn't care which sex it was, which was a surprise to him immediately, he had told himself all this time he was only doing this for an heir, that wouldn't be possible with a female child..

"Beautiful.." Was the only word to slip through the pureblood's lips, something that may surprise Kaien greatly.. Didn't he think that Kaname only wished for an heir? Perhaps he would change his mind about the pureblood's desires.. After all he had looked like a father viewing their child for the first time, given that he couldn't be in the room when it happened.

Was Kaname putting an act on for them all to think of him as cruel and nasty? Wanting nothing more than to get a child from someone else.. Perhaps he had slipped in this moment and showed his true colors in front of Kaien..

...A needle?

The shock of knowing that his child was actually 4 months along had ebbed away and banished as he said that he would have to administer a... needle. Why the hell was he going to have to stab into his body? He didn't even say anything, other than keeping 'that' still! The hunter couldn't help but snarl immediately as the doctor turned away from him, doing the exact opposite of what he had been told and starting to quickly squirm his way up.

"L-like hell are you touching him! Not with a god damn needle! Get the fuck away from me or I'll stab your eyes out!" Zero snarled as he tried to slither his way back to Kaito's side, and soon started to worm his way from the bed. He was going to get as far away from this place as possible and that included away from that needle. Kaito probably already knew his fear of sharp objects from when he was little, mostly from watching Ichiru have to deal with them...

But to let the doctor possibly stab his own baby because he wasn't careful enough was completely out of the question.

Though meanwhile as the screen suddenly went blank, Kaien could now focus on what Kaname was saying... And it was rather... intriguing to say the least. Kaname had called the possibly obvious little girl beautiful. Didn't he already know that the council would not accept a female leader? She would be too 'soft' they said, not able to properly carry the name...

But yet it was obvious by the way that Kaname was looking at this baby that it was almost like he had fallen in love with his own daughter, or so Kaname thought. "...You seem to be very interested in your possible daughter," Kaien murmured softly, his intelligent eyes watching Kaname and waited for a single flaw in this possible mask. This could all be a way for him to earn Zero's trust after all, to say that he wanted this girl to be his own...

But what happens if it is his own, and it is a girl?

Kaito struggled to keep his lover still, knowing that this was something that had to be done.. Well, so he thought. After all he knew mothers to be had to expect a lot of needles, to put up with the small pricks of pain before the real thing followed. It was why he tried to keep the other on the bed as best he could, growling out a warning to the silverette as he squirmed about.

The doctor on the other hand wasn't pleased, snarling out to the hunter as yet another warning to stay still. But he had to come up with a reason as to why he was doing this so the damn 'D' would let him touch his stomach. Why the hell should someone of his stature have to grovel to this trash?

"Look.. Kiryuu. This needle is to make sure the kid is healthy, no deformities of diseases. If you don't get it and it is sick, would you forgive yourself for not giving it treatment? You could be killing your own child" The last cold sentence was what he left that at, hoping that his words would drill into the young male. It was true after all, it was one of the tests he was doing for his lord.

Only once those last words dropped from his lips did he start to slow down his panicked movements, though his heart still harshly rammed away at his ribs. He knew that if there was the slightest mistake that it could pierce the child... And it would be all over. So why was he going to let the doctor take that risk.

But deformities were more expected in younger mothers' children than the proper age, and that also brought a chill down his spine... He could be taking a very real risk if he didn't get this baby checked out. And it was why the hunter had slowly started to shift his way back into bed, but never letting his eyes leave the doctor in a hard glare.

"...if you hurt him, I swear to god I will slaughter you across the walls and use you as decoration and paint in my room." This was a new threat for Zero... But maybe that was the parental instincts also speaking out and helping him along.

Though in the other room, it seemed that someone else's parental instincts had come out at the wrong time... The amber eyes focused onto Kaname the entire time, and saw the mask wipe away all sign of emotion, just as he had expected from Kaname... After all, he could have just blown his own secret. Kaname had leaned back in his chair slightly after that screen had gone blank, not realizing his mistake until Kaien had eventually began to talk to him. It was much like a cold bucket of water being tipped over him as the old hunter spoke, realization at what he had allowed to happen sunk in.

He had showed his true self, the mask he had carefully put up in order to keep true to himself gone.. So within seconds he had pulled his mask back up, pretending he hadn't said a word earlier. "I have never witnessed a child's scan. That is all, Kaien"

"Though you still seem excited to see a girl's scan rather than a boy... Wouldn't you rather wish for your heir to your throne on the screen?" Kaien cautiously asked, knowing that a single misplaced word could mean the death of him...

Narrowed ruby eyes were quick to narrow in frustration at the question the sandy haired male had asked him. He was speechless, having been caught off guard with such a question. He was right after all, there was no way he could explain away his reaction so easily. Kaien wasn't a silly man after all.

Kaname was defeated in a way, something rare for such a proud and confident pureblood. It was then that he gave in, not bothering to lie to the hunter any longer. Kaien was one of his eldest friends after all, he could trust him with this, couldn't he? Kaname didn't know for sure how he felt of course but he also knew that it was much more than just wanting an heir at this stage.

"Perhaps you are right, Kaien. I no longer desire a child to carry on my name. In fact it has changed into something much more than that for me, something i am not quite ready to face right now. Though i will say that if this child is mine i will not be taking it for my own, i wish to work with Zero on this, to support him."

Meanwhile, the doctor only narrowed his eyes at that threat, knowing he had extremely steady hands. He was a vampire after all, they had no problems with such a thing. So without another word, he moved forward, the only indication of starting being a firm nod to the brown haired hunter currently holding the silverette. Pressing the syringe to the exact spot needed, the male quickly pushed the syringe in, holding steady in case the hunter moved.

Luckily enough he hadn't, allowing the male to pull out enough blood suitable to do all of the required tests. Nothing had gone wrong of course, the doctor doing his work precisely. Nothing but the best for his dear Kaname-sama.

After sliding the syringe out of the others stomach and placing a small alcoholic wipe over the wound to ensure it didn't get infected, the male put everything back in his bag, reluctantly taking one of the two discs out of his machine and handing it over to the silver haired hunter. "Kaname-sama requested i give this to you, if you wanted to look back at the images. You should be thankful of the kindness he is showing, you don't deserve it."

No kindness for the other kind after all..

"Fuck you and all your bloodsuckers. Go to hell," Zero grunted as he took the disk, though still trembling from the pain in his stomach. That needle had been far too long for Zero to be anywhere comfortable with... Especially when it had been pushed into his stomach, where he knew his little boy was laying defenseless. He had wanted to fight against Kaito's restraints on him but he knew better than to do it when the needle had been slid inside him...

All he could do was swear softly as he watched the blood fill up inside the syringe as well as other fluids, all while praying that his baby was not harmed. Then finally he had the decency to let go and move away... Enough to let Zero let out a sigh of relief. But he did not hesitate to pull his shirt down without caring if the sticky substance was still on his stomach and drag himself off of the bed. "Go die in a hole, vampire," was his last threat as he grabbed onto Kaito's hand and began to drag him.

He sorely rubbed into the side of his stomach that had been pierced, trying to rub away the throbbing pain and hoping that his baby was just fine. He better be... Or that doctor's ass was as good as his.

"...Kiryuu."

The voice of the doctor had nearly made the hunter hiss rather than say anything else. He wasn't in the mood to listen to the doctor anymore... Growling slightly as he glared back at the doctor, who was already bottling up the blood in a vial to make it easier to transfer, he soon met his dark, cruel eyes. "...You need to start taking blood."

What? Why. "I'm not a blood sucker, you bastard..." Zero hissed slightly as he soon pulled on Kaito's arm, wishing to keep moving and get out of this damn room, but Kaito instead held him still, frowning slightly. He wanted to know what the doctor was talking about, it seemed like... But Zero didn't quite want to listen right now. He could almost feel himself bristle under his skin as he soon stared back at the doctor, anchoring himself down by force. He might as well listen...

"...Your blood is so weak that I can smell it. You've been violently sick and weak, haven't you. If you don't start taking blood from the father of this fetus, and soon, you will die. And it will die as well."

* * *

><p>Though across the house, the two elder vampire and hunter were talking in near silence as Kaname slowly started to spill out his thoughts. Though amber eyes never looked away even for a moment... It almost seemed like he believed the older pureblood. Leaning back into his chair as he listened, it was a few moments of silence before Kaien decided to speak again.<p>

"And what if this child is not yours? Are you still going to try to be in her life? Though what if the baby is yours and Zero refuses to let you close to him and Kaito. He does care more than you think for Kaito and he won't want to let go of him just because the baby has your blood..." Kaien softly asked, not wishing to be harsh but to also give Kaname a chance to think.

The pureblood always thought he had everything thought out and covered, but this was something he might not be prepared for...

Kaname on the other have glanced up at Kaien thoughtfully, it seemed as though the male had been thinking this through quite a bit.. Of course Kaname had been too, he just didn't wish to think about the negatives all that long, knowing for once that something may not go in his favor this time around. "If it isn't mine? Then if Zero would allow it, I would like to see the child and be there for her."

But the second question.. That was the one that hurt the most. He knew that there was a chance that Zero didn't want anything to do with him.. With a sigh Kaname eventually turned his gaze back to the elder hunter after letting it drop. "If the child is mine and Zero will not let me near him, all I can do is provide for them financially for the rest of their lives. They will never have to worry of money again, they will have nothing but the best. I can only hope Zero still allows me to see her"

The old hunter couldn't help but frown. This was not what Kaname was supposed to do... To give up like this. But he knew that the moment that he saw that baby born and it had part of his scent as blood, he would crave to have it. Rather as an heir or a daughter, Kaien was not sure. But to think that Kaname could sit back and watch was nothing Kaien believed to happen...

"Why are you concerning yourself with Zero anyway. You already know what will happen to Yuuki, how her heart is only for you. You could easily raise a family with her when the time is right..." Kaien face Kaname the possibility. Though he wondered if it would make a difference... Kaname seemed to have his mind set to Zero rather than seeing what he already had around him. Kaname couldn't have everything...

Kaname on the other hand hadn't reacted well to the elder mans statement, as if he was hitting a nerve. Pulling up his emotionless façade once again, the only words he allowed to slip through his lips was a definite "No." He did know what would happen with Yuuki, but strangely enough he found himself uninterested.

Yes they shared a past and he loved her, but the longer this had gone on with Zero the more he only felt that love change. It was a love between siblings. This of course frustrated the pureblood to no end, he had it all planned..! Yet one little thing changed, once small mistake and everything had been blown out of proportion.

Running slender fingers through raven bangs to try and calm himself, Kaname let out a frustrated breath of air. How could he lose control like this? The pureblood king, the one people looked up to for guidance. To fall so low as to feeling something for a filthy 'D' was something he simply could not comprehend.

Kaien silently leaned back into the chair as Kaname answered his sharp 'no.' It seemed like Zero was going to have to deal with Kaname no matter what now... Thinking quietly to himself, the older hunter tapped his fingers against the arm of the chair as he thought. This was quite a pickle Kaname had thrown himself into... Something that was by far the worst accident he had probably tangled himself into. But hopefully it wouldn't be considered that for much longer... Not when there could be some good coming out of this.

But just as Kaien was about to speak again, the door started to slowly creak open. It made Kaien glance up in an instant, only to see that it was the doctor that Kaname had hired to tend to Zero. He already had his bags fully packed by his sides as he walked into the room, abandoning his bags behind him. But in one hand he held a disk...

"Kaname-sama, I have done as you have wished. I have taken the sample of the tissues and will put them under evaluation immediately," the doctor calmly said, though still seemed to have a bit of a scowl on his face from having to deal with the Level D, and a hunter as well... That filthy stench was going to take days to get off of his hands...

Though he tried to hide his obvious discomfort with having to deal with such a disgusting specimen as he stepped closer to Kaname, then held out the disk to his master. "This has images and video of the scan, along with all the notes I have written during it. I hope you will be satisfied with the results in a few days time, when I will return."

Kaname merely lifted his head as the doctor came in to hand him the disc, nodding at the male as soon as it was handed over. So he had to wait a few days, that wasn't as long as he thought... Though people did tend to do things for him faster than the average person, yet another perk of being the pureblood king. Kaien knew what had been requested of course, if he hadn't then the doctor would surely have hell to pay for his slip up in information. But much lie Kaname, Kaien wished to know who the father of this child was, they couldn't live their life not knowing after all.

"I see. If I am not in this room when you receive the results then I suggest you tell this male before me. That is all I need of you" waving his hand in dismissal towards the doctor, Kaname waited until the 'thunk' of the door closing sounded before he addressed the headmaster. "I trust you can keep this hidden from Zero until both Takamiya and I are told? It would be best for us to be told at the same time"

After all if the child was indeed Kanames then he and Kaito would need to come up with some sort of agreement. His skin crawled at that though, having to lower himself with bargaining with a lowly hunter. One that he was in competition with no less! But the pureblood would be starting his advances soon, working to win the silverette over once and for all.

Catching the caramel eyes of the headmaster once more, Kaname dipped his head and stood. "If that will be all then I shall be departing. I have business in town that I must attend to" of course it wasn't 'business' per say, just something Kaname needed for his next moves.. All the while staying puzzled as to why he was so adamant in having Zero as his own.

* * *

><p>It was mid-morning. Kaname Kuran had been fast asleep in soft silken sheets, the fabric curling closely to his fevered skin. He was having yet another dream, something he had been fighting against. That's not to say part of him didn't yearn for this, in fact it had felt like a millennia since he had touched Zero Kiryuu.. Though part of him knew that he may never get that chance again.<p>

These dreams had been happening more frequently lately, even the mark on his upper thigh had started to throb in moments like these.. But once again he could do nothing, Zero had chosen to ignore him whenever he had approached.

Two days had passed since that scan and in those two days Kaname had started to send parcels to the pregnant hunter. In each parcel had been an item of baby clothing and something for Zero himself. Of course it was mostly sweet and expensive foods, knowing Zero didn't like his taste in the more top range foods. The baby clothes had been various items, ranging from white one-pieces to small socks and other items.

But now as Kaname dreamed, a relentless ringing met his ears, the male tossing and turning on his large bed. After breaking free of that rather.. Hot dream, Kaname opened his ruby eyes and glared at his phone. That was until he seen who it had been.

Kaien Cross.

It was finally time to find out the father of Zeros unborn child. Answering that phone and getting told from Kaien to come and see him immediately, Kaname slid from his sheets and dressed in his usual night class attire. From there he silently left the moon dorms, thankful that it was the middle of the day and no vampires had been awake.

Step by step he got closer to the headmasters dorms, only slowing when another form met his vision. It didn't deter him though, his steps still moving forward at a steady pace. It wasn't long before he was forced to stop, the male mere inches from him. Looking into hate filled hazel eyes, Kaname stared emotionlessly back.

"Kaito"

Shoulders silently leaned against the doors that would allow them both into the headmasters dorm, but he would not allow passage inside just yet... Russet hair was still splayed out against the door, his eyes staring out. But his eyes were clouded, as if he was thinking... And thinking hard. He had been pulled out of class for this, and he had started to... Fear what he was going to be told. What if this didn't... Work out.

Kaito had been trying hard to prepare for if the baby was his, trying to scrape together his savings, then he forced himself to look at what he needed to buy... And he started to realize just how... Completely unprepared they were. Hunting alone would not make money, and teaching, even at cross academy, would not pay for half the things they needed even for the pregnancy. There was no insurance... No money coming in from Zero, nothing at all to aid other than some possible help from Kaien.

What were they going to do if this child was his... And what if it was Kaname's but Zero refuses to stay with Kaname.

But then he found himself staring at the white uniformed shape walking towards him. Instantly hate filled his body as he stared back at Kaname, his eyes sharpened like knives. This was his fault... He has touched Zero, seduced him... Zero had told him all about that night, or as much as Zero was willing to tell. "...we need to talk, Kuran," Kaito slowly growled out, though felt a chill riding up his spine as he stared into those Bloody eyes.

He knew what he needed to do... But he wondered if he had the strength to do it any longer. But he knew what was best for all of them.

Such hate filled eyes told a deep story, one in which Kaname truly had no desire to listen to. In fact he truly didn't wish to be near this being at all, knowing that he had touched what should be his.. That alone brought the feeling of possession to the forefront of his mind, his beast begging to eliminate any competition which cold threaten his goal.

Of course he couldn't do such a thing, Zero had wanted Kaito, not himself. It was why a curious brow rose as Kaname looked towards the hunter, this statement surprising him. What could he possibly want? To taunt and gloat? Or perhaps he would like to threaten the pureblood if he wouldn't back off.

"Then speak, I would like to hear what Kaien has to say to us" It was more than a want.. It was a need. The pureblood yearned to hear what Kaien had to say, his life could change dramatically because of it. So why would this spoiled hunter want to draw out this meeting?

Staying as still as possible, Kaname continued to glare into those hazel eyes, waiting for the male to address him, all while soothing down that feeling within him as the scent of Zero continued to roll of the others clothes, taunting him..

As if Kaname was the only one that wanted to hear what Kaien was going to say... Whatever he was about to say today was going to completely change all of their futures forever. Nothing was going to return to before all those months ago, absolutely nothing. Kaito tried not to swallow hard as the words he was about to say hung on his lips, but there was no other way...

Making sure to keep his back pressed against the doors so that Kaname could not get past him, the young hunter managed to start grunting words between his teeth, even though his heart ached with every syllable that left his lips... "...If that baby is mine... I don't ever want to see your ass around Zero again, or the baby. But." He had been quick to add in that but, the word that made his heart drop into the pit of his stomach.

A crisp pain crackled into his hate filled gaze, and he wondered what insanity was making him say this at all... But he had to. It was all for Zero. "...But if that baby is yours... You need to take him. I don't care if you have to tie him up and carry him, he needs someone that can financially support him. He needs someone to help with that baby."

...Was Kaito serious? He was giving away Zero... But the way his teeth were tightly clenched together, he knew that it wasn't a decision he had made easily. He could no longer think of himself. He had to think of this child, of how Zero would be able to live the life he deserved. Kaito couldn't do that for him and the baby... He almost knew that there would soon be decisions in money, whether the adults would be able to eat a meal for the day or afford something for their child instead.

That wasn't a life he wanted Zero to live... He had already gone through too much.

Then there was the fact that... Zero desperately needed his blood.

He could see Zero withering away before him with each and every day. Zero desperately needed blood, but even when he took from Kaito... It didn't help. He had seen the red cross into Zero's eyes no matter how many times he had fought it back, and he had tried to ignore the pounds that had been dropping off of Zero within the last couple of weeks... But all of it was pointing to one thing. No matter how much Zero was trying to refuse it, he knew. He knew that he needed Kaname's blood, even if it was simply to keep him healthy, even if this was not Kaname's baby at all. Kaito only had so much blood to give, after all...

He needed to make sure that Zero would be healthy. Even if it did mean having to allow Kaname in, even if this was Kaito's baby. He couldn't let Zero continue to suffer like this...

That was something Kaname had not been expecting, in fact it was the furthest thing from his mind after he had heard that first statement. It was a gamble and a risky one at that. He would be risking the fact that he wouldn't be able to see Zero ever again, to not see those amethyst eyes twinkling with lust, the males head thrown back into the fits of pure pleasure.. He would never be able to run his fingers through those silver locks ever again.

But Kaito had been willing to sacrifice the same thing, to give up the one he had loved for a greater cause. Kaname of course couldn't say he was feeling the same thing. After all he didn't love Zero, or so he told himself. But still, the thought of such a thing tugged at his heart and hurt with an unfamiliar sting.

He would accept.

His eyes, slightly less cold had continued to stare at the hunter, eventually nodding in the smallest of increments. "I accept. If by chance this is your child, I at least ask to be able to help you and Zero financially. We can think of it as a settlement in the amount of stress I have caused" Such a lie.. He just wanted to ensure Zero and the child live a long and happy life.

Of course if Kaito really looked into that statement he may be able to tell what Kaname had been denying to himself. After all who willingly does such a thing for no reason? Especially a pureblood.

Kaito hadn't been sure what the answer would be to his words... But even if Kaname would have said no, the words still felt like acid on his tongue. He was giving Zero away to this... bloodsucker. But not just a bloodsucker, one that was going to be able to take care of his lover more than Kaname was ever going to possibly attempt. His eyes stared back into the rubies as Kaname gave that small nod, though he could feel his heart shatter at the sign.

After all, the hunter was no idiot. He saw the size of that baby... How it wasn't the possibly three months Zero had told him. It was four months and bigger than it should... And Zero's thirst for blood... This was not his baby. Why did he even attempt to give him the possibility of the baby being his own...

"...Good." Kaito grunted back to him, slowly lifting his shoulders off from the doors. This was the greatest sacrifice he could ever make, and he could only pray that it was going to work out the way he hoped... For Zero and the baby to be healthy. For Zero to even be happy... Because it was obvious that for whatever the intentions, Kaname did... seem to give a rat's ass for Zero.

But just as he set his hand onto the door, he suddenly stiffened and turned his gaze back at Kaname, his eyes blazing for a moment. "And if I hear at all that you've hurt him or used him, I will come after you and I will slaughter you. That is a promise." Kaito didn't ease up the threat in his words for even a moment, not until he pulled his long holding gaze back to the door and swung it open, stalking inside to meet his fate... To meet all of their fates.

Not a word was uttered in reply to that threat, Kaname choosing to ignore it completely. In fact he wanted nothing more than to forget Kaitos whole existence, things would be so much different for them all if that nuisance ceased to exist. But that didn't matter now, it couldn't change.

And so Kaname too stepped forward, ready to find out the news that would change their lives forever.

It was a silent walk, one that luckily hadn't lasted long at all. The two males stopping outside of Kaiens office and sharing one last glance at each other before stepping in, Kaname falling behind Kaito to take his usual seat. It was finally time to end all this.. To start a new beginning. Because regardless of the news, everything would be different.

It was then that a certain honey haired hunter turned around in his seat, two small envelopes in hand. It was obvious what he was going to do, how he would break the news. It would allow the two to either stay and open these letters to find out the truth or to leave and do it In the privacy of their own dorms.

"Good morning gentlemen. I trust you know what these are..." Passing a sigh through his lips, Kaien leaned forward and passed the envelopes to the males before him, all the while knowing what had been written on those medical notes.

A solemn expression had overtaken the angry look that Kaito had sported, knowing that this could be the beginning of the end... He had already spoken to Kaien about what he needed to do, about what would need to happen. Zero couldn't stay here if it was true that this was Kaname's baby he was carrying, it would only cause stress to him and that child... and who knows what else would happen to them.

Trying to keep his chin up as he accepted the envelope from Kaname, he silently stared down at it and flipped it over, as if wondering if the answer would still be on the back side... But as his heart hammered, he knew that he couldn't take these results with no one beside him, no one to help him take that blow directly to his soul...

So he silently lowered the envelope from sight and looked instead to the hallway. Zero needed to know, not just them. Because he wanted to get Zero moving the moment that he found out... There would be no time for goodbyes, as they would only make things worse. He wanted this break to be clean, not compounded by time and the more painful to try to heal.

The hunter didn't hesitate as he stepped his way into the hallway, already seeing the door that his heart clenched to see. This was going to be the most painful thing he would ever have to do... Not the physical pain, not even the pain of ending his brother's life. He would have to drive away the one he loved.  
>Kaname and Kaien had silently watched Kaito leave, that envelope seeming as though it was burning a hole in the purebloods hand the longer he held it. But he knew that perhaps he should follow Kaito, though stand outside the door as to not make the situation worse if indeed the answer was that it was his own child.<p>

So it was why he and Kaien stood in silence, making their way down that hall and to the door where Kaito had just slipped into. Yes, it was best he didn't follow. The moment that Kaito would step out and give him an indicator to take him away he would step in.

But as time slipped by and Kaname and Kaien waited outside patiently, curiosity got the better of the pureblood. That envelope had been burning into his hand continuously, begging to be read. And so it was with a little reluctance that Kaname lifted it up, peeling back the flap to pull out the thick parchment inside. It was then that he slowly unfolded the paper and glanced down at the results he had been waiting for.

'Ka-' 

* * *

><p>THE END :D Story over blah blah blah xDDD<p>

Nah. I just love to end it on a cliff hanger :3 This was actually supposed to be two separate chapters but I decided to roll them into one to save some time and effort~ So enjoy! Enjoy to your hearts delight until I work in the time to put in the next chapter!


	12. Moving On and Forward

'-name'.

...Kaname.

It was the end of the name that Kaito had silently stared at for what seemed like an eternity, staring at the black letters that spelled out his own doom. But there was nothing he could do to ever change this... Zero had made this mistake, no one else. But Kaito couldn't help but think that there might have been a way he could have stopped this from happening...

Silently, slightly watering eyes gazed down at the man he loved more than life itself, more than his own, as he slept on the bed. He didn't know what was going on, nothing at all... But he would know once he had awakened. Once Kaname was starting to take him back to his car to take him away, he would know.

His hand clenched on the papers in his hand as he stared at the silver hair that he would not be able to touch again, the soft cheek he could no longer cradle. The thin yet surpisingly soft lips no longer him being allowed to kiss... Hesitantly, the older hunter reached down in silence and let his hand lightly stroke Zero's shoulder over the blanket, carrying his gaze down...

Until it rested onto the slight lump beginning to grow with his stomach.

...He would have loved that child as his own if he could still stay with Zero, even if it was truly Kaname's. But he couldn't... Not when a better life awaited for Zero. This child was no longer his to love until the day Zero would come back to him, if that day was to ever come. And so the hunter delicately leaned down and allowed himself to take in Zero's sweet scent, letting it fill his lungs one last time...

He let his lips touch the silvery hair, kissing him ever so softly. This would be his last moment... And he tried to feel a little humorous that Zero was sleeping right through it, much like all of his classes. Trying to pull a soft smile onto his face but knowing it was wavering and trembling, he slowly lifted his lips only to let them rest beside his ear.

"...I will always wait for you, Zero."

The papers silently fell from Kaito's hands without restraint as the bed creaked, a weight lifting up from it though the same weight weighed double onto the other hunter's heart. This was the end, and as he slowly walked his way through the open door, still trying to keep his head up high while tears clouded his vision, he knew that he had done what he had always promised himself.

He had protected Zero... and this was his last act of protecting the one he loved.

For once in his life Kaname had been shocked, so much so that the fingers holding that small piece of paper started to tremble. He was the father of this child, like he had suspected.. But why was he feeling so guilty? Knowing that he was about to take Zero from the one he truly loved.. It made him feel far worse than he would have imagined.

Kaname had often prided himself in getting what he desired, to have no emotions in such transitions like these. But to know that what was to pass would hurt all involved, minor or not, Kaname could feel nothing but guilt. Perhaps this feeling that had been dwelling inside of him for Zero had started to soften the cold hearted pureblood.

His eyes slowly looked up into the knowing caramels which was Kaien Cross, him understanding what the outcome would be from the start. But the resolve in his eyes said that this was for the best, regardless of how they all felt at the beginning. But why did Kaname feel like a child taking something he wanted from someone else?

Pulling in a shuddering breath as he heard the door click next to him, Kaname turned his head towards the teary eyed male.

"Thank you.."

Such honest words.. Kaname was truly grateful for what Kaito had done, regardless for their dislike for each other. It was why he also said nothing else to the male, knowing that this would hurt him far more than he could ever imagine. And before long he was... gone. Kaname could barely sense him as the male ran, not bothering to follow. For now it was time to concentrate on Zero.

Nodding at Kaien once, Kaname moved from his position against the wall and stepped into the room, seeing the sleeping form of Zero on the bed. He truly did look peaceful like this, something you wouldn't expect if you had seen him awake and in his top form.

Walking over and slipping the straps of his bags over his shoulder, Kaname once more stepped over to the bed and placed his arms around the still sleeping male. He just hoped that he wouldn't wake now that he could finally take him home..

The papers that had been left on the floor was the only sign of what had been set into motion as Kaname walked into the room, but there was also the fact that bags were lined by the walls... Kaito had taken it upon himself to pack her bags so this would be as neat and clean of a break as he possibly could. That was the only way that this was going to work, if Kaname would take Zero away as quickly as possible.

But this may not work the way Kaito had prepared for...

As the arms slowly slid beneath his body and started to lift him up from his comfortable and warm bed, the hunter started to immediately stiffen and grumble. He was perfectly warm in his bed... Why did he feel the blanket move away from him... He wanted to sleep a while longer before Kaname and Kaito came in to bug him again like they always did before...

The hunter's body slowly wiggled in Kaname's arms, trying to squirm himself away from the thing that was making his body chill uncomfortably. "...Let me sleep..." he groaned out as he started to slowly push his hand against Kaname's chest, thinking that it was Kaito again trying to take him to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Then the amethyst eyes slowly fluttered open, blurred eyes staring up at him... before confusion slowly crossed his gaze. This was Kaname's decision on how he would keep Zero from figuring out what was happening and keep him calm... That baby couldn't be upsetted at this stage without horrible results. From the look of detest in the hunters eyes, Kaname knew that he would not simply listen to reason. In fact it would take him a while to realize what was happening.. So it was with a little reluctance that Kaname lifted his hand towards the silverettes head, juggling him all the while.

As Kaien would soon see from the outside, a soft purple glow coloured the room from the hall, a signal that his powers had indeed been used and not bothered to be hidden. Kaien knew how difficult this would be.. The last thing they truly needed was for struggle the whole time back to the manor..

That manor hadn't been used for quite a while. Kaname had ventured there many a times but never to live. Not to mention everything he would be leaving behind, the night class, Yuuki.. But then again Kaien would take care of it all for him, make the excuses necessary. So it was with a small amount of pride that Kaname stepped out of that room, Zero unconscious in his arms from being put to sleep.

"Will you make one call for me, the staff that attend to my needs, get them to stock the manor with fresh food and clean sheets. It seems we will be living there for quite some time, that is if Zero allows it" So even now, Kaname would ultimately leave it up to the hunter, knowing things would hopefully get better for them. After all, before this whole incident.. The two did genuinely have that special little spark.

Only then did Kaname bid his fare well to Kaien, making his way to his personal car to take them to a place they would hopefully spend the rest of their lives.

* * *

><p>He was... Moving.<p>

Zero had no idea that hours had passed from Kaname and Zero taking the road to Kaname's old mansion, but all he knew was that he felt like he had been... Moving. His eyes slowly fluttered as he grew more and more aware of the swaying, very light but still present, that rocked him... Every now and then he was jostled but then he would slowly be rocked again. It was trying to make him sleep... And every now and then he gave in.

But slowly he had started to awaken once more as he was hit by a bump. A soft grunt escaped his lips as the young hunter starred to slowly shift about, wondering what the hell was happening... Was Kaito carrying him again, and why so long? But he would figure it out soon as his eyes slowly opened... And the bright light of sun poured into his vision.

A hiss split his lips as he quickly closed his eyes again, trying to move his arms to cover his eyes. Then he started to realize that he was laying down, partially onto his right side... His right arm was asleep underneath him, but he was still covered with a light blanket... But as he slowly touched down underneath him, he realized that he could feel... Upholstery?

Kaname had been sitting at his feet, the hunter using him as a foot rest in a way. But hours had passed as they drove, the pureblood never taking his eyes off of the sleeping male. It was as if he were in a trance, not able to tare his eyes away even if he wished to. It was just something about this male.. But soon enough the pureblood had noticed him stirring, amethyst eyes slowly opening up to the world. Of course it was several long moments that passed before he even looked up properly, taking in the sights around him.. Though he still hadn't noticed the pureblood.

"It's alright, you're safe. The baby is safe."

If there were any doubt in his mind about who was in the car with him, those would have been blown away the moment that Kaname spoke. Though one thing was for sure, the pureblood had no idea as to what to say to the drowsy hunter. It seemed that Kaname's power to put him to sleep was more powerful than he had imagined... Because the eyes that stared at Kaname were still blurred and just barely open enough to take in the sight of the man strangely sitting on the floor by his feet. He could hear that it was Kaname... And see that it was Kaname... But he didn't know why it was Kaname.

"...he's okay?" Zero murmured as his head still laid awkwardly on the seat next to him, probably taking up all the room on the seats, though he had yet to realize anything close to that. His arm slowly circled around his stomach, tightening slightly as if to make sure the bump was still there, which it obviously was.

A soft yawn slid from him as he attempted to focus on Kaname, but was continuing to find it hard... Kaname was lucky that Zero was not yet lucid enough to understand what was going on around him, but e did understand that they were going somewhere... To where, or from where, he wasn't quite sure... But as he thought about what Kaname said, he realized something... Something must have happened to make him say that. Something bad. Maybe he went into premature labor...!

"...I don't want to go to the hospital... Or lose him..."

He was still so out of it that he had found the male before him slightly... Adorable. The way he was disorientated and not understanding what was happening made Kaname let out a sigh of relief. This would at least let him plan a little more, knowing that he had a window of opportunity to do as he pleased without Zero killing him. "She's not in danger Zero, we are just going home.. Try sleep some more while we travel there. Our little girl will be perfectly safe.." Of course it was obvious by this point that Zero had no idea on the sex of the child, Kaname having let that slip while he was out of it.

It was then that he tentatively moved his hand up and pressed his hand on the small bump against the others stomach. From there they continued to travel, the large house coming into view slowly as they drove along. Zero would be getting his own room of course, Kaname would put him straight there to rest this off.

"His name's White Lily... Not she."

Zero was sure as hell out of it as if Kaname's power had the same effect as drugs on his body. But at least it seemed to work into Kaname's favor... Mostly for the fact that he had managed to get his hand into Zero's stomach without getting it bitten off by the hunter. He seemed too disoriented to care as he simply tightened his arm over his stomach, though underneath Kaname's hand.

From there the hunter reluctantly closed his eyes, fully fooled into the idea that they were going back to Cross academy. When he woke up, he would be in Kaito's arms again... He would be able to ask what had happened that made him have to leave then come back, and ask why the hell Kaname was with him and not Kaito. Maybe Kaito has been napping too much and slept through taking him to the doctor...

Within moments of Kaname putting his hand onto the swell, the hunter had finally allowed himself to fall back into his dozed sleep, though it hasn't been difficult to attempt to sleep anyway. All he knew was that his little boy was perfectly safe... And that there was nothing wrong with the little life inside him... But he was also relieved that he wasn't going into labor, either.

Though he wouldn't mind sleeping through that...

It was a relief that the hunter had drifted off into sleep, for moments later they had arrived in the house Kaname had not been in for some time. It was then that he slipped his hands underneath the hunter, nodding to the driver that it was safe to bring the luggage inside.

From there Kaname had trad his way inside, Zero safely in his arms sleeping away. He would have to make the most of this innocence, knowing that when the hunter fully woke to his senses then there would truly be hell to pay for the pureblood. Kaname wouldn't hide the truth... To an extent. He would tell him that once Kaito knew the child was his, he simply gave Zero up to him.

It was the truth, but perhaps not the clearest truth.

Tucking the silverette into expensive silken sheets, Kaname gave him one last look before returning downstairs. From there the male proceeded to sit down on a large white couch, igniting the fireplace before him with a mere look.

It was time to think out his future..

Who knows what the hunter will think when he finds out that his lover had simply... given him and his child away to the pureblood. He would be angry, he would be upset... But who knows how much of that pure anger would be inflicted onto Kaname. But Kaname was lucky to have this time to prepare himself as the hunter was laid into bed, soon curling up comfortably to the blankets and pillows that provided him the warmth...

This bed didn't feel the same as his own... But maybe Kaien had wanted him to stay in his room to keep an eye on him. That had happened more than a few times when his sickness would get to the point that he would almost have to be on a drip. Kaien would watch over him as if he was really Zero's father, worried for his condition... But he also knew the real cause of why Zero's body had been so weak to the pregnancy.

His baby needed the father's blood, something Zero had refused to take. He had refused to listen to the doctor who had told him that both he and the child will die if the rightful father did not give him blood. It was why he had rarely taken blood from Kaito, as if believing it was only because Kaito did not have nearly enough blood to support the both of them.

It was slowly draining the life out of Zero... and maybe that was the reason that there were no cases of hunters having vampire children. There was no blood to support the child other than their own, and they would drink until their mother ran dry. Maybe it was why Zero's skin had become a nearly permanent pale white, a sickly color that showed just what this baby was doing to him, even when she or he didn't mean it.

It was amazing that Zero had been able to withstand the thirst that clawed at his throat, burning his flesh as if he was set ablaze... But as he slept into the bed that carried just a slight hint of Kaname's scent, that scent turned up the blaze inside his throat instantly. The pain was enough to rouse him from his sleep with a jolt, beating red eyes staring out into the darkness.

For the last few hours Kaname had found himself in the same room he had been in previously, staring into those flames as he allowed his thoughts and plans to rule his mind.. He had come to some conclusions of what he wanted, how he would get them.. But the worst realization of them all was what he truly felt for the male sleeping in the rooms above..

He had loved him..

After all of that sex and being in the others company, falling asleep in his arms on several occasions it seemed as though the pureblood's eyes had truly opened. He was still so reluctant to admit such a thing, after all Zero was the lowest type of vampire, someone who continuously detested and insulted him.. But strangely enough that had only drawn the pureblood to him, that part of him appealing.. After all, who would defy the leader of their race? Zero Kiryuu was the only one who ever came to mind.

The more he thought about it though, the more he had come to realize these feelings weren't new to him. He had been harboring these feelings for a long time, denying it to himself to keep to his plans, after all he still had Yuuki to worry about. But once this pregnancy had come to light, there was nothing he could do about this now.. It would be better If he accepted his feelings.

With a pinch to his nose and a short sigh, Kaname heard the sheets ruffle from the bed the hunter had been in.. Looks like someones awake..

While Kaname may have come to the decision of his true feelings of the hunter... the hunter in question wasn't coming to any conclusion at all, other than the fact that it felt like his throat had been set on fire... A low growl slipped from his lips as he slowly started to sit himself up onto the bed, blaring red eyes staring down onto the sheets that were also dyed that wretched color.

His breaths had become ragged as he found himself helpless to this sudden urge for blood, and the scents he was breathing in weren't helping in the slightest... Instead they only tormented his lust for blood, making his breaths turn into soft snarls instead. But he could breathe in the scent of Kaname... And he knew he would never take blood from him again. He would just have to wait for Kaito...

Wait... and wait... Try to wait...

Bite.

Blood leaked down from fangs that had sank deep within Zero's arm, the sleeve of his shirt clawed back to reveal his less than flawless skin to his fangs. It looked like he would have to temporarily satisfy the lust for blood himself until Kaito came or until he could hunt for himself... But the urge didn't seem to be quenched, not even as blood dripped onto the precious sheets beneath him, blood wasted that could be used feeding the baby.

From the moment that bite had taken place and the second it hit the pureblood's nose, Kaname had darted up from his seat and up those large steps. At this moment he didn't care if the hunter didn't wish to see him now, he could be putting his own life and the babies life in danger if he continued this. It was from there that he yanked open that door, gazing into the room at the crimson eyed hunter who had attached himself to his own wrist. Of the smell of that blood had effected Kaname too.. But he could control himself, knowing how important hit was that Zero got the blood he needed and not from himself.

"Zero!"

Three quick strides had gotten him to the bedroom, the pureblood sitting down on that bed and easing the others wrist from his mouth. He ignored the snarls and hisses from the lack of blood, not wanting to fuel his beast even more.. So without even thinking of it, Kaname drew a sharpened nail across his own wrist, his pure blood spilling out onto the sheets.

He could only hope that Zero would take his blood instead...

Kaname may have to count himself lucky that Zero was a falling Level D... Because it was only because of him being in such a frenzy for blood that he swiped his other hand forward and grabbed onto Kaname's wrist, yanking it closer to him. Only then did he ravenously sink his fangs into the flesh and started to drink away the liquid, no longer having the sense to care about just whose blood it was...

But it tasted so... good...

It was as if he had been without water for days, only to be handed a large glass of cold, clean water. The burning was swept away as if the desert had been rained upon, and the urge to drink only continued. At least Kaname knew that Zero needed to take his blood... It was something that every vampire mother needed, to have the father's blood to support the unborn child. But Zero never gave two shits about vampire pregnancy, why would he now.

His uneven gulps only showed how much he had been needing this blood, though his harsh trembling of a beast soon started to calm itself as he lapped against the wound almost like an animal. His tongue slid across the bite to catch a few drops that slid past him, his crimson eyes slowly closing as if the blood was starting to relax him... But as his drinking began to slow, Kaname would have to know something.

Zero would be close, if not completely, back to his senses once this thirst cleared, and the repercussions of what had happened would begin.

Kaname was prepared for a world of hurt.. In fact he was surprised that the hunter had been able to drink so long without being able to kill him. But as that slowing started, Kaname shifted his body slightly, ready to dart away at a moments notice if the other decided to lunge at him.

He would be tired and confused, not knowing where he was at the moment.. It was completely understandable that he would be aggressive, something that screamed Zero Kiryuu.. The feelings of nervousness was a strange one for the pureblood though, he had never been one to worry about how others reacted.. Had he really fallen so far that he would fear what the hunter would think?

Nervousness had begun to seep into the blood just as Zero was at the end of drinking from him. It was enough to let out a soft growl from deep in his chest, the fading red in his eyes still not making the amethyst eyes any less dangerous. He was beginning to realize that Kaname had tricked him into drinking his blood... Something he had snarled at him countless times that he would never do.

"Zero.. You're in my home.. This is where you will be staying from now on.. Kaito was told that the child was mine, a test was done-"

"Is that why he took his blood?! So you can have your fucking test? What the fuck is wrong with you! I don't care if you're the father or not, Kaito and I were going to take care of the baby the way we want to, not with you shoving your ass in and taking me away!"

Zero growled out as he dropped Kaname's arm in disgust. Zero had been quick to cut off Kaname from giving him the details of how Kaito had practically abandoned the hunter and baby to the pureblood. Though if Kaname thought he was mad now... He hadn't seen anything yet.

Brows were quick to knit together in a deep frown, why could he never let him finish a sentence without interrupting. Typical rebellious Zero. With a warning growl, Kaname's eyes flickered to a dull red in warning, wanting the hunter to just listen for a moment so he could defend himself.

"No, he had other tests. The child is fine, he also tested that as a confirmation. Both Kaito and Kaien knew of it" Though he was sure that didn't matter, Zero would blame him for everything if given the chance. After all who would willingly give up their lover for someone else if the child was no theirs? In Zeros eyes Kaname would of had to taken him without the permission from the headmaster or Kaien.

"Listen to me, Kiryuu. This was not my decision to do it this way, I had other things planned for this instance" It hadn't occurred to the pureblood to bring the other here, in fact he was prepared to have him in the moon dorms where he could look after the other, to possibly transfer him to class if he wished to continue..

"What do you mean do it this way. Where's Kaito, I'm not staying here!" Zero growled out at the pureblood that dared to tell him what he could and couldn't do, that things had been decided for him. Zero could do what he wanted, he wasn't a stupid child that had lost its way and needed to have its hand held forever now... And it didn't seem that Kaname's warning growl did anything to help sooth him.

Because he was soon standing himself up from the bed, the wound on his wrist already healed from taking in so much of Kaname's blood. Even if he felt a little dizzy from blood lost, that didn't matter any longer. He needed to get out of here and back to Kaito... He must be frantic! "I am going to beat your ass so hard for this if you worried him..." Zero growled underneath his breath as he searched for whatever Kaname had brought along with him, hoping that there had at least been something Kaname had taken... Clothing, food, anything. Or maybe he was expected to stay chained in a room until it was time to have the baby, then be chained again.

"He told me to do it!"

The snarl came from the pureblood's lips as Zero sat himself up from the bed, looking around for something to take. But Kaname wouldn't allow him to leave, there was no way that he could allow him to leave now. In fact Zero wouldn't know how to get back, he had never seen this building before and it was quite some way away from the academy.

Ruby eyes quickly found their way staring into amethysts, wanting Zero just to take the hint and allow him to explain about what had happened. Though he knew things weren't going to be that easy.. Zero had always been stubborn, never allowing someone to explain themselves.

Perhaps this was a long shot, he couldn't imagine the hunter ever trusting him with this child let alone allowing him to look after him. But what could he do? He had no choice. Kaito had made his and that had left Kaname to try and pick up the pieces with Zeros moods. But would the young hunter ever believe the truth?

"He did not!"

Zero snarled back at the pureblood as he got up to his feet, glaring daggers back at the pureblood. But he wouldn't allow this to sink into his body, not when he knew that he needed to get back to Kaito as soon as he could... He was going to be so worried, and who knows if the baby was alright at this point... But hte boiling anger in Zero's body seemed to be bouncing everywhere in his body, probably an affect from the pregnancy he was trying to survive through without Kaname dragging him down.

Without waiting for Kaname to try and stop him, the hunter stalked his way to the door and slammed the door open, making it bash into the wall. He was a bit stronger than he thought he was... Or maybe it was just his anger influencing it greatly. Either way, he didn't bother to wait for Kaname to follow as he soon found his way to the stairs not too far away. He would walk if he absolutely needed to. He wouldn't stay in this place any longer than she needed to...

"I'm going home...!" Zero spat out, but his voice was starting to shake. Whether it was from pure fury or the possible pain of the idea of Kaito even thinking of doing this to him, he wasn't sure himself... But as he raced his way down the stairs, he managed to spot the doorway and grab Kaname's coat still hanging on the coat rack and pulled it on over his body, thrusting open the door with his other hand as he did so.

He never thought the hunter would go so far as to try and leave, especially if he were pregnant.. The walk alone might exert him so much that he would collapse.. So it was why he darted after the silverette, stopping him seconds after he had left the house. Of course they wouldn't be seen right now, the front of the house was still over grown with plants.

Forcing his arms around the others body, pinning his hands to his sides and making him halt where he was grabbed, Kaname used majority of his strength the keep them both stationary. Ignoring the thrashing and snapping of the other as he tried to get free.

Zero needed to stay, there was no option for leaving, not when he had nothing to return to, Kaito had made his choice. Kaname still detested that, knowing that he had come off second best, only to get the prize because the winner hadn't wanted it.. It burned shame into him. But now holding Zero in his arms, Kaname still continued to keep him still, holding him to his chest. "This is your home now, Zero." Perhaps now in this instance, Zero would let his feelings pour out of him..

Whether they were going to be seen or not, they sure as hell were going to be heard... Especially as Zero fought against Kaname's grasp, his eyes sometimes flickering a deep red as he glared at Kaname with eyes full of hatred... This was nothing like the way he had planned. Kaito and him were going to stay at Zero's old home... They were going to take their boy to the hunter's school, to train him. Kaito would get a job at that school and Zero would help with the training program.

They would take every little bit of time and money they could to give their baby the best chance at life... But now all of that was taken away because Kaname wanted to get in their way. And now Kaname had the guts to tell him that this was going to be his home, even slowly pulling him against the pureblood's chest where that stench overtook him... But even as he tried to deny it, tried to fight away the thought that he had been abandoned here...

It slowly worked into his mind, turning the gears... that Kaito had left him like trash with this man.

"...god fucking damn it...!" Zero howled out as sudden pain overwhelmed his body, probably with no help from the hormones that had started their way on affecting his body. But this couldn't be right! He had to get back to Kaito! Zero didn't bother to let sense talk into his head as he slowly cranked his hands free from his sides and pushed his claws into Kaname's chest, as deep as they would go, before starting to rake them down...

"I need to go home! Kaito wouldn't leave me for you, you fucking asshole!" Zero almost wailed but tried to keep as much malice in his voice as possible as he raked his claws over.. and over... and over into Kaname's chest. It ripped through the fabric and skin as if it was like butter as he tore away, letting his blood run free like Zero's pain. This was all because of Kaname. He would make Kaname pay if it killed him.

Regardless of the pain he currently felt, Kaname continued to hold the other tightly, allowing the hunters emotions to fall free.. It was the least he could do after all he had caused. Though he hadn't been alone in this thing, Zero had equally been attracted to him and drawn to his presence. In fact Zero and he had both made the first moves against each other.

"I'm sorry, truly I am.." Closing his eyes as he could feel those claws rake through his body with such depth he was surprised he couldn't feel his ribs being scraped, Kaname waited. There was nothing more he could do at this moment, after all Zero needed to get out these emotions.. Hell if he didn't believe the pureblood he could always allow him to call the academy and see if Kaito wished to speak to him. No doubt he wouldn't, that alone would be enough to convince Zero of what he needed to confirm. Of course the hunter would be in no state to do something like this just yet, not so soon.

Eventually as the raking started to slow, Kaname began to step them both back step by step. Soon enough they were inside the house, Kaname kicking the door closed behind them. It was cold outside after all, snow would soon start to fall and Zero did not need the flu right now.

Kaname wasn't sorry. If he was sorry, he would have kept it in his pants or not made Zero drink with him. Kaname would have been smart enough to stop Zero from making that mark on his hip, that mark that he had no clue of what it meant. He wouldn't have let their blood mix, he wouldn't have wanted Zero to come back for more sex, he wouldn't have given in... But now it was all over. There was nothing they could do.

Zero's claws shivered as they still were fixed into Kaname's chest, pushing in as far as he could as if he was reaching in for Kaname's heart to pull it out. But those stupid ribs were stopping him from trying to destroy his heart, to kill the bastard that was ruining everything. But as soon as that door closed, it made the hunter flinch and immediately try to struggle against his grasp.

"L-let go of me!" Zero snarled out at Kaname, thick venom in his voice as he glared up with deep hatred in his eyes. His claws were yanked out of Kaname's bleeding chest and instead starting to lash against Kaname's arms, trying to convince him in his own little way to release him. If he was stuck here... then he didn't want to see Kaname any longer than he needed to. He had to go talk to Kaito, he had to find out what was really going on...

It pained Kaname to see him like this, to have Zero look at him as though he was the worst person on this earth. There was nothing he wished more than to destroy each of the hunters worries, but to know that it was him that had hurt him.. Well that was the worst punishment of them all.

"I can't let you go, I wont.." Tightening his arms around Zero that little bit more while ignoring the aches in his chest and arms, Kaname glanced down at the male with sympathy in his eyes. He wasn't the cruel and heartless pureblood everyone made him out to be. That was a mask to live his life as he had been, to not let his emotions slip away from him.

For centuries he had been alone.. Everything he ever cared away stripped away. The one chance he would get to have true happiness, to have a family of his own he would not give up. Once he had realized what his feelings had been, Kaname told himself he would do everything in his power to get what he wanted, to make Zero happy and their child safe. So it was why he would put up with this pain, ignoring the amount of pure blood spilt on the floor, wasted.

"Let me go!" Zero was seeing red as he stared up at Kaname, literally as his eyes started to follow into the crimson of blood lust. All of this blood was too overwhelming... And he almost felt like he wasn't to be wasting all of this blood, to be drinking it instead. But he would refuse as long as he could... Because Kaname wasn't the only one that was making a promise to himself.

Zero would not accept the help as long as he possibly could survive. Zero had money. Not much, but it was money. He would buy his own medications and have them sent to the house. He would make his own food, hunt for blood if he needed to. He wanted to get as far away from this damned vampire as he could... So he clawed and continued to struggle against his arms...

Though the longer he struggled, the weaker the struggles were getting. Zero still wasn't up to strength obviously, and the fact that he was even starting to breathe heavy at his struggles was another sign. Maybe Kaname should just let him go and rest instead of straining him like this... Or would it be better to run him to exhaustion so he wouldn't fight against Kaname any longer? If he knew he couldn't win... But then again, that never stopped Zero before when he would fight against him.

Feeling the difference in the males struggles, Kaname knew that he would soon tire out from this struggle. It was why Kaname had started to move once again, stepping his way up to the stairs and making his way towards the bedroom Zero had been staying in earlier. This would be his own private room, one not too far from his own.

"Sleep, perhaps it will make things clearer for you. But be warned I can sense everything in this house, if you try to escape then I will do what I have done now. This is where you belong, you have no where to return to so please stay."

Waiting for a reply, Kaname couldn't help but glance down at the hunters frail body. He was still so pale.. So weak. He should have drank from the pureblood long ago, perhaps if he had done that then they wouldn't be in this position now. Of course Kaname would still be able to hold his own against the hunter, it might have been a little more painful.

Zero probably would have been trying to bite through his arm at that rate... But as the hunter tried his best to struggle against Kaname, he found that he could only start to pant as he started to reluctantly move his feet with Kaname instead of childishly letting them drag on the floor... But it wasn't just because he was tired that he stopped struggling.

It was because he knew he would be frightening the baby...

Slowly Zero moved his slightly bloody arm, covered in Kaname's blood, around the swell of his stomach. There was one thing he had to survive to protect here... And that was only for his baby. Even if he had to stay in this idiotic place longer than he ever wanted to, it was the only place to be able to keep his little boy alive...

His panting was still soft as Kaname probably resorted to carrying him instead of waiting for Zero to awkwardly walk with him. He only cursed under his breath instead of howling for his freedom, knowing that it wouldn't do any good for him now... Though as soon as they started to make their way to the door, Zero tried to struggle against his arms once more. If he was going in, he was going in alone.

Typical. Deciding not to try aggravate the hunter even more, Kaname let the hunter go from his arms and watched him slam the door in his face. What a mess.. Looking down at himself and the state of his attire, not to mention the state of his flesh. Zero had definitely taken his anger out on him. So with a defeated sigh, Kaname had turned and walked down the hall to the old bedroom he hadn't stepped foot in for years. There was nothing he could do now, he had done all that the could for Zero.. He could only hold on and wait for the future.

Zero may not ever come around after all, this may have been all for nothing, but then again he could hope that Zero came around and fell for him in the end..

The click of the lock behind Zero was a signal that he wouldn't be coming out for a while at the very least. It was there that the hunter could finally be by himself, and absorb the impact of what he had been told... How Kaito had just... given him away. Well it couldn't be true, Zero refused to let it be true. It was with a soft growl that the bloody hunter stalked his way over to the bags that were sat in the corner of the room and knelt before them.

It took a while of throwing things out of his bags in unneat piles before he finally found something hard brush against his hand... Grasping his still bloody fingers around it, he soon pulled out his phone, still on, still with some battery power left. A little hope sprang into his heart as he soon sat himself down beside that corner, letting his sore back lean against his bags.

If Kaname had stolen him, Kaito could come back and take him back... Kaname couldn't lie to him any longer, not when Kaito would come back for him, no matter what... Kaito was still his protector, and still his lover. He would never abandon him, he had even said so... So as he scrolled through the short list of contacts, he soon found Kaito's name and pressed the call button, holding it up to his ear as excitement threatened to bubble inside him.

...But there was no answer. Maybe he was away from his phone searching for him... Swallowing, the hunter started to send a message. 'Kuran took me, I'm not hurt but I don't know for how long. Tell Kaien and he should know where Kuran's place is, that's where I am.' And so he pressed send... and waited.

With an arm silently curled over his slight swell, his thumb rubbing onto the surface as if to try to convince his baby that his true father would soon be here, he waited for a reply... But as Zero nervously sent more messages and called more often, he soon was left staring at the phone as it sat in his other hand, praying... hoping that this wasn't true... That Kaito's name would flash upon the screen, and he would tell Zero he was coming...

But that message will never come. 

* * *

><p>Yaaaaay babies! :D Only one chapter today, guys, as I have a few more classes on Monday than usual ;-; But I made sure that this would be a good chapter full of Kaname and Zero :3 Now that we know who the father is and Zero has been taken to Kaname's home, how will the two manage to live together? Would it be peaceful or will all hell rain down within the first day? It doesn't seem to be a good start... Hopefully Zero can see Kaname's true feelings.<p>

After all, he does love the young hunter that marked him B3

-J

Reviews answered:

Sake-chan: The father is here! And Kaname is attempting to be kind to Zero, if only Zero wasn't so thickskulled...

Larn555: xD Finger crossing worked! And yes I love cliffhangers :3

ben4kevin: Hopefully things will be better for Kaname since they are at least in the same home and Kaito is nowhere in sight~

irmina: Kaito is brave, but hopefully this will mean that Kaname will be able to stay with Zero without distraction, as well as Zero being able to get the proper blood to save him and the baby. If he would have stayed with Kaito, it probably would mean the end of the two .-.

yaoilover, Whitetiger girl, kuroh: The chapter is heeeeeereeeeeee~! :D


	13. Imprisoned and in Trouble

It was the third day of his imprisonment. Kaito had still not answered his calls or his texts, and Zero was beginning to wonder if... Kaname was right, if Kaito had given up on him. If he had given up on the thought of them really being a family. The pale hunter laid in his bed, the same he had been for the last two days. He had refused to leave his room except on those times to go to the bathroom or get a drink from the sink in there. He had not eaten and the food that Kaname had slipped underneath the door for him to eat was still sitting there, rotting.

This entire place stank of that pureblood that had ruined everything. It made his body stiffen up to even think about him, and the arm that was slightly tucked around his swollen stomach only tightened as well. He was here to protect his baby and nothing else... So he hoped that maybe if he refused to take anything that Kaname was offering him that he would allow him to go home and see what the hell was going on with Kaito... His fingertips slowly tightened into the blanket as his head was overrun with possibilities if something had happened.

His fingertips slowly stroked across his swollen stomach, but he was beginning to realize just how... hollow he felt inside, as if he was dying. Maybe he was. Maybe this baby was killing him from the inside out since he had refused to take a drop of Kaname's blood... He hoped that Kaname was panicking as he tried to think of a way to make Zero eat. To try to save him and this baby that he was carrying, the one Zero didn't think Kaname was fit to father. It was why he tried to pull his strength from rubbing his swollen stomach... Because he knew that at least this life depended on him and he would do everything in his own power to help it...

And he knew that getting out of here was the first step to doing that. ...And getting some food. His stomach had been gnawing through his skin as if it was going to try to eat the baby for food, and Zero didn't need to be a doctor to know that it wasn't a healthy feeling to have.

So the hunter silently curled himself underneath the warm blanket he had covering his body, pulling it over his head in an attempt to keep the heat in. He tucked his legs up to his chest, careful not to put pressure on his precious swell, as if he was making an attempt to keep his baby nice and warm. But his fingers never stopped stroking his stomach, as if he was waiting to finally feel him stir, to give him a sign that he was still alive and well... And so he focused on the warmth beneath his fingers, the warmth of a life Zero would die for to let have a chance at living.

"...It's okay, sweetie. We'll be okay."

Kaname had indeed been fretting about Zero, in fact he had gotten to the point that he had called through to Kaien, explaining the situation at hand. Kaito had even been contacted, only to hang up the phone at the mention of Zero's name. And of course the only advice Kaien had to get was to just keep persisting with him, Zero was stubborn after all. But he knew better than to simply wait... Maybe if the doctor gave him knowledge of what was happening to Zero without his blood. That call hadn't quite been the most welcoming...

After all, the doctor simply stated that since Zero has been through nearly half of his pregnancy without the blood of the father, or even just slight amounts, that it could mean not only disastrous sickness but death to both him and the baby. Zero was literally starving himself to death.

So on the third torturous day Kaname had decided to form himself in that room, bringing with him food and drink, though he would be sure to make Zero drink from him in the mean time. Standing in the kitchen with a plate in hand, Kaname having just finished cooking the hunter yet another succulent meal, the male had debated on wether or not he should enter the others room now, he hadn't been sure if he was awake or asleep..

Not to mention the great frustration he had been feeling at the moment, why had he been acting like this? Unsure of his emotions and what to do next. This had been a first for Kaname, he had always known the next steps in his future, to have every step planned before he had even been in such a predicament. So it was with a sharp sigh that he forced his legs to move, all while figuring out just what about Zero makes him so unprepared and even flustered at times..

Eventually though he had found himself at that all too familiar door, pushing it open with his mind as he carried a drink and food in hand. Zero would listen to him today, whether he had to force it or not was up to the young and pregnant hunter.. Kaname could only hope that the male would be in a good mood today..

"I brought you food and a drink, Zero"

...Zero was not in a good mood today. Kaname could already tell.

The breath thick with Kaname's scent had almost choked the hunter as he uncomfortably shifted himself on the bed. He didn't need to move the blanket away to know that Kaname was here... He always was here, and like he had told Zero before, he was always watching to make sure that he had no chance of escaping. there would be no way out of this death trap... No way in hell.

Amethyst eyes stared underneath the blanket as Kaname soon said that he had brought him food and a drink. But the hunter didn't bother to even look back, even as the scent of food was pulled into his lungs whether he wished it or not. It made his stomach audibly groan out, as if his own baby was trying to tell Zero to eat. But he would refuse as long as he could... Until it started to hurt the baby of course.

The only sign that he was awake was as the hunter slowly pulled the blanket tighter over his head to hide himself from Kaname. He shuffled himself on the bed as he curled himself up into a tighter ball, concentrating on keeping himself warm and his back to Kaname. He wondered how long it was going to take for Kuran to get the hint... That he wanted to be by himself more than anything else.

His thumb continued to slide across the swell, feeling the stretched fabric underneath his fingers. He needed to get new clothes soon... Or just stretch out the ones he had. Who knows how big he was going to get soon, all he hoped was that he could hide it from anyone else seeing him as much as he could. Zero didn't want people to stare at him... But he also didn't want Kaname staring at him this moment either.

Kaname hadn't expected any less of course, Zero was always like this, every time he came in to see him with food or in an attempt to talk. But today would be different, Kaname wouldn't allow Zero to go without food, medications or blood merely because he was sulking at the truth. If he kept this up the child would die.

"Zero.. The baby needs food and the pregnancy medications, and especially blood. You don't wish to harm her by not eating or drinking do you? Allow me to do this for you, everything is going to be alright.."

Slowly but surely the pureblood started to step over to the bed, placing the food down on the night stand as well as the drink, hoping that the closer the food was the more alluring the smell would be to the young hunter. He really did need to eat, there was no way around it. When Kaname had caught sight of the young male, his skin had been terribly pale, yet another sign that he needed this. It was Kanames job to take care if him after all, so he would do his best for his disjointed family. Because wether Zero liked it or not, that's what they were. A family.

Kaname always called him a her... As if he knew more about the baby than Zero did. He had done his research, he knew what a male's part looked like... if he could actually see anything on that stupid ultrasound... His eyes burned into the blanket as he heard Kaname's voice again, telling him that everything was going to be alright...

Everything was not going to be alright as long as Kaname was here and this baby was being demanded by him. Though he did smell the food, causing his stomach to make an even louder roar... This was pathetic, he was a hunter. He was supposed to survive weeks without food while on a hunting mission, not be starving after three stupid days... Then again, he had another life sharing his food and being quite greedy about it.

His hand halted on his swollen stomach as Kaname's scent got sharper, causing the familiar urge for blood to rush over his body. But he shrank himself into the blankets, doing his best to hide his lust... "...I don't need you," Zero grunted, though his voice was trembling with the amount of effort it took to speak. He wasn't quite wiling to let Kaname get any closer to him... Not when his desire for blood would rule over him. Not when he could feel the urge for blood willing to snap whatever will he had left.

Zero never would be one to think rationally.. It wasn't a surprise to the pureblood at the obvious hint to 'go away' , but as he told himself before.. He wouldn't give up, not now. Not when Zero and the child needed him most. Kaname couldn't begin to imagine the hurt he was feeling from Kaito abandoning him, to think that the person that loved you had taken off merely because the child was not his own.

"You may not need this, but the child does. If you go any longer without food, blood or water the baby will starve. I know you don't want that so why are you fighting this? I will not harm you or do anything without asking first" Placing his hand on the blanket and slowly peeling it back, only to get the hunter to yank it back up, Kaname let out an exasperated sigh. This was hard, but in the end he hoped that Zero would open up slightly..

"Please, Zero I beg of you."

The hand on his stomach paused as Kaname continued to speak, telling him about how he was starving his child... But why should he take Kaname's help. Why can't he go make the food by himself or get a drink by himself. Why did Kaname have to think that Zero would forever be relying on him for everything...

Zero's body slowly shifted beneath the blanket, though, as Kaname begged him to get something inside his body to take care of this child. Whether it was blood, food or just water, he needed something... Though he would still refuse the pureblood's blood as much as he could. If not for the fact that it was his, then for the fact that he wanted to keep his humanity in check. He was not a bloodsucker like them...

Amethyst eyes soon peeked out from underneath the blanket, though cold and hard as chips of ice. But he seemed wary as well... Maybe this was all a trick. But he kept his eyes straight onto Kaname as he slowly sat himself up onto the bed, though keeping the blanket around his body the entire time. He knew how sickly he was starting to look, the skin clinging to his bones and body... He was wasting away but he refused to show Kaname. This was the only way he could go home to Kaito, after all.

His eyes narrowed threatening at Kaname as he reached out for the water slowly, waiting for the vampire in front of him to grab him at any moment. Soon he grasped the cold glass, and he quickly pulled it back to his side and turned himself around so his back faced the pureblood. Only then did he drink the water, free from Kaname's prying eyes.

It was childish... but at least he had water.

It had been quite childish.. But Kaname didn't expect any less, he had grown used to Zeros antics, proving to him time and time again that no matter what the pureblood asked he would deny it straight away. It was aggravating to say the least, but he also knew that if he was to complain it would make the situation worse.

"Thank you." The soft but strangely warm murmur sounded as Zero took the glass. Though Kaname would have preferred the stubborn male to take the food instead of water, it would be far better for the baby if he ate vegetables and meat. Blood of course would be the best. Perhaps he should bleed himself and place it in a glass, at least that way Zero wouldn't detest it as much, he wouldn't be near the pureblood after all..

This was extremely frustrating..

Zero had been too busy swallowing down every single drop of the water to sooth his burning throat at the time to really care if Kaname was thanking him or not. He was thirstier than he thought... Though the thought that it might help his hunger was something that he soon found wasn't going to happen as his stomach gave a loud roar, demanding food for both him and the baby. Though as soon as it was empty, he lowered himself back onto the bed, covering himself up with the blanket to retain his body heat and to keep himself covered.

Biting back a groan as he slid his hand out and put the completely empty glass onto the floor, he tried to think about if he should take the food or wait for him to leave... He was giving Kaname too many chances to snatch him up and take him back to his lair, to shove blood and food into him and then chain him up for the rest of this pregnancy, to make sure that the hunter would never disobey him. But he had to take at least one more chance...

Halfway sitting himself up onto his elbows, he once again slipped out a hand and grabbed onto the food, wishing he could simply lay down and eat. But he once again forced himself to sit up, and made sure that Kaname didn't have the satisfaction of watching him eat as he turned his back bluntly to face Kaname. Only then once he secured the blanket tight around himself did he begin to silently eat, trying to restrain himself from shoveling it in.

Keeping his eyes trained on the hunter as he continued to eat with his back faced towards him, Kaname stayed where he had been to ensure that Zero was not just going through the motions, making Kaname think that he was eating his food. It wouldn't surprise him if he did just that after all.. Something else to get the pureblood out of his hair.

"If you have any requests for each meal, just let me know. As well as if you want to do something in your spare time, I can buy anything you need" Of course Kaname hadn't said what else he had been buying while the hunter had been staying. There were times when he found himself making calls to humans to get things delivered.

After the first day Kaname had accumulated a multitude of different outfits for a baby girl, having called the doctor up to confirm the sex of the baby. And as luck would have it, the baby was indeed a girl. Moving closer to the others side, Kaname peered over the males shoulders and ensured he was eating.

Kaname probably shouldn't have done that... Because with a sharp flick of the wrist, a blade of steel suddenly launched its way towards the unsuspecting pureblood before the steel found its home deep within Kaname's lower arm. It was a familiar scene... One that reflected on the first day that Kaname and Zero had met, just as friendly as it seemed that Zero was being today.

"...Get me another fucking knife." Who knows what Zero wanted that for... But by the sound of his muffled voice, it sounded as if his mouth was full of food, without taking enough time to actually chew through his food and swallow before speaking. Then again, this was Zero... And he wasn't unprepared to break as many table manners as he cared to break.

The piercing eyes stared back at Kaname, though he was slightly surprised that his aim was still that good. That knife had been firmly into Kaname's arm... But thankfully for him, it was a dull blade, doing nothing more than to pierce the flesh. Though as soon as Zero caught the scent of Kaname's blood from the wound he had made, the unsuspecting hunter's eyes suddenly flashed red as he stiffened, and he instantly turned his head away from Kaname and focused instead on his food.

Maybe the stabbing idea hadn't been the best one after all...

Apart from the pain of the knife going into his arm, Zero had provided Kaname with a rare opportunity. So instead of doing as he was asked by the hunter, Kaname withdrew the knife and sat it in front of the hunters face. It would be hard for the falling level D to deny such pureblood, let alone the baby calling for it too.

Not only did he put the knife there though, he moved his arm closer, that blood dripping freely from the open wound on his arm. It wouldn't take long for it to heal, but the pureblood hoped that it would work just in time for the blood lust to get to the young male.

"Drink"

It was what Zero needed most after all, the baby needed this more than food itself. The life source from the father was of utmost importance. "Don't deny what your body calls for, its only going to get worse for you if you deny the lust."

The crimson blood that covered the blade was too tempting... Zero wanted it too bad... Swallowing hard at the sight if the blood, the hunter at first thought that he would be able to ignore it long enough to recover himself... But as soon as he started to slide himself away from the knife, he soon found Kaname had moved his arm in front of him, the precious blood dripping off...

"...d-damn you," Zero tried to scowl as he glared at the arm but Kaname would be able to easily see the way that his eyes followed the crimson as it slowly dropped down onto his plate, leaking all over the food he had yet to finish eating. Either way he was going to have to take it... He might as well have it fresh.

It caused a soft hiss to build up as he glared at his arm, but as his eyes grew deeper red, the more obvious it was that he was giving in. Moments later, the hunter finally struck as he immediately leaned forward and sank his fangs into Kaname's uncovered arm. There he started to greedily drink away at the blood that flowed in Kaname's veins... Maybe this would work out after all.

The pureblood didn't care how Zero got that blood, as long as he got it and plenty of it. So as the aggravated hunter sucked from his arm, Kaname stared intently at him. He was so.. Captivated by those hate filled eyes, the way they glared at him as though he wished nothing more than the death of the pureblood. Perhaps that was why he was so drawn to him, to be able to live next to this male without worrying about him begging or grovelling, to do everything the pureblood wished. In fact this was the first person Kaname had strived to please, to want to do anything in his power to make him look at the pureblood with kinder eyes.

"That's right, take as much as you need.. The baby will be perfectly fine now, shes going to be happy.." How he yearned to stroke his fingers through that feathery silver hair, to twine each lock between his slender fingers. But what had been the worst of all was how quickly these feelings had rushed into him, as if as soon as he admitted to himself what he felt there was no way to stop the attraction.

So he would try his best, do whatever the other wished of him. Zero just needed to be happy.

A growl slipped from his lips that were still sank deep into Kaname's arm. He wanted nothing more than for the pureblood to leave him the hell alone while he drank, or instead just rip off his arm and let him take the blood while Kaname went to die in the corner. Plus why the hell was he still calling the baby a girl... Even if he was a pureblood, it wasn't in his authority to decide the sex of the baby.

"...not a girl," Zero grunted between hard swallows as he gulped down the blood, only to chomp down onto his arm again to take more. The only reason he was doing this at all was to make sure the pureblood would stay off of his back all while getting his baby what he needed. Closing his eyes as he could feel the pureblood trying to meet his gaze, he sucked away at the wound for a while longer before eventually pulling away.

"Now leave me the hell alone," Zero growled out as he once again faced his back to Kaname, wiping off his lips with the back of his hand. Now he was out a knife because the one that Kaname had given back to him was now covered in his blood... Why the hell would he want that mixing into his food? ...Then again... Zero did like the taste of Kaname's blood recently..

It was with reluctance that Kaname left that room, only to return to his study and think about the events that had passed.. Zero despised him still, regardless of all the strings he had been pulling for the young hunter. Maybe that would change, or maybe not.. Time would tell such things and for once Kaname was powerless in this case. All he could hope was that Zero would allow him to come back, to repeat these actions and continue to give him what he needed...

* * *

><p>A week had passed by, Kaname had repeatedly tried to get the hunter to eat or drink, to do anything in his power to help that child. But Zero wouldn't, he refused to even allow Kaname in that room any longer. The food the pureblood had left out was shoved back into the hall. If Zero stayed like this any longer the baby would be in grave danger... Perhaps it was time to force his way back in much like he had last week. He was really getting no where in letting Zero get close to him..<p>

Minutes upon minutes ticked by as Kaname prepared yet another meal for the stubborn hunter, except this time.. This was going to be different. If Kaname had to make Zero pass out and force blood and food down his throat then he would do it.

It was safe to say that Kaname was slightly aggravated at the hunters display of rebellion, of course he should also think of the baby a bit more than what he had been. An aggravated sigh passed his lips as he trad up the stairs slowly, eventually making it to the hunters door and pushing it open without a knock. Zero needed to listen...

Kaname refused to give in... and Zero was wondering how long he was going to have to keep this up before it ended up killing him. The body underneath the blanket was barely stirring as he heard the steps go up the stairs, though he didn't seem to care... In fact he had been less likely to leave his bed other than the bathroom stops that he would need.

He had been in that room the entire week... Though it might not have always been for the fact that he had been refusing to leave Kaname. Because as the pureblood walked into his room, he would have found the hunter curled up beneath his blanket, his head resting against his pillow. But that was the only common thing that Kaname would have seen...

Zero's skin had paled extremely from when Kaname had seen him last. It seemed like he had already been losing weight and his eyes were barely open as he stared at the wall. His lungs struggled to suck in air as he took in the breaths, making his chest rise and fall... The only motion left in his body. His face was slightly twisted in pain from his hunger and his thirst... Though one thing was obvious.

Zero hadn't been staying in that room the last few days because he refused to see Kaname. He had been staying in that room because he couldn't move. Sickness clung to Zero's scent as his eyes looked back to Kaname for a moment before they closed once more. A slight sweat was on his skin as if he had a fever... But whatever was going on with the hunter, it seemed that it was something that was going very wrong.

"Zero!"

Darting over to the bed and placing the plate down upon the bedside table, Kaname was quick to kneel in front of the others sickly form, pulling him up quickly but gently into his arms. He was so.. Lifeless, like he had nothing to keep him going. It wasn't right, Zero should not look like this at all. But slowly Kaname realized that what the doctor had told him was exactly what was happening... Zero was dying without his blood. Even what he had taken a week ago had not helped. If he wished to keep Zero and the baby alive, he needed to get blood. Now.

It was only seconds before the pureblood pierced into his own wrist, making twin puncture wounds where Zeros could easily slide in.. From there Kaname moved his fingers up to the others lips, Parting them so he could place the hunters teeth over those marks. From there he did just that, moving the male to lay back so the blood would slide down his throat easier.

Why would he allow himself to get so sick? So close to death for both him and the child.. "Zero, do you hate me so much that you would harm yourself and the child? You mustn't.. No matter how you feel towards me you must live on for this baby, for her sake.."

Of course he didn't care whether Zero believed him or not about the gender, the next scan they received would show him that he was right.. But for now, he merely watched the lifeless body beneath him, hoping the blood would help him.

The amethyst eyes had barely stayed open enough for Kaname to pull him up into his lap. It wasn't that he wanted to die... Actually, Zero couldn't help but wonder what the hell had happened. He had felt perfectly fine few days ago, then woke up to... this. Barely even being able to get out of bed without pain in his entire body, his strength drained...

Zero's fangs slowly sank a little deeper into Kaname's arm, but not much. He just wanted to rest and relax as long as he could... and hope that things might get better. But it obviously was only going to get worse if he did nothing... So he instead began to swallow the blood as much as he could, though sometimes struggling to get it down his throat. He appeared so weak, so ill...

His body was burning with a fever as he drank from Kaname's arm, and it was obvious that he had even lost some weight, weight he couldn't afford to lose. But as soon as he got a few good gulps of blood into his body, he allowed his lips to move away just so he can try to respond to Kaname. "...I-I didn't want this... I don't know what happened..." he croaked out as his amethyst eyes looked up at Kaname.

Zero looked so helpless in Kaname's arms... He didn't even attempt to shove him brutally away, slamming him back. Instead he laid there, almost pleading for the pureblood to help him... and the arm that remained tight over his swollen stomach was proof. If not for himself, than for the baby. He had to survive... No matter what, he had to make it.

"Shh.. it's fine, I'm here.. You don't need to worry about a thing. I'm here to help you and the baby. Just drink and then I'll feed you after this" To have the fight taken out of Zero was something the pureblood didn't like to see, he hadn't even pushed Kaname in the slightest, instead he welcomed his presence and accepted the help. Kaname didn't want to see Zero like this, he did though want to see this behaviour, just.. Not like this. He wanted Zero to trust him, to want him close because he desired his company. Though it didn't matter now, all that mattered was his little hunters health and safety.

So he let him continue to drink, to have that blood slide down his throat smoothly in hopes that it would give their child the strength it needed as well as Zero.. After all Zero was the one needing to keep strong to keep this baby safe and protected. "Ill keep you close until you're healthy. I wont leave you alone.."

For once the hunter did not snap at Kaname, growling and spitting for him to go away. Whatever illness this was, it was strong enough to even knock down Zero, the vampire hunter, down a few pegs... Then again, he had been weak without Kaname's blood for a while. Maybe this had been something that had been waiting to happen and chose now to attack.

His eyes fluttered closed as he took Kaname's blood with little to no hesitation. It wasn't as if he had a choice anyway... Either he took the blood or he died, taking his beloved baby with him. That was just something he couldn't dare think about doing, and if it meant he had to take Kaname's help at this point, then so be it. Zero was smart enough to know when enough was enough, even when that was only half of the time...

His fevered lips didn't part from Kaname's arm as he drank the blood as steadily as he could. He could feel a little bit of strength seeping into his body but it was slow. He would need to rest a while longer... Though it didn't seem very comfortable for him as he laid in Kaname's arms, continuing to drink but starting to slow.

The longer they sat there and the more Zero started to shift a little in the pureblood's arms, the more Kaname felt the need move him to his own.. In fact he had decided to do just that, ensuring the hunter would be comfortable in the way he was sitting. Kaname's bed was the finest available after all, the best money could possibly buy.

So it was with a little hesitancy that the pureblood shifted his arms a little more firmly around the hunter, glancing down at him with worry in his eyes. "Im going take you into my room, its warmer and far comfier in there for you. The moment you get better and wish to leave you may, though you can certainly stay.." Gently lifting the male up, careful not to dislodge his fangs from his arms, Kaname started to step his way towards his own bedroom, leaving the food behind him without a care. After all he would make Zero more food, something easier to take down like soup or perhaps dry biscuits.

It wasn't long before the male was in the pureblood's room, only to be laid down in the fine bed..

Any enjoyment that Zero may have received to lay on such a fine bed was cut off as he soon coughed a few sudden hacks, unable to control himself until a few moments later. It seemed that he was still rather sick... But a bit of blood wasn't going to make him feel any better right away and it seemed like he was full. After all, he had been drinking for what had felt like hours from his arm, constantly taking down the blood...

"No more..." he almost begged Kaname as he swallowed down the remaining traces of his blood down. He wanted to relax and rest away his pain... But what if he was too weak to wake up next time. That could be a distinct possibility if things continued on like this... His eyes remained closed as he rested into the plush bed, knowing that this was easily the most comfortable thing he had ever experienced in his life...

The pureblood had been quick to pull up those warm and comforting sheets, to curl them around the sickly hunters form as he relaxed easily back into the mattress. At least he hadn't fought him at all, instead it was an easy transition into the pureblood's room. Of course when Kaname had wished to fall asleep it may be a different story, Zero may not want to share.

But sitting down on the edge of the hunters bed, keeping his eyes trained down onto the sickly male.. Kaname gave a small smile. It was a strange feeling having to look after someone like this, to know that he was being relied on for something as major as this. Hearing that mumble from the hunter though was enough to make him lean forward and push some hair gently from the others eyes. "Then how about some soup or hot chocolate. Something to warm your body up and keep you comfortable"

That would benefit the sickly male if he were to have soup, especially vegetable or chicken. It may even make the hunter a little more comfortable in his presence. Though he may wish to add a little bit of his own blood into the mixture... Kaname still knew that his blood would be the best thing for Zero, but he wouldn't force more than Zero could handle.

Vegetable soup...

That alone let a little warmth travel into his body and he gave a light shiver at the thought of his favorite kind of soup happy in his stomach. It was a shame that he couldn't have ramen... The hunter faintly shivered as he shifted himself in the blankets to try to find the warmest spot, though he had seemed to tense as Kaname had shifted his hair away...

Kaname may have pressed his luck a little bit with that, but it wasn't as if Zero could do anything against him right now. Instead all he could do was possibly grumble as he glanced back at Kaname, his head resting comfortably onto his pillow. "...vegetable soup?" Zero grunted, trying his best to not plead for it but knowing that he needed something in his stomach...

He still felt like his stomach was trying to eat his little boy. That might not be something they- ...that Zero would want. Zero quickly reminded himself that he didn't give a rat's ass for what Kaname thought, not at all. He was only here so that Kaname could help take care of the baby, even though he would much rather be with Kaito right now... To be in his warm arms, stroking his hair softly...

...then he remembered that those arms never wanted to hold him any longer anyway.

Nodding his head and giving a warm smile towards the hunter, something that may not necessarily be welcomed right now, Kaname sat up from the bed and began heading downstairs. He didn't care whether Zero didn't want him to touch him or console him, he was happy just knowing that the other male had accepted to let him help.

It left an uncharacteristic smile on his face as he found himself in the kitchen once more, pulling out the ingredients he needed for this soup. He just hoped that Zero would like the way he cooked it. So from there he began to cook away, putting each and every ingredient he knew would help zero into the dish. Though he couldn't help but think that he shouldn't be this happy that Zero had to become this weak before allowing Kaname's help... All he could hope next time was that Zero would continue to allow Kaname to help without such drastic measures.

After all, they wouldn't know if this had harmed the baby until the next scan in a few weeks.

It hadn't been long before it was complete, every vegetable cooked to perfection while leaving the kitchen smelling wonderful. Placing a rather large bowl onto a plate with two fresh rolls of bread, Kaname once more began to step his way up the stairs, this time making his way to his own bedroom.

By the time the warm smile had been passed, the hunter had already rested his head back down onto the pillow and closed his eyes, intending to try to rest while he still had the chance... But that actually hadn't been as long as he liked as he heard Kaname starting to work his way up the stairs once he had gotten himself suitably comfortable on the bed.

His eyes flickered open slowly as he smelled the aroma of the delicious food making its way closer to him... And he couldn't help but feel his mouth slightly water at the thought of finally eating. At least Kaname knew how to make soup without being too damn extravagant about it... The hunter soon started to pull himself up into a sitting position, only to immediately wince at the soreness of his back and slink back down into bed.

It looks like Kaname was going to have to help him with this as well... Unless he got a straw to drink the broth, it may even have to be to the point of hand feeding him, which Zero would probably want to refuse... it was only going to make it harder for Kaname to get the food into his child's mother, but hopefully he would find a way to get the food inside him...

The pureblood wouldn't hate feeding Zero, but he also didn't want to get his fingers bitten off in the process. Though if he couldn't eat then he truly didn't have another choice in the matter. His fingers would grow back if that were the case anyway so it really shouldn't matter too much.. He hoped.

Pushing open the door into his bedroom, Kaname glanced towards the bed and noticed how Zero was laying, yes.. He may very well need to feed the sickly hunter so he wouldn't choke or spill his food on himself. Sliding down onto the bed and placing the bowl onto his lap, Kaname grabbed the spoon and hesitantly held it near the others mouth.

"I have your food, please allow me to feed you so you don't have to struggle" This was a very strange scene for the two of them. When Kaname woke this morning he hadn't expected this to be the result. He was sold on the thought of Zero once again trying to push him out of the room and he having to force blood down his throat.

What a change of pace..

Kaname also hadn't awoken that morning thinking that Zero was at death's door only a few steps away from his own room... Though maybe Zero shouldn't lock the door all the time and keep help from getting inside. Hell, who knows how long it would have been before he would be gone... Maybe he would die of dehydration. But thankfully it seemed like Kaname had got to him just in time.

Wary amethyst eyes glanced back to Kaname as he slowly pulled the spoon up to Zero's lips, the ones still tightly shut with hesitation. He wasn't a child, he didn't need to be spoon fed... But as he tried to reach out for the spoon, he soon found that he was just too weak. It wasn't going to be Zero's choice at all if he could feed himself.

So he eventually opened his mouth, allowing Kaname to start feeding him bit by bit of the soup. Sometimes it would be hard to swallow with a bit of vegetable just too big to be able to swallow down without chewing, but he at least never got close to choking. But his eyes were already starting to droop as he ate bit by bit, and he was slower with every swallow... But was Kaname going to let him sleep alone?

That question Kaname had been very wary about answering, not sure what he should do. This was his bed after all but would Zero kill him if they slept in it together? It was a very big possibility. Though the hunter seemed to be too weak to even try do anything at all. But as he slowed down with each spoonful of soup Kaname gave him, the more the pureblood didn't wish to leave his side. What if he got worse during the night? It was a possibility all too real for him. It seemed as though he needed constant supervision until he recovered enough to stay on his own.

So he decided. He would be sleeping in this room with the hunter, in this very bed. Zero may just need more blood in the middle of the night and if Kaname were right next to him he would be able to bite right away. "Are you ready for bed now? I'll tuck you in and we can both go to sleep"

Zero's eyes were just barely open and focused on Kaname as he said those words that he wanted to hear more than anything else... He wanted to sleep... and as soon as Kaname had asked those words, he got his answer in a slight yawn and with the hunter finally closing his eyes. It seemed like all he had been doing lately was sleeping... But at least this time it was for a good reason.

He needed to recover as fast as he could to prevent his baby from getting harmed by his mistakes... And the thought alone made his arm tighten around his stomach. It was strange that the swell was still growing larger while Zero was growing weaker, as if it was a parasite... But Zero would never think of him as that. It wasn't his fault that the demands for a vampire child was much more than a human one.

Zero slightly shifted himself on the bed as he tried to find himself a comfortable spot, only to soon sink himself into that perfect sleeping position... Though that left more than enough room for the pureblood to lay down beside him. It already seemed like Zero had fallen asleep so there should be no risk to it...

Regardless of whether he had been sleeping or not, Kaname needed to see if that baby was alright.. And the more he glanced down at that swollen stomach the more he found himself inching forward. Perhaps he should warn the hunter before he did anything like he wanted though, he didn't want to scare him.

"Zero, don't be alarmed.. I'm just going to check if the baby is still healthy, try not to move for me." Placing the bowl down onto the night stand, Kaname started to lean his way down closer and closer, his head just about to press against the bump as he glanced up at the male. He just needed to make sure Zero knew what he was doing..

And as he didn't get abused or hit, Kaname let his head finally rest upon the rather large bump, listening intently for the sound he so desperately wanted to hear.

'b-bmp b-bmp b-bmp'

And once more the strong sound of faintly galloping feet reached his ears, the babies heartbeat as strong as it had been that first time he had ever heard it if not stronger. She was alright.. He could rest easy.

There was no sound at all from Zero as Kaname started to move himself closer, and for once, the weary hunter did not stiffen at his touch, even as he touched the one place he wished to protect from anyone. But Kaname wouldn't try to harm his own child... Not when he knew Zero would rip him apart if there was even the slightest error from Kaname's fault.

But as Kaname stayed and listened to Zero's stomach, soft amethyst eyes slowly opened up and looked back down at Kaname. And he caught the soft look that touched the pureblood's face as he listened intently to whatever he could hear... He watched him for what felt like an eternity before Zero slowly started to move his hand down, finally resting his palm against Kaname's shoulder.

"...is he okay?"

It was the only thing that Zero said as he watched Kaname, waiting for him to either tell that the baby was in fact injured or worse or he was going to be perfectly fine... His heart almost froze in his chest, though, at the thought that his precious angel could be laying there, dead, because his useless mother hadn't been able to get help... because he had refused it instead.

To say that touch had caught him off guard was quite the understatement, but he didn't flinch of freeze at the touch, instead he was content to stay in that position for all eternity. Though he knew the longer he didn't speak the more the hunter would worry for the safety of their child and that was something he didn't want at all.

"She is far stronger than the last time I heard her, the heartbeat is steady and far better than I would have ever thought" He spoke softly still, as though he were still in awe at the sound. Which he had been. If only Zero could hear it, it would make each and every one of his worries disappear. Slowly sitting himself up from being leaned over the hunters stomach, though being careful not to shift that hand away from his shoulder, Kaname glanced back up at the hunter with a softened smile. "We don't have anything to worry about, lets just focus on you getting better"

...He was okay.

Relief touched Zero's face instantly as he let his hand softly squeeze onto Kaname's shoulder, which was probably the most physical contact he had allowed himself to do with Kaname other than biting him. That was always more to harm Kaname anyway, never to touch him and enjoy it...

But Kaname may have not been expecting the soft smirk that crossed Zero's face as he slowly leaned his head back down into the pillow, allowing his eyes to close. Their baby was going to be okay. He was going to get much stronger than he already was, and even Kaname was surprised... Zero slowly allowed his other hand to run against the soft lump of his stomach, the one that was starting to get a little bigger.

"...Good," Zero murmured as he allowed himself to fully relax into the bed once more, his hand soon slipping down from Kaname's shoulder. He needed his sleep but he also needed Kaname to watch over him... and who knows how long that would be. But soon enough his hand on his stomach slowed to a stop and his breathing deepened, showing that he was indeed asleep.

Kaname had been waiting for a few moments, letting himself listen to the baby's heartbeat even after Zero's soft response. He didn't even have to look back towards the hunter to know that he was falling asleep... But he needed his sleep now more than ever. And so as the vampire regretfully pulled himself away from Zero's stomach, he carefully began to slide his way to lay beside the young hunter. His reasoning of course, in case Zero woke up, would be to keep an eye on his temperature...

Though as he slid his arms delicately around Zero's waist and pulled the slumbering hunter close, he knew that in his heart, the reasons were quite different.

* * *

><p>Yaaaaay Kaname gets to help Zero! And they're even in the same bed together :o Cuddle cuddle!<p>

But now hopefully things will start to turn around in Kaname's favor, even though it did take Zero being quite the baka to do so. Oh well, as long as they can attempt to work together~ Though how long do you think it will last?

-J

Reviews answered:

irmina: Hopefully he will! It seems like he's attempting to turn around with accepting Kaname's help, whether he likes it or not :3

Sake-chan: Kaname is able to take care of him now~ But Kaname is always so secretive... Plus who knows how Zero would react :3 he might just throw things at Kaname~

Larn555: I cried when I was writing that Dx I love Kairo, but it just didn't seem to be right for this story :3 I might explore that pairing later though~

ben4kevin: Well they're in bed together so that's a big step~

cherrypopper99: Have another~!


	14. Recovering

It had been a long night for Kaname Kuran, he had planned to fall asleep next to the sickly hunter but he found that he simply couldn't. Between the stress and worry that Zero would get worse during the night, Kaname found that he had gotten five hours sleep throughout that time.

By the time the sun had set, Kaname found himself watching the hunter intently, his face mere inches from the other. But before he had a chance to realize just what he was doing, Kaname had leaned his head down and pressed his own against the others, feeling his temperature. That's what he told himself anyway.. Unfortunately for the still sick hunter, his temperature had still been quite high. It was enough to make the pureblood slide gently out of bed and make his way over to the bathroom, grabbing a glass of water for the male. He still needed normal fluids aside from blood and water would be the best for him right now.

Placing that glass down next to the male and sliding himself back down into the warm blankets, Kaname resumed his normal position next to Zero, continuing his monitoring of the male.. He needed to get better..

Strangely enough, the hunter did not move away from Kaname as he rested his forehead against his own. In fact, he did not stir at all... The hunter still seemed to be very weak as he laid in the bed, but at least his breath was steady. Though as Kaname had left to get the glass of water, the pureblood would quickly return to Zero stretched out across the plush bed, taking up as much room as he possibly could. His eyes were still closed as he breathed softly, but at least he was comfortable...

Feeling the bed creak a little bit beneath him as an added weight was added, the hunter eventually gave a light wince. He wanted to keep resting... But as he felt pressure once again touching against his forehead, he grunted as he let his eyes open up. At first they were blurred as he looked up at Kaname, trying to understand what Kaname was doing...

But then he saw the rubies looking back at him a little uncomfortably close. He blinked softly for a few moments before he murmured out in his croaked voice, "...what are you doing?" Zero didn't seem to be fully conscious yet... Meaning that if Kaname ran fast enough, he could get out of Japan before Zero would realize what he was doing. But hopefully he would be able to survive... Zero wasn't exactly in the best shape anyway

The pureblood merely blinked at the male as he addressed him. "I was checking your temperature earlier and I got you a drink. Just then I was seeing how you were." He didn't particularly want Zero to wake up and catch him in the act, but now that he had there wasn't anything he could do about it. Though he was hoping that when he woke he wasn't in a crabby mood.

Who was he kidding, Zero was always angry.

Shifting himself up on the bed so he was in the sitting position, Kaname glanced down at the sickly silverette with a small frown. "Are you feeling any better?" This was a strange feeling for him, taking care of someone without being made to, though no one really made a pureblood do anything.. But regardless, Kaname had felt strangely happy with the situation, knowing that he was the only one able to help Zero. Now all he needed was for Zero to understand just how much Kaname had been doing for him.

"I'm fine," was the grunt that came from Zero's lips, the one that Kaname probably had been expecting the entire time. Zero already had this attitude before when Kaname was trying to take care of him, but this time it was more than obvious that he was really not fine at all. How long was it going to take this time for Kaname to wrestle him down to the ground and make him drink the water.

The sickly hunter let his eyes fall shut as he did nothing against Kaname for 'checking his temperature', though Zero was almost sure that he was just trying to get close enough to rape him... That was another thing he probably wanted, the baby and his body. And so he curled himself up onto the mattress, or rather took up some more space to give Kaname about a fourth of the entire mattress.

After all, the baby needed room. So he told himself.

His hand delicately slid down to his stomach and started to gingerly rub the growing swell underneath his stretched clothing, though knowing that he was going to have to stretch it out once more soon. He also wasn't about to listen to the idea of wearing maternity clothing... Those were for girls. ...Though technically Zero was pregnant, like how women got.

Shuffling over a little for the aggravated male, Kaname sighed in defeat. He really needs to trust him more. But what could he even do to pick up a mood like this? He couldn't comfort him with hugs or even a hand on the shoulder, it seemed he didn't want his food or even water.. so what could the pureblood do to even attempt to make the hunter be happier?

It was then that Kaname thought back on what he had attempted to do in the past, knowing that Zero probably didn't even respond to any of that properly anyway, but it was worth a shot. So glancing over to his wardrobe and remembering all of the baby items he had stashed in there, Kaname smiled and slid out of bed. Perhaps this may help him.

After making his way over to that wardrobe, Kaname pulled open the doors and glanced down at all of the clothing he had bought for their little girl, smiling at some of the more girls pieces. Though Zero still didn't believe it was a girl. Perhaps if Kaname tried to convince him with clothes. Grabbing some of the nicer items out, Kaname slowly made his way back towards the bed and sat down, laying out a few items before him. "Ive been doing some shopping"

Zero didn't want to give a crap about what Kaname was doing and instead wanted to go right back to sleep... But instead Kaname was starting to prod him back awake with his words, telling him that he had been doing some 'shopping'. Ah fuck, he had grabbed some maternity clothing for him, didn't he... Grunting softly at his words, he pushed his head deeper into the pillow.

But then he thought that if Kaname had the balls to buy him maternity clothing, he should at least have the decency to look at them before ripping them to absolute shreds... So with another grunt, Zero let his eyes slightly open, still faintly blurred with sleep. And soon he saw the pieces of fabric laid out before him, in very tiny... outfits.

Baby clothes.

A little shock seeped into Zero's eyes as he started to slowly sit himself up on the bed, shivering a little as he did so, but finally sitting up enough to look at the things properly. From there he delicately slid his hand over to the soft fabrics, picking up the one closest... A little pink frilly outfit, just big enough to hold a little newborn... their newborn. The silky fabric rolled delicately through his fingers as he touched it, and he could almost feel the warmth of where their baby would be resting within the fabric.

His other hand soon dropped down against his swelled stomach, as if knowing that their little life would soon be here, sooner than Zero had imagined. Just a few more months... though the longer he held at the outfit in silence, the more that liquid started to seep into his eyes...

Looks like it was time for a moodswing.

This wasn't the reaction Kaname had in mind at all, he merely wanted to cheer the hunter up, not to make him cry because of what he had done. Before he even had a chance to stop himself from doing what he was about to, Kaname reached his hand forward and gingerly wrapped it around the hunters shoulders, gently rubbing soothing patterns into the males back.

"Please don't cry, you don't need to be sad, Zero.. This is going to work out for us, the baby will be healthy and happy, so will we" Though Kaname hadn't been sure if they were sad or happy tears seeping out of the others eyes, he only knew that he didn't wish to see them. So he continued to rub the others back, all while glancing down at the items he had on the bed. They were so small, soon to hold a small life. And as his eyes settled on a pair of pink socks, Kaname couldn't help but smile. He truly did want this little girl, regardless of her sex. He wanted a family.

"...You bought the wrong color..."

The soft whimper slid from Zero's lips as he started to wipe away the tears from forming in his eyes, though of course that was only a single reason for the reason the tears were forming. The other obvious ones were to the fact that Zero was currently going through some major moodswings and the hormones running through his system weren't helping.

He wasn't quite sure himself if the hunter was crying because he was happy for their soon to be arriving child or if he was upset at the wrong color. He gently turned the pink onesie in his hand, trying not to let his tears drip down onto when a stray one would drip down his face. But he just wanted to hold his little boy now, not sit here looking at outfits that were obviously the wrong color.

Though hopefully the pureblood would be able to make sure that Zero understood that the baby was in fact a girl... Though he didn't seem to want to drop away his thoughts on having a boy. It was the only thing he wanted the little child to be. He adjusted his hand on his stomach and rubbed the swell, as if wishing for their child to move and nudge hard enough to convince Kaname that it was in fact a boy.

Letting out a light chuckle at the statement, Kaname leaned forward and picked up a pink dress with his free hand. "I swear to you that the baby is a girl, you have a scan in two weeks where I can prove that to you. Your little boy is indeed a little girl" It was strange that the pair had been the other way around, Kaname originally wanting a boy for an heir.

But to find out they were getting a girl made him equally as happy, a little princess to spoil. Though why was Zero so determined to get a boy? Preference he guessed but would a girl be so bad? Either way it wasn't like any of them could change that now, the baby was indeed a little girl. Keeping his other hand on the males back while rubbing his back, Kaname glanced down at the swell in the males stomach and smiled. How he wished he could touch it, to caress the life beneath.. But he also knew he couldn't, Zero would kill him if he even attempted such a thing.

Not yet, of course. Though at least Zero was allowing him to touch his shoulder... His baby might be a completely different idea. But hopefully there would be a day that he would let the pureblood touch his swollen stomach, probably when he grew too fat to be able to get out of bed without Zero's help. Zero wasn't exactly happy to think of that...

"But I saw he was a boy..." Zero grumbled as he caressed his fingers over his stomach, trying not to care too much that Kaname was arguing about him. Rubbing his swell once more as he tried to wipe away the tears, he knew that there was nothing he could do to change the gender anyway. And Zero probably would make himself think that it was a boy until that time anyway. "And you can't see shit from that scan, so don't even tell me that you know he's a girl."

Wiping another tear off of his face while still not quite understanding why he was crying, he let out a loud sigh. He still felt sick as hell, and he wanted to eat a bit... He could feel his hunger clawing at him already. But why would he ask Kaname to do this for him. He wanted to go downstairs and make ramen for himself, since Kaname had probably messed up on the one he had vomited from..

"I will buy some boys clothes too then, we can have both until we know for sure about it" that way it would get rid of all worries the hunter was harboring about the gender. But as he heard a loud groan from the others stomach, Kaname let out yet another chuckle.

Seems like his little hunter was hungry..

"Shall we go and eat then?" Kaname too had been a bit peckish and he knew that Zero had been itching to get out of the bedrooms for a while now. Although this was a different room than his own, it was only used for sleeping in... for now.. and the hunter would surely be tired of such a place. Not to mention he hadn't shown Zero the house. There was room upon room that he would like to see and they would also need to pick out a room for a nursery. So it was with a slip of his hand that Kaname moved it to the others elbow, sliding off the bed and making a move to take the hunter with him.

The little hunter inside the little hunter was hungry as hell... Grumbling softly as his hand tightened onto his swollen stomach, he tried not to sniffle as Kaname started to help him off of the bed. He was surprised that he was able to even move after being so lifeless when Kaname had been tending to him the day before, but sure enough, he was starting to get to his feet.

At least he attempted to.

He soon slid back down onto the bed with a soft grunt, his legs having been quivering beneath his weight. It didn't seem that he had enough strength to stand, but at least it was a large improvement from barely being able to drink the blood that Kaname offered to him. Trying to shake away his weakness as best as he could, he soon started to try to pull himself up...

Only to stagger and immediately grab onto Kaname's arm, his legs trembling beneath him. That week staying strictly in bed alone had weakened him, though the fact that he had just been sick didn't help in the slightest. Though as he struggled to stand up straight and follow Kaname, it may be obvious that Kaname would just have to help him.

It was with quick movements that Kaname hooked his arms underneath the hunter to support him, keeping him up instead of falling where he could possibly injure the baby. "Let me help you with walking, okay?" positioning himself so that Zero was beside him and moving one of the hunters arms around his waist, Kaname moved one of his own arms in the exact same position.

It was from there that he slowly started to walk forwards, taking each and every step slowly as Zero tried to get his legs to move accordingly. Maybe some blood with the meal would benefit him a lot more than water would, he needed every ounce of strength he could possibly get after all.

As they got to the door and looked down the hall way, Kaname grimaced a little. He knew that the stairway was coming up soon and it would be extremely difficult for him to maneuver them. Would Zero kill him if he were to carry him down?

Wincing slightly as he felt Kaname start to position himself to where he would be able to help Zero walk down towards the stairs, he slowly took it step by step, starting to walk each of those little steps towards his destination. Though as he saw Kaname grimace a bit, he looked ahead from his view on his feet to see that the stairs were indeed ahead...

"Fuck..." Zero grunted softly as he hesitated at the first step, not wishing to take another step forward. It would be hard to get his weakened legs to move down those steps even with Kaname supporting him... But he refused to be unable to even take a single step without receiving help. So after taking in a deep breath, the hunter soon tried to ease their way forward.

Soon he started to delicately step down the first step, though it had been hard to keep himself from taking a single misstep as he trembled where he stood. His hand grabbed harder onto Kaname's side as he felt himself start to lose balance, and it would be obvious to Kaname by the time it took for Zero to be comfortable moving his other foot down that this was going to take quite a long time if they moved at this pace.

Kaname had all day to do this with Zero, in fact it would do the hunter good to be able to think he could do these things for himself, to look after his own body. But if he wished for more help then Kaname would be more than willing to do so. It would actually make the pureblood quite happy if he would do that. But for now he continued to be patient, to allow Zero to go at his own pace.. And strangely enough for Kaname he felt no impatience at this. "You're doing well, Zero. Just tell me if you need more help and ill do so, ill go at your pace now" At least Zero couldn't deny that he wasn't helping, much like how he originally thought.

Would anyone truly go through all of this trouble for a child? especially a female where he wouldn't get an heir. Maybe now Zero could realize that this hadn't ever been about the baby, Kaname clearly felt something else for the hunter, something Zero may not fully accept.

Nervousness dug into Zero as he took the step one shakily step at a time. He felt like his legs were about to drop off but he also knew he would get no stronger if he didn't try to work through this. Swallowing a bit hard to accept Kaname's words, he gave a sharp grunt as he took the next step, and then the next... And with each step, it seemed that the staircase seemed to only get longer.

Zero would sometimes slip on a step, causing him to quickly cling onto Kaname and for Kaname to help him get back onto his feet before he would continue. He thanked him, if it could be considered thanking, with a soft grumble as he slid down a bit more at the time. It felt like hours had gone by as Zero's legs visibly trembled with each step, but the deep determination on his face didn't slide away for a moment as he stepped down bit by bit.

Until finally, with only a few slips and near misses, Zero's exhausted legs finally planted themselves onto the main floor. Letting out a breath as if he had been holding it the entire time, the hunter was attempting not to pant as he tried not to lean onto Kaname, only to do exactly that. He shivered faintly beside him as he rested for a few moments, like those numerous stops he had been forced to make when he would start slipping too much. But he couldn't help but smirk faintly to himself, as if another little goal had been met.

Kaname was proud of the hunter too, those were quite a lot of steps and it would have taken a great deal of strength for him to be able to do that. "Good job, Zero. Now the kitchen isn't far from here but if you need some help then ill be more than willing to do so" Smiling a little at the hunter as Kaname rearranged his arms around his waist, the two began to slowly shuffle forward.

If you looked back a week to how they had not been able to be close to each other then this was a dramatic change, one that Kaname was more than pleased about having. Though he was worried that when Zero got better he would fall back into the same routine, the same cold and hurtful way he had been acting before.

It was tiring thinking like this, but the pureblood had to plan everything out in his head, to think through each and every scenario available and plan out a route for each one. It was what he had always done in his free time, something he had grown accustomed to. But now as he held Zero close as they walked, he could only hope the hunter would stay attached to him.

Zero had at first attempted to say something back to Kaname, but soon changed his mind at the thought of being able to get something to eat soon. And so they started their slow limp back to where they would be getting the young hunter and the child he was nurturing something to eat. It seemed like it was takin them a lot of time and energy to go anywhere together...

But maybe that was a sign that it would most likely be happening through their entire process of leading to live with each other. It was going to take time and energy for both of them to do anything... But at least the two would be able to work onward towards a partnership at the very least as they would soon have a baby to take care of together.

Though as Zero slowly limped along side Kaname, he was leaning more and more into Kaname for support, yet said nothing to needing help... Maybe this was Kaname's role. To he his crutch even when he spoke of nothing of needing assistance. He would be there to keep him stable no matter what... Or at least hopefully it would stay that way.

Kaname would always be there to help and support the hunter, to be his rock. After he had come to the revelation on what he had felt for the younger male he had promised himself just that. Even if Zero didn't wish for the same things as the pureblood it would be the least he could do, after all he was the one to put Zero into this predicament.

Though.. Zero had been the one to mark the pureblood as well. That mark had started off so much for them, even now he could still feel its effects. Instead of pouring lust into him though it instead allowed him to pick up on the others moods, like their souls were bonded together. Perhaps this was fate after all.

But as they both managed to slowly get to the kitchen, Kaname pulled out a chair that had been set against the wall and helped the hunter sit down. It was from there that the pureblood pulled open the fridge and looked towards the male. "What would you like me to cook you, Zero?"

Zero all but collapsed down into that chair, heaving a soft groan though it was mostly from the pleasuring thought that he could finally rest and recover himself... Closing his amethyst eyes as he leaned his head back, he dropped his arm to wrap around his swell, thinking about what she might be hungry for...

"...anything with meat," Zero grunted as he let his hand slide across the swell, focusing on the warmth underneath. Kaname had said she was perfectly healthy last time... Zero had no clue how he knew but it was the only hope he had to the baby being just fine. Zero didn't bother to stir up from his chair as he slouched down, intending to catch his breath. He appeared quite pale but hopefully that will pass...

He just needed to rest and focus on getting better, even while neither of them knew what had cause this devastating illness to begin with. Maybe it had been the stress of having to go to a new home... Maybe one of the servants had been sick while cleaning his room before they had moved in and Zero caught it. Or maybe it was just a fluke and it hopefully was never going to happen again... At least that was all they could hope for right now.

Whatever it had been, Kaname didn't like it.. To have the mother of his unborn sick at a time like this was hard to swallow. But once again he was powerless in doing anything but helping the sickly male. So as he told the pureblood he wanted something with meat, Kaname got to work straight away. Perhaps a beef stir fry with a variety of vegetables.

So it was with silence that the pureblood started to work, chopping and cooking.. Eventually though he could do nothing as the food cooked away, leaving him ti glance over at the male on the chair. He did indeed look quite sick.. Though Kaname wasn't about to press anything on him, the blood could wait until they were back upstairs.

"Can I get you a drink, water perhaps?" At least no one could say the pureblood's manners weren't acceptable, he could look after Zero and be polite at the same time, though who would have known given their past, neither of them could stand to be in the same room at one stage.

Some water couldn't hurt at all... His eyes slowly fluttered back open as he glanced at the pureblood, and he at first was thinking of growling out something and denying the offer. But he also knew that he hadn't drank for a while yet, and he hadn't drank the water Kaname had brought up before because they had been talking... It wouldn't hurt at all to get some water, even if it was Kaname getting it for him.

"Mkay..." Zero sighed as he closed his eyes again, as if he would attempt to sleep away his worries instead of staying awake and listening to the silence of Kaname cooking. He could already smell the food... And it brought a warm shiver down his spine at the thought. Soon he would be able to eat and be able to enjoy resting away while he got better...

His hand paused on his stomach as he thought idly for a moment if the baby cared all that much for whatever he ate... Of course unless it was ramen. Then the baby would make sure that he couldn't swallow it down without making it come back up. It brought a slight smirk but mostly out of soft frustration that the baby would abuse him like this... Hopefully it would be the only kind of abuse he would be giving him, including when he would have to have the baby.

Walking over to the cupboard and grabbing out a cup, Kaname was quick to fill it up and hand it over to the hunter. "If you want anything else, just ask" Softly murmuring to the hunter, Kaname turned back and finished with cooking his meal. It smelled wonderful, something Kaname was quite proud of. Moments passed before Kaname had that dish in front of the sickly male, only to take his own seat close by. He wouldn't leave Zero in a house he wasn't familiar with, it wouldn't be fair on him. Not to mention how weak he was in the first place, he wouldn't be able to get far.

He would eat later, when Zero had been sleeping. Instead of staring at him for an endless amount of hours worrying. He would only run himself down that way, making him useless to look after Zero.

That cup had been drained by the time that Kaname had come back with the bowl and the hunter looking like he was about to fall asleep in his chair. Though the smell of the soup seemed to immediately perk him up as he looked back up, letting his eyes fall onto the rather delicious looking soup. At least Kaname could cook this right... He wasn't sure about much else though.

Sitting up a little more into his chair and trying not to wince at his back, he leaned forward and started to take spoonful after spoonful of the soup, eating it down as if he had no need to breathe between scoop. If anything was obvious, it was that Zero really did like the way Kaname made the soup... Of course Zero's pride made it impossible for him to even attempt to thank Kaname. Not yet.

They sat in silence as Zero soon shoveled the food into his mouth, soon finishing it off by tilting the bowl back and swallowing the rest of the broth so there was nothing left. "...it was alright," Zero eventually grunted as he leaned back into his chair, wiping the back of his hand against his lips to make sure he didn't look too dirty. Though he wouldn't mind a shower at some point... But not now. Not when Kaname had to help him even stand up straight.

That brought a smile to the pureblood's face, knowing that he had at least done something right in the hunters eyes. It was a rare thing for Zero to say anything remotely nice to him. "There's more in the pot if you want it, if not I'll place it in the fridge where you can get it at any time"

Standing up and grabbing hold of the hunters empty bowl, Kaname headed towards the sink and placed it down. From there he turned with a small smile playing on his lips. "Shall we go back up or would you like to do something else? I'm here to help you with whatever you need."

Perhaps he was a little eager, though he was getting into this caring situation far more than what he ever thought he would, though that may have been because Zero was finally giving him a chance, not rejecting him each and every time he touched him..

Damn it, Zero did want more... But he knew that he also needed to rest as well. There wasn't much more that he could do other than lay down and try to sleep away his worries and concerns about the baby and even about his own health. His faintly tired eyes looked back up to Kaname as he came back from putting his bowl into the sink, he eventually let out a soft yawn and closed his eyes again.

"I don't know what else to do... I can't really do anything," Zero grumbled as he crossed his arms over his stomach, letting his palms delicately press against the swell as he thought. He did want to rest a lot longer than he probably should but hopefully that meant he was starting to recover... And now that he had ate and drank something and even had a bit of Kaname's blood, hopefully he would start feeling better.

The hunter still decided that he was strong enough to move on his own, though... As he started to slide himself forward in his chair, he reached up and grasped the table for some form of support before heaving himself up. Of course he nearly slipped back down again on his weakened legs but just barely managed to keep himself stable. He bit hard onto the inside of his cheek as he trembled, though willed himself to try to let go of the table...

As the hunter stood, so did Kaname. He knew Zero may need the support at a seconds notice, he may even need to be caught if he went to fall. That was something that was their biggest risk right now, Zero was very weak right now. Not that Kaname would ever voice that opinion, he may get slaughtered for it.

Stepping closer to the other, Kaname gravitated close enough so that if anything went wrong he could stop it. But why was he being so protective? Given he understood how he felt towards the other but that was no reason to be so protective of him, especially if it was unwelcomed.

"Did you.. Want me to help you like before?" Well at least this way the hunter could flat out refuse him, allowing Kaname to back off and know his limits. He just couldn't bare to let the other suffer through this alone though.

A soft shake of his head was the only answer Kaname was given as the hunter started to slowly shift himself away from the table as much as he could, even as he shook from the force. He didn't wish to hurt himself or the baby, but this was something he should still be able to do himself... Even as his trembling legs told him otherwise.

"I-I'm fine," Zero stammered as he eventually forced himself to let go... then almost grabbed the table again as he almost felt his legs buckle beneath him. He barely managed to catch himself, though, and shift back up to his feet without the table assisting him. There, now that was one less thing he needed to do... Letting out a long breath, the hunter looked wearily back to the stairs, noticing for once just how far away they really were...

He almost groaned but managed to hold it back just enough. Instead he sucked in a deep breath of air before starting to slowly take a few clumsy steps towards the stairs, trying to keep himself as upright as possible. But with every step his legs shivered more and more... And after a stumble, he had caught himself only by grabbing a chair right by the kitchen in the living room. Though he only gave himself a moment to recover before he started to move again...

Maybe Kaname should stop him before he gets hurt.

There was no way he would be able to get up the stairs like this, he was barely able to get there let alone up them. So risking getting clawed and bitten at, Kaname rushed forward and wrapped an arm around the hunters waist once more, allowing him to get his strength from this support.

"Sorry I don't think you are quite ready yet. Perhaps if we try again tomorrow." With a reassuring nod towards the sickly hunter, Kaname began to slowly step forward. It was a slow pace once again but it was something Zero seemed comfortable with. At least now they could get upstairs to rest, it seems that Kaname had been just as tired as Zero having been up all night worrying.

Eventually the pair reached the rather large and daunting staircase, looking up at it with a mix of unpleasantness and hope. Zero was eagre to do this and Kaname would be there to support him once again, he just hoped that if he couldn't do this as quick as he wished that he wouldn't take it out on Kaname..

Zero was the one that had the unpleasantness across his face as he started grumbling out. He didn't want to deal with these stupid stairs... But he had still been the one to take the first step of climbing their way up, trying not to growl about how he wasn't in the mood to be helped. But then again, Zero always seemed to be in a bad mood, even when Kaname was helping him...

Slowly they limped their way up the stairs, one step at a time. Zero tried numerous times to pull himself away from Kaname, and tried to take a couple steps on his own... Though Kaname would immediately have to grab the hunter as he nearly fell back or forward, unable to keep himself on his feet for very long. Of course Zero would immediately growl out that he didn't need help... but accepted it anyway.

They finally finished their way up the stairs after a few stumbles on Zero's part, and from there it was a short yet still long walk back to Kaname's room. He wanted nothing more than to sleep on that perfect bed again... To feel the softness as if it was filled with feathers against his sore back, to cradle his slightly swelling stomach as he slept... And so he limped a little bit faster as they started to reach the door, but already panting softly.

Kaname was pleased to see that Zero wished to go back to his own room, hopefully he would keep that room as his own from now on as well, though Kaname doubted that very much.. Zero still seemed to detest his company or even the touches he used to help him. This was going to be a long process..

Making their way into that rather large room, Kaname led the other towards the right side of the bed and gently began to lay him down, curling the blankets back so he would be able to get a little more comfortable. At least he knew that the hunter was comfortable here, allowing him to put him in the bed with ease.

But now it was Kaname's chance to be uncertain.. Would he be able to join the sickly male in the bed to sleep? He had done it yesterday but only because he was too sick to even care. Right now it seemed as though he was more aware of his surroundings and probably a little more uneasy about sharing the bed with the pureblood.

Zero attempted to say that he was fine without needing Kaname's help getting into bed... But as the blankets were pulled around his body and quickly enveloped him in the warmth he desired, he instantly melted beneath the fabric. Maybe he wouldn't mind it as much... Closing his eyes as he slowly pulled himself into the blankets, letting his aching body relax.

Though he seemed to be a little bit rigid still as he pushed his head into the pillow, attempting to keep the thoughts of dealing with Kaname get out of his head. He needed to just rest and try to forget his worries... And let the perfect bed cradle his body. He allowed a soft sigh to slip from his lips as he once again tucked his arm down against the swell of his stomach, settling into place.

Kaname may not have to worry about Zero being unable to let him go into bed, though, as his breathing was already beginning to soften... He was already asleep? The hunter seemed to be much more exhausted than he had tried to appear like, and even that had been extreme... And so the hunter soon started to sleep away in the plush bed, refusing to awaken for anything.

* * *

><p>Another happy day of two bed buddies hopefully getting closer :3 Next chapter will have the scan and hopefully they can agree on just what the gender of this little baby will be~ Hopefully that is :3<p>

-J

Sake-chan: He is a beautiful person if you can get past his bullheadedness most of the time xD

Larn555: Kaname may not quite get started on the nursery yet, but he did pick out some girl clothes~ I haven't experienced pregnancy myself or scans, and have been trying to do my research but that is an excellent point! Hopefully since the baby is more developed that they could begin to tell? If not then there is always the sample that the doctor took~

ben4kevin: Hopefully this will make you happy too :3

cherrypopper99: No problem~ I'm here to please :3


	15. Scanning - Take Two

This morning was a day that the two members residing in the Kuran manor had been looking forward to for a long time, and for once the two had gotten along even more so on this day. Luckily enough for the both of them though, this had been becoming a common occurrence. For once Zero hadn't been at the pureblood's throat for every little thing..

It was time for Zeros 5 month scan, a scan that he would allow Kaname to attend. It would confirm the gender of the child, though Kaname knew for sure that it was female. It would also allow them to see if the child's growth was going to plan. Zero had only gotten over his sickness two weeks ago and it made them both on edge thinking about how little the other had eaten in that time.

Every day since then Kaname had made sure the hunter would drink from him often, once or twice a day if Zero would allow it. It was how this day had started off, the two making their way down stairs to the living room where Kaname took his usual seat only to have Zero sit next to him. Of course it was always from the wrist.. Zero still refused to take from the pureblood's neck unless his thirst had taken him by surprise. He had always said, well growled that it was too intimate for him to even want to do something like that with the blood sucker.

Usually comments like that were made when the hunters hormones were at full front, taking over his moods completely. Kaname knew this and it was why he was very patient with the other. After all the pureblood's feelings hadn't changed in these weeks together, if anything they had grown stronger, allowing Kaname to be there for the sickly hunter even more than he had been previously.

Though right now as he glanced down at the male drinking from his wrist, he couldn't help but feel that sharp pang of arousal deep in his stomach, the way he was licking each and every drop of blood from the pureblood's hands was definitely something Kaname was playing over in his mind, though with a different object of his in mind..

Fangs slowly pierced their way into Kaname's palm, deciding that the wrist just wasn't good enough for him today. Of course the blood quickly started to spill its way down onto Kaname's fingers, though he decided not to care that much today. There were more important things to be worried about after all... About his precious little boy, or at least he still thought it was a boy.

Zero had been slow to gain weight after his sickness, though almost all of his weight had been tucked into his stomach anyway. It was taking too long to build back up onto the rest of his body, showing just how much the pregnancy was already draining him... There was nothing he could do about that other than keep eating. And apparently that also included drinking the pureblood's blood as often as he wished...

His amethyst eyes tinged with red stared down at his hand as he slowly licked up the blood that was dripping, wanting nothing more than to keep drinking the precious liquid that dripped out of the pureblood's wound. The wound would close over from time to time, forcing a soft growl from his lips as he would quickly bite deep into his palm again to get the blood flowing. The blood would travel down to Kaname's fingers from time to time, though his tongue caught nearly every drop. It was precious to him and his child, after all... He needed every drop.

Though a knock at the door soon disturbed his blood drinking...

As a familiar yet disgusting scent poured into the room as a man stood outside, it made the eyes flash deep crimson, slitting dangerously. A hiss slipped from him as if trying to warn the stranger away before he took another bite into Kaname's palm. That doctor was the last thing Zero wanted to see today... And instead he wanted nothing more than to focus on drinking Kaname's blood.

Of course Kaname would have been more than happy to allow the hunter to drink from him the entire day, especially the way he had been doing it now. But unfortunately they would have to be cut short as another knock came to the door. Do threading his fingers through the others hair while gently pulling his fangs from his palm, Kaname patiently waited for the hunter to lick off all the remaining blood.

From there he stood and smiled at the male "why don't you get comfortable on the couch while I go and let him in" He knew Zero hated this doctor but the pureblood had no idea why, he had been nothing but professional when he had to deal with the male. Though Kaname hadn't realized he only got that privilege because of his blood status. Much like many other situations he had been in..

Walking towards the door and pulling it open for the male, Kaname stood to the side while the other bowed and greeted him. "He is in the living room" was the only response Kaname gave, not wishing to show his weakened side to anyone but Zero. He knew that if anyone else knew just how patient and kind he could be then there may be hell to pay in the vampiric community. Or that's what he told himself.

Walking off towards the room the hunter was in, being closely followed by the doctor, Kaname continued to stride ahead until reaching a seat near the hunter's head. They would both be in a perfect position to see their little girl now.

As the doctor was quickly within sight, he may have not been welcomed quite so warmly as Kaname had welcomed him... Because the hunter was curled up at the far edge of the couch, his back against the shoulder and his legs pulled up a little tight against his torso. No way in hell was he letting this doctor touch him again... No fucking way in hell. A growl was already rumbling in his throat as he glared daggers at the doctor and only tensed more.

He almost appeared to be a wild animal that had been poked and prodded for the last time... About to snap and claw out at any moment even as he was cornered in a cage. And as the doctor set down his bag beside the couch, his growl only became louder. "Settle down, mongrel," the doctor muttered, his eyes narrowing back at his patient.

That only made Zero softly hiss back at him even as the doctor soon went back and started to drag in the machines he will need. He would grumble under his breath about the disgusting reek that this noble house was getting filled with and that he would have to wash his clothes three times already from the scent... Though it may already be obvious to why the hunter hated this doctor so much.

Kaname had only seen the proper side because of his position... Zero got treated worse than dirt.

To say that the pureblood had been surprised was an understatement. He knew that some of the words passed between the hunter and doctor were quiet and the male in the white coat wasn't aware that the pureblood heard it, but his hearing was able to pick up things from hundreds of meters away.. He had heard every little thing.. It made him clench his fists in an attempt to supress his rage. The only thing stopping him was the fact that people shouldn't know about his feelings towards the hunter, after all what kind of leader fell for a lowly 'D'? And a hunter at that. It would surely be the downfall of the vampiric race.

So he sat silently, his hands curled in his lap as he watched the elder male set up his machines. "We want to know how the growth is going and a definite sex of the child. Do not mess this up." At least he could act cold towards the other male in the room, it would be expected of a pureblood to look down on lower levels after all. So the more the pureblood could take out on this arrogant doctor the better, perhaps it may even make Zero a little happier in this situation.

It did surprise the hunter to see the pureblood start to stand up for him, at least against this asshole... But he still muttered beneath his breath as he slowly started to ease his way down to lay onto the couch, reluctantly letting his legs rest down as well. He didn't want this damn doctor to touch his stomach at all... Though he was the only one that may be able to get a proper exam over their little baby...

The doctor just dipped his head to the pureblood before focusing onto the hunter. Soon he rather roughly made sure that Zero was in the right position, forcing his legs down though being careful around the stomach. It was, after all, the entire reason he was here was to take care of that precious life. Once he had lifted up Zero's shirt, of course without asking, he started to apply the goo.

"Alright, carrier... Just stay still and try not to screw this up for yourself," he grunted as he looked for his wand before soon pressing it into Zero's stomach without warning. At least he could get his job done... And there would also be the rather large payment he was expecting once all of this was over and his leader had his heir. Soon he started to scan past the excess things before finally moving his wand to show a slightly bigger gray blob.

"There's your baby," he quickly told Kaname, further ignoring the hunter. It also didn't help that he had the monitor turned at that awkward angle that Zero could only see a large glare across the screen... Perfect. With a loud groan, he rested his head back against the shoulder of the couch, still trying to get an angle to see their little baby on the screen. Even if it was blobs, it was still his blob.

Glancing sideways at Zero to notice the frown on his face when being shown the baby, Kaname too realized that he couldn't see the screen properly. So it was without asking that he leaned forward and adjusted it so he could see better. He was the mother after all so it was important for him to see this. But that also meant Kaname couldn't see the screen properly in his current seat..

Moving over to sit on the arm of Zeros chair instead, Kaname looked down at the hunter with a small smile. Kaname wished to see this as much as he had after all. It was then that he focused on the screen before him, smiling at the form on the screen. The baby was still so tiny, so human like in its own way.. Extraordinary.

"The gender?" His cold tone towards the doctor was strange given the warm look he had just passed towards the silverette though the doctor wouldn't say a word about it. After all he was in no position to question their leader, he would just follow orders to the tee, ensuring the pureblood was happy.

It was so tiny... Yet he could still start to see the little hands and the feet, the soft curve of the head and body... He looked like a peanut but too adorable to call him that. Zero's eyes soon started to soften as he watched the small form on the screen, watching as it slowly started to wiggle and squirm... But why couldn't he feel it. He had yet to feel his little child wiggle or kick inside him...

Hesitating slightly as he watched the screen, he opened his mouth to ask just why he couldn't feel her obvious movements onto the screen. But then the doctor cut through his words. "With comparing the blood work that I had been given on the fourth month of his pregnancy with the scan, I can conclude that it is a girl, Lord Kaname," the doctor quickly cut through the moment that the hunter had opened his lips.

At least now he knew that the hunter was right and it was- ...a girl? Wait. It couldn't have been.

Disappointment slowly curled into his face as he watched the screen, trying not to drain over the idea that it wasn't his little hunter that he thought... It didn't seem to be sinking in at all, though, as he sighed out and closed his eyes. Maybe he would soon realize just what was going on, that they were having a little girl... Though Zero's brain always worked a little slow.

Meanwhile Kaname couldn't be happier at the news to be confirmed. He had come to terms with having a little girl previously so the disappointment wasn't there for him. So instead he smiled widely at the hunter next to him, though immediately seeing the disappointed look upon his face. He knew that the hunter wanted a boy but he hadn't realized just how much..

"A girl.. A little princess" And that's exactly what she would be, a beautiful little princess that they could happily call their own. Kaname could practically see their future now.. How overprotective he would be of the female and how spoiled she would be with her parents. But it also depended on the hunters taking to him, if he would continue to allow the pureblood in his life to be part of this family. Of course right now Kaname just looked down at the silverette, waiting to see what his reaction would be to the news of a little girl.

A little... princess? But didn't Kaname want a boy this entire time... for his stupid heir? Wasn't that the entire reason that he was here? He was hesitant as he laid back into the couch, letting his eyes open up to look at the little blob on the screen, before realizing that Kaname was watching him. There was a slight smile on his face...

He was happy?

Zero blinked slightly as he looked up at the pureblood, waiting for the anger to cross his face, for him to growl about not producing an heir like he was supposed to... But he didn't. He just waited for Zero's reaction... And so hesitantly he looked back at the screen again and watched as the small hand on the screen moved, the fingers scrunching up... She was alive. And... she was theirs.

"...A little princess," Zero softly murmured as he looked back at the screen, and the disappointment soon started to clear. Though just as the slightest smirk crossed his face and he opened his lips to say something, the doctor once again interrupted a possibly heartwarming moment. "I apologize for not being able to have a proper heir to the throne, my Lord. Possibly there could be another carrier if you had been wishing to have the hunter's blood within your child..."

Though he wasn't done there... As he kept his attention onto the screen and quietly did the measurements to make sure that the baby is the right size, he soon started to speak again. "After all, carriers are only able to conceive once. Once that child has been fully developed, it will kill the incubator."

...What?

That was a very unwelcomed remark. Though expected from everyone who would know about this, after all it was what a pureblood often craved for in a child, but to suggest that Zero was only used as a carrier because of his hunters genes? That was the last straw for Kaname, in fact the male was lucky that he didn't kill him then and there for such a remark.

It was from that point onwards that Kaname started to think, to plan out what he would possibly do next. He couldn't kill him unfortunately, but perhaps he could rid him of his memories and find a new doctor, one Zero would be comfortable with.

And considering that he hadn't suggested that the child was undersized or she had any other issues, Kaname knew that they had gotten all they wanted from this male, therefor he was free to do as he wished. Of course he didn't have time to ask the pregnant male beside him if what he was about to do would be accepted. Though something inside of him made him think the hunter would be happy.

With a small hiss splitting from his lips as a response to that suggestion, Kaname quickly stood and strode towards the male. From there he had expertly moved his hand forward and allowed a soft glow to emit from his head, the doctor only too quick to fall to the ground unconscious. So it was with that that the doctor had lost the memories of Zeros pregnancy, allowing Kaname to pick him up by the scruff and back out to the car. His medical equipment forgotten inside. Once he woke he would find himself in his car with a desire to go home..

And so Kaname returned to the others side, smiling gently as though nothing happened.

Zero could only blink as he watched the doctor being dragged away by the collar, unconscious and hopefully not about to remember a single word that had happened, or about him and Kaname at all. It would be for the best... mostly for the doctor, because the hunter probably would have gotten out of his seat and clawed him after those remarks.

As if he would die from being a carrier... ...would he?

By the time that Kaname had returned, thankfully empty handed, the hunter had a faint frown against his face. Slowly he started to sit himself up as he let his hand slide against his lower back to try to fight away the ache, his eyes looking up to Kaname. "...What did he mean. At the end," Zero softly spoke as he began to slide himself up into a sitting position, though being careful not to disturb the weight on his stomach.

That disgusting cold blob was still plastered onto his stomach, making him hold up his shirt to make sure it didn't get into the mess. He needed a tissue or something to wipe it off... or maybe find something in that bag that they could use. After all, now they had all of this medical stuff to play around with. Though Zero wasn't going to go close to the needles unless his life depended on it... Maybe not even then.

If they really wanted to, Kaname could pick up that wand and continue looking at the baby as much as either of them wished to. But then again Kaname also had to make some calls so that they could get a new doctor on the scene, one who could preferably get here soon to see if they approved of him.

But the question Zero had asked him.. Thankfully Kaname had an answer for him, one that would hopefully explain everything. "In the rare case that a vampire did conceive with a hunter male the father would not feed the carrier, making the child drain him of everything he had. After the birth the mother would have nothing left and therefor pass away. You don't need to worry, I'm here and you have my blood. You won't die."

Kaname was sure of that after all, they were doing everything they were meant to. Zero was even having more blood than normal so the pureblood was sure that nothing would go wrong for the silverette. In fact he would make sure of it.

As long as Kaname was sure... though he still wasn't completely convinced as he hesitantly rested his hand against the top of the bump, waiting to feel the slightest bump or nudge to his hand as if their little girl would finally be telling him that she was just fine... But soon his eyes were staring back at the screen, watching the blankness as the wand laid uselessly onto the couch.

His eyes stared at it for a while, as he waged a small battle in his head to tell him whether he should or shouldn't... If it was proper or not. But what the hell... if that asshole could do it, then Zero should as well. And so he slowly leaned himself over and picked up the wand beneath his fingers. It shouldn't be that hard... He was getting fat enough with the baby anyway.

Resting his back against the shoulder of the couch, the hunter delicately touched the tip of the wand against his swollen stomach, making sure to let it curve slightly into the gel. Though as he only found a mesh of gray across the screen, he immediately frowned. "...damn it," he muttered, but soon tried again with a different position, one that he was sure the doctor had been looking with. Again, nothing, and another 'damn it' slipped from his lips.

And so the hunter idly crossed the wand over his stomach as he sometimes pressed the tip in a little bit deeper, but then flinched and pulled it right back as if it would hurt the baby inside. It was obvious what he was looking for... But he looked like a child that didn't know which end of a marker to use on the paper.

Kaname had been watching him try find that perfect position for the wand, at first he thought that he would allow Zero to do it on his own.. But the hunter continued to get more and more frustrated as he couldn't find what he was after. The blobs on the screen only changing shape with each new try.

It was with hesitancy that Kaname strode over and sat by the others knees, leaning forward slightly as he wrapped his hand around Zeros on the wand. A few seconds of waiting later, Kaname started to move the item around slowly on the others stomach. Zero hadn't screamed at him or told him to stop so perhaps this was alright.

A few minutes trickled by as the images stayed much the same, both males trying not to get disheartened the further time stretched along. But before long something else popped up on the screen, a little hand holding out. It was so heart warming to see that image, to know that it was their child on the screen, her little hands holding out as if to say she wants them to hold her..

The hunter's hand had twitched as soon as Kaname wrapped his fingers slowly around his hand, and he almost let out a slight hiss... But as the wand soon started to move under Kaname's control, he silenced himself, willing to at least give Kaname the chance to prove himself. And so Zero slowly let his head rest back against the back of the couch as they both watched the screen...

Until that little hand finally appeared.

Zero's hand had immediately forced the wand to pause at the spot as they saw the little hand, both of them taking in a quick breath at the sight. The rest was a fuzzy blur but it managed to be focused just onto that little hand... The little hand that was trying to reach out to them. Their little baby...

Slowly he started to slide his hand down to the side of his stomach, letting his fingers slowly start to caress into the side of his bump. He wished he could imagine the baby's head just beneath the surface of the skin, taking up the pleasure of her mother's touch... Though slowly they started to move the wand again, and bit by bit, more of the baby was able to be seen. She quivered slightly as she rested, her fingers curling as if reacting to his touch...

"She's beautiful..."

"Our little angel."

How Kaname itched to place his hand upon the hunters stomach, to feel the life beneath or even a faint squirm. But he knew that it would be pushing the limits too far, Zero wouldn't allow him to get so close. It made his heart ache thinking about it, how he wanted more than anything to be part of this life.

Before long the wand had pressed up against the child's face, her features outlined for them to see clearly. She was perfect, everything about that little face that they could see was everything they could imagine. It only left the two to imagine how she would look, the color of her hair and eyes.. Any little quirks that made her truly unique.

"I do hope she has your eyes, they are truly magnificent." He could look into them for hours after all, to get swept away in that deep pool of lavender. Not that he would say that out loud to the hunter, it was yet another thing he needed to keep to himself

'Our'. That was a word that Zero was still trying to get himself use to. Because it seemed that no matter what the pureblood had up his sleeve, he wasn't going to leave Zero for anything... At least for now was all he could hope. Though he couldn't help but feel the soft red touching his cheeks as Kaname mentioned his eyes, as if he was a girl being swooned by her date. But he tried to push the blush away as fast as he could.

His smirk only deepened as they would sometimes glide it down a little bit to make sure that every part of her was perfect. They counted the fingers and the toes, and it wasn't until they started to get back up to her chest did Zero think of something. "Do you think we can hear the heartbeat?" Zero quickly said as he glanced back to his partner, anxious to hear his answer.

Kaname had said he could hear her heartbeat just by resting his head to his stomach... Though there was no way in hell that Zero could do that unless he snapped his spine to do so. He wanted to hear the heartbeat for himself, as it was no longer possible to see it. But they could still see her little chest move up and down as she practiced to breathe... Her small mouth opening and closing with each fake breath.

The idea of Zero hearing the heartbeat would be good for them both. It would lift the mood of the hunter up and ensure that he knew for sure that their child was perfectly safe. But how..? Perhaps... Reaching down and into that little medical bag the doctor conveniently left behind, Kaname pulled out a stethoscope. Normal people wouldn't usually be able to pick up the childs heartbeat but Zero was a hunter and a vampire at that. It should work, in fact Kaname was sure it would work for them. So holding it up then handing it over to the pregnant male, Kaname smiled.

"Put this in your ears, I'll take the wand off and wipe the gel then place it down onto your stomach. You should be able to hear her from that" Doing what he had just told the male, Kaname was all too quick in placing the piece down onto his stomach, giving a nod to say that he should be able to hear.

So now all he could do was wait.

Why the hell hadn't he thought of this before. Blinking as he looked back at Kaname, the hunter was all too pleased to lean over and quickly put the two ear pieces into his ears, not without first wiping them off on his shirt. The last thing he wanted was whatever that doctor had shoved in his ears... But soon he started to listen intently... And kept listening...

A soft frown touched his face. He couldn't hear anything over the sound of his own stomach... He couldn't tell if it was his stomach gurgling or her heartbeat half the time. So the hunter decided to take matters into his own hands as he soon leaned over and touched Kaname's hand, starting to move the piece...

It was as if they were trying to find a needle in a haystack in trying to find this heartbeat and it actually was rather difficult. But Zero knew there had to be that one spot... That one perfect spot... Until... B-bmp b-bmp b-bmp.

"I hear it, stop moving it!" Zero nearly shouted in surprise as he quickly stiffened onto Kaname's hand, though not letting himself care about the fact that it was him doing the moving in the first place. But he could really hear it... Hear the small heartbeat as it galloped along at its own soft rhythm. Sometimes he could hear the sound of amniotic fluids rushing when she would stir... As Zero focused strictly onto the sound though, his face soft as he listened to the sounds of their child, he softly whispered, "You gotta heart his..."

That was a good an invitation as any. Kaname didn't need to be told twice as he quickly moved his head down and placed it upon the swell in the hunters stomach. His spare hand quickly resting on yet another patch of exposed skin. It was then that he allowed himself to hear the soft noises of their child's heartbeat.

b-bmp b-bmp b-bmp.

He could stay like that and listen for all eternity. To be there to hear this little life was something he couldn't grasp, it was far to surreal to contemplate. But what had also been a surprise for him was the fact that Zero had openly asked him to hear it, to not even flinch away as he leant in and pressed his head to the swell. They were finally bonding, finally able to get closer to one another. Perhaps there was hope for them after all, a chance to allow a relationship to grow and blossom. With a gentle but happy sigh at the sound the pureblood flicked his warm eyes up at the other male, watching his happy face.

As they slowly let time pass as they listened to the heartbeats and to the fluids starting to rush around from soft squirms and movements, the hunter let his amethyst eyes close. It was like listening to the most perfect symphony, the most precious of bands... All in the drumming of that little heart, never stopping, never pausing, never missing a beat. It continued on with its fast pace as they listened to their little girl...

Though before Zero was allowed to realize what he was doing, he felt his hand slowly rest over Kaname's warm hand, allowing their fingers to just slightly intertwine... Though Zero forced himself not to move. It was too late for him to stop himself anyway, it would be far too obvious... All he could hope was that Kaname had not realized it. But to try to make sure, he allowed his amethyst eyes to open and found that Kaname was looking back at him, and he was engulfed into the warmth of his gaze...

...But he forced himself to back out of the warmth just as soon as it came over him by a quick shake of his head. He pulled his hand off of Kaname's and quickly shed the stethoscope from his ears and set it down beside him. "Let me up. All this fluid makes me need to take a piss," he grunted as he started to stir, forcing them to break the moment. He didn't know what he was getting himself into anymore... Or why he wasn't stopping himself like he should be.

That heart warming moment between the two of them hadn't lasted long at all, though the fact that Zero had allowed it to happen was yet another sign at how things were progressing for them. It was why Kaname didn't dwell on the loss of that warm hand on his or the beautiful amethyst orbs that seemed like they were looking into his soul.. Leaning back and placing the items back into the bag where he would pack it up later, Kaname moved over and helped Zero up from his position on the couch. He hadn't been sure how the hunter would have gotten up without his help so the least he could do was help him up, right?

"I'll show you to one of the bathrooms on this level, then we can go get you some food." It was a bit late for their lunches after having the doctors visit but Kaname would make sure the other didn't miss a meal at all. Their little girl needed to have everything she could after all.

Zero wasn't even really that hungry... Though he knew that it wouldn't help to get something into his already growing stomach. With a grunt he was pulled up to his feet and his hand quickly pressed to his lower back. He hated how it ached all the time, feeling as if his back was about to give out from underneath him at any second... But he also knew that was the hormones talking to his body too.

Rubbing his lower back and trying to drive out the stiffness from him, he started to follow the older pureblood as he began to lead him through the numerous doorways it took to get to the bathrooms in this floor. At least that was one thing Zero learned... He needed bathrooms. Everywhere. Especially as the baby was getting bigger, it was putting more pressure against his organs.

Soon enough he was led to the closest bathroom on the way back from the 'bathroom tour', and Zero quickly slipped his way inside. this was the one thing he hated... Going to the bathroom. Where he would have to deal with the ever growing fatness of his stomach to even going to the bathroom... Though soon enough he let himself out after washing his hands, he wandered his way back over to the kitchen where he hoped Kaname would be making something...

Kaname was always cooking it seemed. For someone who had everything made for him since birth he was surprisingly good in the kitchen. Zero would have realised this by now having the pureblood cook for him each and every day. Today though he was making a light lunch, salads and cold meat. It was obvious Zero wasn't all that hungry and Kaname wouldn't push a feast onto him.

Hearing the footsteps quickly approaching him though he turned to look at the larger hunter. "Have a seat, I'll have it ready shortly. What kind of drink do you want?" How domesticated life had become for him, though it was a nice feeling for him to have. For someone thousands of years old to finally settled down was a wish come true.

"While you eat ill pack away that equipment and call a new doctor. When did you want to meet them? It's up to you if we keep this one, I want you comfortable" After all the doctor would be the one seeing Zero in very compromising positions as he gave birth, it was only fair he was comfortable.

The thought of giving birth was enough to send a hard chill down Zero's spine though, something he didn't want to think of for a few more months. At least he knew that it had to be a c-section birth... There was really no other way to do it. As his hand softly rubbed into his stomach, he slid his way over to his chair, a more comfortable one than the fancy wood ones Kaname had, and leaned back.

"...Maybe at the six month mark. Or before it so I can know him before he starts trying to shove needles into me like the asshole," Zero grunted as he circled his hand across the top of the bump. He never wanted to deal with the needles being stuck into him but he knew it would have to happen eventually... Unless labor pains weren't as bad as they said, he was going to need some drugs injected.

"Just water will work," Zero murmured as he closed his eyes, resting his head firmly back against the chair. He hasn't been drinking much other than water and blood, though that may also be because he was scared to drink anything else... It would be better to be on the safe side than stuff himself with useless sugars.

They followed routine like these daily, Kaname cooking and handling anything the other needed. So as the minutes ticked by and the hunter got the food and water he needed, both males eventually ended back in the living room where they had been before the scan. They were both content with how everything was going, how they had finally come to terms with staying with one another. Zero hadn't mentioned Kaito at all within the last few weeks, nor had he gone quiet in thought like he had often in the beginning. It all made Kaname think that perhaps he had come to terms with being without his old lover.

So as they sat together in silence, Kaname glanced over to the male, a smile on his face. "Have you thought of any names which you would like to call her? Or would you prefer to wait and get a feel for what you want?" Then there was the fact that if he would allow the pureblood to have a say in this matter, after all he may want Kaname out of this decision.

Even if Zero had never mentioned Kaito, that didn't mean that he no longer thought about it... He would lie awake with his hand against the swell of his stomach, wondering when he would finally be able to see Kaito again, or if he ever wanted to see him... or the baby. The baby that Kaito could have been raising but instead gave away to Kaname. Was he just some trinket to him... He thought that they had more than that, a relationship not so easily broken. But apparently he had been wrong all this time.

Allowing his hand to softly stroke over his stomach, he eventually glanced back to Kaname, trying to snap himself out of those looming thoughts. Now they had to discuss baby names... Oh damn, this one was going to be hard. "I thought she was a he... so I haven't thought of anything," Zero softly grunted as he leaned back and let his eyes close. He couldn't even begin to think of a name for her...

He thought vaguely of naming her after his mother, Sakura. But then he also knew that the name was both far too common and only bring haunting memories to him... And as his thumb lightly ran over his swell, he tried to think of just what he would want. "...I don't want something long or something fancy as hell." In other words, not the names that he suspected that Kaname was thinking of at this point.

"We have some time to think about it, there's no need to worry. Though i will keep looking and tell you if i come up with anything suitable." Typical Zero presuming that the pureblood would need their child to have a fancy name, it was something that hadn't even crossed his mind. But of course the hunter was always the first to presume the worst for the vampire.

"Are you tired? I can take you back to the room if you wish." He had a rough morning after all, the scan with the doctor would have taken a bit out of him, especially the way the news of having a female child would have shocked him.

Though there was also the point that the hunter had been sleeping for a long time, going to bed early and sleeping through until a later hour. It left Kaname with a lot of free time, free time he would use to plan things out or perhaps buy items for their child, items Zero had yet to see or even know about.

The sight of Zero's eyes starting to flicker closed probably was enough to give him the idea that his time to sleep was once again coming. He didn't seem to want to be awake nearly as long as he wanted to be asleep... In fact he easily slept longer each day than for the hours he stayed awake. But so was the life of a pregnant... man. And as he rested his head back, he seemed much more likely to fall asleep right there.

"...Yeah, I think I'm done for the day..." Zero sighed softly as he tucked his arms around his swollen stomach. He didn't really want to deal with having to go up the stairs himself and get himself tucked into bed... Kaname could always do that for him. And as he allowed his hands to rest against the main curve of his stomach, his breathing was already beginning to lighten away...

He was already falling asleep on the couch, though both of them knew that he would regret it if he stayed there. One innocent nap on the couch had resulted in his back being so stiff that Kaname had to rub it and forcibly crack it to be able to let him move properly again. it seemed that the plush bed was exactly what he needed to keep himself comfortable...

With a soft smile the pureblood slid from his own chair and moved his way over to the nearly slumbering hunter. He was innocent at the best of times, something he would never get used to. To think that the two used to pass glares off at each other with whatever opportunity they got.

Slipping his arms underneath the others form, Kaname quickly lifted him and placed the male against his chest, much like a rather large sleeping baby. This was one of the only times Zero allowed him to hold him like this. Actually it was probably the only situation that he would allow such a proximity, unless it was when they slept. Of course Zero was sure to make the pureblood stay quite far away from him on the bed, ensuring their bodies never got too close.

With a soft sigh Kaname eventually reached the large stairs and began to treat up them once more, quickly making his way to their bedroom. Although Zero probably wouldn't agree to calling it theirs it was where they both slept. And within moments the male was tucked away in the bed with the covers curled around him.

Like hell would Zero be calling it theirs. The hunter slowly grumbled away as Kaname picked him up, though his head eventually and reluctantly rested against his chest as he took in the body heat. All he needed was the body heat... That was all he needed from Kaname. And blood. And protection. And money, assistance, food... Okay, he needed Kaname for a hell lot of things.

And soon he was laid down into bed gently, the covers drawing up across his body. Though he did faintly flinch as he was laid down, he seemed to have gotten over it quite easily and instead faintly rolled onto his side to gain a more comfortable position. That was enough to let him breathe out a soft sigh as he curled into the soft and warmth of the bed.

There he soon stretched himself out into his comfortable position, once again making sure that he took up a hell of a lot of room, before he let out a sigh and soon sank deeper into his comforting sleep.. Whether Kaname decided to get close to the hunter or not was his own choice, but it also would be extremely risky if Zero woke up...

Kaname always tried to get as close as possible without wishing to get his arse handed to him. It was why he usually pressed a soft kiss to the others head when he had been fast asleep or to hold him on occasion when he had been sure the other wouldn't wake. But today he would let him rest a little longer by himself.

Saying a soft good night to the hunter who was probably already asleep, Kaname left the room and walked down the rather long halls, planning to call a doctor that would be well suited for their needs. It would be a hard task though, one that would require a lot of discretion.

Not many vampire doctors knew about this sort of thing after all, though it wasn't impossible.. There was a small handful that had experience with it, the problem was finding one that wouldn't treat Zero like dirt because of what he was. That would be his task for the night, and as he soon sat himself in his study and started to look through a book of possible contacts, he knew that he was in for a long night...

* * *

><p>Yay chapters! And good news everyone... MY COMPUTER WORKS!<p>

Well kinda. The track pad is crap and the screen is broken, so I have to plug it into my TV, but a computer is a computer! So hopefully this will mean more frequent updates on all the stories! And yes I am working on war wounds and crossing destinies, Blood promise and never regret are just easier because it's copy, paste, and edit. But I will work on them! Swearzies.

-J

Reviews answered:

Larn555: Well now since he is in the fifth month, and using the blood sample that the doctor took back for the parent test, we know for sure it's a girl :D

ben4kevin: No twins Dx not yet anyway... Who knows what will happen in the future :3

Sake-chan: No two blobbies ;-; But I do like the idea of multiples and I've been scheming :3

irmina: They are perfect together~ And they did get to have a sweetheart moment while watching their little girl :3 Hopefully there will be more to come~

yaoilover: Updates are here and will come more often :D


	16. A Doctor's Visit

"Damn it..."

As if his bones weren't aching enough as it was, the cold weather wasn't making it any better. The hunter sitting in the chair was silent other than a few curse here and there as he sat in a chair, one that he had pulled up close to the window. He wanted nothing more than to rest and try to ease the ache in his bones... But all he had managed to do was wrap his electric blanket around his lower back and a pillow underneath his hips. It was an attempt to keep him comfortable, but was failing...

He couldn't help but feel his bones crunching together as he leaned back into his chair, wincing slightly. But what was he doing sitting by the window instead of being in bed curled up and resting? Because he was watching the snow softly fall and blanket the ground outside... It was rare that he could ever see snow, and it was only back in his hometown that he had seen it... But they must be just enough north to hopefully gain enough snow.

His eyes stared out into the blanket, slowly letting his hand rub against his lower back in an attempt to sooth it. This was the worst time that he had to be inside, instead of being out into the snow, like he had all those years ago... But slowly as he let his hand fall down to his even larger swollen stomach, he knew he had no choice. It was five months and two weeks, 22 weeks overall... And he couldn't put baby in danger. So instead he would have to be locked inside, forced to watch the snow softly fall...

Kaname had come to see the hunter on several occasions, watching him just stare out of the window silently. He had lost track of how long the male had been sitting there, though it made him feel slightly guilty about having him indoors the whole time. Maybe if he bought him some suitable maternity clothes that kept him warm he would be able to go out into the cooler weather.

It was by the third visit that Kaname had decided to take the other male some warm soup, something that would hopefully make him feel a little better. Not that Zero would tell him that anyway. Though Kaname wouldn't give up in his attempts with trying to soften the hunters heart.

Knocking twice at the door before stepping in, Kaname eventually moved next to the hunter and handed over the bowl. "I thought you might be hungry, did you need something else?" Glancing down at the male and noticing the pillow behind his back as well as his own hands kneading into the flesh, Kaname frowned. "Did you want another massage if your back is troubling you?"

The mention of his back quickly brought a sigh from the hunter's lips even as he silently accepted the bowl. He placed it gently onto his lap, making sure that his swelling stomach wouldn't be too close to get too warm. He was after all afraid of spilling something hot onto it... That may not be a welcomed feeling for the baby. Though as he lifted his hand away from stroking his stomach to pick up the spoon, he eventually answered.

"It's not just my back..." he grunted softly and soon rubbed his hand a little lower to prove what he was talking about. It was as if everything had been shattered in his hips and back and he had no idea as to why... Were these really the aches that pregnant women were forced to overcome day after day while being pregnant? Or was it just him that was lucky enough to deal with it all...

As if his words would quickly take off any chance of the pureblood attempting to ease his pain to know that it wasn't just in his back, he soon brought the spoon up to his lips and began to eat. It wasn't half bad, but it wasn't quite what he had been craving for either... He had no clue just what he wanted these days, but it wasn't what Kaname gave him. But he ate it anyway, though his amethyst eyes soon drifted out the window again.

"If it's really that bad I can help you with that too. I don't mind, I don't want you to feel any more pain than necessary" He would probably get refused right away for suggesting that but then again Zero may surprise him and accept. There had been times when Kaname had been wrong after all, Zero surprising him by accepting small requests the pureblood made.

Leaning against the wall as he looked over his shoulder out the window, Kaname smiled a little. Maybe one day they could be in here like they were now watching their child play happily in the snow. Such a life would be perfect for them both, they both deserved happiness after all. "If you don't want that then maybe a warm bath would do you well, I can put some bath salts in there too if you wish" Keeping a warm smile on his face when he turned to look at the silverette, Kaname eventually leaned down and pushed a strand of hair from the others face. Hopefully he wouldn't get slapped for that move.

Even if he did not get slapped, he sure as hell didn't just let him do that without any movement... The hunter had quickly pulled his head to the side at the touch, a grunt sliding from his lips. Though there was the faintest crimson across his cheeks... But only for just a moment. Soon it was back to its neutral facade...

Though maybe the pureblood was in store for a couple of surprises today... Because the hunter did not answer right away. He would do anything to get this aching to stop, but there was no way in hell that he was seeing more of his body than necessary. Actually, there was no way in hell that he would ever let Kaname see him in the broad light...

"...as long as you don't... Take anything off, I guess you can try to massage it..." Zero grumbled out as he took another spoonful of the soup. He wanted nothing more than to rest alone in his room, watch the snow, and be pain free. Maybe Kaname could make sure that at least a little bit will be solved and working...

"I wont do anything you aren't comfortable with, please allow me to help you" Smiling at the other as Kaname pretended he hadn't noticed the blush that crossed the others face, Kaname made his way back to the wall and leaned against it. He would wait for the hunter to finish his food before he did anything.

Moments like these Kaname would remember for the rest of his life, to know that these may just be the pivotal moment that turned their relationship around. Of course the pureblood may be getting ahead of himself with thoughts like those, Zero may merely look at this as something small.

Soft grumbles continued to sound from the hunter as he slowly ate his way through the soup, trying his best to ignore that Kaname was standing there and waiting for him to get done. He would take his time as much as he liked, he wouldn't feel rushed just because Kaname was there... So as he leaned back into his chair, trying not to wince at the horrible ache in his body, he slowly ate away.

Eventually he managed to eat through the soup in the bowl and silently set the bowl onto the windowsill. Of course he wouldn't care to put it in a proper place at all... He would let Kaname take care of that. Slowly the hunter started to sit himself up on the bed, then began to ease his way out of his chair... His body still ached like fuck but he would just have to deal with it.

Once the hunter had finished though Kaname took the bowl and set it aside, waiting for him to move onto the bed. He hadn't said a word though, not wanting to push the hunter into an uncomfortable situation. Slowly Zero managed to pull his way up to his feet with a soft groan, pressing his hand down to his lower back instantly. He hated how much weight he was gaining, even more now since he was nearing his sixth month. He hoped it would slow down soon... But eventually he started to move his way down to the bed and laid himself onto his side.

Kaname had been following the hunter silently, being careful never to step to close to him as he did so. After all they were about to be quite close and he didn't want to spook the male by giving the wrong impression of him being too eager for this. Not that he wasn't, but the pureblood had a lot of experience hiding his emotions.

Once the hunter had finally slid onto the bed though Kaname was quick to join him, taking a seat so he was comfortably sat near his lower back. "Just tell me if I need to move where I am massaging or if you want me to push deeper" Without hesitating further the pureblood moved his hands forward and into position where he had noticed Zero was rubbing earlier. Only then did he start to move his expert fingers into the knots in the hunters back. He was quite tense, it was surprising just how wound up the young male had been.

Instantly a soft groan slid from his lips as he felt the hands starting to rub deep into his back. He could already feel his fingers pushing deep into his body, and his body stiffened up at the sensation. The pain was something he hadn't been expecting, though the lower that Kaname pushed down, the worst it got.

"Fuck..." Zero groaned out as he felt the pain, trying his best to hold back his discomfort but not being able to do so. It just hurt so damn bad... Even Kaname seemed to figure out Zero's discomfort as his hands immediately eased up, a frown creasing into his face. Maybe he was much more tense than he gave him credit for... Kaname especially wouldn't wish to find out just how much Zero was suffering.

It was without much hesitation that Kaname soon started up a conversation, trying to get Zero's mind off of the pain that plagued his body. "...Have you considered any names for the child? Since we now have confirmation it is a girl..." Kaname was careful to avoid the word 'our'. He had been extremely careful with his words lately, knowing that he may be getting closer to Zero... The last thing he wished was for it all to fall apart.

The hunter beneath his gentle hands winced slightly as he had hit a sore spot, but trying his best not to show that he was in pain. It was all part of the pregnancy, he continued to remind himself... That all women would have to deal with it. Though soon as he tried to brace himself for the next massaging movement, the pureblood had paused and began to speak instead. Damn it, now what did he want...

"Damn it, I told you last time that I didn't know..." Zero grunted but couldn't hide the note of pain in his voice as Kaname pushed down onto his lower back, easing his way down to the back of his hips. His hand clenched slightly onto the sheets of the bed, though soon Kaname seemed to remind himself to take it easy once more after his sharp retort.

Kaname had grown use to Zero's antics by now, thankfully enough... Trying not to breathe a sigh at Zero once again being difficult with him, he attempted to think of something else to talk about. Zero obviously needed something to distract himself from the pain while he worked... And soon enough he had another piece of conversation to work with after a little thinking. "Kaien called last night while you were resting, he wished to know how you were doing. I gave him news that we were having a little girl."

He slipped once again with his words, calling the child theirs. All he hoped was that Zero would not mind these words... He didn't want Zero to think any longer that he would take this child as his own and leave Zero, but rather raise this child together. Neither as a Kuran or as a Kiryuu but simply their beloved child... That is if Zero would give him the chance. The tensing beneath his fingers told him that Zero had noticed the term, but it seemed that as he untensed that he may have let it slide for now...

"...What else did he say?" was Zero's soft response, less venom in his voice to give Kaname a little bit of ease. Pleased that he had managed to get Zero interested in what he had to say, he moved his hands a little deeper and tried to free Zero's aching body, though he immediately loosened his hold as he felt something shift, a muscle or something that was much too delicate. He hadn't thought he was using his pureblood strength on Zero's weaker body... He reminded himself that he would need to care for Zero much like a porcelain doll at this stage. It was obvious he was not at his full strength even now...

"He said that he missed you, of course, and that Yuuki has had some trouble adjusting to patrols by herself..."

"She can fucking deal with it."

"...and the Moon dorms have been quiet. They don't seem to be looking too far into our disappearances, though I believe Kaien may have fed them a lie to prevent them from searching for us." It was safe to say that Kaname had expected the Moon dorms to all but disband from the lack of their leader... But surprisingly enough, Takuma had been keeping things under control, at least for now. Kaien had said that he would call in case they needed Kaname's support, though the pureblood doubted that he would be able to lend it this time...

Though being able to live in peace with humans was still one of his goals, he had much bigger things to attend to at this moment, caring for his partner and the daughter that had yet to bless the world with her presence. Though as he waited for Zero to say what he thought about that as well, or even ask about how his former mate was doing, he mistakenly pushed a little bit too hard onto his bone, only to feel it bend slightly beneath his touch...

"Fuck!" Struggling against his grasp, he tried to bite down into his bottom lip. Why was it hurting this bad? There was no reason that it should, that it needed to be. So instead Zero tried his best to stay as still as he hoped Kaname would do good rather than hurting him. But his hips, his back... They all hurt as if they were on fire. Though as Kaname slowly massaged into his lower back, he would be able to feel almost the bending as the bone would start shifting beneath his hands... The lower he pressed down, the worst they quickly started to tremor and bend beneath his touch. That wasn't normal...

Kaname could feel just how fragile they were beneath his fingertips, it's made him slowly ease off of the pressure he was applying to the hunter. It most definitely wasn't normal, not even females had this outcome with their pregnancies. "I think I'll call the new doctor in today. You need to get looked at, Zero. You shouldn't be feeling this amount of pain in your body it should only ache"

Easing off the others back and instead rubbing over his back in gentle movements, Kaname tried to ease the others pain. Perhaps pain medication would help him though the pureblood wasn't sure which he was able to take and if he would be safe taking them. After all the hunters hormones might be different then I pregnant females would be. "Did you want me to call him now for you? It might help with the pain you're going through." Even if the hunter refused they may not have much of a choice. It may only get worse if they left it that long.

It was as if he was broken... Zero bit down onto his bottom lip as he endured the pain as much as he was able to, trying to allow Kaname to keep rubbing his back, but even in his gentle touches he could still feel the pain. It attached darkly and ripped into him... Hopefully he should be able to endure it...

But as Kaname hit a part of his hip that instantly made his body stiffen up, he immediately rolled himself out from under his touch, laying onto his other touch to keep away from him. A slight sweat had touched his face and he seemed pale, as if Kaname had only started to push around the bones like they were truly broken... Swallowing down his pain as he started to try to rub into his back to situate everything back.

"...y-yeah... Call him..." Zero gulped as he found that his own touch was hurting his back. It was rare for Zero to be the one to take help... He must be in serious pain for him to be accepting the help. Slowly the hunter pressed his hand into his stomach, feeling the roundness beneath. He wanted to rest and try to keep this damn pain away... Even if that meant the damned doctor was coming.

Without waiting for a definite confirmation from the hunter further than those words he had already spoken, Kaname moved his hands away from the hunters back and then pulled out his phone. Luckily he had decided on a doctor that was well sought after, one that was trustworthy. After all they couldn't risk this secret getting out for the public.

It only took him a few moments to make that call and instruct the doctor to come here immediately. The doctor on the other end all too quick to comply. After all what kind of vampire didn't drop everything when a pureblood requested something of them, it was a high honour after all. Hanging up the phone and glancing back at the male on the bed, Kaname gave a small re-assuring smile. "He is on his way, half an hour at the most. He was close by with a patient but he will take care of our needs first. If you are uncomfortable with him in the slightest please tell me, ill get rid of him."

Since when was Zero not uncomfortable by someone else... After all, it took weeks for Kaname to be able to touch him properly and now a doctor was going to try to touch him, evaluate him, and eventually do surgery on him to get the baby out? It was going to have to take a miracle for the hunter to get use to him...

Grumbling softly as he caressed his hand over the swell of his stomach, the hunter slowly rested his head down onto the pillow. He wanted to relax and rest, not have to deal with the pureblood also trying to tend to him... Closing his eyes, he focused in trying to ignore the pain in his back and instead relax and rest, just like he wished...

Zero let out a soft sigh as he tried to roll himself more onto his stomach, though as he tried not to roll onto his lump, he found out that he just was too... Fat. "Fuck..." Zero groaned out as he was forced back onto his side, wincing immediately. He wanted nothing more than to properly rest, but it didn't seem like he was going to be able to do so.

Grimacing a little at the others obvious discomfort, Kaname sighed and gave him a small pat on the shoulder. "Only half an hour, ill be sure he gives you pain medication so you don't need to deal with this much after this. Try to sleep for now" Sliding himself from the bed, Kaname walked over to the window and glanced out at the still falling snow. It would be like this for a while now, the thick blanket of white carpeting the grounds for the next few months. It was a reminder that the pureblood needed to buy the other some thicker and more comfortable clothes.

It would be tricky though. Most maternity ware had frills and other items the male wouldn't be so fond of.. Such as room for breasts. Although strangely enough the hunter had gotten a little bigger in that area, mostly from swelling though. Zero would be more than willing to deny such a thing, though...

Grumbling at Kaname telling him to rest, though not quite being in the mood to deny the possibility of pain medications, he soon pulled a blanket over his aching body. "Just go get him..." Zero grunted as he pushed his forehead into the pillow, ending the conversation before it could begin. Kaname knew by now that his crankiness had been increasing with every ache in his body, after all... Though as Kaname would be left to decide just what to do now that he had a half an hour to do as he pleased, Zero was already deciding as he curled himself deeper into the mattress intending to get sleep...

A half an hour of silence came from the room, with Kaname eventually sitting onto the chair beside the window to keep an eye at the resting hunter. It wasn't long after Zero had finally slipped into comfortable sleep that he heard the knock on the door, hopefully the doctor had finally arrived to care for the aching hunter...

Kaname had left him there while he went downstairs to greet the doctor. The more sleep he got the better. The doctor may even want to look over some of him as he were sleeping, that way it would ensure the silverette was still for the process. But eventually Kaname had pulled open that door and nodded his head to the doctor. Of course he immediately bowed and introduced himself more formally.

He seemed like a nice person, though Kaname thought the last one was also. People were much kinder to purebloods than to a lower class, it was to be expected. After mumbling his instructions to follow him towards the room Zero had been sleeping in, Kaname started to tell the male of the hunters problems, hoping that there would be an explanation.

Though by the looks of it the doctor had a knowing look upon his face, one that made the pureblood curious. Unfortunately for Zero though he had asked Kaname to wake him so he could get a better feel of these pains. So it was with a little reluctance that Kaname walked over to the bed and shook the slumbering male.

"Zero, wake up"

Who knows just how this doctor was going to act to the pureblood... He could either be a royal ass or he could actually generally give a shit if Zero lived or died. Though Kaname may not live much longer for trying to wake the sleeping hunter up... His eyes were still closed by the time that Kaname had stepped back up the stairs, his arm resting across his stomach. But then of course Kaname had to poke the sleeping bear...

Eyes slowly opened up, but they were immediately glaring out of his sleepiness. He wanted to sleep longer than that... So why the heck would Kaname think it was wise enough to try to wake him up? Growling softly, the hunter started to slowly sit himself up on the bed, only to quickly remember why he was laying down in the first place. With a quick wince, the hunter quickly rested himself back down.

"...Is he here?" Zero grunted as he closed his eyes again, far too lazy to notice that there was indeed someone else in the room. He softly began to run his thumb across the swell of his stomach again, hoping that it would all be over soon and that he could once again get some more sleep... This bed was perfectly cozy to be able to sleep in, aches or not.

After receiving a nod to go ahead from the pureblood king, the doctor quickly stepped forward and cleared his throat. "Good evening master Kiryuu. I'm the doctor Lord Kuran had called for. Ive been told of your pains and I would like to check you thoroughly. Would it be fine if you rolled onto your side so I may see your back?"

Well.. Kaname was slightly surprised. He hadn't been expecting this level of professionalism, not to mention the kindness he seemed to put forward in each thing he said. Though it was ultimately Zeros decision on whether things would work out with this male. After all Kaname had been extremely wrong with the other.

If by chance this one didn't work out it would be quite hard to find another doctor that was suitable for the hunters needs. There were only a handful of people around that knew of this type of thing, it was even harder to find a kind soul among these people. It was why Kaname hoped that this one would work out.

Even Zero was surprised as he looked back at the doctor, blinking a few times as if he couldn't believe that the doctor was actually saying this. He seemed frozen for a few minutes, deep in thought. Here he had been preparing for everything to go wrong, to bite and scratch at the doctor who will roughly handle him and his baby... But then they have this. Blinking again, he slowly slid his gaze over to Kaname...

"...We're keeping this one. I like him."

Finally Zero liked something that Kaname did and was upfront about it. But it would be just like Kaname to replace him because he thought that he wasn't qualified enough... But to Zero, this one was perfect. He was kind, professional, and he obviously knew what he was talking about... So the hunter slowly started to roll himself over, wincing from time to time, before he finally came to the edge of the bed with his back facing the doctor.

The doctor probably could already see just how awkward Zero's hips were starting to get, even under the clothing. Even though it would be best for him to take his pants off so he could see more thoroughly, it may not be the best thing to ask at this point... But it almost seemed like his hips were slowly breaking apart. And with even the softest touch, it would feel as if the bones were slowly becoming dust... Hopefully that wasn't true.

An amused expression passed over the purebloods face at the sudden outburst, though he was quite happy that Zero had finally chosen a doctor worth keeping around. The doctor too seemed to be pleased at the news after getting a smile from Kaname. It would mean huge pay checks on his behalf also. All that remained now was to see if he knew enough to stay in this position and that he was able to keep a secret from everyone about who Kaname had managed to impregnate.

Stepping forward the male really didn't need to delve deeper to know what was going on. It was something that the young hunter probably wouldn't like in the slightest. But.. That's what happens when a male vampire gets pregnant. "I would guess he is around 6 months by this point? It is completely natural." Pressing hips hands to the joint in his hips and nodding to himself, the doctor soon stood and looked towards his leader. At least this would prove the male knew far more than most in this kind of thing. In fact he was one of the best.

"You see many years ago when this was quite common there were no such things as C-sections or cutting the child out. Back then such things would kill the carrier. Not to mention that both parents were usually hunters making the child unable to get itself out. It is why the body begins to change, it changes to allow a.. Passage for the baby to pass through. A normal natural birth. The sensation you are feeling master Zero is that of your hips bending and breaking out of shape to allow that passage through. Don't worry, it will mend quickly once the passage has been established, almost immediately in fact. In the meantime I will prescribe strong pain medications. The process may take place from now to anywhere up to three months from here. If blood is available I recommend you take plenty"

He wouldn't suggest taking a purebloods blood at all, that was a taboo. It would be up to Kaname to make those choices.. "Ah, some days will also be without pain, your body allowing you to recover. Much like wisdom teeth"

Three months...? That was how long the process was supposed to take? He was going to have to sit here, in pain, for three months. Then he was going to have to sit there in more pain when labor came, and actually have to give natural birth! What the hell was this about! The good mood about the doctor was spoiled as the hunter narrowed his eyes, though it probably was simply because of the news that he hated to hear...

"...I don't like him anymore. Get rid of him," Zero grunted and slowly rolled onto his other side, keeping his back to the doctor and Kaname. Of course this was simply one of Zero's swaying moods doing the talking for him, though the fact that he would have to shove a baby through a 'passage' was enough to give him that mood shift. Kaname probably already knew by now not to take such words to heart, as his moods swayed constantly.

Though he continued to grumble to himself as he moved his hand down to his swollen stomach, rubbing his thumb across the swell. He would sometimes swear softly under his breath about the baby making him do this, or swear about Kaname for getting him into this mess in the first place... At least now they had their results, even if they weren't the ones Zero wished to hear. But it was obvious that the doctor knew what he was talking about...

With a roll of his eyes at the comment the grouchy hunter decided to make, Kaname pulled the blanket up over the others form. "Well too bad, he's staying. Did you want to know anything else while he is here? You may not see him for a while after wards" they may not see him until this 'passage' had been established.

Not that either of them knew what that truly meant, it would probably aggravate Zero even more if he did. Luckily enough the doctor stayed quiet while he waited for the hunters answer. It was strange addressing a level D hunter as master but then again if Kaname had decided to get an heir out of him then who was he to judge? Though by the looks of things he thought it may be more than that.. Not that he would ever utter those words. He was only going off what he had been told of their pureblood leader, the coldness and emotionless front he often put up.. But that's nothing like what he was seeing now, it was strangely comforting.

The feeling of the blanket delicately being pulled over his shoulders warmed his body more than he thought possible... He even let out a little sigh of content as he curled into the blanket, as if he was about to sleep right there... Though of course Kaname had to keep talking, this time asking him if there was something else he wanted to add. Blinking, the hunter tried to pull through his thoughts. There had been something bothering him...

"...the baby. She.. Hasn't moved yet. And it's almost six months... Shouldn't she have moved by now?" Zero softly said as he turned himself over delicately, trying hard not to bite into his lower lip at the pain. But he wanted to make sure his little girl was going to be alright. That there wasn't something wrong with her in the slightest sense...

His hand froze on his swollen stomach as he adjusted the blankets to surround his body, to keep in the warmth he desired. But soon enough he had rested his head back down onto the pillow, his eyes hazy as he knew he would soon sleep again. This baby was taking out a lot of strength from him... But it was just something he had to live through. He couldn't exactly change it.

"That's normal for first time parents. If she hasn't moved in another months time, give me a call. Though Lord Kuran had informed me that she was moving on the last scan, nothing should have changed by this point. The likelihood of you miscarrying it very rare. The reason you may be late in feeling things is because your body is still slightly different than a typical females."

It made sense to him after all, the hunters body was slightly different in this case, his 'layers' thicker than what was normal. Though it would be a problem if he didn't feel anything in a months time. The child was getting quite big now after all, it wouldn't take him long to feel every little movement she made within him.

"That reminds me, there's a chance that if the child is indeed being fed pureblood that her movements may be quite a lot stronger than a normal vampire child. Zero will need to be careful that she doesn't injure him. If she is quite skittish on a certain day I recommend a warm bath. It would help her calm down."

Being injured by his own child wasn't something that Zero was looking forward to at all... It made him feel a little sick to know that the little baby he was trying to protect could in fact try to hurt him at any moment just because she was stronger than he was. Swallowing down the thought, he let his head once again rest onto the pillow. This may be troublesome...

Letting his hand once again move onto his stomach to try to massage his little girl, he let out a sigh. "...how much bigger am I supposed to get, too. And when should I start being careful about how I move so I don't go into labor too early?" Zero sure had a lot o worries, but since this was also their first child, it would mean that it would be double the worries and frets...

This was something neither of them have ever faced before... Or at least Zero hadn't. Who knows just how much dark history Kaname had back in his past that had to deal with children... Though at least Zero knew none of this, and simply thought that this would be Kaname's first child as well... It would make sense. He was only a year older than Zero.

If only Zero knew the truth. This would be his first proper child in a way, the first he would be there for and help to raise.. Many years ago he had no choice but to continue on the pureblood line, allowing the vampire race to live on. But not many knew of this, it was a secret he planned to keep for as long as he possibly could.

But that story was for another time, now he would focus on the present, he needed to know what the doctor was saying after all, it was important. "You should not lift anything heavy from here on, but at 30 weeks you should be more mindful of how you move. If you do go into labour at that point the child will still be safe" Premature birth wasn't uncommon among vampires as the babies would be more developed sooner than human babies, it was also common knowledge so he wouldn't have to remind the two before him. He just hoped that if Kaname had been away he would take necessary actions in ensuring the hunter was safe.

Then he had eight weeks to be able to still do daily things... Hopefully that would be enough. Frowning slightly at the thought of premature birth and the possibility, even if slim from Kaname's blood, of having her not being able to survive or be injured because of it brought a thick pain into his heart. It made his arm wrap around his stomach beneath the blankets, as if to protect her.

"That's all I wanted to ask..." Zero softly murmured as he rested his head down onto the pillow. Of course there were other things as well... Like what would the beginning of labor truly feel right, what if she didn't start to kick soon... Many possible problems were swarming into his head and he knew there wouldn't be an answer for all of them.

And so he instead softly closed his eyes and pulled the pillow to rest beneath his head properly. He also wanted to ask if he could go outside, at least for a little while... It couldn't possibly hurt. Not I he was properly warmed up with clothing and had Kaname by his side to make sure that he was alright... Right?

"Then if that is all I will bid you both goodbye. Though I must tell you that with the cold weather coming up, I recommend if you venture outdoors to stay warm. You don't want your body ceasing up from the cold, the baby wouldn't respond well to that." Luckily for Zero he had at least answered one of his questions. From there though he quickly grabbed his things and bowed a goodbye before leaving. There was no doubt in his mind that he would be back here, helping the two males through this transition. It was a difficult time for the two vampires inside after all, he wasn't sure just what their relationship had been.

Meanwhile Kaname was looking at the hunter on the bed with a smile. Wondering what he could do for the injured male. The doctor had laid out tablets on the bedside table for him to take for pain and vitamins so perhaps he could fetch him a drink to take them.

The hunter on the bed seemed to be more interested in sleeping, though... As he cocooned himself into Kaname's blankets, something that he had been doing lately and stealing them all from Kaname, he was curling himself deeper into the soft mattress. He wanted to rest and be able to prepare for when his hips would finally fall Ito place...

Though he wondered what the hell the doctor meant about his body seizing up. He would be perfectly fine in this cold weather, he had lived in it before while hunting... The snow was nothing compared to what it could be, with blizzards and no shelter. So for the hunter, he already thought there was absolutely nothing to worry about.

As Kaname has been pondering just what he was going to do next, it seemed as if Zero had decided for him. His breathing had softened, his movement had stopped, and it was obvious enough that Zero was fast asleep already. Maybe the pills could wait until he woke up in the morning... It seemed as he was perfectly at peace now.

Zero had definitely decided for him, it left Kaname with little to no choice as to whether he would join him or leave for a while longer. But the more he thought about it the more he decided he wanted to stay. Seeing the hunter curl into his blankets a bit more though was enough of an excuse to let him get closer. He didn't want to get cold after all.. Changing into his silky pajamas and making his way towards his side of the bed, Kaname was all too quick in sliding under the covers, worming his way over towards the slumbering hunter. He had to be close to get hold of blankets anyway, that's what he would tell him if he were to awaken while he was so close..

Closing his eyes and facing towards Zero, Kaname eventually let sleep over take him. It was a peaceful sleep, one that allowed him to regenerate himself. He had been worrying far too much about Zero to be able to relax properly anyway.

* * *

><p>Soooo cute :3 So it seems that the C-section Zero had been wanting isn't going to happen~ He is going to experience everything that a mother has had to deal with... And I mean everything. ;3 I do love how I worked out the male pregnancy in this story, since a lot of stories usually skip over the details of how it happens. Buuuuuuut let's see what you guys think! Love you all!<p>

And yes I know it has been forever and a half since I updated. With a friend's brain tumor being finally removed, a new job, and finals, I haven't been able to even look at a computer Dx but here I am! And hopefully with more yummy yaoi to follow :3 I may upload another chapter in an hour too~

-J

Reviews answered:

ben4kevin: Remember that this probably won't be the only time Zero and Kaname have babies, depending on how their relationship works out~ :3

Sake-chan: Sakura unfortunately is the name of Zero's mother Dx While it would be adorable, they might settle for Sakura being a middle name in remembrance of his mother, or even Juuri for Kaname's mother~

My Hopes and Dreams: There are some rather... heated moments ahead :3 They may even do IT though I won't spoil some sexy yaoi I have planned in upcoming chapters :3 I added some things in this chapter to help explain your questions~ Though Yuuki will come up later and who knows how she will react to preggo Zero and Kaname being the loving father

L: ...Wow I really do say passion a lot ._.' I sowwy DX

Guest: They kinda do that a lot xD they aren't a popular pairing but I wanted to give them a little luv since I love that pairing too :3

Winged-Ashes: Update is here! And hopefully more to come today :3


	17. Love in the Snow

A foot nervously tapped against the floor as the man awkwardly slouched into his chair ate away at his noodles. It wasn't nearly as good as ramen but it was all he could manage to stomach down... But he still wasn't satisfied. He promised that after he ate everything, though, they could finally do it... And as amethyst eyes flicked up to the window for maybe the third time in the last twenty seconds, he quickly caught his sight onto the snow that rested against the windowsill and frosted the glass.

Kaname had finally agreed to let him outside. Finally.

It was why the hunter was forcing himself to wolf down the food that Kaname had given him, as if he never did that before, as he had promised that they would go outside once Zero had finished eating and took some blood. Of course there were other things that Kaname had persuaded the hunter in... And Zero was unfortunately wearing one of those things right now. The pureblood finally had coaxed the hunter into wearing... maternity clothing.

It made Zero burn with shame to know that he had finally been persuaded into the damn clothing, but he was surprised by how comfortable it was... Then again, he had also been wearing either Kaname's larger shirts or stretching his out beyond repair to make them fit. But now he was in comfortable maternity clothing, and it actually didn't make him look like he had breasts. Though Kaname did have to do some adjusting on a few tops to pinch the fabric back in the chest to make Zero happy... Once again Zero focused his eyes to the window, just as he finished eating away the rest of the noodles.

"Done."

The bowl was instantly pushed back as Zero stumbled his way back up to his feet, though immediately pressed his hand to his stomach. He was six months pregnant now, give or take a week... He should be taking it easy, though seemed to be doing the opposite. Instead he had been trying to help as much as possible with figuring out just where the nursery would be, what will go where... Though that obviously meant that the hunter was intent on staying with Kaname this time, something he would be thrilled to know... What he might not be thrilled about was the fact that he had to keep his promise and take the hunter out into the snow.

It wasn't the best thing he had ever decided to do.. In fact the more he thought about allowing the hunter out into the snow the more nervous he had become. The clothes he had bought didn't look as though they were warm enough and another glance out the window told him that it would only get colder the more he waited. So as soon as Zero shoved forward the bowl telling the pureblood he was done, Kaname stood up and joined the hunters side. "The have some blood and we will head out to the back yard, the snow is more concentrated there."

The only reason he had given into this request was because the hunter had caught him off guard by planning some of the babies future. Everything mentioned was either about this house or Kaname himself, allowing the pureblood to think that Zero wanted to be here, wanted to be with him.

Their lives had been going quite well lately, Zero barely snapped at him now and instead had been more tolerant of the little things he had been doing. Things such as brushing the males hair to the side, cleaning off food from the hunters face with his thumb. Even going as far as to allow a one armed hug when the doctor had paid a quick visit to ensure everything was going well.

Yes, things seemed to be going great so far, given the occasional times the male had had some mood swings, not wishing to have anything to do with the pureblood. It was expected after all, he was 6 months pregnant.

The occasional moodswing had sometimes made Zero kick the pureblood out into the snow most days, too upset at him for whatever reason to even look at him. That would be the times that Kaname would have to sleep in the other room, leaving Zero to sulk and growl in the good bed. The mood swings at least haven't gotten worse... But were no better. And as his hips had not yet fully repaired themselves, it seemed like the mood swings are about to hit rock bottom fast.

Though Zero seemed to be in a very good mood today... In fact he had been the one to almost drag Kaname out of bed that morning to make sure that they would get outside before it would get too cold. And now he even was being willing to take Kaname's blood... Was he feeling alright? Whether he was or not, though, the hunter seemed to be perfectly happy in surprising Kaname all day...

And the next surprise came moments after Kaname said that he needed to take some blood. Because moments after he said those words, Zero was quick to reach up and let his fingers intertwine into Kaname's thick hair, pulling it a little bit so he could get into a better position. Then he didn't seem to think twice as he suddenly pushed his fangs into Kaname's neck, happily drinking away at the blood that Kaname gave to him.

...Wait. Zero hadn't taken Kaname's blood from his neck ever since their week of... passion. In fact he had completely refused to take from his neck at all and instead took from his wrist or even his palm to make sure that he stayed as far away from the rest of his body as possible. But now... Though even as Kaname would have been thrown into a tailwind of thoughts of what was happening, Zero finished far too quick for him to react. The fangs were pulled from his neck and with a quick lick over his skin to make sure he got everything, he pulled back.

"Now get your ass going!" Zero grunted as he walked past him, keeping his hand against his stomach. She still hadn't kicked yet... And it was starting to worry Zero. In fact, he was only going to wait one more week before he would call the doctor back and ask what the hell is going on with her... Though he tried to keep himself busy from those thoughts as he walked over to the couch where Kaname had laid his coat, quickly pulling it over his shoulders and buttoning it up as best as he could.

His thoughts were not only the only thing going wild. His body too had reacted to the close proximity of the hunter. It had been so long since he had felt such a burning heat shoot through his entire body, his needs attempting to push him forward into something more.. But he had no chance to even allow anything to happen, Zero was far too quick in pulling away from him, leaving the pureblood yearning for something more.

Forcing the feeling from his head and sighing with the loss, Kaname quickly followed the hunter to the door to grab his own coat and pull It on. At least Zero had grabbed one of the warmer jackets available, putting the purebloods mind at ease that little bit. From there he opened up the door for the hunter, watching him eagerly rush out into the thick white blanket of snow. It wasn't as cold as he originally thought which was excellent but then again things could easily turn for the worst in this kind of weather.

But once the male was out standing in that snow, he found he didn't know what to do. He had not once stood out in the yard for no reason like this. Nor had he had much to do with the snow. As a child he was always indoors with Yuuki or out with his 'father' after his family had passed on he had found that there was no time to act young.. So just what did Zero expect him to do?

It took less than a few seconds for the hunter to burst through the door, taking in the first breath of fresh air that he had taken in months... Alright, so it may have only been two months since he had been staying with Kaname, but still. It was far too long for the hunter to remain trapped inside, to not be able to feel fresh air rush into his lungs... And as his breath escaped him in a frosty breath, he couldn't feel more alive.

Zero didn't even look back as he soon rushed his way over to one of the snow drifts that had built up. From there he slowly, carefully, lowered himself to where he could finally lay back into the snow... It crunched thickly beneath his weight, a sound that only fresh snow could possibly make and it made him sigh out in slight delight. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so... free. But he also knew that it wouldn't be too long before Kaname would drag him back inside.

But as he laid out into the snow, staring at the clouds that dotted across the darkened night sky, he couldn't give a fuck. He was warm, the baby was warm, they were both fine... And just to prove it, he pressed his gloved hand down underneath his coat, letting it rest against the growing swell. He could still feel the warmth under his touch, and it made him very slightly smirk... He could lay here all day, and to just be outside... It was perfect.

Meanwhile Kaname had still been in that same spot that he had been in for the last several minutes. He was utterly clueless, something that was rare for the pureblood. But one look over to Zero told him that at least he was enjoying himself, the smirk across his ace told him that much. So why should Kaname be here doing nothing while Zero had all of the fun?

Leaning down to put his hands into the icy type substance, Kaname found himself rolling a snowball into his palm with a smirk on his face. It wasn't half obvious as to what he was about to do, though he was sure Zero would probably act quite annoyed with him. Then again it was all in good fun, right? So without hesitating further the pureblood straightened up and threw the ball at Zeros head.

'Splosh'

The snowball landed exactly where it was meant too, the ball squishing onto the hunters face comically. It was moments like these that Kaname wished he brought a camera out, the look before him was a rare one and equally as funny. So funny in fact that it brought a chorus of laughs from his lips, being unable to hide his amusement.

It was a look of pure surprise that crossed Zero's face, though it made him immediately try to squirm his way up to his feet. But that was when he quickly started to realize that he had sank down into the snow a bit too far to get up to his feet... Of course he would blame the snow for that. That it was much too soft and he was unable to get out of it. The real reason...

Well, Zero got fatter with baby fat.

He had gained more than a couple pounds within the last couple of weeks, though it still was mostly recovering his own body weight from the baby taking so much energy and nutrients from him. He tried to deny time and time again that he was getting fatter, though it seemed to only get harder to hide it... And as he continued to squirm to get to his feet or even to roll over, it seemed that he wouldn't be able to get out without help.

But he couldn't ask Kaname for help... So as he grumbled softly to himself and glared back at the man that threw the snowball at him, he soon reached out and scooped up a little bit of snow in between his gloves. Though as he packed in a firm snowball, a smirk was starting to slide across his face as he quickly threw it at Kaname, hitting him square into the chest. Oh boy, this was not going to end well...

So he was willing to play back now was he? Kaname was all too quick to pick up yet another ball of snow, though this time he had gathered a lot of the substance in his arms. It was obvious Zero couldn't get up from his position so it gave the pureblood the upper hand for this game, one he planned on taking.

Stepping his way over with the arm full of snow, Kaname smirked down at the hunter when he arrived by his feet. Surely he would know what was coming now, it wasn't half obvious of course. So without waiting for the other to try stop him, Kaname dumped the arm full of snow on the others body. Yet another chorus of chuckles left his lips as Zero got buried beneath the snow. But there was a reason he had done all of this, it wasn't merely for fun.. Ever since he had stepped out into the snow he had realized that it was the perfect opportunity to do as he wanted, today was the perfect day for it.

"Ghack!"

Immediately Zero was buried beneath the snow, leaving him with his arms flailing and trying to brush away the snow from his face. Of course he was smirking slightly beneath the surface, knowing that he would be able to get his revenge on the pureblood soon. But as he tried to find his face to get the snow out of him, it seemed that Kaname was doing that for him...

Luckily enough for Kaname he had stuffed an item into his pocket before leaving the house. Pulling said item out of his pocket and dusting of some of the snow that lay upon it, Kaname crouched down and brushed the snow of the silverette's face so he could see.

Holding out a small box, Kaname smiled and extended his hand out. "Happy valentines day, Zero. It isn't much but i wasn't sure what you would like. They are chocolates." The best chocolates money could buy of course..

And just as Zero was about to swing out his arm and probably punch him straight into the groin, he quickly... gave him a box. What? He was frozen in place as he looked at the box, still trying to brush the snow off of his face to keep himself from getting too cold. After all, Kaname had said that if he started to cough or sneeze even once, he was going back inside.

Knowing better than to struggle up to a sitting position, he blinked and eventually reached up and took the small box from his hand, as he soon explained that it was... Valentine's Day? Already? The hunter stared at the box for a while, trying to count back the months in his head... He had become pregnant at the beginning of the semester... Six months... Fuck, it was February already.

But why the hell would he want to celebrate that... Still obviously questionable, the hunter opened up the box and saw the small yet pricy chocolates laying inside... These were all for him? "...You didn't have to... get me anything. I didn't even know it was Valentine's day..." Zero softly murmured as he put the lid back ontop of the box, beginning to feel a little guilty...

Kaname didn't mind, he hadn't expected anything in return. He didn't even expect Zero to know what day it was, they hadn't exactly been keeping track of it. "Don't worry about it, i wanted to get this for you, i didn't expect anything in return" This was a first for the pureblood too, he had never gotten anyone a gift on valentines day, let alone a male.

Crouching down into the snow fully and moving his hand to brush down the rest of the snow from the others stomach, Kaname wanted to make sure the hunter was completely warm. They were having a good time out here so he would hate to cut it short because the other was cold.

"Tell me if you get cold, aright? I don't want you or our little girl to get sick when we could be inside in the warmth" Smiling even more at the innocent type look Zero had been giving him, Kaname allowed himself to recline into the snow beside him.

"I'm fine, I'm fine..." Zero sighed as he laid back into the snow, starting to slide the chocolates into his pocket. He did feel actually guilty for forgetting that today was Valentines Day... Which immediately made him wonder to what Yuuki was doing at this moment. Was she pushing away the Day class from getting after the night class? Had someone given her a chocolate?

Sighing to himself, he let his eyes close as him and Kaname brushed off the snow from his stomach. He wished the coat had been able to hide the swell better... But it was just getting bigger and bigger and he felt as if he was about to fall over from the weight. Letting his eyes stare out at the sky, he eventually smirked and looked back to Kaname. They both to seemed to be in a playful mood today...

"...Help me up so I can beat your ass in a snowball fight," Zero said with a smirk, soon trying to roll onto his side to look back at Kaname. He eventually suceeded, but not without making his back ache and his hips do much the same. He almost wished he could put the snow on his back and hips to make them go numb... It would make things so much more bearable.

Sitting up from his position next to the hunter and getting to his feet, Kaname turned and held his hand out to the male. From there he pulled him up with ease, making sure not to put to much strain on his aching limbs. It would be hard Zero to try go through normal activities without feeling any pain at all, if only Kaname could fix it.

"I don't think you would be able to beat my ass, Zero.. Ive already gotten you more than you have me, maybe you should give up with good grace" Smirking some more at the male while he helped dust off the snow clinging to his clothes, Kaname glanced up into mischievous amethyst eyes.

He was lucky to be able to see the hunter this way, to laugh and play around freely. It made Kaname wish that he knew the male a little more before this whole situation happened. Maybe they could have truly been happy together before anything else.

That smirk didn't fade for a moment as the hunter quickly took a couple of steps back and stooped over, claiming some snow off of the pile. Of course it was still hard to keep his balance... With so much weight to try not to throw around, it was hard to even stay on his feet properly. But he managed to pick up some snow without too much difficulty and started to pack it together.

It all took time, though, time that Zero probably didn't have as he launched the snowball at Kaname. At least there was no ice within the fresh snow, meaning that it hopefully wouldn't harm either of them with the hits... Though Kaname still would have to be wary of his stomach. The last thing they wanted was for his stomach to get cold and for the baby to get just as cold...

Zero didn't know what would happen, but he knew it couldn't possibly be good. So he soon tried to back himself up a little bit, awkwardly climbing up a hill of snow only to sink down. He swore softly to himself as he trudged through the snow to seek some shelter, but he was being extremely slow... It wasn't as if he could pick up the pace for himself anyway.

That blow had been returned as Zero started retreating further away, Kaname hitting him on the shoulder with expert precision. But after that as he continued to watch the hunter continue to move, Kaname was quick to follow. It didn't take him long to catch up to the hunter, making his way beside him.

"Did you want to head inside for some food if you're cold? We can come back out here later if you want to. You seem to be going fine so far it wont hurt to come out after a rest" whatever made Zero happy after all, this morning had gone far greater than he had anticipated, Zero had accepted his gift and they hadn't fought at all today. Things were looking up.

As they continued to trudge in the snow though Kaname glanced towards the male beside him. He was a stunning sight, the way his silver hair shone brightly against the white of the snow, even his eyes glimmering softly. It was enough to take ones breath away.

Things seemed to be looking up for them so far... Though he may find that it was goign to be much harder to bring Zero back inside now that he had a taste of freedom. And the smirk that was stuck to his face seemed to tell exactly that as he quickly shook his head, quickly trying to pick up his pace even though he was obviously slowed down compared to Kaname...

"Hell no, I'm not cold. I can stay out here for a while," Zero scoffed as he forced himself to move faster, wanting nothing more than to get out of reach if Kaname was going to drag him inside. Though as he looked back with the smirk still tucked over his face, he couldn't help but notice how the snow played against the dark russet of Kaname's hair, his rubies clear as they looked back at him with the warmth of a fire...

But instantly he tried to shake the thoughts away. Gross, what the fuck was he thinking now... Grunting to himself, he looked away and soon tried to trudge himself ahead. "Now I can escape!" Zero cried out, but with a strange amusement of his voice as he trudged his way through the snow, mocking an attempt at an escape... An escape that was quickly ended by a tree root beneath the snow, one that Zero seemed to have caught his foot on just right.

And poof. Zero was gone. Or rather... face down into the snow with a thud.

"...Fuck..."

The playfulness was wiped off of the purebloods face almost immediately as the hunter fell head first into the snow, panic taking its place quickly. He had hoped that the baby wasn't harmed, hell he would even pray if he believed in such a thing. Not only the baby though, he was worried about Zero too, if he was alright with that fall.

Darting forward and wrapping his arms gently around the hunters fallen form, Kaname pulled him up quickly, ensuring there was no pressure on his stomach in the slightest. "Zero, are you alright? Did you fall on your stomach hard?" Panic was etched in his voice as he spoke, wavering slightly with the urgency of his tone.

Pressing his hand down on the others swollen stomach as the other supported the hunters lower back, Kaname looked down at the lump with worry. If the baby was hurt he would never forgive himself, he shouldn't have allowed Zero to come out here while it was so dangerous.

It wasn't only Kaname that was afraid of what could have happened... In fact, the hunter had tried his best to soften the blow, pushing his hands out to try to catch his fall when he fell. But he had no idea if that was going to help or not... Though the wince as Kaname slowly started to pull him up didn't look good. But as his hand went to his lower back as well, it was obvious that it was where most of the pain was coming from.

"I-I don't know..." he grunted as he pushed his other hand beneath his coat, pressing it against his hard lump. How could he have been so idiotic! Why couldn't he just stay put when he didn't know what was underneath the snow? If he had hurt their little girl... He wouldn't know what he would do. But he couldn't lose her now, not after so much...

Though as Zero tried to ignore the throbbing pain beneath his hand in his lower back, the pureblood may have found something quite different as he rested his palm to his swollen stomach... Instead of feeling Zero's bitter pain, to feel the agony of their daughter possibly injured or dying from a direct blow, he would instead feel something of the total opposite.

...Thump.

His eyes widened at the feeling beneath his palm, rendering him speechless. She moved, their little girl had kicked him..! It was such a strong kick, something that told them their child was in the best of health. In fact she may have even been annoyed at the jostle her mother had given her.. But to kick? It was beyond amazing, it was beyond anything they could have ever hoped for.

Quickly moving his gaze back up to the hunter who had frozen momentarily, he was met with overjoyed eyes, eyes that literally melted his heart. Though both seemed to be on the verge of breaking through with overjoyed tears, knowing she was fine and having had the first experience at feeling their child move together.

But it was the utter love for the child in the hunters stomach that caught the pureblood off guard, the realization on how he would have felt if they had lost her. It was why he couldn't look away from the hunter, his emotions getting the better of him as he continued to stare into wondrous amethyst eyes.

She finally... moved. She was okay. She wasn't injured, dying, or even dead, just wasting away inside him... She was perfectly fine... And the kick itself had even hurt, though it was a good hurt. It let him know that she was very much alive within him... And he didn't care if she was annoyed or not, it at least proved that she was alive... The emotions that poured into Zero were rushing too fast to keep track of, between the wave of fear to something kin to joy...

It was something he had never felt before. Never in his life...

To feel such happiness had been something that had been hidden from him for years, almost decades. But now... Now it warmed his body. And the cause of this warmth were from the two people, yes two, that stood before him... And as he locked his eyes with the pools of rubies, the ones so wise yet strong for him... he knew why he felt this joy from him, even if it was hard to describe.

As if his body had been moving on its own accord, Kaname slowly leaned forward while closing his eyes, allowing his lips to press gently against Zeros in a loving but slightly passionate kiss.

Their bodies seemed to be wishing to make their moves before their minds could begin to figure out what was happening. Because before Zero could realize what was going on, he felt the familiarly soft lips pressed to his own, in a soft kiss that he realized he had been missing for so long... To feel the touch of the pureblood, to feel his warmth so close to his own...

Silently beneath his coat, the hunter's hand slid over onto Kaname's, resting atop of his hand that laid over their child, their healthy, beautiful child... The amethyst eyes were allowed to close as he let the emotions take him away, as they never had before... And so he pushed back against his lips, joining him in the same soft yet heated embrace.

It was a feeling that should have never been missed, something that neither should have allowed to be absent from each others lives. But it didn't matter now, not as their lips melded together as if they were from the same puzzle, joining together in perfect harmony. It was then that Kaname knew that he would never allow this feeling to go missing again, his love for the hunter would always be there.

The hand that had been resting against the hunters lower back gently started to caress the tender flesh, pulling the hunter slightly closer to his own warm body. If anything he could the hunter warm, his body heat radiating off of him as though he was the silverettes own personal heater.

But his hands weren't the only thing that were caressing, his lips were slowly doing the same with the hunters, their lips slowly but sensually moving together in what would have to have been the most heart warming kiss he had ever had. It lit his body into something like a flame, bringing his emotions to the front of his mind.

He knew then that this wasn't a mistake, he wanted this man more than he had ever wanted anything in his life, he would do anything and everything for him, as long as he would accept the pureblood to stay by his side forever.

Kaname was keeping Zero very warm... in more ways than one. The feeling that pooled into his body had been missed for so long... It only was there when he was touched by Kaname. Only him had this power over him... Never Kaito. They never had the same spark, the same passion, the power over each other... Kaito was his protector. But Kaname...

Kaname was his lover.

Slowly Zero allowed his body to press into Kaname's, their lips molding together a little quicker as their kiss became slowly more heated, as if fire was now coursing through their veins like wild horses... As if to welcome Kaname closer to his body, he let his arms curve themselves around Kaname's shoulders and back, pulling him ever closer...

Slowly his fingers played with the thick hairs in the back of his neck, letting them slide like silk as they remained in each other's embrace. Of course now there was a new problem... Since it seemed like the baby just learned how to use her legs and kick, it seemed like she was going into overdrive with his newly learned skill.

And so the pressure against Kaname's own stomach was quickly coupled with the prods from Zero's own stomach, making the hunter wince from time to time with its power. Fuck that hurt... Now he knew what the doctor meant about keeping her under control as much as possible. But he didn't want this moment to be ruined... Because he had a feeling that once the spell was broken and they looked back at each other...

That the fire would be lost. It would be back to the way it was before.

Kaname would cut his own arm off to keep that fire alive for them, though he was sure it wouldn't require such an act. The more Zero tried to pull him against his body the more Kaname was convinced that they would be together from now on, their love for one another never to be hidden again, because Kaname was sure that was how the hunter felt about him.

But feeling those kicks through that kiss and feeling the winces from the male in his arms, Kaname reluctantly pulled his lips back, though a trail of saliva still connected the pair. But it wouldn't stop here, Kaname just had to ensure Zero was in a warmer spot, somewhere that their child wouldn't be so active.

Letting a low but lusty chuckle slip through his lips, Kaname glanced up at the male with love filled eyes. "L-lets go inside where it's warm, it seems like the baby is not comfortable with this snow after all"

Fitting his arms around the hunters body, Kaname lifted him up and cradled the male against his chest affectionately as though he was trying to tell him that he hadn't lost that heat he felt for the silverette. In fact it was far from that, the fire felt as though it was consuming him alive which resulted in his footsteps quickening.

Pushing into the house and letting the warmth of the room engulf them, Kaname began to step into the lounge room, arriving at the large white couch. Gently placing the hunter down against the arm in a slightly sitting/laying position, Kaname joined his side, his body still touching the flushed hunters.

But what would happen between them now? Would they kiss or pretend as though that never happened?

Zero was sure to keep that fire to continue on as he soon wrapped his arms tighter around Kaname's neck, allowing his lips to press into Kaname's collarbone and then find their way up. It had been so long since he felt that part of Kaname, feeling his soft, pale neck, gliding his lips over where he had bitten him times before... And it only felt better with each time that he ran his lips over it.

Though soon enough, the two were back into the house, letting the warmth of their home seep into their bodies. But it already seemed to be getting very hot for both of them as Zero instantly reached out and wrapped his arms around Kaname's shoulder. It almost felt like the bond was acting with them, urging them to touch their bodies... But it wasn't forced this time. It wasn't something they fought against...

Which was for the best because Zero was all but in Kaname's lap at the moment as he let their lips quickly push together again, adding heat within their embrace. That wasn't the only heat he was feeling... "It's... really hot down here..." Zero breathed between the kisses as he started to shrug away at his coat, starting to slide it down without haste. It looks like things were about to get toasty hot...

Maybe they could attempt to be decent. ...Maybe.

He could feel the heat burning up his body, a red flush making its way up his neck and across his cheeks. It was then that he too shrugged off his jacket, carelessly tossing it behind him and onto the floor. There was nothing that could possibly stop them now, knowing that Zero wanted this as much as he had.. So much so that he had jumped onto his lap the first chance he could get.

But even shedding his jacket through the kiss wasn't enough, Kaname had found his hands loosening a few buttons of his shirt to attempt to get some of that heat out. Giving up after a few moments and the feeling only getting intensified, Kaname instead began to focus on the male before him. His lover. Because that's what he was now, they were indeed linked together in more ways than one.

"Very.. Hot.." Kaname murmured through a kiss, trailing his tongue along the bottom of the others lips, his eyes going half mast in something that he could only describe as pure pleasure. It also made for a bit of uncomfortable tension in his lower regions, something that he was afraid Zero would feel as he sat against him.

That couldn't be helped now though, now did Kaname want that feeling to go away.

The mark on his thigh had felt like a brand being pressed against his skin, something he hadn't felt for quite some time. This mark had started off a lot of things for the pair, something in which Kaname was glad of now.

Even as he could feel the discomfort of his larger stomach pressing against Kaname, he knew that there was nothing he could possibly do against it. All he would do his hope that he would be just fine for the ride... And as he felt Kaname's tongue slowly draw across his bottom lip, it only proved to make it that much harder for him to even attempt of thinking of leaving his lap now. Not when he could feel his obvious arousal against his burning hips...

Though he did not feel disgusted at all. Instead, it only turned him on... Licking his lips quickly at the sensation of feeling his lover finally wishing to take as much of him as he wished, he quickly leaned in and pressed his lips hastily to Kaname's throat, kissing away and nipping. His hands were soon working onto Kaname's top though, doing what he had been unable to do... To finally rid him of the shirt that was keeping the heat inside.

Zero wanted to enjoy Kaname's heat, not have him save it all for himself...

He did nothing to try to remove his own shirt, though. Zero had been uncomfortable with his weight gain from the very beginning, something Kaname had seen. He didn't want this to be ruined because Kaname felt disgusted by his swollen stomach, the stretch marks that were probably already starting... Trying to distract Kaname from the possible move of taking off Zero's shirt, he soon started to slowly rock his hips up against his own...

He thirsted for Kaname. Now it was time for him to deliver what he had yet to do for six long months.

The pureblood knew of Zeros fears, it was why he hadn't ripped his clothes off as soon as he was possibly able to. Zero wouldn't respond well to such a movement and Kaname didn't wish to make his lover uncomfortable in doing this. Whatever they were doing. Kaname had no clue as to how far this would go, how much the hunter wanted from him.

But one move made it blatantly obvious at what the silverette desired.. And Kaname desired it too.

It was only when his shirt had been practically torn off from his body that he moved his hands to cup around the hunters still firm behind. That sent its own tremors through his body, knowing what was soon to come. He craved for it, much like a hungry predator anticipating its prey.

He would take things slow with Zero of course, touch him like he had never bee touched before.. Allow him to feel loved and cherished like he truly was. And as time went on he had done just that, the pair had eventually rid each other of clothes, all but Zeros shirt and were now found laying against that very couch in which they were seated before.

But the way they were making love.. It was nothing like they had done in the past, they held each other so gently, so lovingly that they barely parted their bodies. Kaname's caresses careful to give the hunter the maximum amount of pleasure physically possible for him in this moment.

But it was now when their climaxes had passed that they held each other close, their bodies pressed tight against one another as soft kisses and whispers were passed between them. Kaname would never let this memory pass, for it was the point in their relationship where they gave in to their desires, their love for one another winning out above all else.

* * *

><p>Nearly silent breathing echoed in the walls of the room, as if the entire home had gone silent after such an event. It was strange at how quiet things now had become as soft breaths slid from their lips, instead of the loud moans, pants or growls that had been thrown against each other much like their own bodies. But now it was nearly silent... Leaving the two to rest.<p>

The single lump in the blankets could quickly shroud over the fact that there were two bodies under the blanket, but too tangled into each other's bodies to tell which of them started and which of them ended. Maybe it was meant to be this way... Soft silver hair rested against Kaname's chest as he buried his face into his warm flesh, drinking in his scent as he slept against him. This was better than he could have ever imagined...

Of course the two will also have two options when they awoke. Either try to hide what had happened to each other and awkwardly shuffle away or give in to the truth that what they had was real. Zero wondered idly what kaname was willing to choose... Or if he would instead choose for both of them.

Warmth slowly touched against his naked shoulder, making him slightly flinch and push himself closer against kaname's form. The sun was coming down... Even when this would mean that their time was arriving, the time of the vampires, Zero couldn't help but grumble. The window was just right to let the sun into the room in the deep afternoon, as if it was an alarm clock neither of them wanted. But he would just have to wait for it to finally sink down and leave him alone...

Zero wanted to sleep.

Kaname knew what he would do, after all this is what he had wanted for so long.. Zero had finally given himself to the pureblood willingly without being forced to by the mad desire that had felt in their previous bursts of passion. But it also scared him, when they woke would Zero change his mind as if there a complete mistake, pushing the pureblood away furiously?

And the pureblood was about to find out. The sun had finally settled beneath the horizon and it left the elder male on the bed stirring. Moving his muscles though he found that he had still been completely tangled with the hunter, their limbs curled together in a knot. It almost brought a red flush to pass through the purebloods cheeks.

Cracking open his soft ruby orbs to be met by a still sleeping hunter, Kaname smiled gently. He was truly something else.. If he accepted the pureblood then he would surely be the luckiest man alive. But as the other slept Kaname decided to move, his hand slowly creeping up to run through the silverette's hair in slow but gentle movements. His hair was so fine, feather like. It made Kaname wish to do this for hours upon end, losing himself in the thought of none other than the hunter in front of him..

Pregnancy had done a few things right for Zero... One of those were the 'pregnancy glow' that people chattered on about. Zero at first had thought that it was only people trying to cheer up the obviously miserable mother-to-be up with telling her she looked good... But it seemed to actually be working. His hair had grown softer to Kaname's touch, his skin almost flawless...

Well, except for a few things.

As the sun started to slowly caress over Zero's skin, lighting it, it soon gave way to the dark creases in his skin. The scars that crossed over it, blemishing the alabaster skin. They crisscrossed over his body, flawing it and making it look as if he had been in a war that had demolished his body... Scalded it. Though Zero had been trying to hide these flaws from Kaname... Now it seemed all too real.

And it was the touch of the sun against the scars he had been hiding for too long that had awoken the hunter, letting his eyes slowly flutter open. He could feel the sun on his shoulders... Had his shirt slipped? Had he seriously worn the only shirt that Kaname hadn't stitched up? Instantly his body jolted awake, his eyes flaring open as he stiffened beneath Kaname's touch.

It was like a bolt of lightening as Zero suddenly reached back and pulled the blanket firmly around his body, knowing that he had to hide the marks of his past. He couldn't let Kaname see what had been done, and all he could do was hope that Kaname hadn't paid the slightest bit of attention as he pulled himself to a sitting position, desperately trying to keep the blankets surrounding his nearly nude body...

He had seen them, every little scar that littered his skin. But that hadn't been the thing that shocked him most. It was the fact that Zero had bolted upright and pulled blankets tightly around his form. Had he changed his mind about the pureblood after all? He hoped not.. But that's what it seemed more than anything right now, what other explanation was there?

Retreating his hand slowly and letting a slightly upset look cross his face, Kaname's eyes darted down to the bed sheet as if to hide the upset look across his face. He had thought things had changed, but perhaps the hunter was in that good of a mood that he had decided to allow Kaname some happiness, no matter how short lived that happiness was.

"Good morning" Was the only thing to say at this point, though his eyes staying down to the bed, only glancing up on occasion to get an idea of how the hunter was feeling. He wanted some indicator on what was happening after all, but the shocked look on the others face wasn't helping his thoughts in the slightest.

Maybe he was wrong in thinking this was what Zero wanted from him, perhaps... Perhaps like the times this had happened before Zero loathed himself for it after wards.

Zero loathed himself for everything. For every little thing, he loathed himself. And now he was loathing himself for letting Kaname see the dirty secrets within his scars... Many secrets that he didn't want to let go of. His arms tightened around himself as he heard the soft words from Kaname's lips, though he didn't dare look back at him. He knew the pureblood would be disgusted with Zero and his disgusting body...

How could the mother of his child be so scarred, so destroyed. Though there was nothing he could do about it now, now that he had finally seen the dark marks across his body... Tightening his hands into the blankets and trying his best to cover up the flaws, the hunter eventually mumbled out "Mornin'." It was all the words that slipped from his lips as he sat there, desperately clawing at the blankets to cover him.

He waited for Kaname to growl at him to get his disgusting body out of his sight, that he was disgusted to have him as a partner to raise this child. That he would kill the hunter for ever showing his retched body around him again... Because the marks across his skin were not from Kaname's own claws. He did not own all of him as he wished... Different claws had sunk into his body, ones that weren't even Zero's.

That was the opposite of how he felt, in fact he wished to console the other, to be there for him in support. He had no idea as to what had caused these marks but he wished to kiss every one of them, to show Zero that things were alright and that he would look after him, he would always be there for the young male. But the question remained, did he want him to?

"I'm sorry if you.. Didn't want me. If you regret this then i wont bring it up again" Eventually lifting his gaze to the hunter as he waited for an answer, Kaname couldn't stop his stomach from squirming. How he wanted to hold him again, to promise him they would be happy and that there was nothing wrong.

But was Zero the one disgusted in him? He was aware that his own body was as flawless as they came, being a pureblood had its perks.. But was it the idea of being with one of the creatures that he hated most that would disgust the hunter? It was a very possible thought though it didn't stop the pain of it none the less. He could only wish the hunter wouldn't hurt him too much.

A slight shake of Zero's head may be the only sign to Kaname being wrong... But he didn't quite seem to be ready to talk about anything else. Not as he shrugged the blanket up and over his body, starting to cocoon himself and maybe try to hide any other scars. He just needed to get a break, to hide himself and try to recover the blow he had sent to Kaname...

"I'm... just not good enough," the grunt slipped from his lips as Zero sluggishly started to pull himself off the side of the bed, trying to keep himself from groaning out at the pain that flared in his hips and back. Maybe having sex when his hips were breaking apart wasn't the best idea... But it was too late now. The damage was done, much more than the physical.

Sweeping the blanket around his legs to hide them as well, he soon started to trudge his way out as quickly as he could. The gradually growing lump of his stomach was beginning to slow him down, though, if not almost stopping him in his tracks. Because the swift thump against his lower stomach quickly told him he had woken the baby up... Great, that was all he needed.

Not good enough? Confusion crossed over the purebloods face as the hunter slipped himself from the bed. Why would Zero think such a thing? Nothing that happened last night convinced the pureblood otherwise, in fact he was more than happy to do it over again if the other so wished it. But to say he wasn't good enough? It was enough to freeze Kaname on the bed for a few moments.

That was until Zero had managed to leave the room. It was then that Kaname jumped up from the bed, bolting towards the bathroom to wrap a towel around his waist. He didn't particularly want to leave to get the hunter while being stark naked. It wouldn't improve the situation at all. Eventually though he managed to flee from his bedroom, running towards the silverette as quick as he possibly could. From there he caught the other from behind, his hands wrapping around the males upper body and pulling him to his chest tightly.

"You don't understand. You are perfect, i couldn't be any happier than what i have been with you, i was merely afraid you didn't want me, that you would reject me for what i am.. But i assure you that nothing that you did or anything that i saw was enough to keep me from you"

The arms that wrapped tight around his chest did nothing to help make him feel any better as he cringed in Kaname's arms. Even if he wanted the pureblood to be able to hold him willingly, to feel as if he meant something to him, he knew deep in his dark heart that he was wrong. The blackness was too deep for anyone to care for him... And he wasn't Kaname's to have.

The hunter tried his best to squirm free from his arms, his body as rigid as stone. His hands tightened into the blanket that covered his disturbing body from Kaname, wanting nothing more than for the pureblood to just leave him alone like he needed to be... It was the only thing that was right for him any longer.

"...I-I'm not yours to keep," Zero growled softly in Kaname's arms, knowing that the punishing blow into Kaname would hopefully be enough to be released... But it was true. The man that had touched his body first, scarred it, ripped it beneath hard claws, owned him. There was no one else that could take away the pain from the wounds feeling as raw and fresh as the first day he received them...

He would forever show the signs of that man marking him beneath his claws.

Strangely enough, those words did nothing to deter the pureblood from holding the other tight. It was strange but Kaname felt as though he knew why Zero was doing this, the way he was covering his body was more than enough to be modest. Those scars that littered his body were not there to be seen, so perhaps that was why he was hugging those blankets so tightly.

"I love you, i want you. I don't care if you don't want to hear that, i don't care if i wasn't the one who touched you first. You are mine now, i will heal the wounds in your heart and on your body. I will be your only medicine"

Pressing the lips to the nape of the others neck, Kaname ended up resting his head against the hunters shoulder. He could struggle all he wanted, Kaname wouldn't let him go, he was obviously in so much pain, emotionless and physical. It was now Kaname's job to help fix him.

If they had any chance of being lovers then they would have to move forward as one, to overcome each obstacle that attempted to stop them.

He wasn't covering himself because he believed he was fat or because he thought Kaname would be repulsed by the stretch marks... But he knew that Kaname wouldn't want him when he knew of the person that had greedily touched him and made him his own doll to play with. His toy. Though Zero couldn't help but stiffen up at the words 'I love you'. Those words had been tossed around so much...

They weren't all at him either. They grew much deeper, to the darker days of his youth... Something he wished to push away from his mind for the rest of his life. And it only made his body tense more beneath Kaname's soft touch, knowing that there was no way to convince him otherwise if he kept believing that nothing had happened to him...

"Y-You don't know what happened... You wouldn't if you knew," Zero tried again to growl out bitterly, struggling against his grip a little harder, only to quickly slow himself once he felt the hard kick into his stomach once again. He didn't want to ruin the only thing that was letting him stay with Kaname, to hurt their baby... But after she was born, then what would happen. When Kaname learned the truth.

"You need to understand, i don't care. I love you for you, not because of your past or because you are carrying my child. You could be sleeping around right now with a hundred different people and i would still love you. I need you to trust me, to realize how deep my feelings go for you. Ive felt this way for a long time, please believe that.."

What he wouldn't give for Zero to trust him just a little, to realize how he truly felt. Kaname knew that no matter what his past it wouldn't change a thing. He had a hell of a past himself, one that he hoped he could tell Zero one day. If he would allow him to do so that is.

Pressing his lips against the others neck gently with soft kisses, Kaname hoped that he would let him in, even if he wouldn't disclose the whole truth with this matter. "Please, trust me.. I would move the moon for you if i could do so. Just let me in"

Zero had never let someone into his life before after that time in his youth... When he hid the scars from his parents and even his twin. When he would be stuck in the bathroom trying to make the bleeding stop, all while trying to wash away the scent that he left on his skin... That disgusting scent on his entire body...

The hunter trembled in his arms for a moment as Kaname tried to ease him into thinking that no matter his past, that it didn't matter any longer. But what if his past had been too cruel. Too shameful for a pureblood to allow to slander his good name. Then what would happen to him... Would he be dumped into the cold? It was these thoughts that filled his head without end that made sure he would never trust someone... Not after that trust had been turned against him.

Though Zero no longer fought against his grip in his arms, and instead lightly trembled. All he wanted was to be told that it wouldn't matter and make him believe it, but the scars were too deep. They would never fade and mock him for the rest of his life as they stayed on the surface. A constant reminder of what he could not stop...

But he had to prove this to Kaname now, to show him the past that he knew Kaname wouldn't allow to tarnish the Kuran name. After a few more long moments, the hunter slowly turned himself into Kaname's arms and slowly started to push back against his chest, though not to push him away... To lead him back into the bedroom. All the while his gaze was glued to the floor, not willing to meet Kaname's eyes again... Maybe he wouldn't have to after this.

Step by step the pair retreated back into the bedroom, Kaname continuing to stare down at the top of the silverette's head. He had noticed the lack of eye contact, but perhaps that's how Zero tried to convey the nerves he was feeling for this moment. After all Kaname had no idea as to why the male was acting this way, given he had his suspicions.

Soon enough both of them had returned back to the bed, Kaname sliding into the middle and bringing him with him. He didn't want Zero too far after all, he seemed as though he would break at any moment, his heart made of such a delicate glass that if he said one wrong word it would shatter into a thousand pieces.

But he was sure of one thing, his name did not matter. He had lived far too long putting his lineage before everything else. It was time that he allowed himself happiness, to forget everything else and do as he pleased. And what he wanted at this moment was Zero and his daughter. Nothing else mattered in the slightest.

The hunter refuse to see his heart as a delicate glass. He had gone through so much shit in his life that he would rather refer to it being hard as stone, toughened and ready to take on anything... But that would be Zero saying those things. Who knew what he really felt like on the inside, to see the shrapnel of the many times he had been broken and leaving him desperately trying to pick up the pieces...

Though as they stepped their way back into the room, Zero did a strange thing. As they passed by the front door, the hunter quietly flicked on the light to their room. It was something they rather would keep off especially before the sun went down but it would help magnify the errors of Zero's ways in ways that Kaname had yet to see. He had of course seen his body... But never in direct light. Never where the sun or light could touch him.

Slowly they made their way back to the bed. Though he hunter remained stiff in Kaname's arms, he at least allowed himself to be taken back to the bed and beside Kaname. Only after he flicked on both of the night table lamps, though, did he finally start to move. Without meeting Kaname's eyes, he slowly slid himself to where his back faced Kaname and gradually started to work inside the blanket to unbutton his shirt. Only then once he was sure he was ready and sucked in a deep breath did e finally let the blanket and his shirt drop away.

And he revealed the scars of his past to Kaname for him to scorn as he wished.

Kaname had done nothing but stare for the first few minutes, his eyes raking over each and every scar that littered the pregnant males form. Zero may have been nervous at the silence that had over taken the room, how Kaname would silently look over him. It could have easily been mistaken as judgement from the hunter. But it was anything but that..

Kaname was saddened and infuriated. Whoever had done this to the male would pay.. To cause the hunter such pain and insecurities was something he could not forgive easily. It was as though his protective side had come out, the beast within him growling loudly inside his head the longer he looked.

But that passed quickly as he seen the young male before him started to quiver.. It was only then that Kaname began to move, his body shifting closer and closer to the male on the edge of the bed. Leaning forward slowly so he wouldn't spook the young male, Kaname spotted a rather large claw mark across the others shoulder and got closer still.

Soft lips pressed against that scar as if kissing the pain away, though the wound had long covered over. But from there he kissed more and more scars until he was sure he had covered every one on his back. Eventually he slid back and moved the others chin so he was looking back at him, kissing the hunters lips gently. "I love you"

So this was it, Kaname would get off of this bed, order him to leave, and it would all be over. Zero could feel his body tremble as he felt Kaname's breath against his neck and he could practically feel the anger rolling off of his body, consuming him and trying to get him to destroy the young hunter for his actions... But then as he leaned forward and he could almost feel the fangs about to bury into his flesh to begin the punishment...

Soft lips pressed against his wounded skin instead.

Amethyst eyes slowly fluttered open, confusion masking his dark gaze. What was he doing... He wasn't Kaname's to touch. Couldn't he understand that? His body was not to be used by him, by Kaito, by anyone else. He had been living a lie this entire time in believing that his own body was his... But it was meant for one man to play with as he wished.

The trembling continued as he slowly started to kiss against the scars on his flesh, kissing battle wound after battle wound as if they were still fresh and he was trying to free him from the pain... But it only made the pain well up inside him, pain he had thought he had punished and sent away from his body. Pain that he thought he had released through the scars that lined his wrist, still deep and penetrating into his soul, never leaving.

Just as his vision started to blur with liquid as his emotions swelled up and threatened to choke him, he felt a soft hand touch his chin and move his head, only for soft lips to press against his own. The words that tried their best to caress his pain only made it bubble up to the surface as Zero's pained eyes stared back into the rubies, almost pleading with the pureblood to make him believe that it was true...

But he had to hide his pain. It was the same that he had been doing for years and he would keep doing it. And so the hunter forced his head away, staring down at the blankets in front of him as his body still trembled. Why couldn't he hide the pain any longer, he thought he had mastered it by now... But here he was, the same as he had been years ago when those marks had first been inflicted.

"'Quit bawling, brat. Shut up and stay still.'" The words echoed through his head and he tried to do as they said, as they had commanded him so long ago...

There was no way that Kaname would change his mind. He had told himself that a hundred times and he felt no need to change that. It was why he continued to kiss a scar here or there, his fingers delicately tracing patterns on the young males neck. He didn't deserve what happened to him, the pain he would have would be far more than the pureblood imagined.

"I don't know what caused this or why you hide them, but please know my opinion of you will never change. I will protect you from any pain that threatens you and I will be your support. Allow me to do this, Zero" After all, if he hadn't left already, why would be now? Given Zeros dark past it was possible that the way these wounds were inflicted the pureblood may not like to know.

It wasn't too hard to guess though. Each little scar was like a claw mark or a hand print, something that would be easy for the elder to see. The patterns much like those of nails digging deep, gauging into the flesh beneath. But why would someone do this to him? Torture? Regardless of the answer now though, Kaname would ensure nothing further would happen to the injured male. It was his job to be the families protector.

It was torture alright, torture for something that he wasn't responsible of... But he came from that mistake all of those years ago, leading to him being the one thing to take his anger out on. He couldn't take it out on Ichiru... He was far too weak. The first time he tried, the bruises stayed for weeks. That had been far too obvious... No, he wanted to cover his tracks. To make sure that no one found out what was being done.

And it had worked... up until now. Only one other person knew about this, his protector. But how could he also trust Kaname to be able to do the same. The liquid that slowly pooled underneath his eyelids were trying its best to make itself fall, but Zero tried to refuse as much as he could. But he couldn't let Kaname see him break down, even if he was here to try to help him... It just wouldn't be right. What little pride he had needed to be saved.

But his pride was doing little to save itself as his trembling only worsened, and the clear liquid was beginning to seep down his cheeks, even as he refused to let Kaname see it... They burned like acid down his face, knowing that his weakness was showing once again. But as he felt his own boundaries starting to fall away, he could only pay attention to the warmth that Kaname was giving him... And even as he flinched as he felt warm arms beginning to slowly, carefully surround his swollen stomach and tug him closer into Kaname's awaiting chest, he could feel that last pillar that held his boundaries... crumble...

And it left Zero with his head pushed into Kaname's chest, tears falling silently down his cheeks as Kaname's hand began to caress into his silver hair, and the soft warm whispers began to speak to him. The blanket that Zero had still been tightly clenching slowly slipped from his fingers, revealing the scars of his past for Kaname to see. It was then that Zero knew... He knew that Kaname wasn't like the others. He wouldn't be thrown away... He knew that Kaname cared for him no matter what had happened in his past, no matter who he had been with, willingly or not.

He knew that Kaname loved him... Truly loved him. And even if just for a moment, Zero knew that he loved Kaname.

It left the two in each other's arms, though for the opposite reasons for what had happened hours ago. It was time for them to rebuild their tiny, shattered family. It was time for Zero to give in.

* * *

><p>Sooooo I actually had this ending going a completely different way ._. but then I realized that I needed to make Zero break his boundaries even if it's only once. And I actually love this ending a lot more than I had originally written with my friend~ It may change some of the story ahead, it may not, you will just have to wait and see what my little brain decides to come up with :3<p>

Yay horrible dark back story that shall be revealed later of just what happened! What do you guys think? Leave a review and we shall see who guesses right~ :3

-J


	18. Baby Troubles and a Craving

The sun had set long ago, though neither of the two curled into bed wished to move. Neither of them seemed to wish to sleep either, not as Zero's head was tucked away into Kaname's nude chest. His eyes were closed yet his cheeks were still faintly damp with the tears spilled hours ago. Kaname had his arms intertwined around Zero, holding the pregnant male delicately as if he could break at a single moment. Neither were speaking any longer, they simply wanted to rest... After all, neither wished to bring around the emotional turmoil that had happened hours ago.

But what had happened was not exactly bad either. Of course it probably was not the best timing, after making love before all of this had happened, but it was better than not happening at all. It was obvious that by the way that they held, or rather clung, to the other that things would become better... That they would remain together through whatever life had in store for them ahead. They already had been through so much, too much.

Zero had already covered his body once more, hiding the scars again. Even if Kaname had witnessed nearly every scar that flocked his skin, he still would not be comfortable with them being revealed. Though when they would faintly shift on the bed and his shirt would slip a little, revealing one of many deep scars, Kaname would lean down and delicately kiss the mark before covering it again. His Zero would no longer feel those claws rake into his body, no matter who or what had caused them long ago... He would be forever safe in his arms.

But... they couldn't exactly lay in bed forever, no matter how much Zero wanted to. And their unborn child would make sure they tended to her.

A slow grumble came from Zero's swollen stomach, breaking the silence that had been delicately laced over them. Zero flinched at the sound, pushing his head momentarily into Kaname's chest before he seemed to remember that they probably needed to feed their daughter... Whether blood or food, she wouldn't allow them some peace and quiet, and Zero would rather take hunger than another kick to the bladder she had given him maybe an hour ago.

Kaname heard the sound, though, as well as felt a little shifting against his own stomach. It was amazing just how active she had become in simply a day, but maybe it had simply been Zero's 'layers' that had prevented her from being felt. Now that she was big enough, she was free to do whatever she wished... How long it would take until Zero grew tired of her constant movements would be determined, but as he let out a groan, it wouldn't be hard to guess that Zero's famous short patience would be thinning already.

"God damn it..." Zero grunted softly as he rested his hand down against his covered swell, trying to give it a couple of rubs to calm her. But she would have none of it as gave another prod, further making sure that they would give her food. Another growl of his stomach seemed to add to that thought, and he couldn't help but give a sheepish glance up at Kaname. They needed to get up... and Zero needed to feed his daughter before she attempted to eat him from the inside out.

His sheepish glance was met with a faint smile over Kaname's face, followed by a kiss to the forehead. They needed to get out of bed anyway, he would rather not have Zero's back and hips aching because they stiffened up... "We should get something to eat, then. What would you like today?" Kaname asked as he was the first to sit up on the bed, though nearly had to pull Zero up with him. His back had already gotten sore and it seemed he might need some help loosening it up again... Then again, sex may not have been the best idea yesterday.

"I could cook anything you wish," Kaname added as he pulled himself out of bed, soon walking over to Zero's side and aiding him out from the blankets. Thankfully he had decided to put on pajama pants a few hours ago to remain decent and Zero had put on his boxers... He would much rather have had him wear something warmer but when Zero decided something, it was hard to change his mind. Though a look at Zero's messy and tangled hair couldn't help but give him a bit of a smirk.

Reaching over and trying to flatten the mess, he was met with a few grumbles and even a blush from Zero. They needed to get their moods back up, to put what had happened behind them for now. It was much too sensitive of a topic to speak of now, but maybe in the future he could ask just what had happened to Zero... Not now, maybe not even after the pregnancy is over. He would wait for the right time.

Zero eventually managed to get to his feet, wincing as his hand pressed to his back. His hips were not aching quite as much, giving him hope that he would have a break from them today. The first thing that had popped to his head was, of course, ramen. But after attempting to make himself ramen while he had still been at Cross Academy, and soon getting sick, he knew that it just was too rich for him at this time... There were other foods he couldn't have too, as if the baby distasted it. All he hoped was that he could have a bowl full of ramen after this pregnancy was over.

"Whatever you want, I'm not picky..." What a lie. Most of the time that Kaname cooked him something that was for a much larger pallet, Zero would pick at it after the first few mouthfuls, only to abandon it for junk food in the pantry. It was a waste but Zero just couldn't find what he was craving for... Hopefully they would find it soon or Kaname would have to take out the trash yet again.

Attempting to not add the thoughts that were in his head of Zero's pickiness, Kaname held his tongue and instead quietly helped Zero down the stairs and into the kitchen. It had taken time, but Zero was getting stronger with every day. It was obvious that he had recovered from the sickness that had over taken him nearly a month or two ago when he had not taken Kaname's blood... He could also have a helping of that after supper. But now was the attempt to cook Zero something that he had not tried yet, something he may crave for...

He had it pinpointed to a seafood, even though he was well aware it was not best for the baby. But after catching Zero raiding the fridge and finding shrimp, he found it better that he cooked it in a way that it may benefit the child. Maybe if he attempted some other fish... Something that might have more nutrients... Helping Zero down to sit at the table after pulling up his comfy chair to aid his back, he went straight to work in the kitchen.

Maybe salmon...

Putting the finishing touches on the meal he had prepared, Kaname placed the plate of salmon and jasmine rice before him and stepped back. He had no idea if he would even like what he had cooked but food was food at this stage, he hoped he would like it. He prepared himself, though, for the hunter to immediately snap at him that this was once again a meal too fancy and that he didn't want it...

Kaname wouldn't have to think long about if he was going to like it or not... Because as the pureblood was cooking, the hunter was straining a little in his chair to see what he was making. It smelled so... amazing. Breathing in the scents of the food brought a warm chill down his body, almost making him melt. Damn it, what was he making and why wasn't it in his stomach right now...

Then finally Kaname put it down. Salmon? ...Fuck yes. For some reason, that sounded like heaven to the hunter as he immediately pulled the plate closer to himself and picked up his fork. What happened next may only be a blur to the pureblood, but within a few minutes, the aftermath contained nothing more than the hunter slouched in his chair, happily fed, and an empty plate.

Looks like they found what one of his cravings might be... Resting his hands on his swollen stomach, and of course thinking it was simply baby that made it a little chubbier, the hunter let out a soft sigh of satisfaction. Finally something good happened after he woke up... Things might be starting to look up for them for the day already and all it took was a good meal.

Meanwhile Kaname was stood frozen to the spot, his eyes wide as if they had been watching something utterly confusing. Well, it was confusing. He had never seen the hunter eat so fast, how he managed not to choke himself was beyond him. Normal people tended to do such things, not to mention they swallowed. But not Zero, it seemed like he literally inhaled his food.

"Uh.. Did you want seconds?" There was plenty left in the fridge if need be, the one thing Kaname had ensured when he entered the house again that it was generously stocked with fresh foods. Every week they had good delivered too, sometimes with special orders for Zeros tastes. But at least the male looked happy right now, much different from what Kaname had seen earlier. It gave him hope of course, maybe everything wasn't going to end horribly as he thought.

It didn't seem that he needed to be asked twice as the hunter quickly pushed himself back in his chair, doing his best to get back to his feet while using the table as support. Of course he grunted as he put the pressure and weight onto his back but it wouldn't matter once he got to the fridge... Even if Kaname tried to halt him, though, he seemed to refuse it all the same as he lumbered his way into the kitchen.

At least Zero didn't seem to care all that much about gaining weight... All he knew was that it would look like baby weight instead of his own. Pressing his hand to his lower back while his other hand held his plate, he soon set the plate down onto the counter and raided the fridge. Kaname had been holding out on him... There was a hell lot more salmon where that came from.

Zero attempted to be conservative, at first. He knew that he may want some of this to snack on later, but then again... he was hungry now. But it didn't seem like the hunter could have waited until he got to the table as he leaned his back against the counter and started to eat it straight off the plate. Now Kaname knew exactly how crazy these cravings could get...

It could be scary that's for sure, but at least there was a large supply of salmon. There was plenty he could cook in the freezer if need be. But as the male gorged out on food quickly, Kaname stood back in amusement. It was the first time he had cracked a smile since waking up, something he didn't see himself doing, but here he was thanks to Zero.

"I'm glad you enjoy this, I'll order extra for the next delivery if you like. Perhaps I can cook us a creamy pasta with salmon by candlelight..?" It was a long shot of course, he knew that very well.. But If he didn't ask then how would he possibly get an answer? He would at least know of some of the hunters feelings. Stepping towards the fridge and grabbing out a drink of water, Kaname took several swigs as he waited for an answer, perhaps the nerves were getting to him.. It wasn't often he reacted this way after all.

The hunter had his mouth too full of salmon to answer the pureblood at first, but at least he seemed to be thinking about his offer... Or he was too focused on the fact that he finally had food that pleased him to his heart's delight. Probably a bit of both. Though as he slowly found that he was out of salmon, he let out a sigh and set down the plate in the sink as Kaname started to take a few swigs of water. At least things were settling down...

"...I wouldn't mind," Zero softly grunted as he rinsed off the plate with a little bit of water, but even as he tried, he couldn't hide the slight smirk that was touching his face. So Kaname liked the sappy romance things... At least it was better than nothing. Better than him expecting sex and physical pleasures every night.

Zero was still rather numb over how things were changing... it wasn't like him to just simply let things happen without him saying a single thing about it. But hopefully things will keep this way, to keep them happy and behaving as they should, as a family. After all, as he felt that annoying thump in his stomach when he pressed his stomach just a little too much against the counter, it was obvious their little girl would make them into one eventually...

Wincing at the strength of the kick, the hunter tried to nurse away the hit as he rubbed his stomach softly over the spot in the bottom of his stomach. She knew exactly where to kick and how hard to get his attention...

Watching the hand that gently rubbed away at the males stomach, Kaname stepped over and placed his hand over the hunters, moving his own hand over the sore spot slowly. They would work out, the three of them together happily. After all both males deserved it, they had both led such difficult lives, it was about time they both caught a break.

"Thank you, I'm glad.. If you didn't manage to sleep earlier we can now, I wont mind" Giving the other an encouraging smile, while taking his hand with his free one. Whether Zero wanted to face their relationship or not, Kaname would try and encourage him, to help him make the transition into a couple. Though it seemed that some little quirks the hunter gave away when Kaname touched him was enough of an indicator as to how the young male was feeling towards him. He just needed encouragement.. Perhaps then he would open up to him.

It was years and years of work to build up the barriers around his heart and mind, to hate the vampires that flocked the world... But now he was being told by his own heart that it was time to let someone in. Zero's hand slowed on his stomach as Kaname rested his own palm against his hand. He was delicate with his swollen stomach, just as Zero was... Maybe he truly knew how to be a father after all. Curling his fingers slowly over his stomach to massage away the ache, he slowly started to tug both of them from the kitchen. He wouldn't take down the offer of possibly getting some more sleep... And the yawn from his lips was more obvious.

Their hands still were connected as they walked slow, the hunter and pureblood side by side. It was slow mostly because of the fact that Zero's back and hips were aching at him more than before with the movements... Maybe he would need a little but of medications before he went to bed tonight. It was obvious that the aches were getting worse, not better, as time went on.

It didn't matter if it was slow, the more time he could stay with Zero beside him was the better. After all he would stay like this for an eternity if it were possible. Though eventually that time ended for them as they arrived in the bedroom once more. The sheets were already rumpled from where the hunter had been laying earlier, making their transition all the more quick.

The pair had slid under the covers quickly, Kaname making his was over to the hunters side within moments. He didn't care if the other had scars and a dark past. He had told the male this earlier, he loved him for him, nothing would change that, not even the dark secret the hunter was keeping.

"Sleep well, Zero. If you aren't awake when I am ill allow you to sleep while I cook our meal." Pressing his lips against the others neck, Kaname eventually moved his head above the silverettes. From there his eyes gradually slid shut.

Zero still wasn't sure if he would ever want to find out what Kaname thought of all of this... If he was going to be upset about all of what had happened to him, if he was going to be pushed away from Kaname... The last thing he ever wanted was to be pushed away, not after everything that had happened, everything that had affected him...

He was slow to start pulling himself into bed at Kaname's will, wanting nothing more than to relax his back but knowing it would take some effort to do so. Wincing along, he slowly stretched himself out onto the bed, allowing him to finally rest out... With a sigh he finally laid his head back into the pillow, only to feel the bed rock a little as Kaname slid himself beside him.

Slowly the hunter started to turn his body to slide closer to Kaname's, letting his head rest underneath his chin and let Kaname tuck his arms around him. Though Zero couldn't hold Kaname back... His arms were too busy wrapped around his stomach, his palms pressed to his stomach. He wanted nothing more than to sleep...

But the thumps that started to hit against his hands quickly told him that he wouldn't be sleeping. Grunting softly, his arms tightened over his stomach as he tried to stroke away the pain, but their girl was having none of it. She wanted nothing more than to make sure her mother would do what she wanted, and that did not include sleeping.

"...Fuck you..." Zero softly groaned, wanting nothing more than to sleep away his worries, but quickly scolded himself mentally for swearing at her.

Grimacing at the males obvious discomfort, Kaname stroked across the large lump in an attempt to sooth their daughter. It was useless of course, she wouldn't be soothed by either males touches. With a sigh and pulling himself up from his position on the bed, Kaname glanced down at the male. "Why don't we get you into a bath? The doctor said it would calm her after all"

What other choice did they have? Kaname wouldn't sleep without the other and it was obvious that Zero wouldn't be able to sleep while their child was kicking away. This would only get worse as she got bigger too, something neither would really be looking forward to. So much for them being eager to get her to kick.

Brushing his hands through the silver strands of hair, Kaname smiled gently at the hunter. He wasn't sure if he would want his help but it was worth a shot. They were in a relationship now after all.. Well that's what Kaname had thought. They did make love so it would be expected to think such a thing. But the question was, did Zero?

It was expected... But Zero was still... Hesitant. Sex didn't mean much to him compared to what others would think it would mean. Sex didn't mean you love someone, it means that someone wants your body... Or at least that was what Zero thought. And he couldn't help but frown slightly at the thought of taking a bath. Kaname would want to help him but to see him naked again...

"...I don't know, I think ill be fine. Maybe I just need some water or something..." Zero let out a sigh as he rested his head back down onto the pillow. Kaname could always assume that Zero was too tired to even want to take a bath... It was obvious that he was exhausted and wanted to rest. But then again, lately, that was all that Zero wanted at any time. But he also didn't want to fall asleep in the tub...

Letting his eyes close again, he rubbed against the sore spot that their daughter was beating, usually making him wince out in pain or tighten his hand onto his shirt. Kaname probably thought he was being a big baby... But the doctor had been right about something. The baby was much stronger now the she was feeding on Kaname's blood. It was both a blessing and an annoyance, more so now than before.

He looked drained far more than he should do. It made Kaname slightly nervous. But he was drinking the correct amount of blood from him so perhaps it was just the child that was draining his energy. That tended to happen with pregnancies after all.. With a sigh and another rub on the hunters stomach, Kaname gave him yet another small smile.

"I'll get your drink if you wish. I can also get some massage oils and massage your stomach softly. It might lull our little girl into sleep. Maybe then you can sleep too" It was worth a shot, they didn't really have anything to lose at this point. But Kaname also couldn't help but frown at the fact that the hunter had avoided the bath, as if scared to allow Kaname to see him naked once again.

And even though Zero thought that making love, or.. having sex was something you could do with anyone, Kaname thought otherwise. He wouldn't give himself to just anybody, being a pureblood gave him a sort of pride. His body would not be seen by anyone willing, no. Instead the only one to see him would be the one he loved, Zero Kiryuu.

Given if Kaname ever saw Zero's past, he probably would understand that his thoughts on sex were merely a body touching another body, and nothing more. Zero's eyes were still closed as he pressed his head into the pillow, wanting nothing more than to sleep away his worries and concerns... But it probably wasn't going to happen even for a moment. Not unless they managed to convince their hyper child to sleep...

Rubbing his thumb into his stomach, the hunter finally gave a sigh in response to Kaname's idea. It was worth a shot... It wasn't as if there was anything more that they could do. It was either wait until she decided to sleep to be able to rest or instead find a way to make her sleep first. Kaname could always try to just force Zero to sleep but chances were that it wouldn't be a good idea... Not when he was trying to gain Zero's trust.

"...Go for it," Zero murmured as he felt another hard kick into his stomach, making his body stiffen up by the sharp pain. She was being a bit of a brat inside him today, maybe it had been because her parents had been 'active' before going to bed the night before. She would just have to deal with it... After all, she would only be staying inside him for about three more months.

With a nod the pureblood quickly climbed out of bed. He wasn't sure if this would have any effect on the child at all but to see Zero so tired was something he didn't wish to see. So making his way out of the room and towards the bathroom, Kaname grabbed out the oils he needed and returned to the male on the bed. Part of him hoped he would be sleeping by the time he got back but of course that wasn't the case.

"Alright, lift up your shirt and I'll start." Smiling gently at the make Kaname waited until he did as he was told and began to place the oil on his slightly stretched out skin. He didn't care of course, Zero could look hideous and he would still love him. Not that the hunter would think such a thing.

Before long he had his hands on the large bump, rubbing away gently as he tried to humm a soft tune. It was said children could hear from the womb so maybe singing her to sleep would be enough to do it. Hopefully something would work or neither males would be sleeping any time soon.

Like hell would Zero be sleeping. His eyes were drooping, but the baby inside him seemed to think that sleep was overrated for the pregnant mother... Instead she seemed to be perfectly happy with making her mother as miserable as possible. In fact, she seemed to beating her way into him by the time that Kaname had come back, seen by the way that Zero had stiffened up and had his hand tightened into the mattress. She was being relentless...

It was with some faint relief that Kaname finally came back and slid up his shirt almost immediately. He still hated the stretch marks that were already starting to form... He wondered with a little bit of grief if he would ever return back to his lean body after this pregnancy was over with. Then again, he would need to stop eating salmon and hope that cutting back on food would help. If it didn't... Then who knows what he would do.

Zero at first stiffened up as he slowly felt Kaname's warm hands beginning to light rub into the lump, the smell of the oils flowing into the air that seemed to slightly sooth the hunter. The hunter seemed to be soothed also by the soft hum that his partner was humming, and he wondered at least for a moment if this would be what they would hum to their daughter once she was born...

The soft amethyst eyes watched Kaname as he focused his attention onto his swollen stomach, and surprisingly enough, the movements inside him stopped. Maybe she was being soothed just as much... Though just as he let his eyes close and relaxed beneath Kaname's soothing touch, a strange sensation began to clutch onto his stomach.

Beneath Kaname's warm hands, the muscles that protected the womb started to tighten up, hardening up to where Kaname's fingers wouldn't be able to work loose... Seconds passed as Zero stiffened along with the sensation, and the color slowly started to slip from Zero's face as the tightness continued until slowly smoothing back out.

What... was that.

It was a strange feeling, one Kaname couldn't quite comprehend right now. The stomach beneath him had hardened like a rock for the smallest of moments. Much like a boulder replacing the soft and silky flesh beneath. It made Kaname look up in panic, unsure on what to say to the male. But like clockwork the thought entered his mind.

That was a contraction.

Panic seeped into his gaze as he shot out of the bed, his phone being produced from the nightstand a moment later. This wasn't good, not at all.. Not when they had three months left of this pregnancy and barely anything organized. They didn't even have the nursery ready yet. "I'm calling the doctor, please stay still and try remain calm"

It didn't take him long to look back at the hunters stomach as he called the doctor, itching for him to pick up... It was on the second ring that the doctor's voice came to his ears, a little surprised and asking if there was something wrong. Kaname made no attempt to be gentle... "Zero had a contraction, he may be going into labor, and you need to get here immediately." If this was indeed a contraction then they had to prepare themselves for a baby, not to mention the stress that was to follow after having a premature baby.

The doctor had obviously been surprised, stuttering for a moment before gaining back his senses. He knew just what it meant if Zero was having a contraction... At only six months old, the baby would have a hard time surviving birth... But he needed to give the baby every chance he could. Quickly agreeing and saying that he would be leaving immediately, he quickly hung up. Now it would be a race against time...

Instantly panic boiled into Zero's body as his hand pressed to his now soft stomach, his body though as stiff as stone. A contraction? But it wasn't time yet! They had three more months! She wouldn't be ready, her body wouldn't be ready yet... Nothing was ready! She could die if she was born now, and if she did live, the affects on her tiny little body could be disabling to her entire life!

But just as Zero opened his mouth to say something, to ask if the doctor could stop the contractions if she really was coming, he thought of something. ...It hadn't hurt. Contractions were supposed to be mind-blowingly painful. They were supposed to feel like his body was being ripped out then set on fire. But when his stomach had tightened up...

He had felt nothing.

That couldn't have been a contraction. And as his mind searched for answers, he quickly recalled that it wasn't uncommon to feel 'false alarms'. But if these false alarms occurred too often and were slightly painful, then it could easily be the real thing... "...K-Kaname, maybe we should wait... It might not be a real one," Zero stuttered out as he tried to rub into his stomach, to sooth the quickly squirming baby inside him.

He was hesitant to wait, what if it wasn't a fake? If these contractions were indeed real. If that happened then they would be in a situation they couldn't get out from, one where they wouldn't be able to help their child adequately. It would be a long shot for them.. But pregnant mothers were meant to know their own body so perhaps Zero was right. Though was Kaname willing to risk that?

Looking back towards the hunter with a hesitant expression, Kaname eventually nodded. He wanted to trust that Zero knew best and what better way than to prove it in a delicate situation? So sliding back onto the bed, Kaname eventually placed his hand back on the large bump. It seemed that it might be over, he could only hope..

"If you feel pain at all, you must make sure you tell me straight away. It might be a false alarm but it might also be the real thing. Babies can come early after all" It might be over protectiveness or it may just be worry.. But either way Kaname needed to know the truth from the male.

"But she can't come three months early... She won't be ready," Zero breathed out, worry deep into his voice as the thought of their darling daughter coming early and maybe not surviving the birth plagued his mind. If that would happen, then what would become of them. The loss of the child that brought them together... Would Kaname blame Zero? Had he not taken care of himself enough? Fearing the worst, Zero's slightly trembling hands rested down onto his swollen stomach, trying to rub away his worries...

Minutes silently passed by, broken only by Kaname asking if he felt anything yet, only for Zero to shake his head. But at about ten minutes since the first 'contraction' or whatever the hell it was, the tightness immediately returned. This time the hunter winced as he felt the faintest pressure with the tightening, and it seemed to last a little while longer before finally fading away... It may have been Zero panicking a bit, but that one... did sting...

"...I-is the doctor still coming?" Zero asked with a quivering voice, looking up at Kaname. She wouldn't make it if she was born now. Her lungs, heart, brain, everything wasn't ready yet. Even if she was a vampire, even with Kaname's blood... It was very rare for a child to ever survive if it was 3 entire months early. But they had to give her every chance of making it, to make sure she was alright.

"He's on the way, we have to be careful with this after all.. But if this is a false alarm im going to get everything we need ready so we don't need to stress ourselves out anymore than what we have been" Sighing a little and rubbing after the last 'contraction' Kaname looked up into amethyst eyes with concern. What would they do if they became a family so early?

The pair had only just started out this new relationship and any small thing would threaten to break it, what if the pressure of a family was all too much for them? It would be hard for everyone involved, especially their little girl. It was something he didn't want to think about it he couldn't help it.

"It's going to be alright, we will be alright.. Our child will be just fine" It was as if he was saying this to himself, to give hope that they would be fine. But merely saying this wasn't enough, it was why he grabbed hold of the others hand and brought it to his lips, planting a gentle kiss on the back of the others hand.

The fingers unexpectedly tightened around Kaname's fingers as the tightness began to return back into Zero's body, this time a bit too quick for comfort. What the hell was wrong with him and the baby... If she was coming now, then would she have to be cut out? Would it hurt Zero as much as he though it would? Would he even survive if he lost too much blood? Trying not to whimper or give any hint of his fear, he kept his fingers tight around Kaname's hand until the tightness passed.

It had been longer this time... And the slight pressure was still there. It made Zero squirm slightly at the sensation, as if wanting to shake the feeling out of him by moving around. He wanted to get up and walk around a little bit... But once he mentioned that, he quickly forgot the idea at Kaname's sudden paleness, saying that moving around may only quicken the contractions and the labor, if that was what this was.

Time passed anxiously for them as they awaited for the doctor to finally come back. He must know the seriousness of the situation if Kaname said that Zero may be having contractions... He would know more than anything that it could be deadly if that was true. But as they waited, Zero's hand remained locked with Kaname's as he rubbed his stomach, as if doing his best to convince her that it was better to stay inside of him right now...

Just as Zero feared that another contraction was about to come over his body, the sound of a man starting to rush his way up the stairs came to his ears. Good, he was here... Though he feared that he was in bigger trouble than he thought since the doctor had not even stopped to allow Kaname into the home at all. He at least knocked on the door to the bedroom, saying that he was here to tend to Zero. Now they could get some answers...

What choice did the doctor really have if I were a situation like this? He would deal with the repercussions later if the pureblood was angry with him. For now his mate needed to be seen, and he was sure they were mated.. That thought was only magnified as he was allowed into the room and the two were in the bed together.

But the look on the pairs faces was one that made him get into action quickly. After being told what was happening with the young hunter, the doctor knelt beside the bed and put a few pads connected to wires onto his stomach, linking it up to his laptop. This device measured each contraction and told him whether it was the real deal or not. Hopefully it wasn't the real thing yet, the males passage hadn't even come through yet meaning they would need to have an emergency C section.

That would be hard to explain at the hospital..

After ten or so minutes the silverette on the bed started to tense once more, the pureblood next to him shifting nervously as eyes looked at the device hooked to the others stomach. The doctor stared intensely on the screen as he tapped in a few commands, reading just exactly what the muscles were doing, if they were contracting or simply just tightening... It took a few tense minutes as he made absolutely sure that what he was seeing was correct before he finally looked back to the two, and thankfully, with a faint smile on his face.

"You don't need to worry, you're experiencing Braxton hicks. Its just something your body goes through to prepare you for pregnancy. If this happens again time them, if they are within 5 minutes apart you must call me immediately"

So they weren't going to have her early... A breath of relief finally escaped Zero as he leaned back into bed, letting his eyes finally close as relief washed over his body. He let his body finally relax into the mattress as he stroked his hand over his swollen stomach, feeling the soft movements beneath his palm.

"You little fucker..." Zero sighed as he caressed over his stomach. He wanted nothing more than to finally rest away and try to relax. But after the scare that she gave them, it was obvious that he hunter was going to be much more worried if that ever happened again. If he had another hick anytime soon, he probably would think the worst...

Actually, he probably stayed calmer than Kaname. After all, he had read before hand about all the troubles with pregnancy and hicks were at the top. Now he knew what he was in for... Though he wondered if there was really a large distinction between hicks and contractions, at least at the very beginning... Though with this scare aside, now they at least knew that they needed to get their asses going in preparing for the baby

Kaname gently slapped the hunters arm as he swore at their child, knowing he didn't mean it but wanting to punish him anyway. After all he shouldn't get into the habit of swearing at the girl. But the doctor smiled anyway, ignoring the mini squabble going on before him. He could see the difference in both males faces at the news after all, how much happier they were now that they knew they had more time.

"If that is all then I'll take my leave" At that Kaname turned to the silverette, glancing at him as if asking if he was asking if he had any more questions. He didn't himself, he had asked the doctor earlier or even looked up things for himself. It was a surprise that he hadn't realized about the hicks earlier.. None of it mattered now though, not when they knew Zero was finally safe and they wouldn't have their daughter with them tonight. It would have been nice in a way but neither were quite prepared for something like this, at least not yet.

Zero of course had no other questions that he could think of at the moment... But the moment that Kaname was going to send the doctor away, a swirl of questions would overcome him. Like how would he know a contraction from a hick, what to do to possibly stop contractions if they start too early... But of course the hunter thought of none of this now.

Shaking his head slightly, the hunter instead settled himself back into the mattress to attempt to sleep again. Though the baby inside him seemed to be more than happy to kick away any thought of sleep... Even now she was grumpily nudging against their hands, as if wanting the doctor to go away just so she could scare her parents once more. Hopefully she would let them rest easy at least for the rest of the night...

And almost right on time to make sure that she would be tormenting her parents, Zero's stomach once again tightened beneath Kaname's soft hand, though no pain was felt. All Zero did was groan in irritation as he rubbed away at the tenseness, hoping that she would knock it off soon so that they could all take it easy and get some rest.

Smiling a little through the hunters obvious discomfort, the doctor quickly bowed his head and left the room. From there Kaname started to rub away at the others stomach once again, hoping he would make their child fall asleep. Perhaps so much salmon made her a little livelier than usual. It was something they may have to keep an eye on.

Once the doctor was definitely gone, Kaname glanced up into amethyst eyes with a look of compassion across his face. "I'll stay up as long as you do and do anything you ask of me. I'll keep trying to get her to fall asleep too" With a few more rubs against the others swollen stomach, Kaname once again began to hum a soft tune. It seemed to calm her down last time..

But after a while he quickly leaned down and pressed his lips to the males stomach as if he were in fact giving their child a kick goodnight. It seemed that the kicks were starting to slow down for now, allowing them to relax just a little bit.

The tightness faded away slowly from his stomach, allowing the hunter to find a more comfortable position on the bed. It would only take a few moments for him to get comfortable but then again, it would take even less time for her to disrupt it as well. Though as Kaname slowly massaged into his stomach, and even pressed a kiss to the swell, it slowly made a slight smirk cross to Zero's face as he watched...

It seemed like it was going to take time for them to get comfortable enough for both to sleep. They might as well do something while Kaname was lulling their girl to sleep... Allowing his softened eyes to close, he thought for a few moments before running his thumb against the side of the swell, to where he hoped her head was. "...we still need to think of a name," he murmured, focusing on feeling what he could beneath the surface.

He nearly hoped that he would be able to feel the curve of her head, but all he could feel was the slight muscle that surrounded the womb, to protect it. Maybe it would be best that he couldn't feel it... It would protect her from anything that could happen, from any harm... Though he slowly continued to feel away, hoping.

It was possible for parents to feel some of the child through the stomach. It was another thing Kaname had read about.. There were even cases where you could see a full foot if the child kicked out far enough. That sight would be one the two males would cherish for a long time, how often was it that you saw your child's feet before they were even born?

Zero though had been thinking about other things, things that they should have really discussed long ago. After all if she decided to come early then what would they call her? They couldn't very well call her baby all the time, eventually they would have to come up with something. Luckily for them though she had decided to stay in a little longer, allowing them more time..

"Well, I like Naomi. What do you think? Or is it too Americanized?" He was choosing simple names of course, Zero had told him exactly how he felt on the more fancy ones. He would steer clear of those, he didn't wish to upset a hormonal mother after all..

Zero, on the other hand... couldn't help but think of how disturbing that was going to look. Having a foot push out of his stomach? Wouldn't that get a little gross or weird? But maybe he would feel different when it actually happens... Sighing softly as he listened to Kaname's idea of a name, he slowly rubbed a little deeper into his stomach, hoping that it would help soothe their little girl.

"...Naomi is nice. I like more American names," Zero murmured as he shifted a little bit on the bed. He wondered if he should have asked the doctor when his hips should stop hurting but instead it seemed like it wouldn't matter what he said... His body was going to do the opposite. "...Naomi sounds like a cat name though. My mother almost named a stray Naomi."

A sad smirk found his face at the thought. His mother was truly the most soft hearted person he ever knew... She would frequently plead his father to be able to take in every injured stray or wild animal that she found while hunting. He wondered if she would still be that way if she was still alive...

Kaname nodded his head in understanding, not wanting to bring up the subject of his mother too much. He knew how upset the hunter could get over such a thing and it would be cruel of him to bring it up on purpose. Perhaps one day they would speak of such things, allowing one another to know their pasts. Though Kaname might need a while to explain all of his.

"Alright, then we won't do Naomi. What about.. Sophie?" It was an alright name, though not all that striking. If their little girl wanted to have anything to do with their lines of work then perhaps Sophie wouldn't be the best. He would listen to the hunters opinion on that of course, they both needed to agree on something.

"If you don't like that, was there any in particular you liked? Or were you just wanting to see what I fancy?" Smiling a little as he continued to rub the males stomach, Kaname glanced up at the hunter. They were finally going that step further to choose a name.. This was all happening so fast.

Kaname could write a series on his past life... Zero's life was one that Kaname probably already had memorized. Though the hunter was at least glad that he understood not wanting to have Naomi as a name for their daughter... It would have been much too painful for him to say that name only to think of his mother's soft heart every moment... Letting his eyes slightly open again, he watched as Kaname rubbed his stomach.

He did have such warm, soft hands... They were careful and guiding as they slowly caressed over his stomach, making sure to never make a wrong move that may damage their little girl inside. "...Sophie is a little boring and a little bland. How about something like... Grace or Hope." Zero was hoping for a slightly short name, and one that wasn't overused in Japanese...

His thumb started to slow on his stomach as he focused onto his thoughts, but it seemed like they were trying to put him to sleep as well... Finally he could feel the warmth of sleep coming over his body, the drowsiness that attempted to pull him under... And for once their daughter was behaving underneath her father's steady hand, as if soothed by the touch just as much as Zero was.

"I'm.. Not sure about those names, they don't seem to suit our family so much. Regardless of her last name it wouldn't seem to click with either." That was something else they needed to think about.. What last name would they give their child? Kaname had a suspicion that he wouldn't want to call her a Kuran but Kaname didn't very well want to call her Kiryuu either..

It was going to be hard for them to choose, but didn't children often have the fathers last name? Especially if they were together. Then again what was typical about these two? Nothing. Maybe they could have her be a unique name, maybe theirs mashed together.. It was worth thinking about, after all she would be a new breed of vampire.

After a few moments more of massaging the hunters stomach though, Kaname eventually slid his hands away. She had stopped kicking for now and they seemed to be safe with just talking. Hopefully they wouldn't wake her with the noise they were making.

"Damn..." Zero softly murmured as he felt Kaname's hands slowly slide away from his stomach. It seemed that the names may not work... But Zero was also assuming that Kaname wouldn't shove her in command of the Kuran clan. She was much too delicate to be thrown into the line of work like that... And they wouldn't accept her anyway, as she didn't have 'pure blood' like her father. Hopefully she wouldn't be thrown into that...

Letting his head tuck deeper into the pillow, he tried his best to contain the will to fall asleep right there... But they were trying to think of a name for their daughter. That was more important than a nap. His thumb contined to softly run over the swell as he tried to think of what to call her... "How about..." Zero murmured as he tried t think. There had to be something...

"..Delilah." There. It was sweet, gentle, but it was just good enough to call a possible leader. Zero had actually thought of naming her Sakura, after his mother... But that would simply be too painful to stand. Especially if she ended up looking a bit like her. But Delilah could work. That is if Kaname agreed... Though it was obvious that he didn't want to come close to discussing last names.

"I'm not a fan of Delilah's so perhaps not. I don't wish to cringe every time I hear her name." Kaname was a bit of a flower snob one could say, the fancy and expensive type seemed to be his favorite. That's not to say that if Zero got him something else he wouldn't appreciate it, he would love anything Zero gave him.. But that was beside the point, they were thinking of names not gifts.

"Jasmine is nice if you wish to stick to those types of names" It would fit well with their last names too, something which would prove to be a bit of a pain to fit. Of course if they couldn't agree on something today they still had three months to come up with something, some parents don't even name their children until after the birth anyway.

He had a suspicion that Zero wasn't going to be one of those parents though, he wanted to be prepared, to be ready in every way for this child. Curling himself into the other just slightly as he buried himself into the pillows, Kaname glanced up at the male in waiting..

Jasmine wasn't too bad. Though he couldn't understand why he reused to even give Delilah a chance... It made the hunter softly glare at Kaname for his choice, but that also was more because of a mood swing than anything else. He was still a little cranky at the moment... He wanted his sleep. So grumpily, he pulled the blanket up over his body and tucked it tight.

This would be when his mood would once again shift right before Kaname's eyes... One moment, they were comfortably talking with one another about a name for the baby. And now he was burying himself into the blankets, a scowl over his face. "Whatever, jasmine will work..." Zero grumbled as he turned his head away from Kaname. Maybe they would have to discuss this again a different time. Kaname knew after all that when he got into or of his moods that he would need to simmer by himself for a while... Though he didn't seem to be quite finished at growling at Kaname.

"And start working on the nursery. If she came today, she'd be sleeping in the sock drawer an there's no way in hell that I'm doing that," Zero grumbled as he pulled the blanket over his head. Al he wanted was to relax and rest away, but he had to deal with the fact that they had no nursery to make this better for their little girl if she came soon... This might have been a wake up call.

He was a little taken aback at the sudden mood change but didn't question the males motives. He didn't wish to start another argument, especially after the day they had.. So with a little reluctance he pulled the blanket over himself and gave the silverette a quick kiss on the cheek. He did need sleep and perhaps now that their daughter had calmed down he would get just that.

"I'll start on it tomorrow, I have catalogues I bought earlier for this occasion. We can pick out the colors and the furniture you want, then I can set up everything completely. It will be done in no time." Getting the furniture out of the way would be biggest part and the part they would most likely argue over.. Kaname would want the expensive things while Zero the more convenient.

Though they could agree on a middle ground perhaps, depends on both of their moods.. Hopefully Zeros moodswing would have passed by tomorrow allowing them both to speak rationally about this. But right now sleep was the most important thing, so Kaname allowed himself to sink into the pillows.

But it didn't seem that the hunter was willing to sleep alone on his side of the bed... Slowly the hunter crept his way a little closer to Kaname's side, letting himself rest into the crook of his body. Even if he was grumpy, at least he might be wishing to keep himself warm. Slowly the hunter dropped his head onto Kaname's chest. Hopefully he could eventually settle down and they could sleep... Or at least attempt.

"..good night," he softly grumbled, and he used his way of making sure that anything that could have been kind to make it into a threat. From there he slowly dropped his head down completely and let himself rest and relax... Him and his daughter needed their sleep now that she had finally stopped kicking away. Though soon enough, the hunters breathing evened out... It didn't seem like he would give Kaname a chance to make up or even ask just why his moods were swinging around because...

Zero finally was asleep. His soft breathing rasped sometimes as he would have to adjust his body, making sure that his previous swell wasn't pressed into the bed. But hopefully the softness of the bed helped to keep his baby safe. His hand remained pressed into his stomach, sometimes feeling the soft movements beneath. She was still a little lively... But she was slowly easing herself into sleep. It would let the three of them try to get over this rather eventful day, hoping that tomorrow would be just a little bit easier on them...

* * *

><p>Soooo cuuuuuute~ Poor Kaname was so panicked when he thought little baby was coming :3 but it seems that Zero's instincts are still strong~ They're getting closer together, it won't be long now until they finally are together~ Hopefully they can figure out a name for their little one... Though next chapter will be about just how Zero's body is developing along. He is getting tired of his hips being the way they are, after all~<p>

-J

Reviews answered:

First let me say that you all make my day that much brighter when I see you all giving reviews and telling me just what you think of my story~ I love each and every one of them and I thank every one of you who take the time to read this little story of this little family~ It means the world to me!

ben4kevin: Thank you thank you~ And I do love this pregnancy, to make it as real as possible :3

Sake-chan: That won't be revealed for quite a while! Maybe not until the second arc, though the second arc will begin right after the baby is born. What do you think happened to him? I'm giving a few little hints here and there :3

L: I like knowing that someone's there keeping an eye on my writing ;3 I love it~

Winged-Ashes: Update for chu!

kanamexzero fan: You're very welcome :3

irmina: Awwwwwwwww~! Thank you sooooo so so so so much! :3 I'm glad that my writing has an impact and I hope that it will only get better from here~! Zero's past is dark and hopefully you're right and Kaname will tell him he loves him all over again :3

cyhap: Maybe Kaname will return the favor and open up about his past too :3 But hopefully not until after the pregnancy! The last thing Zero needs is a big shocker!


	19. Unexpected

Today had been a more relaxed day than usual, the two males waking up to a strangely clear night, resulting in them going for a walk under the moonlight. Kaname had ensured that there was no one in sight, capable of seeing them and giving away their secret and ruining everything they had worked for. Hours later they had found themselves back in the house, Zero leaning against Kaname as he rested after exerting himself more than usual. Both of course thought it was worth it, it wasn't often the silverette got outside in his condition, being past 7 months pregnant had its effects on his physical abilities.

But now, much like every other day, Kaname had instructed the young hunter to drink his blood. Being so far gone in pregnancy seemed to make their daughter even hungrier than usual, her kicks sometimes getting more demanding and painful. And as always, every time Zeros fangs brushed against his neck the pureblood got chills, his body always aching for more.. But he never pushed for more, instead he allowed the hunter to pick the pace of their relationship, something he wasn't completely accustomed to.

It was a rare opportunity to be able to be outside at all for the younger hunter... It was something that he did not think would happen for months even after the baby had been born. But it seemed as if it had been the perfect night, and it even seemed to have soothed their daughter from having her mother being able to move around from time to time instead of glued to a chair. It was because his hips had finally broken into their new shape maybe a week ago, and after some soreness from the break, they seemed to have returned back to normal...

Well, as normal as it could be as his hips were now like a woman's, wider and designed for child birth. It had been after that time that the two had gone to the nursery, Kaname painting while Zero grudgingly waited downstairs because of the fumes. The nursery was finally coming together... And it seemed like they were that little bit closer to having their daughter. Even now they were excited... Though Zero's excitement didn't have an impact on his energy level. He was still extremely tired and needed to rest every now and again.

They would sit down from time to time once they would find an area that they wouldn't get themselves too dirty if they sat. There they would lie back, look at the stars, and they would... talk. Talk about baby names, talk about what they still needed in the nursery, talk about everything that came to mind. It seemed rare that they could enjoy their time together like this, but it happened...

It wasn't until Zero had nearly dozed off that Kaname had helped him back to his feet to help him back home. Now they were back to the living room, with Zero wrapped up in a blanket by Kaname's pleading to make sure he didn't get cold. He only grumbled but secretly was a little thankful. That was until Kaname asked him to take blood once more from him...

He wasn't really in the mood for blood, having had to take it twice a day now since he had been getting much thirstier. Actually all he wanted was to have a day off and have water instead... But the thirst that always rumbled in his throat told him otherwise. So with a slight sigh, the hunter sat himself up a bit from leaning against him, glancing back to see that Kaname had already shifted his brown hair away from his neck.

"...You need to cut your hair if we'll keep doing this," Zero grumbled as he slid a little closer and leaned down to Kaname's neck. He barely gave Kaname time to react before he nipped his fangs into his neck enough to make the blood flow and allow him to drink.

"Anything for you, Zero"

Murmuring gently as the hunter pierced his neck, Kaname stayed still for the hunter pressed up against him. They didn't enjoy spilling blood, especially when Zero needed it for his pregnancy. After a while though the young hunter pulled back and licked his lips, Kaname only too quick to wipe up some of the access that dribbled down his chin and licking it off of his own finger. He didn't do that to save the blood they were wasting, instead he did such a thing to see the blush cross the others cheeks.

They didn't want to take things too fast but seeing Zero so cute like this always warmed Kaname's heart. To know that his ex enemy was now capable of blushing around him from small movements was enough to give him hope that Zero would eventually love him back.

Eventually was the key word in that statement. Zero wasn't about to give any bit of him away without a fight, and right now he may be losing that fight... but was still fighting. He would fight until he finally threw his heart at Kaname. Sliding himself a little bit closer to the pureblood's side to make sure that he would be able to drink, it didn't take long before he finally slid back.

Though the thumb that wiped the blood from his chin still made him blush as it did every damn time that it happened... Damn it, what the fuck was wrong with him. He couldn't be giving in this easily... Trying to shake his sensations away, he grumbled as he sank back into his pile of blankets, curling them around his swollen stomach.

"...You irritate me," Zero grunted though at the same moment let his head rest onto Kaname's shoulder. This was one of those things Zero did daily, trying to pass off that he couldn't stand Kaname... Though they seemed more to be acts of denial than anything else right now. Securing the blanket around his swollen stomach, he let his eyes close as if to take a slight nap.

"And you drive me crazy" Smirking slightly as the pureblood lifted one arm and wrapped it around the hunters shoulders lightly, he couldn't help but glance down at the young male. They were easing themselves into a daily routine, one that Kaname could easily get used to. Zero did do some adorable things after all, ones that Kaname seemed to enjoy immensely. Even this whole denial act entertained him to no end, giving him the illusion he was chasing his pray, only to trap him into a corner and have him squirm about uneasily. That was also something that set off his dominate instincts..

Letting a gentle sigh pass though his lips as he stayed embraced with the young silverette, Kaname's gaze flickered to the extinguished fireplace, only to light it with one of his usual looks. He was far too comfortable to even think about getting up and doing it physically..

The amethyst eyes flickered shut as he let the warmth of Kaname's body slowly crawl into his own body, warming him in ways that a blanket simply wouldn't be able to do... But at least he seemed happy this way. He wouldn't have to grumble and squirm his way out like normal, and instead seemed to accept that he liked having someone to sit next to, someone to lean against...

Though as moments passed, a slight stiffening peeked its way into the hunter's body, and a soft grunt of surprise and pain passed from his lips. Normally that wasn't a good sign... But as he started to rub the bottom of his stomach again, it seemed to have been another hard kick. But the confusion that crossed his face seemed to add a line of mystery into the sudden pain...

"Ow... cramp," Zero muttered as he passed off the pain, trying to rub away the sensation that had started in his lower waist. The sting was still there, but dulling... Though it still seemed strange that it was happening right now, right when he had gotten comfortable. Maybe he was supposed to be tending to their little girl instead of allowing him to rest. How dare he try to do something like rest...

Kaname used the hand that was free from the others shoulder to move over and rub against the same spot the hunters hand had been rubbing, attempting to rub away the cramp that was threatening to spoil the males rest. "Are you sure it's just a cramp? I can go and get some pain killers if you prefer"

He hated to see the hunter in pain regardless of what it was for. But this one seemed to be sticking around a little while longer than the usual cramps, maybe it was another Braxton hicks coming along, something Kaname really didn't want to go through with Zero again. Kaname always tended to panic with a lot of Braxton hicks, his worry getting the better of him on multiple occasions and letting him call the doctor. Then again some of them even Zero had been concerned about.

The first time he felt the hicks was when Zero had been the most concerned... Bit by bit he had begun to grow use to the pains and instead had expected them from time to time, especially when he had been laying down for a while. Grumbling softly as he felt the soft hand trying to rub at the area close to his hips, he couldn't help but wince at where he was rubbing.

"It's just a cramp... She's being an ass and hogging up my organs' space," Zero grumbled as he rubbed a little deeper, slowly nudging Kaname's hand away as it started to reach a more intimate spot near his crotch. That alone had been an area that had been hurting much more than normal as well... He wondered if it was just from the aches of his hips snapping.

Though as he eventually stopped rubbing and slipped back into position beside Kaname, it wasn't long until he flinched again with a groan of irritation, only to place his hand to the same spot and start rubbing again. "Son of a bitch..." he growled out, though mostly out of his own irritation than the pain. The pain itself was soft, more like a pinch than anything else. He would hate to think that her kicking and moving had made him pull a muscle...

Kaname still couldn't stop the concern that ran through him, even as Zero pushed his hands away. He wasn't about to try anything on the male so why would he need to do such a thing? Forcing back a sigh, Kaname gave the hunter a light squeeze when he swore at the second 'cramp' vaguely wondering if he should call the doctor. "If you want anything at all just be sure to ask, even if it's only water or some crackers" Giving the male a concerned look from the corner of his eye, Kaname shifted a little closer to the other, hoping his presence would calm their child in the slightest.

Though that was probably something that wouldn't happen, their little girl didn't seem to care at all if Kaname was there or not. Only if her mother had been doing what she wished.. Of course most of the time he hadn't been and that had resulted in a fair few harsh kicks.

Surprisingly enough, the hunter shifted just as closer, leaning against Kaname slightly. That pinch was a little harder this time... Rubbing deeper to try to relieve himself of the pain, he couldn't help but let out a soft sigh. Silence consumed both of them as Zero anxiously waited for the pain to happen again, counting the seconds as if he was counting hicks...

Though this time it didn't seem to get them as much of a break as the pain seized Zero again, this time nearly making him doubling over in pain from the sudden hit. A growl was forced through his clenched teeth as his hands quickly pressed down to just beneath his stomach, where the pain was stabbing him the most...

How could it have gone from a light pain to a stab in just a single heartbeat...

It brought a slight tremble to the hunter as he tried to rub away the blistering pain, though this time, it didn't seem to want to fade. Was this what a... contraction was supposed to feel like? "F-fuck..." Zero growled out as he tried to rub away the pain and gather himself again, though the pain did not fully fade... Instead it struck again, harder, and forced itself to attach to him like a parasite.

This time Kaname didn't stay still, instead he quickly slid from the couch and knelt in front of his lover, clasping his hands down upon his shoulders to help him ride through this pain. "I-I'm going to call the doctor, please just try and stay as still as possible, this pain isn't normal."

The doctor had told them to call if anything like this ever happened, braxton hicks never brought severe pain to the silverette and that was clearly what he was feeling now, there was no way he could misinterpret this in the slightest, no matter how much Zero may try to brush it off.

Pulling the sleek silver mobile from his pocket and dialing the number saved to the top of his list, Kaname quickly barked into the phone on the other end, only to hiss a few more words. It seemed that the doctor was a fair way from the mansion, an hour away if he left now. With an aggravated huff and shoving his phone back into his pocket, Kaname looked up at the hunter with concern in his eyes.

Pain was fresh into Zero's eyes as he tried to rub away the pain, though this time, he didn't refuse Kaname's action to get help. He shouldn't be feeling this amount of pain... Was he in labor already? Was she coming now? Wincing as he felt another wave of the pain attack and bite into his body mercilessly , the hunter couldn't help but let out a soft groan of pain.

This wasn't right at all, he wasn't supposed to feel like that... like he was about to die, like his body was being ripped apart... But as soon as Kaname had finished speaking to the doctor, the hunter was trying to fight off another wave of pain, this one stronger than the last. With the pain seeming to almost double by the moment, the hunter couldn't help but look back at Kaname and try to plead, "...W-what did he say I should do?"

All of that studying of what he needed to do when he was in labor seemed to have gone to waste. He hadn't thought that labor, or at least he thought it was labor, would happen so fast. Was it because he had been walking around with Kaname? Is that why she was deciding that now was the proper time to come into the world? But there was no way for her to get out!

Ruby eyes quickly moved onto the hunters shoulders more firmly, only to gently push him back onto the couch. "To just breath deeply and lay back. Relax as best you can and try not to move too much with the pain unless you want this to progress. We aren't sure if this is the real thing but it's the least we could do to stop it"

Kaname didn't want to attempt to ease his pain with his powers, knowing that it could easily speed things along if his body took it the wrong way. It was things like these that frustrated Kaname all the more, not being able to assist the silverette in any way. From there Kaname placed his hand in the others forehead, attempting to calm the other from a simple gesture. It probably wouldn't work but he really couldn't do much more. How could they possibly get through an hour of this?

The hunter had no choice but to follow his instructions as Kaname slowly laid him back onto the couch, though he was slightly trembling at the thought that what he was thinking... really was happening. If he was really in labor or if this was all just something about a cramp going too far. Sucking in a deep breath, the hunter tried to close his eyes and relax onto the couch, but that pain in his hips...

But it wasn't his hips this time. It was inside them. Deep inside... And he could almost feel the pain descend bit by bit, as if they were contractions that were fueling it forward... He hadn't thought that this would be what it felt like. Was the passage simply going to be created as their little girl struggled her way to live? The hunter tried not to panic but to think that she could be at risk...

Taking in another deep breath, he soon let it out in a gasp of pain as another wave of pain struck deeper this time, his hands balling into fists as they clung onto the bottom of his shirt. Why was this happening to him... Why now. She wasn't going to be ready... Another soft groan left his lips as he tried not to think of the pain, but it was hard... "...I-I don't want her to come now," Zero tried to growl, but instead it came out in a soft whine. He wanted his daughter to be ready, not be forced out of the safety of his stomach...

"Shh.. Shh.. We don't know if that's happening, Zero.. It may just be something else, don't fool yourself into thinking that she is truly coming just now.. It isn't likely to happen now. his could simply be something new you are experiencing." Rubbing onto the large stomach slowly, Kaname tried to alleviate any pain.

Though he knew that wasn't where the pain was located, but he knew Zero wouldn't want him to touch where it truly had been. It was obvious by this point that he was uncomfortable with allowing him anywhere near his more intimate area, regardless of if they had already had sex or not. He wasn't about to dwell on that though, his main priority was ensuring the hunter was getting through each bout of pain, lending his hand to the silverette to squeeze when they got particularly bad. If he broke a bone it would simply moments later after all.

There was simply nothing else that Zero could do except rest and try not to think about the obvious... Swallowing back another groan of pain as best as he could, he forced his eyes to close and took in another deep breath. Of course it was cut short by another flash of pain, digging in deep as if it was slowly slicing up his hips... Bit by bit...

It wasn't long before Zero had grasped onto Kaname's hand, holding it a little tightly to begin with. Minutes silently passed after that, and strangely enough, there wasn't another flash of pain. But the pain already in his body was refusing to die off... Not yet. But just as the hunter decided that maybe it was over and that he could try to rest, it hit again.

Zero's hand clamped down onto Kaname's hard, his knuckles turning white by the sudden piercing pain that felt like an explosion. It hit too fast for him to hide the cry of pain that tore free from his lips, the first that wasn't a soft moan of pain. It left him breathless by the sheer force of the pain, leaving him panting for a few moments and desperately trying to regain his composure...

And to think Kaname had thought that it was all over. He was sadly mistaken as the pressure from his hand was enough to almost crack a finger or two. If this wasn't labor then he was in for a difficult time when it finally came, he would slowly have his hands broken with the amount of pressure the other was applying.

It was almost tempting for Kaname to shove his arm in between the silverette's lips, allowing him to bite down to alleviate the pressure. Though Kaname was sure that would be a mistake, his arm would probably suffer far more than he was willing to allow. Not to mention it may not even help Zero with the pain at all.

"It's okay, it'll be alright.. Remember to breath deeply, we will pull through this, Zero" Running his spare hand through the others silver hair in a relaxing motion, Kaname could do nothing but watch the pain on the others face, being half tempted to call the doctor to ask if there was anything he could do.

Zero's panting breaths didn't slow as he tried his best not to stop breathing, but he didn't know what he was supposed to do... Was he supposed to push? Was he really in labor? Was something breaking inside of him? Or was it his daughter that was being harmed, the pain in his body a screaming cry for help that Zero wasn't hearing... He tried to level his breathing, sucking in a couple deep breaths to help him calm down.

But he was already shivering deeply as Kaname's hand remained intertwined with his even though he may already be regretting it. Moaning softly in the pain that refused to pass, Zero forced his eyes to close as a slight sweat started to glisten against his brow from the strain of enduring the pain. "...a-all your fault," Zero moaned out as he tried to rub away the pain.

It seemed like it was a regular labor... Zero's pain was continuing to get worse. Kaname was getting sworn at and his hand broken. It seemed like a picture perfect labor... Except for one thing. That doctor wasn't here yet. And it wasn't until a deep pressure pressed down in the center of his hips, a burning pressure, that he groaned out to Kaname, "...I-is he coming yet?!"

"She. And no, she has no where to come from, Zero. We have to wait for the doctor for anything to truly happen. I'm sorry for putting you through this, i truly am" He didn't wish to have the hunter in pain at all, in fact if he could take away every ounce of it he would in a heart beat. Unfortunately though, he couldn't.

"I meant the fucking doctor...!" Zero attempted to hiss at the pureblood, though it ended with a groan of pain, his hand once again clamping hard. Wincing slightly at Zero's grasp, the pureblood knew that it would be best to call again. So he had no choice but to call the doctor once more, to ask and plead with him to hurry. Purebloods weren't meant to do such a thing but desperate times called for desperate measures. Though he hoped that word didn't spread too much at what he had done..

Pulling out the device once more and dialling the number for the doctor, Kaname once again started to talk to the doctor, being told much the same thing as he had been earlier. With a sigh as he hung up the phone, Kaname looked up at the silverette. "He may be a while yet"

A loud groan probably managed to get caught onto the call as Zero felt another hard wave of that pain. What, now was he going to have to deal with her pushing against his hips, trying to find a way out of him? What if the doctor couldn't come in time! What if she died!

"K-Kaname...! I fucking hate y-" his groan of pain was cut off by yet another deep piercing pain, though this one was the worst yet... It ripped down from the bottom of his spinal cord, forcing its entire way down through the center of his hips and remained there like he had just been shot and the bullet was still deep in his body.

Though as Zero's hand clenched hard onto the hand he still held captive in his grasp, the pureblood probably would be the first to notice that something... Wasn't right. It was almost like the sound of something... Tearing. Slowly ripping away. And as Zero's body jerked on the couch as the pain intensified, an unwelcome scent drifted its way into the air... It was only to take a single breath before Kaname would know exactly what it was.

Blood.

That smell alone was enough to make Kaname stiffen up in his spot, all color draining from his face. Something had happened.. And that something must have been bad. Ruby eyes quickly flickered over the hunters body, ensuring that the look of him from the outside was alright, only to look back into amethyst eyes.

"Z-Zero! What happened? Where does it hurt and what can I do to help you?!" The panic in his voice was obvious as he looked at his lover. Perhaps he was wrong in thinking that this wasn't labor, Braxton hicks had never caused something like this and it most definitely wasn't a symptom of them.

The doctor couldn't get here fast enough, Kaname was well beyond panicked at this point, something no one would truly suspect. He was always so calm and collected, who would ever guess that faced with child birth and the one he loved he would completely lose all sanity?

Another low groan slipped from him as he tried to fight away the pain that ripped through his body, only pushing its way deeper inside him. Why the hell was it so painful...! Kaname thought that she wasn't supposed to be coming, that there wouldn't be a birth, but right now... The hunter couldn't help but wonder if they were going to be welcoming their daughter tonight.

Kaname's panic wasn't exactly helping the hunter at this time, and Zero almost wanted to reach out and strangle the pureblood to make him stop talking. This wasn't helping anything... Groaning again, he soon managed to catch the scent of blood as he clung to Kaname's hand harder and harder. "...i-I don't know!" Zero cried out as he felt the pain tighten into his hips, and the blood scent only thickened. Whatever it was, it was obvious that it wasn't something good...

Trying to bite back another cry of pain, he slowly moved his hand down and pressed it against the front of his hips where the pain was worse. But what he wasn't prepared for was the wet liquid to touch onto his hands... It was warm, and he wondered if it had been his water breaking. But as he pulled his fingertips to his face to see what the warm liquid was, his entire body stiffened up. Crimson blood blotted his fingers... This wasn't good.

Kaname's eyes widened at the sight before him, even more dread seeping into his system. This was in no way normal, the doctor hadn't even ran through a scenario like this. Would that mean things were far worse than they imagined? Could their little girl be pushing her way through without a proper exit and making one herself?

All of these questions gushed through Kaname's mind within seconds, his eyes roaming over every other part of the hunter to ensure he hadn't been bleeding anywhere else. "Where does it hurt? Is the pain still coming?" Ripping his shirt from himself and wiping off the bloodied hand of his lover, Kaname pressed the torn shirt to where he thought Zero was bleeding from.

"If we apply pressure then the bleeding might slow down" The last thing he wanted was for Zero to bleed out before the doctor even arrived, having to deal with the male coming in and telling him what they had done wrong.. It was why Kaname pressed his hands in a little harder.

"Y-yes it's still coming you asshole! Why the fuck would I be bleeding if I wasn't in pain?!" Zero cursed at the pureblood, though he didn't try to push the pureblood away from helping him this time... Maybe the panic was starting to take control of the hunter as well. After all, the doctor wasn't going to be here anytime soon, the baby was probably on her way, he was bleeding...

"I-it hurts... there," Zero tried not to blurt out the fact that it was coming from his crotch, of course where the baby would be deciding to come out of. What other way would she try to make her 'grand entrance'? Trying to do as Kaname was doing, he tried to press his hands down to where the blood was coming from between his legs, trying as hard as he could to keep himself from panicking...

Another audible tear soon muffled its way through his skin, making the hunter cry out in pain again. The scent of blood only got thicker as the hunter tried to squirm his way away from the sudden pressure that battled underneath their hands, the aching pain as if she was ripping her way through his body... Though he wondered... why he didn't feel her move. Why his stomach was still carrying the huge weight and why it didn't seem to move with the contractions and her trying to squirm her way out... Instead, it was just... pain.

The pureblood cringed at that noise, the tearing and ripping.. It would have hurt and in a way he was glad he didn't have to feel it. Though he would never tell Zero such a thing, he would get slaughtered on the spot for even mentioning it. So as he tried to give a little more pressure against the small spot, he couldn't help but look away from the blood.

He had never had a chance to feed from the silverette properly, and now that he felt like they were a couple that need got all the more greater. So the amount of blood that he could smell right now was something he found hard to keep calm over.

"L-let me look, I need to see if and what is ripping. It might help for when the doctor comes" Even if Kaname called through about what had happened to get advice it would help. Well he hoped it would, they really didn't have much more of a choice. It was still about forty minutes until the doctor came at this point, aybe a little less.

What if she was coming and they didn't have time to wait for the doctor to come? They couldn't just wait and try not to let her come, it could hurt her...! Though it wasn't like the hunter had read into this part of the pregnancy, thinking that he wouldn't have to worry until the ninth month. All he knew was that the contractions, if this was what they were, would lead to pushing.

Zero sure as fuck wasn't going to push without the doctor here. Though he may change his mind once he feels just how much pain he was in... But right now, strangely enough, Zero didn't seem to have any problem in Kaname looking. Maybe he could help him and the baby... If she was really coming, the doctor could always give them instructions if Kaname called him again.

It couldn't be that hard... delivering a baby... from a man... ...Fuck, Zero was screwed.

Groaning out in pain was the only answer that Kaname was given as he tried to suck in deep breaths and fight away the pain. But the ripping seemed to be going faster and harder, louder... As if it was starting to rip through... Damn it, she couldn't possibly be coming now. They didn't have any supplies! Trying to run through his head of anything they might need to try to distract himself from the pain, he managed to pull his hands away from his bloodied pants, only to use his shakey fingers to unbutton them... But he wasn't in a position to really do the rest.

The hunters movements were enough of an indicator as to what Kaname needed to do. Gently he pushed away the others hands, trying not to aggravate him in the slightest. He knew that with emotions running so high that Zero could easily snap and either bite into Kaname or merely yell at him some more. Either way he didn't wish for it.

Peeling back the trousers slowly to ensure that he didn't apply any needless pain to the silverette, Kaname eventually eased the material down passed the others legs and eventually slipped them off all together. Though that still left the others underwear, the harder part of this task. They would be the item all the more willing to harm the hunter.

Slipping his fingers under the hem of them and gently easing them down. Kaname flicked his gaze up towards Zero to see if he was in any extra pain because of him. Since it looked like he hadn't been, Kaname continued to move the material down and eventually slipped them off with the other. But he didn't look yet, not when he was slightly nervous at perhaps seeing their child's head,

Fuck, why didn't Kaname hurry up already...!

Curses flew from Zero's lips as Kaname pulled off each article of clothing, trying to help in any way he could by lifting up his hips so he could slip them out from underneath him. At least maternity pants, another thing Kaname had bribed him into wearing, were easy to come off... Probably because they expected Zero to still gain a few more pounds.

Blood clotted the fabric under Kaname's fingertips as he peeled each of the layers off of Zero's lower half, though it seemed to almost frighten the hunter just as his underwear was slipped off. A startled painfilled gasp slipped from his lips as the ripping only deepened, and fresh blood was spilled from... somewhere. Though it didn't seem like he was about to let the pureblood find out where it was coming from.

Because the hunter had already tightly pressed his thighs together, though immediately regretting the motion as he moaned out in pain. But he was... afraid. Afraid that their daughter may be coming now, that she might already be starting to be born at this moment. Maybe he could just... hold it. Yeah, hold it. "...I-I change my mind. I-I'll... h-hold it," Zero groaned out, though it was obvious by the desperation in his voice that he wasn't thinking clearly yet.

"You cant hold a baby in! If you're giving birth then there's no way she will wait for you at all. Let me see, it's important that I do so in case I need to call the doctor again." Though the brief look he did get at the hunter showed that there wasn't some huge gash and their daughter poking her head out.

The only thing he managed to pick up was the sight of blood, something he had already expected to see regardless of what was happening. With a small impatient sigh, Kaname moved his hands forward and pressed them onto the hunters knees.

"Open"

And of course Zero refused to listen. With a frown the pureblood decided to do it himself, gently easing open the others thighs, only to have him press them together once more. This was starting to aggravate him now, he merely wanted to help and yet Zero continued to evade every attempt.

But couldn't Zero at least try? A soft groan didn't hesitate to slip from him as Kaname refused to let whatever happen happen on its own... But he didn't want her daughter to come any faster if he would do as Kaname said and opened his legs again. What if she was already almost here? He could at least keep her from coming out all the way until the doctor got here! Right?!

Though with every try that Kaname made to try to open his legs, he quickly pulled them back shut again. It was foolish and childish, yes, but it was better than possibly be giving birth without anything to help them... They would need towels, scissors, water, damn it he couldn't think of anything else other than that!

He didn't have to, though, as he soon felt the pain quickly kick into overdrive as another hard pain dug into his body, and another long rip was heard. That was the worst one yet! The hunter couldn't stop the cry of pain from leaving him as he dug his hands into the couch, his body trembling under the strain of the pain. If Zero wasn't convinced that she was coming, then he was now...

Just as the pain started to fade from the harsh attack and the ripping silenced again, the weakened whine slipped from the usually stoic hunter. "...O-Okay... B-but then you need to go get towels and scissors... and whatever you'll need..." Sinking his claws into the couch as if for support in case she was really arriving and he would need to push, the hunter slowly, painstakingly, allowed his legs to open enough to let Kaname see...

"...I-Is she here?"

The words passed through Kaname's ears as though Zero had never spoken them. Why? Because the sight that was before him was something he never expected within a thousand years. It was also why he was silent for a long stretch of time.. Just... staring.

Eventually though he knew he would have to speak, Zero was getting worried the longer he waited and it was obvious that the male wanted answers. But would he truly want the answer Kaname was going to give? No. Instead he would let the hunter see for himself, or feel. He couldn't very well bend over and view it for himself.

"She isn't coming. It wasn't labor. It was.. Something else.."

Blinking several times before straightening himself up fully to sit back against the floor. Kaname looked a little pale. Was he dreaming and this was some sort of twisted nightmare? No, that wouldn't be right because the end result wouldn't have been this... How confusing.

The pale look on Kaname's face spooked the hunter instantly. Was it that wrong that Kaname couldn't even put it to words? Had something ripped inside him? Were his guts splattered all over the couch because he just shit them out or something?! Kaname wasn't telling him anything! It left the hunter panting on the couch, bracing himself for more pain...

But then it didn't come.

The pain was dulling to a soft burn as if a wound had been opened. It wasn't the sensation of shitting his guts out onto the bed... Right? Swallowing a little to try to brace himself for what Kaname must have seen, the hunter hesitantly started to sit himself up to see. But there was the problem of his fat stomach getting in the way... So it looked like Zero was going to have to look for himself.

Bracing himself for the worst, he slowly moved his hand down and ran it along the curve of his stomach, making sure nothing was wrong there. Then slowly he went down to his hips... And then to his crotch... It was instantaneous that the hunter knew something was terribly wrong and it made all the color pour out of his face. He was speechless for a few moments as his hand searched, pressing against his bloody flesh... But it wasn't...

"...w-where is it."

* * *

><p>So it seems like another kink has developed in the pregnancy~ What else will Zero have to deal with now? I'll be updating with the next chapter soon so you won't have to wait very long to find out~!<p>

-J

Reviews answered:

Sake-chan: Nah that was Zero just being cranky and ending the conversation xD Jasmine might be a placeholder for now though~ And yes, there will be three parts to their story :3

ben4kevin: Do you think I should shorten them? I shortened this one a bit and split it into two parts to help a bit ^^

winged-ashes: Updates updates~! :3


	20. Making Lemons out of Lemonade

Kaname couldn't tear his eyes away from what Zero was doing.. Prodding.. Touching.. Searching.. It was all getting too much for him to handle before he suddenly looked up as if surprised to hear Zero speak aloud. Though he was confused as to how to answer his question. He knew that if he found out then there would probably be some sort of punishment to Kaname for ultimately doing this to him.

"It's.. Been replaced"

That was truly all he could bring himself to say, that would be enough for the hunter to put the pieces together and figure out just what was going on with his body. After all what else could 'it' be replaced with? At least now they didn't have to worry about their daughter ripping herself out of the males body, she now had a perfectly suitable exit right before him. One that Kaname couldn't help but look at. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't tare his eyes away from the.. er.. male?

...replaced?

Zero's slightly bloody fingers stiffened up instantly as his amethyst eyes flashed to Zero. He could see Kaname staring... Staring down where his hand was at, where his fingertips were searching at. But it couldn't be true... This was Kaname pretending again to keep him from figuring out that their daughter was stuck or something and needed help from the doctor. Though the longer he searched, the more his eyes widened...

And it wasn't until something wet and soft touched his fingers that he finally understood what Kaname meant. But it couldn't be true... So he slowly ran his fingertips towards the soft tissue, feeling the fleshy tissue beneath his finger... And as soon as his finger skimmed across it, a strange arousal almost overcame him. It made him feel... Wet. It wasn't a natural feeling. It made him feel like he was about to piss himself.

"...o-oh shit," Zero breathed as he pulled his fingers back instantly, still slightly trembling with the sensation that had spooked him. It couldn't be true... Though the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Their little girl needed some way to get out, a way to come into the world during birth and this... Was it. Though it didn't make Zero feel any better as he came to the realize that... He had a...

...fucking vagina.

Meanwhile Kaname was trying to stop himself from pouncing on the silverette. How often did an opportunity like this come around? Never. It was why Kaname started to shift himself forward bit by bit, his eyes locking with the still confused and slightly irritated hunter. It was obvious he wasn't in pain from touching himself otherwise he would have flinched back a long time ago.

It was why Kaname had decided that perhaps taking their relationship slow wasn't the best idea he had ever had. But that may be because of what he had seen mere moments ago. So with a little bit of eagerness, Kaname leaned over the silverette, pressing him into the back of the couch as his fingers continued to inch forward.

And then he touched it.

Fingers sliding gently against the flesh with the sole purpose of satisfying that he was feeling it. But then again Zero may not be happy with this and try to protest. So the next thing Kaname done was press his lips against the silverette's, silencing any type of complain about to come from his lips.

"K-Kaname, what are you...?" Zero stammered as the hand pressed into his chest, pushing him down gently into the couch. He could feel the pain was fading, he wasn't in labor...! So why was Kaname making him lay back when he wasn't going to be in labor? Though that answer soon came to him as he felt the fingers touch the newly opened flesh.

...nope. Fuck no.

A swift knee to Kaname's stomach was his first attempt of getting the pureblood off of him. It still hurt! It hurt like a new wound, he didn't want Kaname touching it! And it felt... Weird. "N-no, it hurts, knock it off-" Zero tried his best to say until the lips pressed passionately against his own. ...but fuck this! Kaname was obviously trying to get his way with him mere minutes after he had been fearing their daughter was about to rip him apart!

Though he did have to admit to himself that as the fingers trailed over the soft tissue that it did feel... Good. In a way that he had never thought he would experience as his fingers urged themselves over the flesh, even if it caught some blood on the fingertips. Though he was still very confused as to why Kaname was trying now, he did have to admit something. He did... Kind of like it.

If things were to proceed the pair wouldn't be able to stay like this, but for now it didn't matter. Zero seemed to be giving in to him bit by bit and he wasn't about to change what he was doing for anything. It was why the pureblood moved his fingers lower, slipping them into the moist confines of the hunters newly formed 'part'

Breaking the kiss to look back at the silverette with a smouldering but seductive look to show him that everything would be alright, Kaname eventually pressed his lips to his lovers once again. Moving his fingers slowly but surely, Kaname prepared himself to move the young silverette, wanting to take this that step further to satisfy both of there needs.. And Kaname knew that the hunter definitely felt something from this.

This... wasn't quite the way that Zero wanted this to turn out. But the heat that flooded his body at the fingertips that touched his sensitive skin told him otherwise. A muffled grunt sounded between their lips as Kaname slowly worked his fingers deeper within the warmth of his body, even if it was more than slightly sore at the moment... But maybe Kaname would be gentle just once.

His back slowly arched, pressing himself against Kaname's body, as he felt the fingers explore inside him, and the knee that was angled to push into Kaname's stomach slowly started to slide away. Damn it, this felt... good... Better than he thought it could... The pain seemed to already be becoming a distant memory as he slowly pressed his lips back against Kaname's.

So much for Kaname thinking that this relationship could be taken slow... Instead he seemed to be enjoying the attention his 'new part' was getting. And as their lips parted for a moment, the hunter couldn't stop the soft sound of arousal seeping from his lips. The smoldering rubies locked onto embarrassed amethysts for a moment, though neither of them hesitated to move back together again.

Slowly the hunter pulled his arms around Kaname's shoulders, pulling him just a little closer. Though this may be difficult for them to do... It will be hard for Kaname to maneuver around the large lump of his stomach and even harder for Zero to get comfortable... But it wasn't impossible. it might just take a little planning.

The soft noises of encouragement were enough for Kaname to continue on, to gentle thrust and twirl his fingers within the others confines. But he definitely wanted to take this further, something he wouldn't be able to do in the current position they were in. So it was with a little reluctance that the pureblood withdrew his fingers from the hunters warmth.

Shifting himself on the couch and moving to the other end, Kaname began to pull the hunter along with him, laying himself back upon the soft material only to have him move Zero on top of him. Though that wasn't before ripping the rest of his clothes off and tossing them into the corner of the room.

"You're beautiful.." Murmuring gently as he pulled the other even closer to him, his straining flesh pressing up against the others abdomen. As soon as the hunter was ready to have him he would be ready. Though it didn't stop him from moving his hands down to the others core to stroke once again.

Those god damn hands... They knew exactly what to do even when Zero didn't. No matter what his past had to tell him, this was nothing he had ever experienced before in his life, and hopefully wouldn't again. He was expecting this to all go away once the baby was born... though he may be slightly saddened when it finally does. He was liking the attention so far...

And as Zero was slowly pulled up onto Kaname once more, he couldn't help but stop the pureblood from doing away with his own shirt once again. Like always, he refused to take off his shirt, to expose his pregnant body. The rest of him was maybe slightly in shape... but not his stomach. Not when it looked like a balloon was being inflated inside him.

Another soft sound of pleasure slipped from him as he felt the fingers stroke against his warm core, sending a ripple of heat up his spine. He couldn't help himself as he leaned down and pressed his lips down onto Kaname's once more, feeling the soft, plump lips mold against his own. "And you're sexy..." Zero couldn't help but murmur as he slowly started to slide his hand onto Kaname's torso, moving it across the exposed muscles from the shirt already being peeled away...

It touched every muscle in turn, as if trying to rival the pleasure that Kaname was giving him in his current caress, until he finally came to the dip in his hips. Only then did he let his fingertips start to trail their way up his obvious arousal, feeling the trembling muscle beneath his touch... God damn it, he wanted it.

Smiling into their kiss after the rare compliment Zero had paid him, Kaname gently rocked his hips into the others palm, that in turn pushing his fingers in deeper. But he could only do this for so long, he wanted Zero more than he could ever imagine and if the silverette continued to try and undo him any further then perhaps that may just happen.

Trailing his tongue across the others lips before letting it plunge into the open depths of the others mouth, Kaname once more withdrew his fingers from his mate, quickly moving his own hand to move Zeros from his straining flesh. "I want you. Now." Pushing himself in position a little more, Kaname lifted the hunter above him, situating the male above his hard flesh. All Zero would have to do now is move down, choosing the pace at which he wanted to be taken.

Now? Kaname really wasn't intending to wait for a moment as the hunter couldn't help but flinch at the shifting of positions. It made his legs slightly open up more, to where he would be in position to take Kaname, something that felt too foreign and uncomfortable for him to deal with right now... After all, he was pregnant. The next time he would have to take this position would be for something a lot less wonderful.

The warm, firm hands that grasped him from behind made him shiver, knowing that he would at least attempt to help him... The position was foreign to him, and at first he almost tried to squirm his way back into their regular position, only to be pulled back. He really wanted to take him... that way. Biting into the inside of his cheek, the hunter couldn't help as his hands grasped onto Kaname's sides for support.

Well... here goes nothing.

Pressing his knees down onto both sides of Kaname's waist, he slowly, hesitantly, let the tip of his hard arousal press against his core... Of course it took a little more effort to make it slide into his body correctly, but once he managed to slide it inside... It felt... Fucking awesome. The heat that rubbed against his already wet walls made him shiver and almost squeak with surprise, only to feel Kaname keep a firmer hold on his hips so he couldn't pull back.

He bit harder into the inside of his cheeks as his hands trembled on Kaname's sides as he slowly lowered himself, taking Kaname in inch by inch... It was almost as if he had never had sex before in his life. Which... was rather obvious to not be true with the fact that he was pregnant. But it felt so... hot. So exciting, so god damn sexy... It was like it couldn't be real.

And the soft moan that slipped from him as he slowly took Kaname inside him was enough of a sign that it felt all too right.

That feeling of being taken by the hunter made Kaname arch his back up, a loud but pleasured groan leaving his lips. This felt.. Wonderful, in fact it was so much different from what he had been used to with the hunter. It was even better than what he had remembered from the past, this relationship between them seeming to make this moment blossom.

"A-ahh.. Zero.." Keeping his hands gripped onto the others waist, Kaname started to move the male up and down slowly, ensuring that each time he allowed the silverette to move back down upon his shaft he was greeted with a sharp push.

He couldn't hold back this hunger he felt for the male, the need to stay inside of him for all eternity. Seeing as such things were impossible, Kaname settled for making this moment one to remember. So closing his eyes and pushing once more against the hunters core, the pureblood bit his lip to allow blood to flow for the others taste.

There was a spark of pain that flowed from him every time that he felt the sharp push up against his hips, making him wince from time to time yet he said nothing. He had worse pain than this, easily... He would be able to handle this. Trying to speed up the tempo, the hunter carefully started to pull against Kaname's grasp, pushing himself down onto Kaname's hips.

His body almost jerked by the force as he felt the pleasure suddenly spike, fueling him onward as he only sped up the pace. That place... There was that one place that he wanted Kaname to reach. He could feel it in his bones, it made him almost shiver in anticipation... Now if only he could figure out where the hell that place was. It wasn't as if Zero had been sneaking peeks at the woman's crotch lately to check.

Though he could feel that Kaname was starting to get close... Maybe a little to the left... No, right. No, it was left... Fuck, he had no clue. But there was also the fact that he wasn't quite thinking straight any longer, especially the moment that the blood spilled from Kaname's lip... Instantly his body stiffened up as he greedily started to lick away the blood that trailed on his lip, only to slide his own tongue between Kaname's awaiting lips. All the while he didn't dare stop his movements...

Kaname didn't really mind how Zero was moving on top of him, trying to hit that special little spot. It pleasured him more than the silverette would really ever realize. It was why he continued to push deeper and harder, trying to angle himself so that Zero would feel everything he craved to feel. But the tension in the pureblood's stomach was quickly rising, causing his movements to be all the more powerful, trying to ease his own hunger for the male. Tossing his head back with another powerful thrust, Kaname called out his mates name in bliss, continuing to penetrate the hunters tight confines.

Though little did they know a car had pulled up outside, one slamming on the breaks urgently as though he was expecting a bloodied scene once he entered the inside of the mansion. The doctor had finally arrived at the house and rushed from his car to the front door.

He had to knock to say he had arrived of course, just letting yourself into a pureblood's house was a big no. But there was no answer, something that didn't completely surprise him. Both occupants of the house would have been busy trying to stop whatever had been happening to the hunter.

So it was with a little nervousness that the male entered the home, hearing faint noises that confused him. But if Zero was in pain then there was sure to be something.. Step by step the male entered deeper into the home, making his way to where he could hear people.

Though as soon as he entered the rather large living room, he almost dropped his bags. There on the couch was Zero and Lord Kaname, twined together in a more intimate way than he would ever wish to see. This was not something he expected at all, in fact he was so shocked he had lost all color in his face..

Well.. Nothing to see here.. And like that the male had bolted from the house, wishing to erase such an image from his mind.

The scent of the doctor had never even passed into the hunter's mind as he focused himself strictly onto Kaname. The way that he moved against his new body was something he never thought would be this wonderful... And he never wanted it to stop as he bit down onto Kaname's lip just as he let out his moan, only to feel Kaname send another powerful thrust up against his body...

And there it was. That spot.

Kaname had managed to hit straight onto that spot in a way that had surprised Zero to the point of yelping out Kaname's name in pure bliss. It was like a shock through his body, pulsing deep inside him as it spread the pleasure through every tip of his body... God it felt... wonderful... His yelp ended with a groan as his hands tightened onto Kaname's waist, not about to let go for a moment.

"...A-again," Zero almost begged the pureblood as he arched his back, trying to feel Kaname hit that spot once more. He didn't care what the hell it was or why it felt so good, but it was just... perfect. And as if to fuel his need, he quickly leaned himself down and pressed his lips hotly against Kaname's, only to beg to him once more. "...A-again!" He wanted to feel that rush and he wanted Kaname to give it to him...

Who was Kaname to deny the one he loved? Pressing his lips eagerly against his lovers once more, Kaname mimicked the same thrust he had given earlier, penetrating the other deeply and satisfyingly. "A-Ahh.." Breaking that kiss as he felt the very same pressure he had earlier, Kaname once again thrusted up in the very same way..

It was apparent both times that he had hit the spot the hunter desired, causing the silverette to cry out in bliss, something that Kaname was sure he would love to hear for an eternity. Though he knew it wasn't possible, the knot in his stomach was getting more and more unbearingly tight, causing Kaname to shift more than once under the others body.

"I-I'm close, is it fine if I..?" For once Kaname wasn't sure about releasing himself in the hunter, not knowing if he would want such a thing in his rather new part. Kaname on the other hand wanted it more than anything, feeling it would bring the two closer than they had been before.

Of course Kaname wanted to get his new part dirty... Groaning out in the pleasure that wrapped around his entire body, he slowly tilted his head back as he let Kaname push into that spot over and over again... But e was surprised as he realized that he did not feel the tightness in his stomach, something he had been use to when he had been with Kaname before. Now it was all too strange, the heat that pooled up slowly into his crotch, tugging and pulling at him...

But as Kaname almost pleaded with him that he wanted to release inside him, he found that for once, he wanted it. He wanted to feel Kaname inside him, to stain into his walls to where he would never forget who was the first to take him here... To truly take him... Trying to bite back another moan, even though it managed to come out in a whine, he leaned down to Kaname, their lips pressing against each other again.

"...a-as long as you promise I won't have twins because of it," Zero roughly chuckled as he kissed Kaname again. He wanted to feel every bit of Kaname, starting with that... As if to prove his point, he soon rocked his hips forward and pressed them down against Kaname's. of course that only made the heat rush faster into his body... Perfect.

Kaname's answer was cut short as soon as the hunter pressed himself down upon him, resulting in the elder male crying out loudly from pleasure. It seemed Zero had set the pace for this moment, something Kaname enjoyed immensely. If the hunter wished to do this each and every time then he wouldn't dare complain.

Rocking his own hips up to meet with Zeros once more, Kaname finally allowed himself release, his seed gushing from him with such force it even surprised himself. It seemed he was more excited for this than originally planned. Though Kaname continued rocking those hips throughout the whole experience, draining himself of everything he had to give. Silencing his own whimpers by pressing his lips against the silverettes, Kaname eventually slumped back effortlessly on the couch to catch his breath, all while still being inside of the male.

AS he felt the thrusts up and down his body, pushing deeper and deeper, he wanted nothing more than to feel it as long as he was able to, as long as Kaname could keep it up. But maybe he had... overexcited his partner a bit too much as he could feel the liquid starting to wet against his walls, then feel it more and more... Finally Kaname was giving in. And it couldn't feel better.

His own heat burst into his body as he felt the rush of Kaname's release. It surprised the hunter just how much he had wished for this... How much he thirsted to feel Kaname's hot body inside his body. And he couldn't stop the loud moan from slipping from his lips, pulling his head back to let it rumble out of his throat. He could have sworn that there was a trace of Kaname's name in the moan bu the wasn't quite focused...

A soft sweat already was starting to glisten against his skin as Kaname finally was done with his release. It left him quivering onto Kaname's body, still straddling his hips. He wouldn't be bothered with wanting to pull himself off of Kaname's hips, or to remove him from inside his body. It felt too... good. Quivering slightly as he looked down at Kaname, he slowly worked his way down and pressed his lips softly to Kaname's.

Kaname was quick to press his lips back against the soft caress of the hunters, their pace moving slowly yet lovingly. If this hadn't proved that they were in a relationship then Kaname was sure nothing would. Although this was their second time together intimately since living together, it felt like they had been doing this every day.

Pulling back to gaze into beautiful pools of amethysts, Kaname's own rubies sparkled gently, so many emotions feeling one mere gaze. Though of course the more dominant emotion in those eyes were of course love.

"Thank you.. For absolutely everything you have given me, Zero" And that was the honest truth. Zero had given the pureblood more happiness than he ever thought possible, though he did vaguely wonder.. Did the hunter feel the same?

He... still vaguely wish that he could say Kaname was truly his first. But he wasn't. He wasn't even the second. Though he tried not to let that troubling thought pour through him as he let their lips softly merge together in a kiss, wanting nothing more than to feel his warmth just a little longer... And as if to keep the passion from fading, he slowly let his hips rock against Kaname's.

"I haven't given you anything..." he murmured softly as he eventually let his lips touch onto Kaname's cheek. Sure he was tired at the moment, and all he wanted was to get off and grab something to eat and then nap it off, but it seemed like Kaname was refusing to let him go... Or rather he didn't want Kaname to go.

But his eyes... They held so much... Love. More love than he thought was possible to be within a gaze. He had thought he had seen the same amount once... but apparently it wasn't enough. But it was almost overwhelming the hunter, something that made his heart flutter but also confused it all the same. Why the hell was Kaname looking at him like this.

Wasn't it obvious? Kaname was completely in love with the hunter, every little thing about him making the pureblood swoon like a woman who had finally found their true love. Not that he would ever admit that, though the look was enough of an indicator of such a thing. Zero though had only one job, to realize exactly how Kaname was feeling and know there was nothing he could do to stop them.

"You've given me far more than you would ever know, you don't realize how complete you had made my life" Pressing his lips to the hunters quickly before pulling back, Kaname couldn't help the stir he felt in his stomach as soon as Zero rocked his hips against his, the lust springing back to life momentarily. Not that he would attempt to take Zero again without him knowing the hunter wanted him to do so. Enough force was enough for him and if Zero desired his body then he would be more than happy to oblige.

Smirking softly at Kaname's response, the hunter couldn't help but feel the slight stirring inside him, as if Kaname had just realized where Zero was still sitting. Though it seemed like he was failing his job as he gave Kaname another kiss on the cheek before sitting himself back up straight. His back was hurting, his hips were hurting...

"...I should get off before the doctor gets here, so don't try to get your way with me again. You got it your way once already today." Hopefully that meant that they would be doing this again... though as he wiggled his hips in an attempt to slip himself free and push himself back, he couldn't help but blush at the sensation. It felt... pretty damn good.

But slowly he managed to work Kaname's body loose from his own, sliding back down onto his legs before relieving the heavy weight and sitting on the couch instead. He did wince of course, since... it was his first time there. He was going to be rather sore there for a while... Though that only meant that Kaname could take more care of him all the time.

"Tomorrow then.. And the day after and day after.." Smirking gently as he sat himself up, Kaname managed to reach over and grab his underwear and trousers, slipping them on quickly before company finally came. Though he did find himself slightly curious as to why the doctor had been running late, it was quite unlike him.

"Maybe tonight too.. In the shower" Kaname definitely needed to reign in his enjoyment for the hunters sudden change. Though it did also seem that Zero wasn't saying no to what he had wanted, he did only say today after all, nothing about any time further than now. Sliding over a little closer to the silverette and clasping their hands together, Kaname pressed his lips to the junction of the others neck and shoulder. He often found that the hunter enjoyed kisses there.. Hopefully today wouldn't be any different.

Today was certainly no different as the hunter quickly shivered beneath his touch, red touching his cheeks. "S-stop that," he muttered futilely as he tried to slide away from the kisses while he was busy getting himself dressed. He had to make himself look slightly decent... But he couldn't help but slightly whimper as he slid on his bloodied boxers, knowing that there was no reason to wear men's underwear, at least for now.

After managing to get his pants on straight without wincing too much, the hunter reluctantly looked over his clothing. They were still bloody, still disgusting... "...Maybe I should go upstairs to change while we wait," he sighed as he looked up to his lover. He would need help off of the couch, of course... Like he always did. Now it was nearly impossible for him to pull himself up under his own power.

He would always sink back into the couch time after time, only weakening his strength. Though after Kaname finally allowed himself to help up the pregnant male, he quickly pressed his hand to his lower back and grunted. "And no, we're not having sex tonight. Or tomorrow. Or the next day." Let's see how long that lasted...

The wince was enough of a reason for Kaname to help the male further.. Not wanting him to feel any more pain than usual. "You wont say that when I sweep you off your feet every day, Zero" Smiling all the more, Kaname stepped closer and quickly lifted the pregnant male into his arms, carrying him bridal style.

Pressing yet another kiss to the others temple, Kaname began to tread his way back up the stairs and towards their bedroom. It was easier for Kaname to carry him this way, the pressure was completely off of his stomach like this and it made it easier for the pureblood to carry him. Once arriving at their bedroom door, Kaname pushed open the wooden slab and made his way into the shared room. "You may as well change your underwear while we are here, if you prefer briefs then I have some of those too. Help yourself to anything of mine"

A grunt slipped from him as he rested his head against Kaname's chest, trying to ignore what he had just said. He didn't want to have sex every day... Sex wasn't always fun for him and there were a hell lot of bad memories that came with it. He would need time to work on getting use to actually having a partner again, one that he actually cared about deeper than a partnership.

Then again, Zero still wasn't sure of his feelings to the pureblood, if he had any at all. Though once he had been put down onto his feet, he soon made sure to nudge Kaname out of the room, not wanting him around when he would get fully naked. "Go check to see if the doctor's here," he grunted and tried to keep the blush from touching his face.

Only once Kaname had been properly 'escorted' out of their room did the hunter drop his clothing and try his best to wash off any stains from his body in the bathroom quickly. He wanted to make sure the doctor had no clue of what had just happened... and if he was going to examine certain areas, he might as well make sure that there was no evidence left from Kaname.

Of course Kaname didn't expect sex every day, he wouldn't have even wanted such a thing. It was merely because he was slightly.. frisky right now that he said such a thing. But his main focus was getting Zero to fall for him, something that wasn't the easiest thing to do.

They had been having sex, though he had realized this was something the hunter had done before, sex before relationships. That's how they had gotten into this pregnancy situation after all, though that was probably because of the mark that still linked them to this day. It wasn't as strong as what it used to be, when they first started to have sex as much as possible. The lusty edge had disappeared as soon as the silverette had fallen pregnant. Perhaps Kaname should really look into this mark and figure out exactly what had been going on.

It was obvious what was going on. The mark was to make sure that Zero was fertile and Kaname would be in heat until Zero finally became pregnant. At least that was enough for Zero to understand... After managing to clean himself off as best as he could, while choosing to slip on boxers anyway, the hunter soon waddled his way back out the door.

Yes he was getting big enough to start waddling. When his back ached the most would be when he started that motion, not being able to carry the weight well enough to walk properly. But it was expected, and even if he didn't have the large breasts to deal with like women did, the weight of the baby would take its toll on him eventually...

Heaving a sigh, Zero closed the door behind him, glancing to see if Kaname had done what he had so nicely asked of him and checked to see if the doctor was here yet. Maybe he had rang the doorbell and was waiting for one of them to answer him... then again, it had seemed as if Zero had been going into labor. He wouldn't wait for someone to open the door for that.

Zero didn't know how right he had been.. In fact Kaname had called the doctor once he had realized he wasn't here and then caught the faint scent of him. Though it quickly resulted in the pureblood paling slightly and mumbling an apology before hanging up.. He didn't even care if purebloods didn't apologize, this time he had to.

Apparently he had come, but the two were otherwise engaged in other activities, the doctor telling him that everything looked fine so that he left. Kaname of course asked the doctor if what had happened to Zero was normal and that resulted in a yes.

Though once Kaname had spotted the silverette he soon approached the male. "The doctor had come earlier, we were.. busy so he left. Though he did mention you would be fine with what had happened"

It wasn't more than a few moments before Zero had quickly started to pale along with him. So then he had... seen... Swallowing back pure embarrassment and humiliation as much as he could, he quickly found himself backing up to the room again. So the doctor had seen everything from him... Parts that only Kaname had seen were now...

"...F-fuuuuuck..."

The next sound was the door closing in Kaname's face, followed by the lock and the sound of a forehead pressing against the wood. There was silence as the hunter tried to gather his thoughts together, but he was mostly hiding the crimson that was rushing into his cheeks once more.

"...You couldn't... Why didn't you..." Zero tried to accuse the pureblood, trying to get as angry as possible, but felt more humiliated than anything else. Sure the doctor would have to see that part of him when it was time to have their girl, but he didn't intend to let the doctor see... that. "...How could you not know he was there?! He was standing right there and we were having sex! You were looking that way, you could have seen him! Now what the fuck am I supposed to do?!"

And so began the long ranting fit from the humiliated and embarrassed hunter...

Kaname could almost facepalm at the accusations Zero was throwing out at him, making sure it was his fault that this had happened. "I was a bit distracted, Zero. Im sure you should realize that, you were just as distracted as I was" Not to mention he wouldn't have lingered while seeing them, after all he was a pureblood and some things shouldn't be barged in upon.

Leaning against the wall as he waited for Zero to come to his senses, the pureblood waited out the abuse that would surely be thrown his way. He wasn't the guilty one, no one was really. It was something the doctor accidentally walked in upon, something he would have known would have been happening. After all Zero was pregnant for a reason.

That was for them to discuss later though, right now Zero needed to get downstairs and get more food. Or even just to relax. Either way Kaname didn't wish to have him in that room for any longer than usual.

The accusations needed to get out of Zero's system... It was better this way with a door between them than Zero letting his claws react for him. He had learned that early in the pregnancy when his moods would switch so violently that he would claw either Kaname or Kaito because they had simply irritated him, something much more easily done than either would like to admit.

But sooner or later, the accusations began to quiet before the door softy creaked open again. "...I'm done," Zero grunted, already knowing that his mood swings had been getting out of hand again. They seemed to have a mind of their own when it came to taking Zero's body. At least Kaname knew what happened in case he really wanted another child with Zero... It was actually a very real distinct possibility if the bond was still strong.

If it felt anything like when it ha first been marked into Kaname's skin, then there would be no doubt that they would be needing another crib after their daughter was born. Hell, he wondered if Kaname could control himself the hours after the birth. Hopefully he wouldn't become pregnant too quickly... He didn't quite like the surprises he was getting during this pregnancy after all.

It was true, Kaname had come to realize after many arguments that it would be best if he just left Zero to calm down on his own, these hormones were ruling most of these arguments anyway. Though sometimes those hormones were his best friend, allowing the silverette to be in an affectionate mood and cuddling up to Kaname even more.

But the children part.. Kaname had told himself that if he wouldn't impregnate the male again until it was decided that they were in a relationship, even then he would allow them time to grow as a family and know each other completely. It was also why he often asked Zero little questions about his life, to get to know him better.

"I am sorry, why don't we go do something you want to do so you can relax" Giving the male a gentle smile, Kaname joined his side by the door and awaited for his opinion. He wanted nothing more than to make his lover happy. If that's what he could call him.

It was a double edged sword with his emotions... Sometimes they hurt Kaname, sometimes they hurt Zero. Sometimes they were just an ass to deal with and Zero would lock himself in his room until he cooled down. At least now he could do what he wanted to do rather than have Kaname drag him around and try to get more sex...

Though the pureblood wouldn't be surprised by the hunter's first words to what they should do. "...We should go outside," Zero grunted as he slowly let himself lean against the closed door to their room, trying to not be as grumpy as he felt at the moment. But it was hard to battle with the mood swings now, not when they were so close to finally having this baby.

Kaname already knew, though, that it was always a risk of going outside. Plus they had already been outside hours ago, before the pains had started. Why would Zero want to go outside again? Probably just so that he could have his own way and do what he wanted without Kaname interfering all the time. He was fine now, he wouldn't have to worry about being in pain...

He always wanted to go outside, regardless of the risks it may cause him. It had always been Kaname's job to ensure he wouldn't get himself sick or caught, these were one of those times. "I'm sorry Zero but right now isn't a good time. The temperature is quite low and it's the middle of the day, we are more than likely to be spotted if we venture outside"

Stepping closer and placing a warm palm onto the silverettes shoulder, Kaname awaited for yet another possible mood change. It would be easy for Zero to change his mood to one that wasn't quite friendly because Kaname denied him what he wished, in fact it had happened numerous times before. Lets just hope now wasn't one of those.

The pureblood wanted to keep their moods good, they had only been intimate not so long ago after all. It would be disappointing if they were to argue after being so close, finally allowing their urges to give in.

Though Zero still couldn't help but narrow his eyes slightly at Kaname as he told him no, grumbling that he was alright. Why couldn't he just let him go outside by himself. He would wear the coats, he would stay in the shadows if he had to... But instead Kaname was going to make a huge deal out of nothing. Well... fine. It would be his problem if Zero was cranky now.

At least he didn't seem to want to murder Kaname at this point, which was already a good start. "...Fine then... I'm hungry." And as if that would decide that they were to eat, the hunter slid his way past Kaname and started to head his way to the stairs. Of course he wouldn't be going down them by himself... Nowadays, it was hard for him to step down there without almost tripping, being unable to see his own feet.

Then there was his balance getting worse because of the weight... So knowing fully well that he would have to wait for Kaname, he made his slow way to the steps and let his hand rest against the support railing. As if to make sure that Kaname would be coming, though, he did take a couple of steps down before pausing, hopefully long enough for Kaname to join him.

Of course Kaname would follow him.. Nowadays he was much like a shadow waiting for the hunter to pop. It was both a good and bad thing, something he would have to get used to. Then again Zero had already gotten used to the pureblood's help, like now for instance.

But eventually the pureblood joined the others side, stepping his way to the step he was perched upon. From there a hand was placed on his lower back as if to help guide him, the other hand gently placed onto the silverette's wrist. The last thing he wanted was for him to fall and injure himself and the baby.

"What did you feel like eating today? The kitchen was restocked this morning while we were out walking so everything is fresh" At least if they ever came out about their relationship they would be able to have staff at the house again, it had taken him a while to get used to doing everything for himself.

What did Zero ever feel like eating with this pregnancy... Whether it was salmon or caviar, something new that they had found that he had a liking to, it seemed like he wanted nothing other than those two things. "Surprise me... Something that won't make me puke," Zero sighed as he tried to take the comfort of Kaname touching his back.

It ached so badly... From his new... 'part' coming in to Kaname intending to try it out, it only seemed to be aching far more than normal. Maybe he could lay down on the couch and eat that way... But he wouldn't complain about that now. Instead he focused on walking down the steps slowly, a little slower than usual.

A tired look was in Zero's eyes as he followed Kaname's lead, a yawn slipping from his lips. Damn it, he wasn't supposed to be sleepy yet... But he couldn't help it. Finally they were back into the ground floor, where Kaname quietly started to lead Zero over to the living room to rest while he prepared dinner, or rather either salmon or caviar for the hunter, caviar being discovered as another craving a few days ago. He probably wouldn't want to risk Zero rejecting the food...

That was true, the last thing he wanted to do was cook another meal for the pregnant male. Kaname too had been exhausted and it was time that they both took a nap after they had eaten, they did have a rather physical evening, something that would have resulted in them both being tired.

After sitting the hunter down though Kaname had entered into the kitchen and began to cook salmon on rice with an easy garlic sauce. It would have been something the hunter would easily digest and something that would be even easier for Kaname to cook. It was obvious by this point on how tired he had been that he definitely wouldn't want to have sex tonight.

After twenty minutes of cooking, Kaname had dished up the food on a small plate and returned to the silverette's side, placing the dish down upon the table until he was ready to eat. The pureblood wouldn't be eating tonight, not when he was exhausted.

Zero had already plainly said that they wouldn't be having sex again for a long time... Or at least until Kaname touched Zero a little and they would fall right back into their old habits. Though as Kaname finally approached the living room after preparing the hunter his meal, he might soon find that it may be making its home back into the fridge...

Because Zero was very much asleep on the couch. His eyes were closed, his breathing was soft as his arm rested over the large swell of his stomach. Maybe Zero had taken the opportunity of their daughter being still to finally get some rest of his own... Though it may have been better to pick a different time than when Kaname was slaving away at the stove to feed him.

But at least he was resting, and he needed that more than ever. Maybe it was time for both of them to get some rest too, after the day that they've had. Between thinking the baby was coming, sex, and a hell lot of emotional ups and downs, they both needed their sleep. Zero was at least ahead of Kaname on that part... And as the soft snore slid from his lips, it seemed as if he wasn't about to change his mind on turning in early.

And back into the fridge that food went immediately, though Kaname didn't mind in the slightest. He wished for the hunter to get as much rest as he possibly could. But not on the couch, it wouldn't help the others back in the slightest with the way he was laying, it was enough for Kaname to shift his arms under the silverette and cradle him in his arms.

From there he began to tread his way up the stairs slowly, ensuring that he wouldn't fall with the most precious person in his arms. Luckily enough though he had arrived at the top floor without miss-stepping at all, allowing him to continue on to the bedroom from where he quickly slid both of them inside.

Moments later he had changed the silverette and himself, sliding them both into the soft bed. Kaname had been quick to embrace the other as he slept, curling his arms around the others pregnant body while resting his head in the crook of the hunters head. His scent comforting him and allowing the pureblood to lull into a soft sleep.

* * *

><p>Lemon lemon lemon lemon~ Have fun with all of my lemons ;3<p>

Poor doctor got an eyefull...

-J

Reviews answered:

Sake-chan: The birth won't be up for about... *goes to count* 5-7 chapters at least .-. There is going to be a twist ahead and it's going to throw a big kink in the love :3

Guests: I know ccliffangers such but at least the next one is here :3

Irmina: it did transform :3 and Kaname has had a fun time :3

L: *le gasp* vagina alert DX

Ben4kevin: I think they do too :3 I might even edit these after the stories are done and split them up a bit better


End file.
